


Villainous

by Kruos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, No creepy underage relationships, Sci-Fi, System Novel, Transmigration, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 116,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruos/pseuds/Kruos
Summary: Li Mei dies unexpectedly, transmigrating into the body of a nameless slave girl who was murdered in her sleep.With the assistance of a game-like interface gifted to her by an unseen helper, she must fight in a hostile alien world not only for freedom, but for survival - and revenge!(I will be posting this story on RoyalRoad.com as Kruos soon.)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 99
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Inner Dialogue

It's dark.  
Not the soft cozy dark of a familiar bedroom, or the intimidating dark of a street at night.  
This isn't normal darkness.  
It's oppressive darkness.  
Absolute.  
I can't see. I can't even tell if my eyes are open!  
I can't hear. Rather than the faint whispering wind of blocked ears or the faint ringing of tinnitus, there is only a dead and awful silence. Not even the sound of a heartbeat-  
Heartbeat?  
No.  
Where?  
No!  
Where is my heartbeat?  
Panic!  
I'm panicking now and my heart should be hammering but

still

no

heartbeat!

Where is my heart?  
I can't see. I can't hear. Can I breathe? Am I breathing?  
No.  
There's no wind entering my lungs to expand my chest.  
There's no feeling of a chest at all.  
There's no feeling of air around me, hot or cold or humid or dry.  
I can't move. I can't feel my limbs. I can't open my mouth to scream.  
Nothing.  
There is only nothing.  
Scary.  
Scary scary scary scary scary scary scary scary scary scary scary!  
I don't like it!  
No, no, don't panic. Don't panic! Calm down.  
Deep breaths.  
No wait, not that.  
Trying to breathe will just remind me I can't and then I'll panic again and that's the opposite of what I want!  
Calm down.  
Calm down and think!  
Okay. Okay. I can do this.  
I'm calm.  
This is strange. It's really strange!  
I don't understand what's happening. I'm not panicked anymore but I'm still really confused.  
Where am I? What's going on?  
None of my senses are working. I've never been in a sensory deprivation chamber but I imagine it feels something like this.  
Why?  
Why me?  
Calm. Calm down. Think harder.  
I admit I'm not a good person.  
Not really anyway. I try when I can, but it doesn't come naturally. Rather, a feeling of 'I will survive at all costs' is what seems to be my base driving instinct.  
Survival takes precedence. Always.  
Above my family, above my friends, above my lover, there is me.  
The only one who's important to me is me. After all, other people come and go, but I'm stuck with myself forever. Even if someone I love with all my heart dies in front of me, it would hurt but I'd keep living. Double suicide? Languishing in depression until I die of a broken heart?  
Stupid.  
What good is love if both people are dead? Where is their love then?  
Dead, just like them.  
Why wouldn't I place myself first? Why is it heartless to want to make sure I always come out of every situation on top?  
To make sure I can keep going, keep living, keep moving forward?  
I recognize I'm not a caring or compassionate individual by most people's standards. I love, I trust, I care. I have emotions, and I do become attached to people or pets. When my first cat died of old age, I cried terribly for hours. He was dead, and I would miss him.  
And then I moved on.  
Sometimes I think of him fondly, and miss him again, but it's not the end of the world or anything. There'll be more cats in the future. Just like if I lose a friend, it's not the end of the world. I still have our happy memories together, and in the future, as long as I'm alive I'll make more happy memories with new people and pets.  
As long as I exist, so exists infinite potential for future happiness.  
Of course, if I make a friend and our relationship progresses in a way that seems detrimental to my survival or future happiness, no matter how many past happy memories we may have together I won't hesitate to cut them out of my life and never look back. Burning bridges is my specialty.  
So I'm not a good person. Since good people are caring and compassionate and linger on things like sentiment and attachments.  
I'm selfish. Self-centered. Maybe a little conceited. Someone as talented and clever as me is bound to be a little conceited sometimes.  
But I certainly try very hard not to be a bad person. I control my terrible temper as much as possible, I don't seek to hurt anyone just for the sake of hurting them, I recycle my trash for the good of the environment.  
Maybe my sense of morality is weird as far as common society is concerned, since I don't mind stealing from people who won't miss it, and justice through violence is absolutely acceptable.  
If a man is beating his child to death, who wouldn't step in and hit the man in the back of the skull with a crowbar they found lying on the ground nearby?  
Right?  
I haven't lived a comfortable and sheltered life. I've done things even I consider bad as a means to keep my existence moving forward, but I didn't do them because I enjoyed doing them. The fact that I did them doesn't change, but the intent behind the action is vastly different.  
Still, I don't think I've done anything worth the punishment of losing my senses entirely. This really is too cruel.  
No, no, first of all, thinking of it as a punishment is wrong. That implies someone made a judgement that I deserved this, and I certainly don't. I'm really not a very bad person! I just sometimes do bad things, but who doesn't? At the very least, I've never killed anyone or anything. Personally. Except insects.  
I eat meat, but someone else does the killing for that. Indirect murder. But that implies killing livestock is murder! Is it murder of they don't have self-awareness? Do they have a self-awareness that we're not aware of? What constitutes murder in the first place?  
Ah, no, I'm getting off track.  
Not that there's really a track to get off. I mean, I still have no idea what's going on. And despite the frantic wandering of my thoughts, nothing seems to be clearing up any time soon. Is this a new permanent state for me? Am I just gonna live like this? Forever? Alone with my thoughts? There's worse company to keep, for sure, but...  
It's really not making any sense.  
I wonder if I can sleep...  
...  
...  
...  
Nope.  
No sense of sleepiness or fatigue or anything, and I can't seem to become unconscious in any way. And my senses don't start to come back either, even after I count to a thousand and wait for a long pause between each number.  
Maybe I'm a vegetable in a hospital bed. Is this what happens when someone's in a coma? Instead of dreaming they're just trapped in their own head?  
Hm. I don't like that.  
My most recent memories before The Darkness just involve normal everyday life. I was taking a cooking class at the local community college to try and improve my diet and monthly spending by not going out as much. Honestly, the idea of making fancy dinners for myself was immensely appealing. I really wanted to do it! Like the pretty plates of ornate food on the high-end cooking shows! Since affording a personal chef was out of the question, I'd just become my own personal chef!  
Nothing out of the ordinary happened there. Cooking class, the handsome teacher was demonstrating how to knead bread dough while also showing off the powerful muscles in his arms. Half the class was drooling over the teacher, the other half was drooling over the bread samples he'd handed out before class began.  
And then...  
Mm. And then The Darkness.  
What happened between then and now?  
If I can't remember it I can't remember it, but that's annoying.  
Before the class I'd been at work, where nothing weird happened. A manager at a book store doesn't usually have to deal with too many outrageous situations, just stocking shelves and checking inventory mostly. The owner does most of the hard work so I get to slack off and just be the store's friendly greeting face.  
I'm very charismatic. Probably thanks to my natural humble demeanor. Thanks to that I never get troublesome customers, so it's an easy job. Almost a free paycheck, really! My favorite kind of money: the effortless kind.  
Not that I particularly mind working hard, but it's best if I don't have to in the first place, right?  
Breakfast was a parfait at the cafe across the street from my apartment, and after I went for a brisk morning jog around the nearest park. A long, hot bath with lots of bubbles and aromatherapy candles. Then to work until evening, after which I attended the cooking class.  
A very normal day. Absolutely no hints or clues toward my current situation.  
Mm. Mm-hm. This is bad.  
There's nothing I can do about it, but it's still bad.  
【 Testing, 1, 2, 3. Testing. Can you hear me, Miss Li Mei? 】  
Who's calling me?  
【 Good, good! You can hear me, excellent! So you haven't lost your consciousness. 】  
Why am I hearing a voice? I can't hear anything else, and I still can't see anything or move around, so why this one voice?  
【 Well, you don't have any senses right now because you don't have a body. 】  
Oh, I see.  
What?  
【 You're dead. You're a soul, specifically. A lump of consciousness just free-drifting! There was a problem with processing you, see. 】  
Processing? Problem? And what do you mean I'm dead?!  
【 Dead means dead, right? You probably don't remember it, it wasn't a traumatic or violent death or anything. Don't worry about it. 】  
How can I not worry about that?! And how are you reading my mind?!  
【 That's easy for someone like me. It's magic, you know? Magic! 】  
Bullshit.  
【 Do you really think you have the luxury to be skeptical right now? 】  
Mm, that's a fair point. Besides, I'm clever and excellent. I wouldn't just suddenly descend into madness, so this being a hallucination is unlikely. It being a prank of some sort is even more unlikely.  
Being dead would explain why I can't even feel my own heartbeat.  
【 Bingo! Your original world's magic was called 'science' wasn't it? Science is a very subtle magic so it makes sense you wouldn't be used to telepathy or anything. 】  
Science isn't magic.  
【 Puh-lease, science is completely magic. Using formulas and rules to manipulate existing natural laws to get desired and occasionally unusual results, thus achieving understanding of the universe around you! 】  
Well when you put it like that.  
Anyway, who are you?  
【 Top secret. 】  
That's annoying. Are you going to claim to be God? Or Death itself?  
【 You're not qualified to speak to someone that high on the food chain. I'm at a more... Accessible level for mortals. 】  
Oh. So you're an intern.  
【 Look, I can only tell you some things to brace you for what's about to happen. See, you slipped through the cracks a little. An accident happened. It's not unforseen or unheard of or anything, but it's unusual. 】  
You're not explaining much so far. Please be more concise.  
【 You died and your soul wiggled its way into another universe instead of entering your origin universe's cycle of rebirth. It's happened before, but it's a big problem every time. 】  
Ah, reincarnation. So will I just enter the new universe's cycle?  
【 It's not that simple. There's not a queue for you to cut in. Each soul carries a signature, a code that the universe reads when you die so it knows what to do with your soul during the rebirth process. It basically determines what your next life will be. Since you're from a different universe your code is a different format, so to speak. So you have to be reconfigured a little so the universe understands you. 】  
Will it hurt?  
【 Ah? Oh, I have no idea. I don't actually feel or understand pain. It might be painless, or it could be the worst thing you've ever experienced. I haven't the faintest clue. 】  
I see.  
【 We'll find you an empty vessel, someone who just died. The instant their soul leaves their body you'll take over, and their physical form will help reconfigure your soul code. Think of it like molding you into the right shape. Just a forewarning, you might not be human. Or even human-shaped. Or even the same physical sex. Be prepared for that. 】  
Oh? Rather than being a problem, that sounds interesting.  
【 And any wounds or what have you that resulted in the original soul's death will be reversed once you take over so you won't just immediately die again. 】  
Thanks for that.  
【 We're just about done here, I think... Ah, yes! In your memories, I saw something I'd like to implement. Just to try it out and see how I like it for future transmigrators, you see. 】  
My memories? Were you just sifting around in my head in addition to overhearing my thoughts? How rude.  
【 You're just a soul right now, you don't have a head. 】  
You know what I meant, don't be facetious!  
【 You're just a soul with a cloud of memories floating around like a messy little atmosphere. It's hard not to read them! There's stories of people going to other worlds or being reincarnated in your world's fantasy fiction, yes? 】  
Oh. Stories like that have gotten really popular lately, haven't they? Even I've enjoyed a few.  
【 Yes, so I'd like to try that. It might make transitioning between lives a little easier if you can use a game interface to keep track of data. 】  
Yes, yes, that would make things a lot easier and at least two times more interesting. Isn't the game interface like a cheat in itself? That would be a huge advantage for me! I'll take it! How will I use the interface? I doubt there'll be a button to press somewhere.  
【 Thinking the words 'Open Interface' will open up the screen, and 'Close Interface' will close it again. From there you'll be able to figure things out on your own. Aren't you exceptionally clever? 】  
This is true. As long as I have a place to start from, I'll get the hang of it.  
【 As a special service you'll also always have access to the Archive and Scan skills, as well as Storage magic. You'll have to figure those out too, but I'm sure it'll be fine. Since you're clever. 】  
Hm, I feel like you're repeating your praise a bit suspiciously.  
【 So there you have it. Good luck, Miss Li Mei! 】  
Wait what do y-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice to meet all of you. I am an author as a hobby, but interest in my story will motivate me to work hard! #Shameless
> 
> Li Mei's name is a terrible joke that I am not sorry for.
> 
> Lǐ - 李 (Plum)  
Méi - 梅 (Plum, Plum Flower)
> 
> Plum blossoms are beauty, perseverance, hope, the transitoriness of life. For awhile now it has also symbolized revolutionary struggle.
> 
> But her name is Plum Plum, so I hope you enjoy that. :)


	2. 44

Memories played like a movie in fast-forward, absorbed into the mind before the contents were even fully comprehended. Language, experiences, faces and names swam in a haze. Twelve years worth of a stranger's life condensed into a few dizzying moments.  
The original occupant of Li Mei's new body didn't have a proper name. She was called 44, one of many slaves serving in a rustic valley estate belonging to a merchant who owned a fleet of trading vessels. The number 44 was branded on her upper left arm surrounded by a circular design of several aesthetically pleasing spirals and whorls, spelling out a phrase in a foreign language. 44 was only taught the most commonly spoken vernacular, so she had no idea what language the phrase was in or what it even meant.  
Considered by others to be a bit dim, 44 kept her head down and quietly did her job day after day, never doing anything about the vicious bullying perpetrated by proper servants and even other slaves. Unlike other slaves who were assigned to dormitories, the girl gave up her bed to sleep in a different closet every night, changing location to avoid late night beatings and harassment.   
The overall technology level on the planet, called Elysium by the inhabitants, seemed reminiscent of Earth's at the start of the digital information era. Cameras, cell phones, television and radio, even flying ships were various types of magitech powered by mana running through spell circle formulas, or Circuits.  
Magitech were forbidden for slaves to use so they did everything by hand with primitive tools like brushes and brooms. Cleaning up after their owner's many animals and fertilizing vast gardens was messy and filthy work pushed onto the young and frail 44. She did the worst jobs around the estate without complaint and never talked back no matter how ridiculous the demands made of her.  
44 had a hidden backbone others failed to notice. Regardless of the harsh treatment she received, the girl never once pleaded for mercy. She memorized faces and temperaments, silently adjusting her behaviors to avoid people who were the most cruel. Dealing with indifference and disdain was easier than open hostility, so she kept near those who pretended she didn't exist.   
The rustic estate didn't employ security cameras on the premises, just personal guards and patrolling beasts. 44's owner had a great fondness for antiques and his entire estate was built with that in mind, using old blueprints and techniques from past eras. The layout of the entire property, including countless secret corridors and passageways, was as familiar to 44 as the backs of her calloused little hands.   
She could get from one end of the main house to the other faster than anyone without being seen or heard, and used that to pilfer rations when the hunger was too much to bear. Just enough to survive, not enough to be noticed by kitchen staff.  
Li Mei found herself admiring the clever girl, feeling a spark of anger at the thought that someone killed her for no reason after forcing her to live a life of hardship and mediocrity. For as long as the girl could remember she'd been treated the worst of all the slaves, and none of the memories Li Mei sifted through gave any reason as to why. It'd simply always been that way.  
And then while 44 was sick with one of her many fevers, probably caused by all the malnourishment and abuse, someone came in and stabbed her to death. The poor thing never even saw the face of her killer.  
When Li Mei finally reoriented herself, she swore colorfully and clenched her stomach. The dress covering her scrawny body, a horrible thing little more than a burlap sack, was torn across the middle to reveal a gaping abdominal wound knitting itself shut at a speed visible to the naked eye. Unfortunately the grievously injured sack dress was immune to her new body's temporary regeneration.  
She lay on a thin moldy bed roll in a narrow closet mostly occupied by a metal shelf holding cleaning supplies with strong chemical scents. A single buzzing lightbulb illuminated the closet with a flickering yellow glow. Sticky warm blood clung to her waist, legs, and pooled on the bed roll. The dagger used to stab the body's previous occupant lay on the ground nearby. A crude, cheap thing with a frail chipped blade and no handguard.  
Li Mei, who was not actually a twelve year old uneducated slave girl and was in fact only inhabiting the body of one, felt suspicious about the whole situation. Since she was stuck to the bed waiting for her wound to heal, she decided to grit through the pain and check out her new life cheat.  
"Open Interface," she muttered.  
Cyan blue light filled her vision before arranging itself into something resembling a video game interface display. In one corner was a circular minimap showing just the closet, a tiny arrow in the center representing Li Mei's position and directional facing. Focusing on the minimap brought up a holographic screen showing the map enlarged and with more detail.  
Under the minimap were three icons aligned in a row: a cute little smiley face, a backpack, and a book. Li Mei glanced at the smiley face first.  
\-----  
NAME: Li Mei  
HEALTH: 43% (Malnourished)

AGE: 12  
SPECIES: Human (? ? ?)  
JOB: Slave

MANA: 0/0  
M. QUALITY: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

EXP: 0  
STR: 1  
CON: 1  
DEX: 1  
INT: 3  
WIS: 8

TITLES: [Experiment 44] [Illegitimate Child]  
TRAITS: [Enslavement Bind] [Sickly]  
SKILLS: [Archive] [Scan Lv.1] [Storage Lv.1]   
SPELLS:   
\-----  
"There's a lot to unpack here," Li Mei grumbled to herself. "Am I not human after all?"  
When she glanced at each of the stats it brought up brief tooltip explanations in smaller screens. Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, Intelligence, Wisdom - all normal stats for a video game. Experience could be gained in a myriad of ways and used to purchase stat points, or upgrade skills and spells. Stats could also be raised through old-fashioned training or study. The average for a human child her age was apparently three, so they were incredibly low aside from Intelligence and Wisdom.  
"Mana is used to cast spells. M. Quality is mana quality, which determines how powerful my spells are and how much mana they cost to cast. But I don't know any spells or mana so not having any quality isn't important right now. And I don't know what to do with all that anyway. What worries me the most are those titles and traits... And the skills..." Li Mei pushed herself into a sitting position, pressing her back to the wall. Her stomach ached but the wound was almost entirely healed on the surface. She took a few deep breaths before examining the titles thoroughly.  
\-----  
[Experiment 44]  
???  
(You don't have enough information to view details about this title.)  
\-----  
\-----  
[Illegitimate Child]  
???  
(You don't have enough information to view details about this title.)  
\-----  
\-----  
[Enslavement Bind]  
A magic spell binds you. You are confined to a designated property and are compelled to follow direct orders from your Owner or individuals authorized by your Owner. You cannot harm your Owner, or any authorized individuals. You cannot leave your designated property.  
Disobedience will be punished. Higher amounts of infractions facilitate more severe punishments.  
Infractions: 0  
Owner: Adalrich Agilo  
Authorized: -  
Current Orders: -  
Current Restrictions: -  
\-----  
\-----  
[Sickly]  
A life of malnourishment and abuse have left your body frail and prone to disease. A proper diet and exercise regimen can nullify this effect with time.  
-60% resistance to disease, poison, pain  
-50% to STR, CON, DEX stat gains  
-70% to EXP gained through physical activity  
-50% health regeneration  
+200% cost to purchase STR, CON, DEX stat points  
\-----  
\-----  
[Archive]  
Stores all data you come across, as well as recording memories in video format. Information, notes, and more will be stored and sorted. There's also a convenient search function, and custom sorting for organization.   
Archive can translate documents in foreign languages through the use of EXP. It also allows for editing memory videos to save important moments or peruse them later. Interacts with Scan to keep data displayed relevant.  
Can be easily accessed via the book icon on the minimap.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Scan Lv.1]  
Passive effect. Focusing on people or things brings up a screen that displays information. At higher levels, information previously unknown to you may be displayed and recorded in the Archive.  
Scan keeps the Interface minimap updated. As the level is upgraded, more functionality will be unlocked.  
At Lv.1, only the name of items or people are shown if you don't know anything about them already.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Storage Lv.1]  
Active effect. Allows storing of items in an extradimensional space. Items stored exist in stasis, allowing the preservation of perishables. Multiple items placed in storage will not interact or mix with each other.  
Opening the Storage window and intentionally focusing on an object within arm's reach will store it if there's enough space to do so. Likewise, focusing on an item displayed in the Storage window will queue it for removal. You will have to designate an appropriate area, also within arm's reach, for the item's removal.  
At Lv.1, the space available for storage is 1 cubic meter.  
Can be easily accessed via the bag icon under the minimap.  
\----  
In 44's memories she never actually saw her Owner. Whenever he visited the estate - which was infrequently - she was assigned to work the fields, muck the stables, or scrub the cellars. He never gave her any orders or restrictions. And there were no authorized individuals listed under the enslavement title. Which meant no one actually had the authority to treat 44 the way they did, or even order her around, despite her official status as a slave!  
Li Mei's eyes flashed with a sinister light.


	3. Hungry Ghost

'I'm on a different planet in a different universe and the language and labels are completely alien, but these cleaning products are basically just like the ones on Earth. Bleach, ammonia, even some hydrogen peroxide. That's neat.' Li Mei thought as she tapped a finger against her chin, staring at the shelf of cleaning supplies without actually focusing on them. The smell of chemicals, dust, and fresh blood was entirely ignored as she pondered her options.  
'I can't leave the estate. Someone killed 44 and is not expecting to see her alive again. The entire staff is in on keeping her suppressed, abused, and away from her Owner for some reason. With that in mind more than one person may have been in on the murder and would be very displeased to see her returning to work.'  
44's body was weak, frail. And Li Mei wasn't eager to experience the life of a slave. To be beaten, abused, ordered around, treated like garbage, and murdered in her sleep.  
Li Mei swore. 'Forget that.'  
She stashed the bloody knife in storage for later. Then she climbed to her feet, wincing at lingering pains in her stomach, and edged toward the closet door. Memories flashed through her mind - the location of the closet, the nearest secret passageways, the layout of the estate and its many buildings. Working schedules, who'd be where and when.   
\-----  
[Archive]  
Data downloaded: Agilo Estate Work Schedule Rotation  
Data downloaded: Agilo Estate Layout  
Map updated!  
\-----  
Li Mei nearly jumped out of her skin when a holoscreen popped up with new information. "I'll have to get used to that," she muttered, shaking her head. She brought up the map to see there was more than just the closet filled out, in great intricate detail. Everything was exactly as 44 memorized.  
The Interface was just as much of a cheat as Li Mei hoped it would be. She grinned and leaned against the closet door. Already winded from exertion, she breathed slowly and listened for noise in the hallway.   
Only silence.  
Li Mei waited until she regulated her breathing before edging the door open.  
Outside the closet all was dark. Silver moonlight filtered through cracks in heavy curtains covering rows of massive windows that during the daylight hours overlooked a courtyard filled with flowers. Between each set of windows was a different statue, exquisitely carved faces eerily sinister in the dark.  
At night the manor house was wreathed in oppressive silence. Guards patrolled the walled perimeter but never set foot inside the manor itself unless there was an emergency. All five slaves other than 44 lived in a small dorm occupying part of the basement, where they could quickly respond should their Owner request a midnight snack. Hired help and their families lived in various cottages on the property.  
The Agilo Estate encompassed a lush valley of roughly 1000 square kilometers. There were fifty people on staff payroll at any given time on the estate including slaves and guards, on work schedules that rotated every ten days - aside from 44 who was sent wherever nasty jobs needed doing.  
Everyone living on the estate was clustered into the eastern edge of the valley. The western side had a long narrow lake while a large forest occupied most of the rest, which Adalrich Agilo kept preserved as fishing and hunting grounds for the rare times he visited. A couple small farms and orchards situated between the manor and the forest provided fresh produce and livestock throughout the year.  
Not that 44 got to taste any of it. Poor girl never got to eat anything good in her insignificant life before she was murdered. Li Mei traced the number branded into her left arm with her fingertips. 'I'll make sure to live a life worthy of us both, kiddo. I promise.'  
Her stomach growled so loud Li Mei thought she saw the nearest curtains ripple in response. 'Alright, 44's ghost lives in my stomach? Food's a good idea anyway.'  
The manor had three storeys, not including the basement and attic. 44 chose a supply closet on the third floor to hide in that night, which meant Li Mei had to inch her way down several staircases and through way too many hallways to reach the kitchen on the bottom floor - a slave couldn't activate magitech elevators. Her bare feet were cushioned by plush carpet and ornate rugs muffling the sound of her passing.  
What should have been a ten minute walk through a big mansion turned into a two hour hike. Li Mei kept stopping for breath. 'I need to get some food and start a training regiment,' she thought as she leaned against an antique grandfather clock, gasping for air like a fish out of water. 'This is getting silly!'  
Glancing up at the clock face unlocked a new function. The Interface added a digital clock display with the current time just above the minimap.  
'This much unused space is wasteful,' Li Mei thought with a frown, staring at a long banquet table in the cavernous dining hall. Flowers in ornate vases were only just starting to wilt, their refreshing scent lingering in the warm night air. 'What is the point of having things you don't put to use? Opulence without significance...'  
She shook her head, passing through the carved double doors into the kitchen.  
Spices, lacquered cabinets and polished metal with a hint of soapy water from cleaned dishes. Li Mei inhaled deeply, enjoying the fragrance. Then she leaned over the sink, turning the tap just enough to get a stream of cold, clear water flowing quietly down the drain. She drank until her stomach stopped complaining about being empty. Indoor plumbing was powered by magitech devices, but the faucet itself wasn't a device. Like the fridge, or toilets, they could be safely operated by slaves.  
Elysium had a lot of strange and foreign produce, but many eaten by commoners looked eerily similar to ones on Earth. Li Mei rooted through the cabinets and pantry, sniffing some exotic-looking vegetables and fruits. She tried examining a fuzzy blue vegetable in greater detail, and a cyan circle popped up around it with a small holoscreen like a tooltip off to the side.  
\-----  
[Potato]  
\-----  
'Is that an approximate comparison or...?' Li Mei wrinkled her nose, putting the suspicious vegetable back in its bag.  
There were several burlap sacks filled with fuzzy blue potatoes, pastel rainbow rice, and narrow yellow-striped pink onions.  
She resisted the impulse to stash everything edible in her storage. One cubic meter was available, which was a much larger space than it sounded. It could hold 1000 liters of liquid! It wasn't enough to store a car, but it could store a motorcycle or two. More than enough space for her needs!  
All she needed was enough food to last until she could get food again the next night. If she stole too much at once it'd be noticed.  
Stealing wasn't the right way to think about it though. A certain amount of food should have been 44's to begin with, it was others who prevented her from receiving proper daily rations. Li Mei was just taking it back.  
She found some empty thermos canisters in the cupboards which she filled with water. A few fruits were cautiously nibbled, and when she found the flavors pleasing Li Mei grabbed more.  
Using Scan she found glass jars of preserved fruits and vegetables in the pantry that wouldn't be missed judging by the layer of dust on their lids. There were also some small boxes of green crackers that went into her ravenous storage box.  
Leftovers from lunch or snacks were stored in the fridge, cooked remnants from the servants. They ate breakfast and dinner in their cottages so the stuff in the little square containers wasn't exactly fresh. Li Mei took one whose contents smelled delicious and didn't look too dubious.  
A couple dishes and silverware went into storage too just in case. 'Might as well start collecting stuff that I'll need in the future,' Li Mei thought with a satisfied nod. 'Just a bit at a time for now.'  
Satisfied with her haul, Li Mei slipped out of the kitchen and inched slowly back through the dining room into the maze of hallways. She sifted through 44's memories and located a linen closet to grab some sheets, blankets, and a pillow. Then she chose a storage room near the kitchen with lots of dusty boxes and crates, squeezing her way between a pair of precariously balanced stacks.  
It took all her strength to move some of the boxes around, creating a corner for herself that would be hidden even if someone opened the door and looked inside. Satisfied with her temporary hiding place, Li Mei ate some of the fruits and planned out a training regimen.  
After all, if she wanted to avenge 44's murder she had to get her new body in shape to do so.


	4. Progression

44 would have been a cute little girl if she wasn't malnourished. Jade white skin was tanned from years of being sent to work outside doing heavy work no small child should be asked to do, a slight yellowish undertone indicating lack of vitamins. Her natural carmine hair was dry, faded, matted, and limp from lack of proper care. The sheer amount of split ends made Li Mei wrinkle her nose in distaste.  
From memories the child had of glancing in mirrors, Li Mei knew her large cat-like eyes were a soft mauve in color. Dark circles detracted from their beauty, along with the gaunt hollows of her cheeks.  
They fed 44 enough to barely keep her alive and working. None of it was anything substantial, but somehow her straight teeth were fairly white with no cavities or cracks. Sharp eyeteeth would give her a charming mischievous grin if the kid ever smiled.  
Li Mei turned such thoughts over in her mind as she forced her frail body to do countless sit-ups. Recovering from malnutrition would take a long time, and require food high in nutrients. Her goal for the moment was to get her body to a state where it wasn't exhausting to traverse the manor.  
Baby steps. Sometimes literally!  
Days on Elysium were thirty hours long. For nine of those hours she slept with one eye open, nesting in a pile of sheets and blankets in the dusty storage closet's hidden corner. At the slightest noise or disturbance in her vicinity she'd jerk awake, holding her breath until silence reigned once more.  
She allocated four hours of night time to gathering resources. Food and water from the kitchens, toiletries from the bathrooms, clothes from the laundry room. It would all add up over time when packed into her storage, so she made sure to take only what was absolutely necessary for future survival.  
Two hours every three days was spent sneaking into the bathrooms to take quick showers, scrubbing layers of grime off her body.  
For the other seventeen hours every day Li Mei trained her body. Push-ups, lunges, squats, sit-ups. Even deep breathing exercises to strengthen her weak lungs.   
She started with such a slow pace it was infuriating, forced to pause after five minutes of activity to rest for an entire hour. While resting she did slow stretches, moving up to simple yoga poses when her limbs stopped their violent trembling. Once her body recovered enough she went back to strength exercises until she had to rest again.  
Every ache felt like the worst thing in the world. Every pain stabbed right to her bone marrow. The Sickly trait reducing pain resistance wasn't kidding around! Li Mei didn't enjoy pain, but she clenched her teeth and forced through for the sake of her plans.  
Being in a small body felt strange at first, but a few days of exercise helped Li Mei feel comfortable in her new skin. After ten days she didn't feel stinging pains in her lungs during exercise, and didn't need to rest as much either.  
Sneaking around to get to the lavatory every so often was a bit difficult, since so many people worked in and around the manor. Using the secret passages helped, but more than once Li Mei found herself crouched behind some statue holding her breath so people nearby wouldn't notice her.  
She earned two new skills because of it.  
\-----  
[Hide Lv.1]  
You have started learning how to erase your presence. It's easier for you to be overlooked when crouching behind cover.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Stealth Lv.1]  
Your quiet footfalls are rarely heard by those not listening for them. People are not naturally alerted to your presence unless you draw attention to yourself or they're otherwise on guard.  
\-----  
Holding in her bodily functions while creeping down hallways was a special level of torture. Watching the slow tick upwards of her health percentage and EXP gains in the Interface was a different yet equally horrible kind of torture.   
Twenty days passed of rigorous exercise combined with an improved diet, and her health only went up 9%! The percentages next to the basic stats were her progress towards gaining another stat point.   
\-----  
NAME: Li Mei  
HEALTH: 52% (Malnourished)

AGE: 12  
SPECIES: Human (? ? ?)  
JOB: Slave

MANA: 0/0  
M. QUALITY: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

EXP: 15  
STR: 1 (0.3%)  
CON: 1 (0.5%)  
DEX: 1 (0.3%)  
INT: 3 (0.1%)  
WIS: 8

TITLES: [Experiment 44] [Illegitimate Child]  
TRAITS: [Enslavement Bind] [Sickly]  
SKILLS: [Archive] [Hide Lv.1] [Scan Lv.1] [Stealth Lv.1] [Storage Lv.1]   
SPELLS:   
\-----  
She only earned fifteen points of experience total, less than one per day. Focusing on the EXP line brought up a cute animated shop menu for using experience points, promising more items to unlock when her strength increased or other requirements were met. Only base stat point upgrades were available, in whole numbers and percentage increments, but the cheapest were hundreds of points at the minimum! Fifteen was a mere drop in a vast bucket.  
Li Mei leaned against the wall of the storage room and sighed, dragging her fingers down her face in frustration. "I'm just a frail little kid now, how will I get myself out of this situation without proper means or resources... I can hide and steal food for awhile, but at this rate it'll take years before I can even think about 44's revenge. And that's assuming someone doesn't find me first!  
"I don't wanna stay in the walls forever like a gross sneaky rat. I want a soft bed with lots of pillows! And leisurely hot bubble baths every night! Delicious hot dinners with sweet desserts! Fragrant deodorant and shampoo and lotion for my poor hands! How can I get stronger so I can get out of this place and start living the good life?"  
Almost the instant she stopped complaining a holoscreen popped up with a small animated explosion of confetti. Above the window was a chubby cat character doing an adorable dance. Li Mei watched it for a few moments, mesmerized, before she realized there were words underneath.  
\-----  
[New Item!]

New Item available for purchase in the EXP Shop!  
\-----  
She'd never received a notification for the EXP Shop before so her curiosity was immediately piqued.  
The shop added a new category called Function Upgrades, with a single option for purchase outlined in bright green.  
For 15 EXP Li Mei could unlock a Quest System. Eyebrows arched in surprise as her mauve eyes lit up, a faint sparkle hidden in their depths. 'Well, well, well. How convenient! Was this planned ahead of time when the Interface was designed? Did I unlock a backup plan through my complaining? Or is that Meddling Intern of Death paying close attention to me?'   
Regardless of the underlying reason, a favorable solution to some of her problems was hovering in her face.  
\-----  
[Quest System]  
Max LV: 5  
The Interface can assign tasks and provide ample rewards.   
Your current situation and recommended goals will be analyzed based on your environment, capabilities, and previous activity. Based on the results of the analysis Quests within your capabilities will be generated.   
Rewarded EXP will be determined based on your abilities. More difficult Quests will give higher rewards.  
Amount of EXP earned is multiplied exponentially with the Quest System's level. Starting at Lv. 3, the Quest System can create tangible rewards in addition to EXP.  
\-----  
She purchased it without hesitation. All her hard won EXP from the past twenty days vanished in a puff of animated smoke and fireworks. Cyan light flooded her field of vision accompanied by a sensation of cool water passing through her body.   
When the light faded the Quest System option turned into a Lv.2 upgrade. Li Mei cringed seeing all the zeroes on the upgrade's price tag. "Yikes. That's not happening any time soon!"  
Beneath the minimap a new exclamation icon appeared to join the other three. Li Mei eagerly rubbed her hands together and opened the window.  
Quests were sorted into tabs depending on how difficult they were, ranked from zero to five stars. Zero and one star Quests would be auto-completed, distributing rewards as she fulfilled preset conditions. For Quests with higher star rankings she'd have to accept the Quest first.  
Things like taking meals, completing a ten minute basic exercise course, and sneaking into a bathroom for a shower were repeating zero star Quests with 1 EXP as a reward. It didn't sound like much until Li Mei considered she didn't earn a whole point in a day on her own.  
She could get credit for one shower a day, four basic exercise courses, and three meals. That was eight EXP a day just for having good living habits!   
A repeating one star quest for sneaking into the manor house's study and scanning a book into the Archive was worth 10 EXP, ten times more than the zero star Quests. A two star Quest involved leaving the manor for a secret endurance run lasting at least three hours, rewarding 75 EXP as a base reward that was increased to 150 EXP if she pulled it off without being seen by any staff members!  
"Thank you, Meddling Intern! This System's amazing!"


	5. Report

Li Mei inhaled the scent of old books with a satisfied sigh. Sneaking into the manor's study on the top floor was impossible for her during the day with staff walking about doing their jobs, but at night darkness and silence ruled the big house. Sneaking around at night was easy.  
After thirty consecutive days of rigorous exercise her body recovered enough to not collapse after five minutes of walking, so she expanded her range of operation. Jogging up and down the stairs at night was great exercise, and she was able to access parts of the house previously outside her reach - including the laundry room, where she pilfered a few spare pieces of clothing.   
Nothing fashionable, nothing that fit well, just a few large shirts that went down to her knees. Better than a torn and bloody burlap sack dress, anyway.  
Knowledge was power, so of course she loved books. Adalrich Agilo apparently agreed. His study was full of books, wide shelves as high as the ceiling lining most of the walls. An antique wooden pedestal desk bearing an ornately carved modesty panel sat in the center of the room like a silent monolith, accompanied by an enormous rolling armchair. On the desk was a cluster of potted mushrooms illuminating the whole room with a strong blue glow, and a shiny magitech computer.  
Transparent quartz crystal plates an inch thick made up the keyboard and monitor. Circuit-like gold patterns engraved the backs of each plate in appealing designs. The keyboard lay flat on the desk, small and narrow compared to the wide and tall vertical monitor. There didn't seem to be anything resembling a computer mouse.  
Li Mei ran a finger across the surface of the keyboard panel.   
Cool to the touch and smooth as silk! She took a moment to dream of a day when she had a fancy magitech computer of her own, in a lovely office with big windows and a nice view. Then she pulled a random book off a shelf and cracked it open.  
44 never learned to read. That would require being taught, and no one bothered with such a tedious task for slaves like her. Li Mei could speak the local language because she inherited memories of 44 learning to talk, but the books held unintelligible squiggles of lines as far as she was concerned.  
She stared at the first page with a frustrated scowl.  
To add a whole book to the Archive she had to glance at each page separately. Li Mei sat in the big armchair and flipped through more than 300 pages, desperately hoping the book she grabbed was some sort of encyclopedia and not a romance novel or autobiography. Her feet swung several inches above the floor, her small figure dwarfed by the intimidating size of the chair and desk together.  
The Quest to get EXP for recording books was repeatable. Since she didn't have to read the contents it took less than ten minutes to skim the entire book, so she reached for another.  
And another.   
And another.  
She sighed heavily as she glanced absently through a book with color illustrations of various weird plants. 'Congee, char siu, baozi, dim sum, beef chow fun, mapo tofu... I wonder if they exist in this world?' Her stomach growled, clinging to the idea of a homecooked meal. She barely even saw the beautiful illustrations, images of steaming hot dishes and delicious sauces dancing through her head in their place.  
Li Mei was choosing another book when she heard a sound that sent a chill down her spine.  
The doorknob rattled.  
Li Mei spun on her heel, glancing around in panic. Other than the desk, bookshelves, and chair, the study was bare of furniture. There was a lone window behind the desk, but it was ornate stained glass and didn't open or have a curtain in front of it.  
The door opened inward, and with no other choice Li Mei dived under the desk. Her knees and palms burned from sudden friction against the rug but she didn't dare cry out. A slave who was missing for thirty days shouldn't be found in her Owner's study in the middle of the night! Especially by someone who also wasn't supposed to be there!  
The study door clicked shut. Muffled light footsteps hit the carpeted floor in a steady pattern - whoever it was, they weren't nervous.   
A pair of long legs wearing black slacks moved leisurely into view. The person sat in the armchair, their knee just inches away from Li Mei's pale face, which was reflected oddly in the polished surface of some very shiny dress shoes. Slaves didn't get nice slacks or fancy shoes, and the regular staff were all normal people with proper working footwear.  
Who in the world wore such shiny shoes while sneaking into someone else's study in the middle of the night?  
Li Mei squeezed herself against the modesty panel, covering her mouth with a hand to prevent exhalations hitting the person's leg. She focused on the nearest leg but Scan didn't activate to tell her the person's name. Instead, it just told her the pants were indeed black slacks.   
'Are you kidding me? Do I need to see their face?!' She stifled a few creative curses, drawing the only reasonable conclusion she could think of.  
Shiny shoes tapped an awkward impatient rhythm, while above her head she heard faint beeping noises and the unmistakable staccato of typing fingers.   
Seconds stretched into minutes. Li Mei felt her heart attempting to escape through her throat, pounding so loud she feared the intruder would discover her presence. Sensation drained from her extremities, replaced by a fuzzy feeling of static.  
After more than thirty minutes passed the person stood up and walked to the door. Li Mei relaxed, tension easing out of her shoulders. Flexing her fingers and rubbing her wiggling toes, she tried to ease feeling back into her numb limbs.  
Until she realized she didn't hear the door open again.  
She glanced up to see a pair of eyes staring back at her.  
Li Mei bit her tongue to prevent a scream, covering her mouth with both hands. The shoes were once again in front of the desk, her own face distorted in their shiny reflection. Long fingers reached towards the girl's face, turning around to press a palm against the bottom of the desk's sliding drawer the instant before the hand brushed her nose.  
Inside the desk a mechanism clicked followed by a melodic string of chirps. The person sat down again, forcing Li Mei back into the corner.  
"The Comm Circuit is encrypted?" A hoarse voice croaked, slightly distorted and muffled.  
"It's insulting you feel you have to even ask that," the person in the chair answered. The legs were long and slender but the voice was undoubtably masculine in nature, a heavily accented lazy drawl that didn't exist in 44's memories. Li Mei had no idea who the man could be.  
"Then report. Quickly."  
"The situation remains stable. Several subjects of the recent batches are testing positive for the latest serum. Casualties have been reduced by 32% compared to last quarter. Production's in the red, we need more Salamandris extract since the mishap with the Reddus moths."  
"Testing positive? Finally. What is the success rate?"  
"R&D is focusing on lowering the casualty percentage."  
"The success rate!" The hoarse voice snapped.   
Li Mei saw the man in the chair clench his fist until his knuckles turned white. "There hasn't been a viable success since the 108, if we could recover the files-"  
"We cannot have a repeat of that disaster! Sector 13 was destroyed, I'll not have mine follow suit. That damned research will stay buried. Casualty rate can be lowered once there's a foundation of success, change your priorities."  
"As you say." The man hit his fist against his knee, leg trembling in agitation, but his vocal tone showed no hint of distress. Li Mei would have been impressed under other circumstances. If she wasn't stuck under a desk doing her best impression of empty air.  
"Don't disappoint me."  
Silence reigned for several minutes. Li Mei saw a spark of yellow light and smelled fragrant smoke, her eyes widening in panic, but then the man leaned back and let out a deep sigh. She saw what was clearly some sort of cigarette held delicately between his fingers. Ash dropped on the carpet, but the man neither noticed nor cared.  
Once the cigarette burned to nothing, the man got up and left. Li Mei heard the door open and close, but she still waited another ten minutes before she dared to move. To her left, a floating holoscreen alerted her to a new Quest which she immediately accepted:  
\-----  
[Clue]  
★★★★★

Find out more regarding the 108, Sector 13, and the strange night intruder.

Reward: 5000 EXP  
\-----


	6. Preparation

Once Li Mei accepted her first five star Quest, a window appeared below the minimap and shortcut icons displaying the quest name and its progress percentage. 0% in bright crimson text glared at her like an accusatory eye, taunting her with its lack of completion.  
Her nose itched from the cigarette smoke lingering in the study, but she didn't let herself sneeze just in case the intruder was lingering in the hall. She edged out from under the desk, stretching one tingling limb at a time while listening for any noise that would send her back into hiding.   
Hearing only silence, Li Mei kept her vigilance while returning to a life of book piracy. By the time she left the study more than two dozen books were copied into the Archive. She earned 280 EXP total, just for downloading books! And nearly getting caught.  
Li Mei slipped through the dark hallways, only to stop at a certain corner. She stared at a door in the corner, and after a moment she looked inside.  
The storage closet 44 died in.  
Someone cleaned it. No blood, no stained bedroll, no sign a child was killed there. Li Mei clenched her fists, mauve eyes flashing with a sinister light.   
She hurried back to her hiding spot, her mind spinning. Someone else was sneaking around the house at night! Staff kept to such strict schedules she thought night was a safe time, but apparently not. And whoever killed 44 knew her body was gone. Did they assume someone else knew what they did and were hiding their guilty conscience from everyone else while wondering who took the body?  
On top of everything, she barely had any general knowledge about the planet Elysium - just the basic stuff 44 knew. Magic existed, there were three moons, half the sky was occupied by the view of a large ringed planet, the sun was orange and the sky was periwinkle. There were 30 hours in a day, 10 days in a week, 40 days in a month, 16 months in a year. Elysium had four seasons just like Earth, summer and winter lasting five months each while spring and autumn both only lasted three.  
That Li Mei could quantify everything she knew revealed how much she didn't know. Having so little information was infinite levels of frustrating.  
Too much adrenaline rushed through her veins for her to sleep. Opening the Archive, she saw a list of books with foreign titles. Translating each book would cost 5 EXP, half of what she earned for downloading them.  
Considering that earning the EXP itself was pretty easy putting aside the unlucky close call, she only hesitated for a moment before setting all of them to translate. Books were knowledge, and knowledge was power.  
A tooltip explained book translation was limited by her base INT score, her comprehension of the written language being translated, as well as how common the language itself was. It would take fifteen hours to translate 100 pages of the saved books - and that was without her knowing how to read the language.  
With an average page count of around 230 spread across 28 books, that was an estimated 6440 pages. Unless her math was horribly wrong it would take just over 14 of Elysium's 30 hour days to translate it all. Much faster than doing it manually, but still a long wait.   
140 EXP to download all the books, meaning she had a remaining profit of 140. Along with EXP she earned from the last ten days of Quests, she had 213 EXP total. The Interface used EXP like currency, having more could never be a bad thing. And seeing a number in the triple digits was a satisfying feeling!  
Li Mei stared at the Quest tracker with a searing gaze that would burn right through lesser programs. 5000 EXP, 5000 EXP... But how in the world was she supposed to make any progress? Luckily there was no time limit on the Quest, indicating the Interface expected it to take awhile.   
The five star Quest was put aside in favor of information gathering she could actually complete. At night she slipped back to the study to copy more books while keeping alert for the intruder's return, and during the daytime she started sneaking through the passageways, creeping around corners and listening in on conversations between staff members. With 44's memories Li Mei was very familiar with the manor house and her body was recovering well, it wasn't a challenge to stay hidden from people who weren't looking for her.   
Most of what she heard was boring gossip. Who slept with that one guy again, which jerk was skipping work, who swapped shifts and why. Housekeepers discussed ways to remove stains and mold. The steward scolded people for wasting food or supplies and going over budget. The cooks discussed recipes, which got added to the Archive. Sometimes they mentioned places or events that also added themselves to the Archive.  
Listening to small talk was boring, but sneaking around without getting caught was exciting. She started getting Quests for it: following behind someone while they cleaned the halls, going outside during the daytime, spending a night in the stables.   
Occupying the stables were creatures Scan insisted were horses. The basic shape was similar to Earth's horses, being four-legged creatures with broad backs and wedge-shaped heads, but that was all. Elysium horses had clawed feet, branching antlers, bat-like ears and four eyes situated in a way to give them nearly 360-degrees of vision. Thick furred ruffs protected slender necks from attacker's bites.  
In addition to their physical defenses they had the inborn ability to sense hostile intent, attacking anything that came near with malicious thoughts. Li Mei frowned the first time she saw them in the stable, lazily consuming shredded feed that smelled of mint hanging from nets in the rafters. Elysium horses sure evolved a lot of defenses, which made her concerned about what kind of predators could eat them.  
Before she knew it, Li Mei spent two months sneaking around the manor. She made good improvements in several regards but her physical base stats remained stubbornly difficult to raise.  
\-----  
NAME: Li Mei  
HEALTH: 90%

AGE: 12  
SPECIES: Human (? ? ?)  
JOB: Slave

MANA: 0/0  
M. QUALITY: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

EXP: 896  
STR: 1 (4.9%)  
CON: 1 (3.7%)  
DEX: 1 (5.1%)  
INT: 4 (9.7%)  
WIS: 8

TITLES: [Experiment 44] [Illegitimate Child]  
TRAITS: [Enslavement Bind] [Sickly]  
SKILLS: [Archive] [Hide Lv.2] [Scan Lv.2] [Stealth Lv.2] [Storage Lv.1]   
SPELLS:   
\-----  
She earned an INT point by reading translated books in the Archive when she wasn't training her body or sneaking around. Some of them were fiction novels which she ignored for the moment, while others were useful encyclopedias like she hoped. Learning about Elysium's flora and fauna served to reveal just how fantastic and dangerous the world really was.  
Hide and Stealth leveled up through excessive practice, while most of her EXP was spent translating books and upgrading Scan to show more information. She was no longer classified as Malnourished or even Undernourished, but the Sickly trait had yet to vanish.  
Li Mei was satisfied with some of her progress, but she still had no clues regarding her five star Quest or 44's murder. Collecting information without being able to use surveillance tools or ask questions was really difficult! It wasn't like murderers stood around discussing their dark deeds while lurking in conveniently shadowed corners, after all.   
Everyone behaved as they did in 44's memories, the same habits and work schedules, nothing suspicious at all. No one even talked about 44. As though she never existed. They just carried on with their lives, uncaring of the missing slave child.  
Li Mei snarled. Hatred for these horrible people burned her belly pitch black. Condoning slavery was bad enough, but their treatment of a poor little kid...  
None of them were innocent.   
Her body was almost completely recovered. All books in the study were copied into her Archive, including a big atlas she was excited to read the translation of.   
She no longer needed to be subtle.  
Facing a bunch of grown adults directly was beyond her abilities, especially since she didn't know if they had access to weapons. The guards and their hounds could cause trouble for her too.  
So, a heavy-handed yet indirect approach was required.  
Li Mei stole several liters of vinegar, bleach, rubbing alcohol, and ammonia from the kitchen and cleaning closets. Large sacks of charcoal were stolen from the garden sheds. Charcoal was used to keep soil moist and suppress weeds, and increase carbon content of compost piles so they didn't smell of ammonia. The manor had vast gardens, so of course they had plenty of charcoal on hand along with copious amounts of fertilizer.  
There was a drawer holding flame lighters in the kitchen, to light the old-fashioned wood stove used for baking bread. Inventory of them was taken every day, but Li Mei no longer cared about that. She stole a handful of the non-magitech lighters. Several bags of flour went into her inventory after checking to make sure the flour on Elysium was as combustible as the stuff on Earth, singing off her eyebrows in the process.  
Finally, with her storage packed full of materials, Li Mei was ready to begin 44's revenge.


	7. Hot Revenge

Adding any weak acid to bleach releases toxic chlorine and chloramine vapors. Inhaling the vapors causes respiratory damage and throat burns, while coming into contact with them can cause chemical burns. Eyes are especially sensitive to such mixtures. For those reasons, one should never mix vinegar and household bleach.  
Mixing ammonia and bleach has a similar effect. But if ammonia is present in excess, toxic and explosive liquid hydrazine is formed. Bleach and rubbing alcohol when mixed creates chloroform. In addition to the anaesthetic use popularized in novels and television, chloroform damages the nervous system, eyes, lungs, skin, liver, and kidneys when inhaled in large amounts. High levels of exposure could result in death.  
It was very important to understand the dangers of household chemicals! Li Mei ripped a shirt for a strip of cloth to cover her nose and mouth. She then sat in the dining room and mixed together liquids in appropriate amounts, putting them away in storage before the vapors caused any damage.  
She lit a bit of cloth on fire, putting it in storage and taking it back out a minute later to test its state. Even after a minute in storage flames burned bright on the cloth, consuming it to ash in moments after she brought it back out. 'Perfect stasis,' Li Mei muttered with satisfaction. Keeping that in mind, she lit several long strips of cloth on fire and stashed them before they vanished.  
In the kitchen she burned charcoal inside the wood stove until the pieces were bright red and radiating heat from a distance. Those went inside the storage too, then went around examining some heavier statue bases standing around the dining room and in the hall.  
She found four that wouldn't move even when she threw her body weight against them! They were perfect for her needs and went right into storage. Her storage had a limit on mass not length-width-depth measurements, and the pedestals pushed it to being so full the shortcut icon turned bright red - but it was only temporary.  
Li Mei slipped down into the basement, making her way to the slave's quarters with silent footsteps.  
The slave's quarters were a small room with an attached bath and lavatory that all five had to share. There were six narrow beds crammed into a short space, the ceiling so low even Li Mei felt uncomfortable. Near the door was a single wardrobe for holding clothes they all had to share.  
Everything stank of sweat and body odor. Li Mei walked by each bed at a clipped pace, bringing out the heavy pedestals on top of the five sleeping slaves with a few decisive movements.  
They awoke with a chorus of screams, voices tinged by pain and confusion. A tiny woman with curly brown hair went pale from the pain, cold sweat breaking out on her face - the pedestal pinning her to the bed was almost as big as she was. The others fared little better.  
The largest slave, a man with rippling muscles and a face like a pig, exerted himself trying to move the plinth. He grunted and snorted but only made it wobble around. He was the only one who even came close to getting loose.  
Li Mei flicked a switch to turn the lights on, removing the ragged cloth tied around her face.  
"Hello everyone," Li Mei said, a cruel smile shadowing her lips. Two months of eating properly turned her into an adorable little girl with charming dimples, but the pinned slaves seemed immune to her cuteness. Four pairs of eyes stared at her, confused and angry, while one gaze was panicked and afraid.  
As she thought.  
"What the hell's going on?!"  
"44, explain!"  
"Help us up!"  
"How... Did she... Do this?"  
The five babbled and swore and gasped for breath. Li Mei brought the knife that killed 44 out of storage and stood unmoving until they noticed it and fell silent. Its blade was still slick with warm blood that dripped slowly onto the cold stone floor.  
"Was it fun? Hurting me. Beating me. Did you enjoy yourselves?" Her low, calm voice sent chills down the spines of the adults. Li Mei sauntered over to the closest bed, where a skinny man was trying to leverage himself against the bed to move the plinth pinning him down. She brought out a bottle of mixed bleach and vinegar, pouring it into the man's eyes. As he screamed in pain and fear, Li Mei smiled and moved away before she inhaled the vapors. "You were right. This is fun."  
The room was small so she'd have to work fast before the fumes had a chance to affect her. More of the mixture was poured on each of the slave's faces, accompanied by burning pieces of charcoal she dropped out of her storage and onto their faces.  
After they shrieked and suffered for a couple minutes she stabbed the knife into the soft parts of their throats. Severing one of the many carotid arteries in the neck ensured they would bleed to death in a matter of moments.  
She couldn't face them head-on in her small body, but she could damn well cut their throats while they were pinned in place.  
Then she turned to the woman who stared at her with horror in her dark gaze.  
"How is this possible..." The woman's voice was a panicked whisper, hoarse and soft. Li Mei smiled wider, showing her sharp white eyeteeth.  
Employed staff had access to better tools in the kitchen alone, much less what they could bring from the cottages. A chipped blade, frail, roughly made, probably belonged to a slave - just a guess, but Li Mei was glad to see she was correct. Seeing the face of a supposedly dead child was enough to elicit a reaction and reveal the guilty party.  
"Aviva." Li Mei spoke her name like a curse, trailing the edge of the bloody knife against the trembling woman's neck. "It was so painful, Aviva. My stomach, bleeding and torn from this clumsy, cheap knife. Really, you couldn't steal something nicer to kill me with?"  
"I... I don't... I didn't..."  
"You did! Yet here I am. Such a cruel death after such a cruel life, Aviva. Can you imagine how angry I am?" Li Mei stabbed the knife into the bed, its chipped edge nicking Aviva's neck and adding a trickle of new blood to its surface. Aviva swallowed a shriek, dark eyes wide and color draining from her cheeks. "Why did you do it? Why did you kill me? It hurt so much."  
"O-Orders... I was ordered!"  
"Who, Aviva. Who ordered it?" Li Mei tilted the knife, cutting deeper into the woman's neck. She kept remembering every wound, every beating the woman inflicted. Cruel and vicious, even worse than the other slaves. Aviva broke 44's bones more than once. The memories made Li Mei's mauve eyes narrow into thin slits.  
"The steward! Vigen! We can't disobey orders, 44! I swear I'm so sorry, I-"  
"Not interested."  
Aviva screamed as vinegar and bleach splashed on her face, draining into her mouth and down her throat. The smell of it was making Li Mei's stomach churn, so she put the knife back in storage and brought out a handful of burning hot coals. They were dropped on the woman's face, but unlike with the others she didn't cut the throat. Such an easy way out, for the one who killed 44?  
Not a chance.  
Instead, she walked to the door. Before she left she brought out a bag of flour and threw it as hard as she could at the wall. When fine white dust filled the air she rolled a handful of burning cloth along the floor into the room and ran as fast as she could for the nearby stairs.  
The eventual explosion sent waves of heat and flame from the room back into the basement with enough force to knock Li Mei off her feet even though she made it up the stairs and into the hallway. Dust already in the basement caught fire from the flour explosion in a chain reaction, spreading its influence further and faster than she expected.  
Sparks caught in her hair and ignited. She poured water from a stored thermos over her head, swearing at the pain of having her neck and scalp burned, but she didn't stop running. Li Mei could smell burning cloth over the stink of her own flesh and hair, furniture and decorations near the basement door combusting behind her.  
Fire spread around her faster than she could run, leaping from surface to surface, an angry beast bent on devouring everything in its path. It found pockets of dust left behind by slackers who didn't do their jobs cleaning the manor, causing more explosions in different parts of the house.  
Smoke gushed through the hallways, a sinister black cloud rushing ahead of the flames. Hotter and hotter the manor burned, turning the night sky a furious bloody red.  
But Li Mei knew all the best passages in the manor!  
Her feet found the shortest route to the outside, mindless of hot floors and burning carpets under her bare feet. She laughed wildly, sprinting at top speed towards the outside. Her footsteps were light, as though the weight of the world was lifted off her tiny shoulders.  
The horrible person who killed 44 was dead! Up next, everyone else who hurt her - including the steward that ordered the deed.  
Li Mei dashed towards the stables, stopping just short of the wide double doors. She turned to look at the burning manor, an enormous grin on her face and a delighted shine in her eyes. Windows shattered as smoke and heated air broke the panes, sending a sparkling rain of shattered glass into the courtyard.  
Which fool said revenge was best served cold?


	8. Shadows

Li Mei climbed into the stable rafters in a haze of adrenaline and pain, collapsing into the netting holding the horse's feed. Her entire body trembled, and despite many burns on her flesh a deep chill pervaded her very bones. She pulled a blanket out of storage, wrapped herself tightly in its cozy embrace, and closed her eyes.  
In her previous life Li Mei killed one man. It was entirely self-defense and she had no regrets about the experience - he had it coming even in the eyes of the law and the media that covered the incident. Chang Yezi was a revolting man who kidnapped, imprisoned, and eventually tortured helpless teenage girls to death.  
He chose poorly when he picked Li Mei for a target.  
She wasn't proud of having killed, but she was proud that the person she killed was scum of the Earth. As far as she was concerned the slaves and everyone else who abused 44 were just as guilty as that vile man. The pain, the fear, the loss of self worth. Nights of terror and shame. Days of hunger and fatigue.  
Every emotional and physical wound inflicted on 44 formed a list of sins those people could never cleanse, digging deep into an unhealed scar Li Mei kept buried in the darkest shadows.  
When she saw the slave's faces and remembered what they did to 44, Chang Yezi's laugh surfaced in her memories, haunting her every movement.  
Once the rush wore off and fatigue settled in, she couldn't stop waves of nausea and dizziness from crashing into her tiny body. Lives were lives, and she intentionally ended them with her own two hands. She was a strong-willed woman who made a decision, formed a plan, and followed through to the end.   
But she still bore a human heart, no matter how strong her mind.  
The stink of vinegar and bleach, burning charcoal and flesh, mixed with the thick cloying aroma of blood lingered like an aggrieved ghost. She couldn't make out the relaxing scent of mint that wafted from the feed making up her impromptu bedding.  
Li Mei took deep breaths and counted multiples of three, forcing memories out of her mind with cold numbers. If she let herself fall into that familiar dark mire...  
No. She wouldn't let those sharp claws sink into her again.  
'44 suffered and died because of them, and she was just a kid who never did anything wrong! It's only fair they suffered and died in exchange. They deserved it. They deserved it!' Li Mei repeated the comforting sentiment over and over in her head until she fell fast asleep.  
...  
Vigen stroked his long white mustache, twirling the end of the right side in a nervous gesture. The charred skeleton of Master Agilo's manor house coughed smoke, ash, and fire well into the morning hours. Entire rooms crumbled away, the base foundation of the manor completely compromised by the series of explosions that took it out.   
Guards wore filtered masks as they struggled to extinguish hot tongues of flame with handheld devices meant for tackling stray kitchen fires. Hounds pawed at rubble, sniffing around for signs of life or the trail of the assailant.  
"Why the house?" Elle, the head housekeeper, asked while folding her pudgy arms over an ample chest. "Of all places on the estate... Could it be them? Did they find us? Or could it be..."  
Vigen sighed. Sneaking into the estate was no easy feat, doing so just to torch the manor seemed anticlimactic. "Don't think to much, our job isn't to speculate. Have the hounds found anything?"  
A guard standing behind the pair held a crystal tablet, colorful graphs of data fluctuating on its transparent surface. "Negative, sir. No foreign mana signatures, no recovered magitech. There's no residue from expended Circuits. Preliminary scans indicate the manor suffered a series of dust explosions that began in the basement and spread throughout the area, compromising the internal structure. All signs point to this being an accident, sir."  
"Are you willing to report that to Master Agilo?" Vigen scowled, causing the guard to shiver under such an intense stare.  
"I-I'll need time to gather some more information before I can draw a definite conclusion, sir. Please excuse me." The guard ran so fast he almost left a dust cloud in his wake.  
"All those antiques, up in smoke..." Elle craned her neck to look up at the manor, brushing bits of ash off her shoulders. It drifted in the air like greasy black snow, clinging to anything it touched with surprising tenacity.  
"If the servants did their jobs properly, there wouldn't have been enough dust to cause a problem. We'll have to supervise them more strictly in the future." Vigen's intense gaze switched to the plump housekeeper who shrank in on herself in response. Satisfied that she got the point without further scolding being necessary, he returned to looking at the manor.  
Five slaves wasn't a loss for the estate, they were just household help without particular skills or specializations. Even a commoner could afford to buy a contract for one of those! Of the slaves, Aviva was the most beautiful, ruthless, and eager to please him. A capable woman who fulfilled his every request, but she was just a slave in the end. Her charming smile lit up the steward's memory for a moment before he shoved it away without a second thought.  
She was a distraction. Enjoyable dalliances, nothing more. But the priceless collection of antiques, ancient books full of valuable knowledge, the latest prototype magitech computer in the study... Vigen felt the pain of their loss far more deeply than that of Aviva or the other dead slaves.  
"What a pity," he sighed, shaking his head. "Master Agilo will be disappointed in me."  
Elle took a cautious step back, fearful of the old steward's clenched fists and stiff shoulders. The man's temper was a storm of lightning - fierce, brutal, and quick to strike at anything in range. Most of the time the housekeeper preferred to have a few slaves or servants between her and Vigen.  
"I'll round up the staff for questioning!" She left in a hurry just like the guard did, leaving Vigen standing alone before the smoldering manor with a despondent expression on his weathered face. Guards and hounds alike bustled to and fro in the ruins, but no clues were unearthed even after hours of searching.  
If one of the servants he hired and supervised torched the manor, he might as well wash his neck and wait for death.  
Vigen sighed heavily. It seemed a dark shadow crouched above the estate, claws poised and ready to strike. The question was, could he find the beast before it devoured them all?


	9. A Friend

Li Mei woke late the next night to a notification saying she'd earned 750 EXP and one stat point in STR, CON, and DEX each. 50 EXP from the death of each slave, 500 for the manor's destruction. The sheer scale of ruination wrought through her actions unlocked Achievements - indicated by an icon of a little trophy under the minimap - and doing so granted three points for her lowest stats.  
She didn't feel stronger or faster despite the stat increases. Rather, all she felt was pain from countless burns marring her flesh. Luckily they were superficial first-degree burns, caused by hot air rather than flame touching flesh. Only her feet and scalp bore anything worse, bright red patchworks of second-degree burns already blistered. Li Mei smothered a few harsh coughs, lungs and throat aching from smoke inhaled during her mad dash through the burning manor.  
One part of the revenge was completed, but Li Mei knew she still had a long way to go. Conjuring memories of the steward Vigen brought waves of nausea. His temper was ferocious and violent. No matter how injured or sick she was, 44 dragged herself to work every morning for fear of the old man's punishments.  
Even worse, he was really strong. He slapped a statue once during a particularly vehement lecture and the metal construct's head flew right off! 44 remembered it clearly since the statue's head hit her in the shoulder. Such an unreal level of strength sent shivers down Li Mei's spine. Dropping plinths on him wouldn't keep him in place long enough for her to get anything done! Unlike the slaves, he'd roll it right off his body and punch her face off.  
What an unpleasant thought.  
'I'm gonna need food and supplies, which I can't get from the manor anymore. That Vigen guy is the one who wanted 44 dead for some reason... And he's so strong! No one ever seems surprised or weirded out by it either. Does he have some special background, or...' Li Mei sighed, a terrible feeling gnawing at the edges of her heart. 'Or is it common for people to be that strong in this world? Could anyone anywhere just smack my head off my shoulders if they wanted to?'  
A seed planted itself in the depths of Li Mei's mind, slipping tender little roots around her subconscious. 'I think I need to get stronger if I'm gonna survive here. But I only know basic body strengthening stuff from Earth, routines for staying healthy. How am I supposed to get Elysium-strong?'  
\-----  
[Gaining Strength]  
Elysium is a highly dangerous world, one's personal strength is important. Without strength one is doomed to life as a servant or slave, where your existence depends on the whims and protection of those you serve. While that may be fine for some, your heart longs to achieve better.  
Hints:  
\- Searching Vigen's cottage may unearth useful treasures if you're thorough.  
\- The wilds of Elysium harbor many fierce creatures. The estate is strictly managed, what lives in the hunting forest is likely to be within your capability to handle. Take something to use as a weapon and brace yourself for violence.  
\- Forests contain bountiful mana within that will be beneficial to your growth.  
\- Horses sense malice. Ask them if one wants to go with you.  
Reward: Independence, strength, 1000 EXP  
\-----  
"Thank you, Meddling Intern!" Li Mei whispered, clasping her hands together and turning her eyes toward the stable roof. The Quest couldn't have come at a more opportune moment!   
She stored her blanket away and escaped the feed netting.  
Stall doors were closed only when a horse needed to be kept separate for some reason, the animals were allowed to roam the large space inside when they weren't wandering the nearby pasture. They sprawled on beddings of hay, grazed on feed, or chirped at each other in what Li Mei could only assume were fascinating horse-based conversations.   
Horses on Elysium came in every color of the rainbow, with mottled or striped patterns along their neck and back. Some had stocking patterns on their clawed feet or blazes on their cute muzzles. Male and female alike bore transparent crystalline antlers. Seeing so many gathered in one place was like a cheery festival of color.  
"Ask them..." She glanced at the nearest horse, an enormous stallion with a majestic rack of antlers. Two of his four eyes were watching her, but he seemed otherwise unconcerned. Li Mei cleared her throat. "So, uh. Ladies and... Gentlehorses. I'm about to go spend some time in the forest. Running away on a journey to get stronger. Anyone wanna come with me?"  
Silence.  
Of course the horses wouldn't answer. Li Mei felt silly for asking, especially with all of them staring at her like she was a fool. One of the stallions even had an expression she could almost describe as contempt on his smug little face.   
Li Mei resisted the urge to smack him.  
"Alright, just thought I'd ask. No need to be rude." She shrugged and turned to peek out the stable doors to make sure there weren't any patrolling guards nearby. Normally the stables were somewhat overlooked since the horses could take care of themselves, but with the manor fire security could have been stepped up.  
Something pulled at her sleeve as she stepped outside. A young horse held the material delicately between his teeth, staring at her with all four eyes wide open. His antlers were just tiny crystal buds sprouting from his skull, and if he wasn't lowering his head to tug on her sleeve he would be just about her height. Just a little guy with spindly legs and ears way too big for his head.  
"You're way too young to come! What if something happened to you? Your mom would kill me!" Li Mei pushed the horse's head away, but the little guy stepped closer and nudged against her shoulder. She looked up to try and get help from the adult horses but none stepped forward to fetch their unruly child, or even spared the pair a glance.   
She examined the little horse again with a slightly heavier heart. "Oh, I see."  
On a second glance he was kinda cute. Fluffier than most of the adults, a shaggy coat was teal in color with pastel pink spots along the neck, back, and haunches. His large pleading eyes were a warm honey gold ringed with white that made them look even bigger.  
"Okay, okay, you can come with me. But you better run when there's any danger!"  
Sensing the evaporation of her reluctance, the horse chirped happily and pranced on its clawed feet. He held onto her sleeve with his teeth as she slipped out of the stable toward the cottages, wagging his long fluffy tail.  
Li Mei coughed a short laugh. Her first friend in a new world was an alien horse. Go figure.


	10. Seeking Treasure

Under the bright moonlight, Li Mei's new horse friend sparkled. His colorful shaggy pelt gave off lights like fireflies, especially when she ran her hands through its soft texture. Each light shone like a diamond before it faded from existence.  
"I'll call you Bao, my colorful friend. Like a bright little jewel." Li Mei smiled, tangling her fingers in the thick ruff around the horse's neck. He seemed pleased, wagging his tail and prancing in place.   
More like a dog than a horse. She paused, a curious thought passing through her mind. "Bao."   
Tail wag.   
"Little horse."   
No wag.   
"Bao."   
Tail wag.   
"You know your name already?"   
Furious tail wagging.  
"Stop wagging your tail."  
Bao's tail froze in midair, his head tilted to the side.  
"What a good and clever boy you are!" Li Mei grinned, rubbing the horse's cheeks with her palms. He wagged his tail at supersonic speeds again, bright purple tongue sticking out. Definitely more like a dog. She made up her mind to do some research on Elysium horses at the earliest opportunity - she didn't know much about their care or feeding habits beyond what 44 learned through working in the stables, and she didn't want to be an irresponsible owner who picked up an animal without being able to provide for it.  
Li Mei had a strong fondness for cute things, especially animals, and the weird alien horse was growing on her with his adorable affectionate mannerisms. She spent a few minutes smushing Bao's cute face between her hands and making embarrassing cooing noises.   
Once she regained her sanity she shredded a shirt from storage, wrapping strips of cloth tightly around her blistered feet to protect them from the ground and ease some of the pain felt with each step. Bao followed at her heels as she headed through a grassy field towards the cottage she knew belonged to Vigen. Li Mei wasn't strong enough to fight him yet, but she was planning on a treasure hunt not a confrontation.  
The cottages were cute structures decorated with flower boxes on the windows. Each had a high peaked roof and a garden in front with various kinds of trees and decorative fountains. Green fields separated each of the structures just enough to give each other privacy, small clusters of pretty wildflowers dotting tall green grass swaying in the lightest breeze. Very medieval European in aesthetic - it would have been lovely and idyllic if Li Mei didn't know any better about the occupants.  
Vigen's cottage had some very interesting and very nude statues in the garden which left a big impression on innocent 44's young mind, so finding the place wasn't difficult. Li Mei covered Bao with a blanket, sternly informing him he needed to stay hidden until she returned. His expression seemed dissatisfied, but the horse still crawled under a brilliantly flowering bush and laid his head on his claws. The blanket blocked the sparkling lights drifting off his fur, making it impossible to notice him in the shadowy garden.  
Providing he didn't jump out or make noises, of course. "I mean it, Bao! If they find you they'll put you back in the stable, so stay quiet okay?" Li Mei's hurried whisper made the horse's big ears twitch, the only acknowledgement he heard her. Leaving the sulking horse to his despondent thoughts, Li Mei circled around to the back of the cottage.  
Circuit patterns adorned the frame of a door leading into the kitchen. Each cottage was protected by permanent spells called arrays that kept intruders out, incapacitating unauthorized visitors with a burst of electricity. The girl hesitated before touching the doorknob.  
Gentle green light filled the circuit patterns, sending a curious tingle over the surface of her flesh. No electricity or magic-induced pain, just an identity check before the door unlocked itself. Li Mei exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding and pushed the door open.   
Vigen never removed 44's authorization! A lucky break for sure.  
Without the statue plinths in her inventory, she had a lot of room freed up again. As a man who lived alone, Vigen hoarded a lot of good stuff. Fine wines were the top of his list, but apparently he fancied himself a chef as he also had many high-quality ingredients in the fridge and an entire shelf of various spices. Li Mei grinned and pilfered everything down to the fancy magitech cookware with special arrays that powered themselves with mana drawn from the surroundings. Even slaves could use them!  
According to one of the translated books, most magitech required the use and control of mana to operate. Common slaves, who were restricted from using magic in any form, naturally couldn't use such tools. Except 44 wasn't actually restricted from using magic according to her Enslavement Bind. If Li Mei could just find an instruction manual on how to cast Fireball...  
She sighed, pushing aside unrealistic wishes.  
Unlike on Earth where first aid stuff was generally stored in or near the bathroom, on Elysium it was common for living rooms to have wide lounge couches with nearby cabinets for medical supplies just in case a visitor needed patching up. Li Mei sifted through bottles of various colorful medicines, most of which had sparks of glowing color inside them.   
Scan was upgraded to Lv.2, granting more information on things Li Mei inspected. Coupled with some of the translated books offering their expertise, she was able to determine what everything in the cabinet was supposed to do. In the manor there were only chemical medicines available for injuries, but Vigen had magical ones! 'Low-grade antidotes, healing ointments and elixirs, disinfectant... Even instant relief migraine medicine! Is he just hoarding everything good for himself?!' She shook her head, stashing it all in storage.  
From the lavatory she took all his toilet paper and the fluffiest towels were grabbed from the bathroom, just to be petty. She paused at the door to the bedroom, listening for Vigen's snoring before she slipped past into his study.  
Unlike Master Agilo, Vigen didn't have a fancy magitech computer or dozens of bookshelves holding thick books. The computer on his desk was big and made of a bright green amazonite, almost clunky compared to the elegant transparent quartz one in the manor. Li Mei sat in his chair and sifted through the desk drawers, Scanning everything piece by piece. Writing implements, stationary, notepads... Boring, boring, boring. Nothing sordid at all!  
Until she found a handful of locked black boxes each small enough to fit in her palm. She tapped her knuckles against every surface of the desk checking for hidden compartments where there might be keys but turned up nothing. Hesitating, she glanced at the Quest which originally spoke of treasure in the cottage.  
\-----  
[Gaining Strength]  
Elysium is a highly dangerous world, one's personal strength is important. Without strength one is doomed to life as a servant or slave, where your existence depends on the whims and protection of those you serve. While that may be fine for some, your heart longs to achieve better.  
Hints:  
\- Searching Vigen's cottage may unearth useful treasures if you're thorough.  
\- The wilds of Elysium harbor many fierce creatures. The estate is strictly managed, what lives in the hunting forest is likely to be within your capability to handle. Take something to use as a weapon and brace yourself for violence.  
\- Forests contain bountiful mana within that will be beneficial to your growth.  
Reward: Independence, strength, 1000 EXP  
\-----  
The line recommending Li Mei ask a horse to accompany her was gone, indicating the Quest was keeping track of her progress. That also meant she hadn't found the treasure in Vigen's cottage yet since the hint was still there even after finding the good food, the medicine, and the little boxes. They weren't the treasure the Quest meant for her to find. And it said to be thorough...  
After stashing the boxes away, she searched the cottage again a bit more carefully for hidden spots. Other than copious amounts of dust bunnies indicating the steward wasn't as strict with himself as he was with his subordinates, Li Mei didn't find anything out of the ordinary.   
Which only left the bedroom where Vigen was fast asleep. Li Mei pushed the door open inch by inch, listening to the pattern of his breathing. Every hitch, every sigh, every grunt or snort made her pause and wait until the snoring resumed.  
Vigen had a very large bed for an old, single man. Lots of pillows, satin sheets and lace drapes hanging from ornately carved bed posts shaped like curvaceous women in the midst of some very sensuous dances. Paintings and photographs framed on the walls involved similar subject matter in very high definition. Even the enormous wardrobe taking up an entire corner of the room was decorated with lascivious carvings.  
Li Mei made a strange face, deciding not to think too much about such interests.  
She was opening the wardrobe when something on the nightstand lit up, letting out chirping tones that seemed shrill and harsh in the otherwise quiet night. Li Mei froze in place until Vigen grumbled and rolled over. Without a second thought she scrambled into the giant wardrobe, closing the doors as best she could from the inside and burying herself behind hanging rows of pinstriped coats and collared shirts.  
"Sorry to wake you so late, Vigen."  
Li Mei froze again. For the second time she heard a specific voice while hiding somewhere she shouldn't be in the middle of the night. She was absolutely positive the voice belonged to the intruder who had that Quest-triggering clandestine conversation in the manor study.  
What a weird coincidence! Did the guy just have a penchant for night hours? And what connection did Vigen have with the intruder? Li Mei inched closer to the wardrobe doors, straining her ears to catch every word coming from the communication device on the nightstand.  
"It's no bother at all, Master Agilo. I am always at your service." Vigen sat straight up in bed when he heard the voice, rubbing his hands over his face to wake faster. He was topless, a patch of grey hair on a surprisingly well-muscled chest.  
'Master Agilo! That man was Adalrich Agilo!? So he wasn't an intruder after all...' Li Mei scowled, wishing she'd bit the man's knee and run like hell instead of letting him smoke a cigarette in peace.  
"Meet me at the lab as soon as possible. And I need you in top form, Vigen. This is important."  
"Yes, sir."  
The device chirped again and stopped glowing. Vigen groaned and rolled himself out of bed, fetching a keychain from behind a photo frame. One of the silver keys was used to open the nightstand cabinet to reveal several rows of glowing blue vials, one of which he slammed the contents of like a college student drinking a shot of alcohol. The muscles of his back and shoulders rolled and flexed, bulging strangely within the confines of his skin.  
'The treasure!' Li Mei's mauve eyes flashed with interest.  
Vigen locked the cabinet, returned the keys to their hiding place, and approached the wardrobe while muttering under his breath. Li Mei shifted back further into the wardrobe, willing herself to be one with the clothes and shadows.  
The steward glanced right at her face, but his eyes were bleary with sleep and the room was dark. He grabbed a shirt and coat and slammed the wardrobe doors shut without even registering her existence despite the loud pounding of the hiding girl's frantic heartbeat.  
Another banging of doors as he left the bedroom and went into the bathroom across the hall. Li Mei slipped out of the wardrobe, holding still until she heard the sound of water running. She snatched the key ring and opened the nightstand cabinet again, eyes sparkling with anticipation.  
\-----  
[Empowerment Serum #3 (Low-Grade)]  
Forcefully increases STR, CON, and DEX by an incremental amount. Also restores 1% Health.  
Permanent effect for those with relevant stats below 10.  
For those with stats above 10, it provides a temporary boost and adrenaline rush.  
WARNING: The process of increasing stats through a low-grade serum will be incredibly painful. Falling unconscious during the process can nullify the effect or even cause temporary stat loss. Never consume more than one per 30 hour period, or damages may be irreparable or lethal. Temporary boost and adrenaline rush may be addictive. May affect disposition when used habitually.  
\-----  
'Jackpot!' Li Mei stuffed all the serums into storage. She stared at the keys for a long moment, then pulled out a little black box. As she hoped, one of the keys eventually fit into the lock. The box and the keyring were tossed into storage - she could examine the contents when she wasn't sneaking around some violent old jerk's house.  
Li Mei glanced around the bedroom with a sneer. From storage she pulled the bloody dagger once used to murder 44. She slashed the horrible lace drapes and awful satin bedcovers, shredding the fluffy pillows before stabbing the dagger into the nightstand with all her strength.   
Two points of strength, granted, but enough for the blade tip to sink an inch into the nightstand's wooden surface.  
The sound of running water stopped. Li Mei bolted for the door, racing down the hall and through the kitchen into the cool, clear night.


	11. Vigen's Mistake

"I apologize for arriving so late after your summons, Master Agilo." Vigen bowed at the waist, cold sweat trickling down the back of his neck. Adalrich Agilo's force of presence was in no way diminished by reflective goggles, a sharp white labcoat, or the fluffy six-limbed creature held firmly in his gloved grasp.  
The large sterilized lab was empty except for the two of them - and the squeaking animal in Adalrich's arms. Most of the complicated hulking machinery was silent, just one tabletop device mixing several different colored liquids together in different ratios. A single light on a metal examination table provided all the illumination in the room, glinting off Adalrich's goggles in a way that did little to hide the displeasure in his gaze. "You have made it a habit to disappoint me lately, Vigen. Is this job taking its toll on you?"  
His words and tone were calm and pleasant, but the old steward felt his blood freeze to ice. "Not at all! Sir, there was an incident in my home this evening I thought you should know about." Vigen reached into his coat and pulled out a bundle of cloth. Unwrapping a corner revealed a cheap blade covered in blood.  
Adalrich raised his eyebrows, waiting for Vigen to continue, but the steward looked supremely uncomfortable. Sighing, Adalrich locked the fluffy creature back in its small cage before taking the dagger. "Did you kill someone with this tacky little blade? You always preferred your own fists in the past."  
"I found this dagger stabbed into my nightstand and my bed was slashed. Food, medicine, and some personal items including my serums were stolen without the intruder arrays being activated. When I presented the dagger to the guards, they tested the blood and had... mystifying results." Vigen hesitated, his curled mustache quivering. When Adalrich didn't interrupt, he had no other option but to continue. "The blood on the blade belongs to five different slaves and was less than two hours old at the time of testing. Four burnt in the manor fire last night, while the fifth died two months ago. It's impossible for any of them to provide fresh blood samples."  
Adalrich leaned on the examination table, drumming his fingers against its cold metallic surface. "I was not informed of a recent death in the estate. Did I not order you to report any and all changes, no matter how small?"  
"S-sir, the message you sent.... Ah..." The old steward's expression twisted in a mixture of confusion and dread when Master Agilo's expression didn't show any recognition or understanding. Instead of trying to explain himself and risking things getting muddled, Vigen retrieved a communication device from his coat pocket and handed it over after opening a written order received two months prior.  
The device Vigen had was called a pager, a round crystal magitech disk about an inch thick specifically intended for a servant to receive orders from their employers. It could send and receive voice or text messages, recording everything to an expansive archive. In the event something went wrong, such as misunderstood commands resulting in legal issues or the necessitation of punishment, the device could be utilized as evidence. Similar devices were used on Earth for a few decades until they were replaced by cell phones.  
"44 outlived her usefulness. Discrete disposal." Adalrich read the short message aloud, slowly removing the reflective goggles covering his eyes. Without them he looked like a charming and handsome scholar, sharp disdain adding a touch of frost to his dark eyes. The full force of his frigid gaze made Vigen sweat even more until it turned back to the pager, perusing text archives displayed in a holographic display above the smooth transparent surface. "You had 44 disposed of?"  
"I ordered a slave to kill her in secret. She confirmed 44's death once the job was done, I left it at that."  
"The body?"  
"She disposed of it, or so I assumed. The slave died in the manor fire, so I can't ask for clarification now..."  
Adalrich clenched his fist, crushing the crystal pager like it was sugar glass instead of quartz. A series of orders dating back several years called for increasingly harsh treatment of 44 for countless ridiculous reasons, culminating in the message demanding her disposal. "When I brought 44 to the manor, what did I say to you Vigen?"  
"...To look after her. But Master Agilo, your orders-"  
Vigen's words stopped short as Adalrich's fingers dug into his throat, lifting the old steward off the tile floor and flinging him into the nearest wall in an effortless arc. The old man's sturdy body caused the stone wall to crack, leaving a vast intricate spiderweb around a Vigen-shaped dent. Air rushed out of his lungs, leaving the steward gasping for air.  
"I told you myself to look after her. You took text orders from a pager without confirming personally about any contradictions. The serums traded your brain for brawn, Vigen." Adalrich cracked his knuckles, waiting for the old steward to finish coughing before he continued. "A single drop of that girl's blood is worth more than this entire estate and all its facilities combined, and you had her killed."  
Color drained from the old steward's face as his pale lips trembled beneath the long white mustache. He fell to his knees, hitting his forehead against the ground with enough force to break tiles and cause his brow to bleed. "Your servant understands his failure!"  
Poor old Vigen's distasteful bed slashed, a bloody knife left behind. Traces of blood from slaves who died in a very violent and sudden manor fire as well as some from the child who was supposedly killed. No sign of outside intruders, no alarms from security arrays. Theft of food, medical supplies, and strengthening serums.   
Adalrich picked up the bloody knife, running a thumb along its chipped edge. A spark illuminated the depths of his dark eyes, lips twisted into an amused smirk. 44 was most certainly alive. "You are no longer up to the task of being my steward, Vigen. Considering your many years of loyal and devoted service... Perhaps we can find another use for you?"  
Vigen trembled on the floor, a single tear winding its way down his weathered face. Though Adalrich was not spectacularly tall, the shadow he cast was long and dark.  
...  
Li Mei grumbled, rubbing pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index fingers. "Take a weapon into the forest, it says. It's dangerous to go alone, it implies. What kind of weapon should I take when I'm not familiar with any!? A sword in a treasure chest won't do any good if I don't know how to swing it! Probably cut off my hand..."  
She stood in a tool shed behind one of the many farmhouses, Bao wearing a blanket like a cape as he stood behind her wagging his tail. Even with her feet bandaged it took three times longer than it should have to cross the distance between the cottages and the first farm fields.  
There were a couple more hours until dawn, just enough time to grab the last stuff she needed for safely camping outdoors before the farmers started waking up and going about their early days. Waterproof canvas, a shovel, and several meters of rope were her top priorities, though she also grabbed a barrel of ripe purple apples Bao kept sneaking peeks at.   
Her storage didn't have any room to spare after that, full to bursting with all sorts of supplies.  
She stared at a wall of hanging tools and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose again. Li Mei didn't know how to use any weapon other than a bow, and that was only a hobby class she picked up out of vague interest. The farmers didn't have any convenient bows or arrows hanging in their shed - just various tools she didn't know the name or use of until she used Scan.  
Several tools leaning in the corner caught her attention. A few silver metal bars each about a meter long, one end sharpened into a point while the other had a flat blunt edge. Despite their solid appearance Li Mei was pleasantly surprised to discover they were very lightweight. She could lift them with one hand without feeling any sort of exertion.   
Considering her low STR score, that was impressive.  
\-----  
[Pencil-Point Digging Bar (Light)]  
A digging bar is used as a post hole digger, to break up or loosen hard or compacted materials such as soil, rock, concrete and ice, or as a lever to move objects. This particular type has a pencil point and is half as long as standard digging bars.   
Intended for use by someone with a smaller stature, as evidenced both by the length and the lightweight metal used in their forging.   
Resistant to rust.  
\-----  
Li Mei grinned, picking out a digging bar that still had that New Tool sheen. "Doesn't take real skill or martial technique to swing a metal bar. I'll just use this!"


	12. Run

Li Mei and Bao walked until the sun was starting to rise, dying the sky lovely shades of peach and scarlet with its warm orange rays, chasing away wisps of clouds and sparkling stars. They took a rest for breakfast when the cool chill of night was replaced by the warmth of morning, watching birds fly in lazy circles overhead.  
Half the sky was dominated by an enormous ringed planet. The planet itself was a lovely mix of blues and purples in various shades, while the wide rings seemed to contain every color of the rainbow. Two of the three moons had already set, the third seemingly suspended between Elysium and the ringed planet - it wouldn't set until well into the afternoon.  
Bao held a purple apple between his claws, stripping the outside with his tongue before taking small savory bites. Half his eyes were closed in delight, while the other half kept a careful watch of their surroundings.  
They sat on a hill overlooking their forest destination, enormous trees reaching countless branches toward the sky. White, brown, and black trunks supported a rainbow canopy and network of looping vines covered in flowers, roots hidden by a carpet of ferns and bushes. Behind them, grassy plains dotted with wildflowers stretched back towards a series of farms and orchards already being tended to by farmers. The distance was too great for anyone to notice the small girl and her horse having a quick meal on a hillside.  
Li Mei allowed herself to enjoy the moment. She wondered what kind of low-rank monsters filled the forest - the Quest said they'd be within her capabilities, but considering her low physical stats the only thing she thought herself capable of beating in a fight would be slimes or something.  
"A rainbow forest filled with slimes. Yeah, that sure sounds like a newbie area." She grinned at Bao, who was too occupied with his meal to bother sharing an opinion. "We'll find a nice place to set up a camp. Maybe a cave or something? A defensible position where we'll be safe. Once we have a permanent camp I can start cooking up some meals. I'm an excellent chef, you'll love what I make!"   
Li Mei lost herself in daydreams of comfort food. She didn't know if simple things like soy sauce, tofu, or even bean sauce existed in Elysium. There were a lot of produce equivalents like fuzzy blue potatoes, rainbow rice, or purple apples. Maybe there were condiment and spice equivalents too? Sesame oil, garlic sauce, chili paste, ginger and rice wine and peppercorns and fennel...  
Elysium seemed similar to Earth in many ways. Perhaps in the cities or bigger towns they even had fast food! Street vendors selling meat noodles or buns, coffee shops, bakeries. The estate didn't have access to such familiar luxuries but that didn't mean nowhere in the world did. She tried not to hold out hope for anything like WcDonalds, even though the existence of rice vinegar in the manor kitchens already raised her expectations a bit regarding available cuisines.  
None of the books she translated in the Archive so far were cookbooks. Li Mei pilfered plenty of leftovers from the manor, but she didn't know anything about how dishes were traditionally prepared or presented on Elysium. The expected flavors how to make them, she didn't know anything. 44 basically existed on nearly-rotten scraps and bowls of gruel, her knowledge of fine dining was nonexistent.  
Maybe the next time she snuck around the farms for more food she'd be able to find a cookbook? Surely some housewife had a box of family recipes she could pirate. Just because the blue fuzzy thing was called a potato by Scan didn't mean it could be prepared or eaten the same way.   
Was the fuzz supposed to be eaten or removed? How? Was there a special method or tool? Maybe the fuzz was nutritious! Or maybe it was toxic. Li Mei didn't know, and what she didn't know had the potential to be dangerous.  
More importantly, enjoying great food was one of the best things about living! Of course she longed to learn more about Elysium cuisine. And to try every last possible dish. Several times over if they proved delicious!  
"Food can be worried about after we have a safe place to sleep though," she sighed, propping her chin in her palm. "We have canvas to make a tent, and plenty of blankets. Lighters for campfires, rope for whatever, cooking utensils, a weapon for defense... Wish I had a way to test water for impurities in case we run across any rivers or what have you, but I can sneak back to the farms for refills when needed. And I have medicine, thanks to Vigen for his generosity. Those serums will help me get stronger, along with killing slimes or maybe rats or whatever weak monsters are apparently in my capabilities? Giant spiders might be neat, but if there's toothy worms I'm running no matter how low level they are."  
Plans upon plans unfolded in her head. Li Mei absently handed another apple to Bao, shivering at the raspy feel of his tongue plucking the fruit from her grip. "Yuck, horse drool. I don't know if you have any special needs either, pal. Do I have to trim your nails? Brush your teeth? Do you need weekly baths? And I still don't know anything about my own dietary needs, much less yours! Maybe kids on Elysium need different kinds of vitamins than the ones on Earth. I've been doing alright so far but that could be short-term, I don't know about long-term effects. Not having information is so frustrating..."  
Bao rolled his eyes, nudging the girl's elbow until she fed him a third apple with an amused smirk on her face. "Last one, you greedy little horse."  
Once the pair finished eating, Li Mei did some warm-up stretches before sliding down the hill. The trees seemed to stretch infinitely upward, growing larger and larger with each step she took toward them. A strangely beautiful forest of myriad colors turned intimidating in just a few short breaths. Li Mei tangled her fingers in the ruff around Bao's neck, squared her shoulders, and took the first steps forward into the forest.  
She failed to notice a spark of red light beneath the forest loam at the tree line when her toes brushed past a hidden array, sending countless threads of mana upward that weaved into a wall of light shimmering like a soap bubble.  
Every last plant suddenly twisted in her vision, expanding, enlarging, contorting into unreal shapes. Sky and ground swapped places continuously, her stomach plummeting to rest somewhere between her ankles as the world spun faster and faster. Bushes, ferns, trees charged past in a blur of odd motion giving the feeling that she and Bao were dragged for countless kilometers rather than standing motionless in place.  
Li Mei nearly lost her breakfast, clinging to Bao's ruff for dear life. The hand clutching the digging bar turned white from the force of her grip. If she were any stronger it probably would have dented.  
Her Interface flickered. The minimap went blank and the clock disappeared entirely. Bright red exclamation points contained within triangles flooded her field of view, shimmering and pixelating until she could barely understand what they were. A holoscreen popped up, contents too distorted to read and her eyes refused to focus.   
Li Mei fell to her knees, valiantly fighting against waves of nausea. Bao whimpered, head lowering until his nose was between his clawed feet. Whatever the girl was feeling, the horse seemed to be experiencing to some extent.  
After what seemed like hours the forest eventually calmed down, ceasing its crazy dance and settling back into normalcy. The sky went back to being up and the ground resumed being down. Li Mei untangled her hand from Bao's ruff to press it against her unsettled stomach. It felt like an entire nest of worms was squirming around her insides!  
The holoscreen notice was bright red instead of the soothing cyan she was accustomed to, and the edges of her interface were blocky and mosaic. Triangle exclamation points hovered in the air around the notice, blinking to get her attention. Only a single word occupied the blurry holoscreen, a word she never thought would make her experience so much dread.  
\-----  
Run!  
\-----  
Bao let out a shrill, harsh scream at the same moment a hoarse roar shook the trees behind them.  
Li Mei didn't stop to think. She scrambled to her feet and sprinted as fast as she could away from the roar.


	13. Clever Bao

Li Mei ran until her feet were torn to bloody shreds, until her lungs threatened to burst from her chest and her throat burned from trying to drag in enough air. Bao ran at her side, tongue lolling from his panting mouth, spindly legs scrambling to kick aside tangled undergrowth and clear the way for his gasping human friend.  
Roars and shrieks filled the forest. Trees as big as skyscrapers blocked most of the sun with vast canopies while bushes bearing thorns like swords ripped at the flesh of the fleeing pair as they passed. Many trees had exposed networks of roots crawling with entire ecosystems, clusters of glowing eyes blinking at them from behind curtains of moss.  
Gritting her teeth, Li Mei dived into one such root network through a hanging wall of flowering vines. "This way, Bao!"  
The horse skidded to a halt, hesitated, then jumped in after her. Both of them crawled deeper into the roots, mindless of biting insects and hissing creatures scurrying into the shadows, until they hit a chunk of wood they couldn't find a way around. Li Mei turned to look for another route and froze in place, eyes wide.  
Enormous curved claws ripped into the tangled mass of roots mere moments later, sending a shower of splintered wood and bark into the air behind the furiously digging creature. But no matter how the hulking scaled behemoth snarled and raged, it could not dig deep enough to reach its hiding prey.  
It let out a disappointed snarl, exhaling sharply through slit nostrils. Huge silver eyes fixed their predatory gaze on a fearful pair of mauve ones watching it from the shadows. As though to mock its prey, the giant lizard licked its chops with a forked tongue before slinking away through the undergrowth.  
Li Mei coughed and gasped for breath, her entire body trembling in pain and fatigue. She pulled a thermos and bowl out of storage, pouring water into the bowl for Bao before she sipped at the rest. The poor horse collapsed next to her, barely mustering the strength required to drink.  
"Storage... stores items... In stasis. I thought for a... a moment we shrank, but... the stuff in storage is the same size so... so the forest is just huge?" Li Mei muttered to herself between deep breaths of sweet, sweet air. "I don't think it would... shrink items... along with me. Probably? Maybe it did... And it has to still be the estate... because of my Enslavement Bind thing... Man, what is going on?"  
She felt sick. Stomach churning, muscles aching, face warm. Her poor feet were a bloody mass of disgusting, with no sign of the makeshift bandages she used to wrap them earlier. Every injury throbbed with pain, like thousands of needles stabbing down to bone. A strange static feeling wrapped her lungs and made inhalation difficult.   
She set her thermos aside, unable to stand drinking any more water that tasted strangely sweet. Several notifications popped up, but it was getting harder and harder to focus. Her eyes didn't recognize written characters anymore.  
"Bao, I... I don't... Feel..." Li Mei's lips trembled, blood draining from her face. The forest spun again, eyes rolling back as she fell unconscious.  
The exhausted little horse was greatly alarmed. When she didn't respond to his frantic nudgings, Bao exhaled sharply. His adorable fuzzy expression changed to something a bit more cunning.  
Li Mei knew Bao was clever, he learned his name right away and responded to her words. What she didn't know was Elysium horses in general possessed intelligence comparable to humans - their chirping noises and body language were all part of an intricate language. They had their own pride, opinions, and even desires. To obtain an entire herd for his estate, Adalrich Agilo had to pay a hefty price and negotiate some very good conditions for them.  
Bao nudged Li Mei until she was laying against the chunk of wood that initially trapped them, using his muzzle to manipulate her limbs into a comfortable position. Then he drank some of the water in the bowl and got slowly to his feet.  
His glorious blanket cape was lost in their frantic escape through the forest, so he had to make do with something else. The forest was full of ferns, he didn't have to wander far to obtain some choice fronds. Once Li Mei was covered with a warm layer of greenery, Bao left to harvest some very important ingredients.  
He took several trips, piling various herbs and flowers and plant roots until they dominated the small hiding space. By the time he finished a few hours later, Li Mei managed only to curl up like a shrimp under the pile of fronds. She hadn't moved otherwise.   
Bao cleared out an area big enough for both of them to stand comfortably. Roots and biting insects were shredded by sharp claws, while moss and vines were moved aside and rearranged. He started picking herbs and flowers from the pile, crushing them with his feet. Pulp was smeared on roots around them by surprisingly dextrous claws, then worked into the loam.   
Protected by the network of roots overhead, the dirt at the base of the tree was spongey and soft like a comfortable mattress. Unfortunately that made it easy for insects and burrowing creatures to tunnel through, so Bao paid special attention to it. He gently rolled Li Mei with his muzzle to get at the dirt beneath her body, adding extra herbal pulp to that spot in particular.  
Small blue flowers were carefully plucked of their heart-shaped petals, which Bao scattered in the dirt just outside their shelter. Using the rest of the water in the bowl and various different roots, he mashed up a gross lumpy paste with a brilliantly rancid smell.  
The giant lizard that hunted them shredded several tree roots into splinters with its sharp claws. Bao spent a few hours using them to build a makeshift wall - large pieces were arranged into slanted angles, while smaller shards were mixed with the rancid paste as mortar to fill in gaps. Moss, ferns, vines, and leaves were piled up on the outside of the wall to make it look less supicious, also serving to cover the only exit with a curtain of greenery.  
Once his job was done, Bao laid down between Li Mei and the shelter's exit. Her body radiated heat, lips cracked and bleeding even as sweat dripped down her brow. Bao manipulated the thermos with his claws and tongue to periodically give her sips of water. He knew as much about the care of humans as she did of horses, but creatures needing plenty of water to stay hydrated was a universal truth.  
Between blistered and bleeding feet developing an infection, various insect bites sustained as they fled from the lizard into the roots, and injuries from the thorny bushes during the initial escape, her poor little body couldn't take anymore. Li Mei tossed and turned for three days and nights, her small body tormented by fever. Bao stayed by her side, his fluffy tail draped over her feet, keeping watch for anything vicious that might sniff them out.  
When she ran out of water, he took the thermos in his mouth and sniffed out a spring for a refill. Leaving her alone for any length of time made him nervous, but the sick human needed hydration! He moved as quickly as he dared without alerting predators to his presence, sneaking from bush to bush on his journey to and from the water source. Bao also crushed different herbs every few hours and dropped them on her healing wounds to fight the raging infection.  
Li Mei awoke on the fourth day to her stomach growling loud enough to wake Bao from a deep slumber. The horse rolled over in surprise, kicking his legs into the air to attack the invisible enemy. She chuckled softly, wincing when it made her head throb.  
Her eyes took in the crude makeshift wall, the wilted frond blanket, and a weird pasty residue on her feet. Li Mei glanced at Bao, who rolled back over and laid his head on her lap while his tail wagged. "Did you... Do all this?"  
His tail wagged harder, the expression on his face clearly waiting to be praised. Li Mei grinned and smushed his cheeks with her palms. "What a good, clever boy you are!"


	14. Debt

\-----  
[ERROR]  
Spacial array and anomalous aura readings above Rank 3 detected in vicinity of Host, extrapolating new data.  
\-----  
\-----  
[ERROR]  
Unexpected situation exceeds safety parameters designated for Host early growth period. Initiating one-time Emergency Response Mode protocol.  
\-----  
\-----  
[E.R.M.]  
Emergency Response Protocol engaged. Forcing relevant survival upgrades...  
\-----  
\-----  
[E.R.M.]  
Increasing all base stats of Host by 1.  
\-----  
\-----  
[E.R.M.]  
Hide upgraded to Lv.5 (Max). Scan upgraded to Lv.5 (Max). Stealth upgraded to Lv.5 (Max).  
\-----  
\-----  
[E.R.M.]  
Hide Lv.5 (Max) and Stealth Lv.5 (Max) meet requirements for Merge. Host DEX value insufficient. E.R.M. override, compensating with equivalent EXP. Merging Skills into Concealment.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Concealment]  
Combines the principles of Stealth and Hide into a single rare-grade Skill. Move silently and with grace, undetected even by those actively looking unless they have special Skills or Spells. Once you hide, it's almost impossible to notice your presence.  
Concealment allows masking your emotions, aura, and killing intent, in addition to your physical form and traces of your passing.  
Effectiveness of Concealment is reduced as long as your DEX is below 15.  
Effectiveness of Concealment is greatly reduced as long as your DEX is below 10.  
Effectiveness of Concealment is severely reduced as long as your DEX is below 5.  
\-----  
\-----  
[E.R.M.]  
Unlocked Sense Lv.1.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Sense Lv.1]  
Greatly enhances primary physical senses as well as metaphysical ones - Sense allows you to detect hostility in your immediate vicinity, even from hidden enemies.   
Hostiles detected by Sense will be marked on your minimap.  
At Lv.1, your detection range is limited to 10 meters.  
\-----  
\-----  
[E.R.M.]  
EXP Debt for forced upgrades applied to Host.  
Host EXP reduced to -7381396.  
\-----  
\-----  
[E.R.M.]  
Due to significant Host EXP Debt , use of EXP Shop and Skill Merging are locked until balance is brought back to 0.  
\-----  
\-----  
[E.R.M.]  
Deleting Emergency Response Protocol from Interface...  
\-----  
Li Mei's head swam as she tried to absorb all the information from the cloud of notifications hovering around her face. From what she gathered, the Interface had an emergency backup program that would give her an enormous boost in capability in exchange for ludicrous amounts of EXP - but only once, since it deleted itself.  
"7.3 million..." She groaned, dropping her head into her hands. But then she froze, realization flashing in her mauve eyes. Her head whipped around to fix a stare on Bao with such intensity the poor horse shrank in on himself in fright.  
\-----  
[Bao]  
Wild Fera  
Male  
Rank 0 (12%)  
Wild feras are prideful and picky about those they allow onto their back or follow into battle - unlike domesticated feras, which can be coaxed with their favorite treats or some sweet words. If a wild fera likes you, they're your friend for life.  
Fera are highly intelligent creatures with comprehension and puzzle-solving comparable to humans. All feras possess instinctive rudimentary knowledge of some wild plants and their uses. They are also very sensitive to malice, able to detect even masked hostility in a 300 meter radius as adults. Young fera have a shorter range but are equally sensitive.  
When employed as mounts or guards, feras are taught to understand the local language. Those above Rank 2 are capable of learning the Telepathy spell for better communication, as their vocal cords are poorly developed for the use of speech.  
Breed: Cerynitis  
Diet: Omnivore  
Favorite Food: Apple (Purple)  
Special Care: Claws will keep growing, to prevent problems keep them trimmed - either through combat, or encourage the fera to pick up sharpening its claws on rocks and trees. A fera's diet determines the direction of its future growth, take that into consideration when deciding what to feed them. More information can be found in the Archive.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Scan: New Data]  
Scan has reached the maximum level. It can now detect and display information otherwise unknown to you. Information displayed in the tooltip is summarized, while a more detailed entry will be added to the Archive.   
Scan will only display and save information potentially obtainable through relatively common means.  
Esoteric and specialized information will not be uncovered without prerequisite knowledge, skills, or spells.  
Comparisons will still be made to Earthly equivalents where appropriate, such as with furniture or food items whose taste and/or function serves the same purpose. Nicknames for known items can be set in the Archive.  
\-----  
Rank was apparently the universally recognized method of measuring overall combat capability. Most commoners, servants, and slaves were in Rank 0. Bao being 12% of Rank 0 meant he had 88% to go until he reached the bottom of Rank 1. When she checked her own stats, carefully avoiding looking at the huge negative number in the EXP row, she saw Rank 0 was added below her name along with a 7%. 'So it'll add all kinds of new information about me as I discover it. Bao's stronger than me, huh... Well, he is an animal. They tend to be a bit stronger, don't they? Since they rely on their own bodies instead of tools and weapons.'  
The Cerynitis breed in particular had a tendency for performing well in combat and preferred a diet heavy in meat proteins according to a helpful tooltip, which made it even funnier that his favorite food was sweet purple apples. And that he was an adorable little horse-dog dork. Trying to imagine Bao in combat almost made her choke with laughter, causing her to be on the receiving end of a very confused look from the animal in question.  
"You're a fera?" Li Mei mumbled, tapping a finger against her chin. "I mean I knew you weren't really a horse, but... It was making equivalent comparisons for me after all. Can you really understand me?"  
Bao wagged his tail and looked very smug.  
"Okay, uh. I have a very special magic effect that gives me information on stuff I look at, and it just got a lot stronger which is how I know you're a fera not a horse after all and that you can understand me. And I can also stash items away in an invisible magic box. But it's a real big secret, alright? Nod if you promise you won't tell anyone!" Li Mei held a finger to her lips. Bao canted his head to the side, then nodded.  
Such a big cheat like the Interface, especially with the fancy upgraded Scan ability, wasn't something Li Mei felt she could share with the world. Bao didn't seem like the chatty type who'd gossip about personal matters, so she wasn't concerned about him knowing the secret - and it would explain what he'd already witnessed. She'd used her storage multiple times in front of him thinking he was just an animal who wouldn't know better.  
'Guess that goes to show I shouldn't make assumptions about anything's intelligence around here,' Li Mei thought with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. 'I'll have to be more careful in the future.'  
Her stomach grumbled noisily, so the pair shared a quick meal. Li Mei eagerly Scanned everything around as she ate, even taking things out of storage to add their new data to the Archive. Being able to learn about Elysium in a fairly efficient manner was so satisfying after two months of being in the dark!  
The blue flowers Bao scattered around served as lingering insect repellent against very specific venomous bugs. Several of the roots and herbs he piled in the corner had medicinal and antiseptic properties. Even the paste he mashed up to make the mortar in the makeshift wall was something to keep creatures away! Li Mei devoured the scraps of information with great interest, absorbing every word between bites of pilfered leftovers.  
Once they finished eating, Li Mei glanced over at her Quests. Gaining Strength, the Quest which originally had her going into the forest, updated its information and rewards.  
\-----  
[Gaining Strength]  
Elysium is a highly dangerous world, one's personal strength is important. Without strength one is doomed to life as a servant or slave, where your existence depends on the whims and protection of those you serve. While that may be fine for some, your heart longs to achieve better.  
Hints:  
\- The wilds of Elysium harbor many fierce creatures. Survival will be difficult, use the tools at your disposal and move with caution. Your mind is your greatest weapon.  
\- Forests contain bountiful mana within that will be beneficial to your growth.  
Reward: Independence, strength, 100000 EXP  
\-----  
So much EXP! It should have made her happy, but instead all the girl felt was a crushing wave of depression threatening to swallow her whole. 100000 EXP wouldn't even make a dent in her new debt...


	15. Pain

"This might be a problem," Li Mei said while examining the Interface map. Bao twitched his big ears, resting his head on her leg while waiting for her to finish talking to herself.  
She and Bao ran like mad through the forest while escaping the giant lizard and crossed an expansive distance. They mostly went in one direction, the line of detail on the map wobbling here and there when they had to dodge around a tree or thorny bush. The problem lied in the fact she couldn't see the edge of the forest by looking at the map! She couldn't tell how big the forest was or where the edge might be.  
'The notifications said something about a spacial array. Spacial... Did we get transported somewhere else? No, no, that can't be right. My Enslavement Bind locks me to the estate. Ah... Unless we got transported to a secret part of the estate? A different area that still counts as the estate property for the purposes of my restrictions... Or maybe the forest is a lot bigger on the inside than it is on the outside? This place has magic stuff going on, I really can't rule anything out with Earth-based common sense.'  
Her thoughts ran in circles for awhile until she decided to push it all aside. She had no way of getting answers yet. With Scan Lv.5 she could find food in the forest just by looking around, so while it would take more effort than her original plan of raiding the nearest farms for supplies, the danger of starving was minimal.  
Of greater concern was the threat of danger. Li Mei thought she'd be smacking tiny little slimes in the face, not taking on a gigantic lizard boss as the first encounter! Her heart was not prepared for that much excitement. Escaping from the forest would have to wait until she wasn't scared to wander around aimlessly seeking the exit, and for that...  
She'd have to get stronger.  
The E.R.M. gave her a boost, but it really only brought her physical stats up to par with the average child of twelve. That wouldn't be anywhere near enough to take on a monster like Vigen, who drank an empowerment serum as though it were water. His lack of reaction meant he was either very used to the pain, or already had stats above 10 - wording on the tooltip implied only increasing the stats was painful, drinking the serum for the boost shouldn't cause any suffering.  
Both options were unpleasant to think about. Li Mei brought out one of the serums to examine the glowing blue vial with her upgraded Scan.  
\-----  
[Empowerment Serum #3 (Low-Grade)]  
Third in a series of developmental serums produced by Venture ChemCo. Effective but with a high level of impurities remaining after refinement causing flaws during use. As long as warnings are heeded the serum is safe and effective, if somewhat unpleasant.   
Considering the drawbacks and impurities, low-grade serums are much cheaper and more widely available. #3 is close to mid-grade in effectiveness so it's very popular.  
Forcefully increases STR, CON, and DEX by 15%. Also restores 1% Health with each consumption.  
Permanent effect for those with relevant stats below 10 only.  
For those with stats above 10, it provides a temporary boost of 10% to all physical stats for 3 hours and an adrenaline rush lasting 15 minutes.  
WARNING: The process of increasing stats through a low-grade serum will be incredibly painful. Falling unconscious during the process can nullify the effect or even cause temporary stat loss. Vials carefully measured to constitute a single dose. There will be no effect if less than a single dose is taken. Never consume more than one dose per 30 hour period, or damages may be irreparable or even lethal. Temporary boost and adrenaline rush may be addictive. Habitual use causes mood swings, irritability, increased aggression and appetite.  
\-----  
"I have 25 of these. That's enough to increase my physical stats three times with some vials left over! If I can endure the pain. Ugh, I don't like pain but it's all I'm made of these days..." Li Mei wrinkled her nose, running a hand over her burnt scalp. Bao's careful application of herbs helped many of her injuries, but the stat window said her overall health was a measly 73%.   
At least the serums would restore some of that.  
She uncorked the vial. Bao sniffed the air then snorted, his expression unmistakably disgusted. Li Mei lifted the serum away and stuck out her tongue in a very mature responding gesture. "You're already stronger than me, so I need these to catch up a bit. You don't have to drink this! Just make sure I don't pass out, this is supposed to hurt."  
The fera stuck out his purple tongue, mimicking her response, but sat straight with his eyes watching her carefully. Taking that as agreement, Li Mei squared her shoulders and gulped the contents of the vial down in one go.  
Cool liquid flowed through her veins, turning into fuzzy warmth that spread to the tips of her fingers and toes. Her scalp tingled, and then...  
Waking up in a new body with her stomach torn open was painful.  
Flesh burning as she ran through the exploding manor was painful.  
Running on blistered feet through a forest of thorny bushes was painful.  
The serum didn't cause pain.  
It caused sheer agony!  
Li Mei screamed until her throat bled, convulsing on the ground with such force the dirt got flung all over their little room. Bao panicked and pinned her limbs so she wouldn't hurt herself flailing. Creatures hiding in other parts of the root system fled for cover, trembling in the shadows with fright.  
Days passed in her perception before the torment faded, but according to the Interface clock it was less than ten minutes. Li Mei groaned and lay prone in the dirt, unable to even lift a finger. 'Addictive substance, yeah right!'  
Bao only released his hold on her limbs once she managed to regulate her breathing. He was very careful not to cut her with his claws. She didn't get up at first, staring instead at the notification hovering before her eyes.  
\-----  
[Shelter]  
★★★★  
Where you're at now is a good temporary location, but don't forget you were chased there by a big predator. It still knows where you're at! Maybe you should find a more secure base.  
Hint: Don't forget Bao is a fera, who are trained to be mounts. He's stronger than he looks. Make sure to hold on tight.  
Reward: Peace of mind, 5000 EXP  
\-----  
5000 EXP wouldn't be much progress for her debt, but enough drops of water would make an ocean eventually. She'd earn EXP on the side, but her energy and attention would be on getting stronger. 7.3 million was just too big of a number to conceptualize for someone recently excited about triple digits.  
Li Mei accepted the Quest and slowly sat up. The rope she looped over her shoulder before they entered the forest was long gone, dropped in the escape from the lizard. She managed to hold on to the digging bar, which she mentally renamed as a metal staff since digging bar didn't sound cool at all. It lay on the ground where it got flung during her painful serum-induced flailing, and thanks to the food they'd eaten there was just enough room to stash it in storage along with everything else.  
"Hey Bao... Do you think you could carry me?" Li Mei asked, clambering to her feet. Bao looked offended that she even had to ask, tossing her a disdainful stare with three of his eyes narrowed into thin slits. "Don't give me that look, I'm just asking! We should find another safe place to stay, that big lizard knows where we are right now. But I'm... Not very strong or fast yet. Think you can help me out?"  
Bao chirped an affirmative and the pair crawled their way out of the temporary root shelter. Outside, the warm humid forest was surprisingly noisy. Birds calling, insects buzzing, distant predators roaring in triumph. Li Mei inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with a strong woodsy fragrance tinged with the aroma of sweet flowers.  
The fera crouched on the ground, the eye positioned in the back of his skull watching her with a touch of impatience. Li Mei hesitated before sitting on his back and burying her fingers in the thick ruff around his neck. She'd never ridden a horse, or fera or whatever, but how bad could it be?


	16. Venom

Bao's gaze, holding a mixture of pity and disdain as she fell off his back for the ninth time, ignited a spark of stubborn pettiness deep in Li Mei's bones. "Look, I have no problems until you start scaling trees at a 90 degree angle!" The girl snapped, infuriated when the fera stuck out his long purple tongue. He apparently took a liking to the gesture. "Let's try again!"  
Li Mei dusted herself off, waiting for the fera to crouch so she could slide onto his back again. She already gave up trying to jump on while he was standing - his mocking, chirping laughter as she scrambled awkwardly into place got on her nerves.  
Sitting on a fera wasn't uncomfortable even without a saddle. His natural gait was a smooth steady lope, and as long as he walked or ran on the forest floor she had no difficulty holding on.   
The problem started when he tried to ascend into the trees.   
Bao instinctively knew the canopy hundreds of meters above the forest floor was the safest area for them to travel at the moment. Li Mei was unprepared for the sudden change in angle and toppled backwards onto the forest floor the instant he jumped up and dug his claws into the trunk.  
Again.  
And again.  
And again.  
"I think I got it this time. Just go really fast, and I'll hold on for dear life until we're horizontal again!" Li Mei grit her teeth, clutching his ruff so tightly her knuckles turned white. She felt like she made a bit more progress each time, though it was a double-edged sword as the longer she was able to hold on before her eventual fall, the further she was forced to tumble.  
Her poor body was all bruised and battered, but she ignored the pain and focused on her petty spite. If the fera fixed that mocking stare on her one more time, she was going to explode!  
Li Mei gripped Bao's flanks with her knees and leaned forward until she was practically hugging his neck. Bao rolled his eyes and, with an amused snort, charged toward the tree trunk again. She was prepared for the angle change and the pull of gravity, adjusting where she was applying pressure with her knees to keep herself from sliding back. Yanking on the ruff would be rude and distracting, so she used it more for a steadying handhold while all her strength was focused into her legs and the elbows she squeezed against his shoulders.  
Bao shimmied up the tree with surprising speed and grace, curved claws sinking into the wood of the trunk like a hot knife into butter. Since she insisted he go fast, the fera went fast. He didn't hold back any speed, and rushed up to the lowest branches of the tree in just a few moments.  
When she felt herself being horizontal again, Li Mei cautiously opened one eye.  
\-----  
[New Skill]  
You have learned [Fera Riding (Natural) Lv.1]!  
\-----  
Looking up at the tall trees from the ground was one thing, but looking down from their lofty branches was equal parts exhilarating and horrifying. Her heart hammered against her ribs, breath catching in her throat. She'd never been so high up in her life! Not without being situated behind a nice safe wall and thick panes of glass.   
Far below their position a giant lizard crept along the forest floor through a thicket of thorny bushes. It prowled around the tree they were previously hiding under, flicking its tongue out as it circled a few times before leaving. From its ease of movement and the worn trail in the dirt visible from their vantage point, that was probably something it did quite frequently.  
The Quest was right about needing to leave.  
A gentle breeze ruffled what remained of Li Mei's hair, rustling leaves and vines in the surroundings. By all rights she should have been terrified. Someone as weak as she was, hunted by a gargantuan lizard that could swallow her whole in the midst of a strange and alien forest, narrowly evading its detection by hiding hundreds of meters above its head.  
Trepidation was certainly present. Her heartbeat accelerated, and her grip on Bao's ruff tightened. But beneath the fear another seed took root. A slow grin spread across her face, showing off sharp white eyeteeth, a growing sense of excitement starting to bloom. "Alright Bao, if I fall from this height I'll definitely die so warn me before you pull off any fancy shenanigans. Otherwise, let's go find a new home!"  
Chirping confirmation, Bao cset off at an easy lope along a tree branch wide as a country road. The trees were enormous, reaching to the sky with a level of ambition even the redwoods of Earth would envy. Naturally their branches were huge, both long and wide, and grew in ways that intersected with their neighbors in intricate tangled knots of wood reminiscent of the exposed root networks far below. It was entirely possible to traverse the entire forest without ever setting foot on the ground.  
Bao would slow down and make different noises when he had to jump from one branch to another, vault over an obstruction, or shimmy under a cluster of vines. Once Li Mei got the hang of which noise meant what their progress through the canopy labyrinth was much faster. Sharp curved claws sent shrapnels of bark flying in all directions, scaring off diminutive creatures before they could even try to approach.  
Bigger predators were perfectly capable of existing on the large lower boughs, so Bao looked for routes that would carry them into the upper layers barely sturdy enough to support the fera and his delicate rider. Meanwhile Li Mei Scanned everything they passed and collected piles of data for her Archive.  
She needed a break after an hour of riding. They found a wide enough branch, and she tumbled off the fera's back with a pained groan to lay face-first on the bough. "Aw, man... I really need to get better at this, fast! Ow, my legs... Ow, my butt... Ow, my dignity..."  
Bao scoffed, the derision in his eyes forcing Li Mei to grit her teeth and climb to her feet. He stuck out his tongue, then froze and glanced at a low-hanging cluster of vines behind her while letting a soft warning growl rumble in his throat.  
\-----  
[Sense]  
Hostile detected!   
Threat level: Very Low  
\-----  
"I didn't know you could growl," Li Mei snickered, pulling her metal staff out of storage. It didn't sound threatening at all coming from such a small, spindly fera. Her legs ached and her coccyx felt like it split in half, but she still managed to spin in a sudden turn that caught the hostile creature by surprise.  
From the cluster of vines, a serpent that looked very much like a vine itself stretched along the branch towards them. It had clusters of flowers growing at points along a thick green body. Bright blue venom dripped from sharp fangs in its wide open mouth, and its yellow eyes showed a hint of surprise finding itself face-to-face with previously unsuspecting prey.  
\-----  
[Phyton]  
Rank 0 (3%)  
Despite its low combat ability, Phytons are feared ambush predators purely due to their strong paralytic venom capable of immobilizing targets several times its size in mere moments. It prefers to consume live paralyzed prey, digesting them for weeks at a time before seeking another meal.  
Very slow but exceptionally silent. They're not difficult to kill.  
\-----  
The information displayed was a bit different than when she Scanned Bao. Assuming it was because of the hostile intent sparkling in the serpent's cold eyes, Li Mei put it aside for later consideration and shoved the pointy end of the staff toward the snake's open mouth.  
Like the tooltip said, it was very slow. The phyton tried to dodge away, but its moves were almost lazy, like a vine swaying in the breeze. With a disgusting squelch noise, the point of the metal staff dived into the serpent's mouth and stabbed through its innards to emerge from its stomach.  
The serpent was about 3 meters long and half a meter around at its thickest point. It was deceptively heavy and its writhing body tried to wrest the staff from Li Mei's hands, so she braced her feet and exerted her strength downward to stab the staff's point into the branch and lock the phyton in place.  
Bao watched with interest as the snake wriggled and thrashed trying to get free, its movements growing more and more sluggish. Meanwhile Li Mei grabbed the empty vial from storage that previously held the serum, and a small piece of torn cloth.  
\-----  
You defeated a phyton! Gained 5 EXP.  
\-----  
The cloth was held firmly over the mouth of the vial, and once she got the notification of its death she stabbed one of the serpent's oozing fangs into the vial through the cloth. Electric blue liquid dripped into the vial, and even after milking both fangs she only managed to fill it halfway.  
"The venom's a strong paralytic, maybe we can use this later." Li Mei explained to Bao, who seemed more interested in the snake's meat than its venom. She grimaced and turned the other way as the fera ate, stashing the vial of venom away in storage. Once he was finished with his meal, Li Mei retrieved her staff, cleaned it off, and put it away before they resumed their exploration.


	17. Home

Barely had Li Mei clambered onto Bao's back did another threat alert popped up. Bao whipped around and made an alarmed noise but his warning came too late - something the size of a basketball slammed into Li Mei's face with enough force to knock her off the fera's back and send her rolling along the branch, wrapping long prehensile tendrils around her head.  
She flailed desperately for a hand-hold, entangling her right arm in a vine just moments before her body rolled into empty air. Li Mei's small body dropped four meters before the vine tightened, nearly yanking her arm out of its socket in the process of halting her fall. The thing that hit her face screeched horribly and skittered up the vine, where Bao's sharp claws were waiting.  
Li Mei dangled hundreds of meters in the air supported only by a vine around her arm, too shocked and horrified to actually care about the information she Scanned about her assailant. Gritting her teeth and ignoring the pain in her right arm, she swung her left arm up to grip the vine, and dragged herself up one centimeter at a time. Bao whimpered and chirped, dancing nervously in place until she pulled herself back onto the bough.  
Li Mei wiped cold sweat off her face, her entire body shaking as the terror of the situation finally caught up to her. The labyrinth of tree branches seemed safer than the ground but it came with its own unique dangers! She glanced at the corpse of the creature that attacked with a feeling of dread squirming in her belly.  
It had a mouth on its stomach, tendril-like legs, and way too many eyes decorating a small body that seemed to be compiled of mottled leaves and flowers. The darn thing was torn open by a very upset fera, who was butting his head against Li Mei's shoulder in obvious concern.  
\-----  
[Sense]  
Hostile detected!   
Threat level: High  
\-----  
She dismissed the redundant threat warning and glanced instead at the Scan result.  
\-----  
[Vine Crawler]  
Rank 0 (9%)  
Like many creatures lurking in the forest canopy, the vine crawler's real danger lies not in its base combat ability but in its skilled ambush of prey. It launches itself at its prey's head, blocking its vision and knocking it from the tree tops. The vine crawler itself has a light body highly resistant to fall damage, so it rides the ambushed prey all the way to the forest floor. When the prey is crushed by the fall, the vine crawler consumes its flesh and makes its way back into the canopy.  
If the ambush fails the vine crawler will immediately try to escape rather than engage in combat. It is very fast and exceptionally quiet, making it difficult to detect until the moment of ambush.  
\-----  
"I think I hate this place, Bao." Li Mei inhaled deeply, clenching her hands into fists. She rolled her right shoulder until it popped oddly and stopped aching as much. Everything was so dangerous, yet it was all the low end of Rank 0! How scary was Rank 1? Rank 2? How many Ranks were there and how terrifying were the creatures holding those Ranks?  
So many notifications and Quests kept insisting Elysium was dangerous. She only understood on a superficial level until the moment she dangled hundreds of meters above the ground with her arm caught in a vine. If she wanted to survive another day, or even another second...  
She had to get stronger! Much, much stronger!  
"We have to get strong, Bao. So strong that nothing will scare us again! How about it?"  
The fera's eyes sparkled, and he made a noise similar to a bark while his long fluffy tail wagged furiously. He was a Cerynitis fera, a breed predisposed toward combat. Of course he'd want to get stronger! She guessed it was probably why he agreed to come with her into the forest in the first place.  
Li Mei climbed onto Bao's back, both of them on high alert for any more vine crawlers. When nothing took the opportunity to attack, Bao charged off once more along the road of branches.  
They agreed during one of their breaks to find a place both comfortable and defensible. Settling for some random hole in a tree wouldn't be a good idea if it turned out to be the den of something nasty! If they found a nice place to occupy they'd have to spend a day or two analyzing the surroundings and keeping watch for anything scary. Only then would they move in and start making a den a home.  
With that in mind, the pair focused instead on expanding Li Mei's map. At night they'd descend to the forest floor, tunnel into some tree roots, crush up some pest-repelling herbs, and sleep for a few hours. Then they'd resume exploration. After four days of such routine, Li Mei drew one conclusion:  
The forest was HUGE!  
Gargantuan huge! For three days they moved in basically a straight line from their starting point, with very little deviation. She kept checking the map just to make sure. Trees only got bigger and bigger, root networks more expansive and deep. There were countless meadows, areas with only bushes and grass and ferns and flowers, often with a pond or stream running through them. There were hills, cliffs, waterfalls, rivers.  
On the fourth day they found some mountains. Not very big ones, only about twice the height of the trees themselves. Li Mei clung to Bao's back with practiced determination - after so much time as a passenger on the fera's back she was adjusting well to the nuances of natural riding. The pair ascended the mountain with little difficulty, even when Bao had to use his claws to traverse sheer cliff faces one meter at a time.  
Of course, the strong vines she used to tie their waists together certainly helped her peace of mind. If they could prevent her falling to her doom from a tree top, they could keep her secure on a fera's back!  
Standing atop the flat mountain peak, the air felt thin and clear. Clusters of glowing crystals spotted the area, ranging in size from just a few centimeters wide to several meters high, giving off light in every color of the rainbow that seemed to sparkle in the faint mist permeating the air.  
The forest stretched endlessly in all directions, disappearing into a haze on the horizon. There were more mountains spread out here and there, but they were just a few stone peaks clustered together and nothing resembling an impressive mountain range.  
Li Mei somehow felt invigorated even if it was a bit more difficult to breathe and her ears were popping from the change in pressure. Energy seemed to thrum in her veins, filling her with a desire to run, to fight, to exercise until she collapsed! Her fingertips tingled, and she had to repress the urge to do some boxing exercises.  
There were no signs of any creatures living on the peaks, aside from small flying herbivores feeding on sturdy plants clinging to cracks between the rocks. Bao and Li Mei searched the entire peak and found no bones, feces, nests, or any other signs of animal habitation.  
The closest thing to a cave was a little alcove below the edge of the peak, accessible only by a narrow path hugging the rock face. Li Mei glanced at Bao, who anchored himself with his claws sunk deep into the stone, and grinned.  
"Hey, Bao ol' buddy. What do you think about staying here? Isn't this a nice place?"  
Bao glanced around, sniffed the air, and nodded.  
"It's such a good location, with a great view, and the air is so refreshing!"  
Bao nodded again.  
"And there's plenty of room for us to train, too!"  
Bao nodded a third time, his tail starting to wag.  
"Then you'll volunteer to dig into and widen that alcove with your sharp claws so we have a safe shelter to sleep in up here, right?"  
The fera gave her a look like he'd somehow been tricked in a way he couldn't quite figure out, but nodded reluctantly all the same.  
"Okay, we'll keep watch on this place for a few days to make sure nothing big stops by. But if we're in the clear... I think we've found a new home!" Li Mei rubbed her hands together and grinned, a training schedule already formulating in her mind.


	18. Surveillance

Inside a private office behind his main research lab, Adalrich Agilo accepted a crystal tablet from his personal assistant Zoe, elegant eyebrows drawn together in concentration. Data graphs, video clips, and various notes scrolled past on the display surface at a rapid speed.  
"She really is quite fascinating, Master Agilo!" Zoe's quiet voice brimmed with enthusiasm, her mismatched blue and green eyes sparkling. "From being a malnourished and abused slave six months ago, 44's progress since the time of her attempted murder has been absolutely remarkable. Traces of her aura were found in the kitchens, study, storage rooms, various hallways and passages, indicating she somehow went undetected for two whole months!"  
Considering how many people worked in the manor, that really was impressive. Adalrich nodded. "And the other slaves?"  
"Four were killed with the dagger found in Vigen's cottage, the fifth died in the manor fire. The guards have absolutely no idea how those heavy statue plinths got on all their bodies. And the fire that burnt the manor was confirmed to be from a dust explosion that started in the slave's quarters. Along with traces of 44's aura found in the room, it can be assumed she was the responsible party."  
Though she was discussing the murder of five different people, Zoe's tone didn't take on a somber quality. Rather, she looked more excited than before. From her reaction Adalrich was amused to conclude that 44 had an adamant fan watching over her. "Do you have a hypothesis as to how she moved the plinths?"  
"After further observation during the past four months I've come to the conclusion she's obtained someone's storage artifact. Several of the farmers have low-quality storage artifacts for transporting heavy goods - that's not something the farmers would be eager to report as the value of the missing artifacts would be docked from their pay and annual bonuses." Zoe tucked a lock of curly blonde hair behind her pointed ear, a grin on her deceptively cute face. "I wouldn't be surprised if she figured out how to use it all on her own."  
Adalrich held up a finger, signaling Zoe for silence. Then he turned his attention back to the tablet, scrolling through the assistant's 160 days worth of surveillance notes.   
The first week was nothing outstanding, 44 and the teal fera mostly traveled in a straight line along the canopy for some reason. Once they settled down, however, things got entertaining.  
.....  
SUBJECT 44 OBSERVATIONAL LOG [D.11]  
The fera continues widening the alcove with his claws. It's starting to resemble a proper cave.  
Despite the rainy weather, 44 proceeded to the peak and trained her body with strengthening exercises for the entire day until she collapsed with a fever in the evening. Once she regained her senses, she crawled back to the alcove to sleep.  
.....  
SUBJECT 44 OBSERVATIONAL LOG [D.12]  
The alcove is now a cave. The fera descended the mountain for some reason. 44 once again strength trained in the rain until she collapsed. What is she doing?  
The fera returned that night and seemed alarmed to find her unconscious. She woke up with his prodding and returned to the cave.  
.....  
SUBJECT 44 OBSERVATIONAL LOG [D.13]  
She tried to train again, but the fera refused to let her leave the cave, presumably because it was still raining. 44 seemed angry, but the fera wouldn't budge.  
She was forced to stay inside all day, except when the fera escorted her down the mountain so she could relieve herself. Watching her riding the fera without a saddle is truly fascinating.  
.....  
SUBJECT 44 OBSERVATIONAL LOG [D.24]  
44 has established a routine. She strength trains for several hours on the peak in the morning. Then she and the fera descend to the forest to hunt food and creatures until night falls. Once it is dark, they return to the peak to spar for a few hours before they sleep.  
Her fighting technique is clumsy. She uses a digging bar, sometimes swinging it wide like a staff, other times jabbing with it like a spear. Video attached of her attempting combat.  
.....  
SUBJECT 44 OBSERVATIONAL LOG [D.28]  
44 and the fera stumbled across a pack of worgs. They managed to escape, but both sustained serious injuries. 44 once again comes down with a fever.  
.....  
SUBJECT 44 OBSERVATIONAL LOG [D.30]  
44 finally emerges from the cave after sleeping for two days in a fever. She trains harder than ever, incorporating small rocks into her strength training routine.  
.....  
SUBJECT 44 OBSERVATIONAL LOG [D.33]  
44 and the fera have noticed many creatures in the forest possess surprising dexterity. They started training by jumping between tree roots and spending their spars trying to dodge each other's blows rather than purely focusing on the techniques behind their attacks.  
.....  
SUBJECT 44 OBSERVATIONAL LOG [D.45]  
44 killed a grand crested porcupine, and harvested all the needles off its body. She has started trying to use them to sew, experimenting with various plant fibers as threads to fix her torn clothing. She seems to have only two or three shirts and nothing else. The cave has blankets, but she seems reluctant to use those as material.  
Watching her make different expressions of concentration and frustration is very amusing. Pictures attached.  
.....  
SUBJECT 44 OBSERVATIONAL LOG [D.52]  
44 and the fera came across a Rank 1 silver-backed bear! It was already injured, and they managed to take it down with spectacular teamwork and usage of the terrain. Video attached.  
44 has realized the fera gains strength depending on what it eats, as she let her companion eat his fill before she touched the corpse. Storage artifact theory confirmed - the bear's entire body disappeared under her hands.  
.....  
SUBJECT 44 OBSERVATIONAL LOG [D.53]  
44 spent an entire day dismantling the silver-backed bear corpse. Her technique is... Even more clumsy than her fighting, and I can tell by her face she's not used to dismantling corpses.   
The smell seems to overwhelm her frequently, and she takes a lot of breaks.  
But she seems to instinctively detect what parts of the animal are most useful! She found the mana core in its ribcage with only a little digging, like she already knew where it was. Did she sense it, perhaps?  
.....  
SUBJECT 44 OBSERVATIONAL LOG [D.60]  
With the aid of the fera's sharp claws, 44 turned the silver-backed bear's strong bones into weapons and tools. She spent several days to practice throwing homemade daggers. Her aim is actually very good. She's now incorporated throwing weapons into her combat style.  
.....  
SUBJECT 44 OBSERVATIONAL LOG [D.75]  
44's condition wasn't very good today. She awoke with a cough, and instead of strength training she rested on the peak watching the sunrise.  
And then something strange happened.  
She held out her hands, confused, and... Started interacting with the mana particles in the air! She actually saw them, all on her own, without a proper Mana Baptism! Absolutely remarkable!  
.....  
SUBJECT 44 OBSERVATIONAL LOG [D.91]  
44's established daily routine:   
\- Meditate for 2 hours after waking, interacting with mana particles.   
\- Consume breakfast with the fera.  
\- Strength train until noon.   
\- Descend the mountain with the fera (she has started descending the mountain on her own sometimes instead of always riding the fera).   
\- Ten minutes allotted daily for a bath in the pool at the mountain summit except in rainy weather.   
\- Train their dexterity in the forest for a few hours while foraging for food and refilling water containers.   
\- Hunt monsters afterwards to practice combat and teamwork until nightfall.   
\- Ascend the mountain, consume supper.   
\- Spar with the fera until they're both ready to collapse.   
\- Meditate together for another 2 hours.   
\- Sleep until the next day.  
The only deviations occur if 44 is sick, either of them is injured, or other tasks require attention such as making new tools or dismantling corpses.  
.....  
SUBJECT 44 OBSERVATIONAL LOG [D.98]  
44 and the fera have begun hunting Rank 1 monsters! Successfully, I might add. The end result is always a successful kill, or a fine escape. Attached videos of combat versus silver-backed bears, red spotted lizards, and one very unfortunate solitary worg as points of particular interest.  
.....  
SUBJECT 44 OBSERVATIONAL LOG [D.122]  
44 approaches the fera's level of dexterity in the forest now! Her progress has been astounding. The pair bounce around like rabbits during their hunting sessions, at times separate, at times combining their strengths. She's as comfortable fighting while sitting on the fera's back as she is by herself - though that's not saying much, her style is still...   
Nonexistent. Clumsy. Awkward, even.   
But it's improving, and she has a natural knack for finding the weak spots on creatures she's fought before, implying she's very intelligent and has high observational skills in addition to talent in combat.  
.....  
SUBJECT 44 OBSERVATIONAL LOG [D.145]  
44 meditates twice a day, but without guidance she has no idea how to handle the mana she perceives. She's able to touch it, influence the particles into moving, and even seems to subconsciously absorb some of it, but manipulation is beyond her ability for the moment. It's such a shame, she's trying so hard...  
.....  
SUBJECT 44 OBSERVATIONAL LOG [D.158]  
44 was severely injured after she and the fera were ambushed by a Rank 2 verasus. Perhaps the same one they ran into when they first entered the forest? They're known to be tenacious hunters.  
They killed it in the end, but not without taking serious damage. Countless broken bones and deep injuries will keep them from training for a few weeks, at least. But still... They killed a Rank 2 beast!  
Video attached, naturally. 44 used paralytic venom obtained from a phyton to incapacitate the beast, it was really resourceful and clever!  
.....  
Adalrich's lips twitched in a small smile that lit up his handsome, scholarly face. Zoe's analysis was completely biased, but not unreasonably so. Seeing a 12 year old child survive so well on her own in that brutal forest was truly interesting. "And your final conclusion?"  
Zoe clapped her hands together and rocked back on her heels, the very picture of an enthusiastic child discussing a new toy. "Immediate recruitment and training! This kid's a diamond in the rough!"


	19. Meeting

A tail the width of a small car slammed into Li Mei's body, sending her flying into the nearby cliff wall. They led the verasus into a narrow ravine to minimize the effect of its size advantage, but the damn thing dug its claws into the rock face to manuever its gargantuan form! Sharp teeth the length of swords were about to bite the girl in half when Bao flung himself bodily into the creature's face, clawing at its sensitive eyes and nostrils and hissing like the world's most enraged housecat.  
The verasus roared in pain and fury, shaking its head but failing to loosen the fera's tenacious grip. Finally it slammed its head against the rock walls and Bao collapsed with a pitiful whimper amongst a pile of fresh rubble. Blood pooled from beneath the stones, bright scarlet that seemed to drain the color from everything else in contrast, Bao's gold eyes growing dim and gray-  
Li Mei awoke with a pained gasp, her body drenched in cold sweat. She hurriedly checked the fera curled up next to her, exhaling a relieved sigh when she saw his flanks rise and fall in a shallow but steady rhythm.  
It took longer than expected for the paralytic venom to show any effect on the huge verasus, and the results of her miscalculations were obvious. Li Mei got away with broken ribs, a concussion and countless different gashes on her body, but poor Bao...  
His slender forelegs were shattered along with every one of his ribs - only the grace of the heavens saved his lungs from being punctured. An enormous gash along his left side exposed bone, tendon, and even some organs to the air. It was starting to heal with the help of an herbal paste, but it required careful tending to make sure it didn't fester. Several smaller wounds covered his body, scratches and bite marks alike, but none were as serious as the gash or the broken bones.  
The emotions flickering in the depths of the girl's mauve eyes were complicated, conflicted. No one had ever gotten themselves hurt for her sake before. Seeing him so badly injured, possibly dead, and all the blood...  
She didn't like that feeling. Li Mei had been so proud of their progress, but that pride was swept away in a single breath. She clenched her fists, gritting her teeth so hard her jaw ached. 'I'm still too damned weak!'  
They spent several days hiding in a root network recovering enough strength to return home, and they were the longest days of her life. Once Bao no longer seemed ready to keel over at the flutter of an eyelash, she carefully tied him to her back with vines and carried him up the mountain, one painful inch at a time. It took another week before he showed any signs of improvement. He still spent more time asleep than awake, but he was able to eat solid food again at least.  
After changing the fera's makeshift bandages and making sure he was covered with a blanket, Li Mei limped her way out of their cave.  
In the past four months they'd worked on making their cave more comfortable. The path from the cave to the peak was widened, and Li Mei started transplanting several herbs and edible plants to the mountain top. Since the mountain was rocky and didn't have fertile soil, she'd had to work hard collecting dirt and loam from the forest and layering it atop the peak. The result was a grassy garden, with leafy berry bushes and fragrant herbs, creating a relaxing atmosphere for peaceful contemplation or training sessions.  
Moonlight bathed the peak with silver light in no way diminished by the chromatic pillars of glowing crystals and their halos of rainbow light. Li Mei inched her way toward her way up the path and through the garden, taking slow deep breaths to offset the pain in her ribs. She focused on her feet, one careful step at a time, and so she didn't notice the figure sitting on her favorite rock until she nearly tripped over his outstretched leg.  
Li Mei froze.  
Long slender legs wearing black slacks, incredibly shiny shoes on his feet, and the faint scent of cigarette smoke lingering in the cool night air.  
Her stomach dropped and tried to bury itself in the soil beneath her feet. She couldn't even bring herself to look up, her pupils constricting the size of needle points as panic made her heart slam an awkward rhythm in her aching chest.  
"I was going to wait here and enjoy this lovely garden until you woke up, but I must confess you're a bit earlier than I expected." The man's heavily accented drawl sounded amused. He tossed a small burlap bag to the ground near her feet, then placed a cigarette between his thin lips. "I brought you a peace offering. Is it to your liking?"  
They stood in silence, until the thick scent of blood reached Li Mei's nose. Her eyes flicked over to the bag, but Scan only described the material of the container and not the contents. When the man continued to wait in silence, she awkwardly grabbed the surprisingly heavy bag and peeked inside.  
She stared at the contents for a long moment before she placed the bag back on the ground and pushed it away with her foot. An indescribable mixture of disgust and disappointment colored her face. The man chuckled and lit his cigarette with a flame dancing on the end of his finger. "I wanted to show my sincerity. May we talk?"  
Li Mei hesitated before nodding, taking a seat on a low boulder opposite her currently occupied favorite spot. Delivering Vigen's decapitated head in a bag certainly earned him a conversation.  
He was handsome, and looked younger than 30. She wasn't expecting that. Heavy winged eyebrows above a piercing gaze as deep and dark as the night sky, short black hair with a tendency to fall in his face, and a tall, slender figure in simple yet flattering clothes.  
Yet despite how delicate and pretty he looked...   
Li Mei had learned to modify what information popped up in Scan's tooltip, depending on any specifics she wanted to know and what was relevant to her at the time, and a quick check of the man's base stats made her skin crawl.   
\-----  
[Faust]  
Xian (Disguised as Human)  
Male  
Rank 7 (23%)  
\-----  
Rank 7.  
Rank 7!  
Li Mei was only 53% of the way through Rank 0! Bao was 58%! Between the two of them they could hunt simple Rank 1 beasts, but a Rank 2 almost demolished them if not for some fortuitous circumstances and clever resourcefulness. Just how strong would a Rank 7 be?! If he blinked the wrong way she'd fall over dead!  
Somehow that helped her to calm down. If he wanted her dead or recaptured, it wouldn't require any effort on his part. Clearly finding her wasn't an issue. And he even delivered the head of the man 44 hated most. 'So what does someone with a Rank 7 rating want with a Rank 0 runaway slave kid like me?'  
Loosening the collar of his shirt, Faust blew a ring of smoke into the air before leaning back in a relaxed pose. "We've never met officially, but you recognize me. Have you heard my voice before?" Li Mei found herself nodding - she also recognized his legs, but that was awkward to point out. "You're intelligent so I'll do you the courtesy of being candid. I am responsible for bringing you to the estate, though Vigen's treatment of you afterward was contrary to my original intentions. I've been very busy the past 10 years which stopped me from following up on your care, trusting Vigen was doing his job. He was not. He has been punished. For the record, I do not count decapitation as part of his punishment - that was merely an incidental result."  
Li Mei shivered, but managed to find her voice at last. "I wanted to do it myself."  
The man nodded. "Vengeance isn't satisfying when enacted through someone else's hands, but it would have taken you a very long time to reach an appropriate level of strength to take down Vigen."  
"I had time."  
"Less than you think, which is why I'm here." Faust blew out a mouthful of smoke, crossing one leg over the other. "I am known as Adalrich Agilo to the people of the estate, but that is not my name any more than 44 is yours. Have you picked a proper name for yourself yet?"  
"Li Mei."  
"Very well, and you may call me Faust. Li Mei, do you want to get stronger?"


	20. Everything!

Wariness and suspicion flickered across Li Mei's eyes, tilting away from him like she was about to run far, far away the instant he made a move. Faust exhaled a cloud of smoke that served to hide the slight amused twitch of his lips.  
She blinked, and he was gone. No signs of movement, no trace or afterimage. Just gone.  
"Don't move." Faust's voice sounded low and almost hoarse directly behind her, so close his cigarette-scented breath stirred the crimson hair on her head. Li Mei immediately tried to turn, but it was as though his words created the strongest chains that bound her in place - she couldn't so much as twitch a muscle, much less try to escape.  
The next moment Li Mei heard a metallic click as a black band clasped itself shut around her neck, its surface molding itself seamlessly against the contours of her flesh until there wasn't room for so much as a hair to slip inbetween her skin and the strangely smooth metal. Warmth bordering on a level just below discomfort flooded her entire body. Heat gathered at her fingertips, rushing up her arms to congregate on the 44 tattoo.  
Around the number 44 on her left arm was a circle of strange foreign lettering that neither Li Mei nor 44 herself could understand. As the heat built up and threatened to burn her flesh from the inside, Li Mei saw the lettering peel off her skin like it had only been ironed on in the first place. The letters rose into the air, hovering in a disorderly cloud.  
Some of the lettering vanished into sparkles of white light, replaced by new letters of different shapes. They marched toward her neck, settling onto the metal band that suddenly felt scorching hot. By the time her body and the band both cooled off the lettering was no longer discernible to the naked eye.  
\-----  
[Notice]  
The terms of your [Enslavement Bind] have been altered.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Enslavement Bind]  
A magic spell binds you. You are compelled to follow direct orders from your Owner. You will accompany your Owner and assist with his tasks unless ordered otherwise.  
Owner: Faust  
Standing Orders: You will do everything in your power to survive. You are encouraged to speak freely and share your opinions and requests with your Owner.  
Standing Restrictions: You may not reveal any secrets your Owner shares with you in confidence. You may not conspire to kill your Owner. You may not through inaction allow your Owner to die at the hands of his enemies. You may not attempt to end your own life. You may not inform anyone that you are a slave if they are previously unaware of the fact.  
\-----  
Faust recited the orders and restrictions one by one, each word hammering a nail into Li Mei's coffin. Cold sweat dripped down her temples. When the man finished speaking, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
Encouraged to speak freely?  
Li Mei let out a string of profanity so foul it might have burnt the ears of a lesser man. Faust chuckled and once more sat on Li Mei's favorite rock, leisurely stretching out his long legs. His cigarette burnt away to ashes, but the smell of acrid smoke lingered in the cool night air. "That's not very polite language for a young lady."  
"You want me to speak my mind? I'll speak my mind! F*ck your mother!"  
Faust paused for a moment in the middle of pulling out another cigarette, heavy eyebrows raised in surprise. "Where in the world did you learn to talk like that?"  
"There's no charity etiquette classes for orphaned slave kids you walking composite of ashes and cancer!" Li Mei breathed heavily, glaring at the handsome young man as he ever so slowly put the cigarette back in his pocket with an awkward expression on his face. "I'm a person, not a piece of property! Am I supposed to be touched and grateful that I've been so magnanimously allowed to have opinions?! Oh good, I can make requests of my master, what a glorious and kind man that he allows me to have wants and needs! Go soak your head you pompous-"  
Li Mei went on an agitated tirade until her ribs ached too much to speak, doubling over in pain. Faust leaned forward, resting his palms on his knees. "You will suffer. You will be broken, heal, and broken again. You will hate me more than you already do, which I'm sure is difficult to imagine at this moment. But I will make you strong. I promise that. Now open your mouth."  
Faust flicked his thumb, launching a small purple bead that landed squarely on Li Mei's tongue. It dissolved into a mist that flowed easily down her throat like a breath of fresh air. The pain in her ribs alleviated, some of the lingering yellow bruises on her flesh fading away to nothing.  
"You can move now," Faust said as he strode leisurely toward the cave, hands in his pockets.  
By the time Li Mei caught up, the enormous gash on Bao's side was slathered by a greenish foam that bubbled and hissed, the aroma of medical herbs making the air thick and heady. "I am a man of many talents," Faust said, his tone and expression proclaiming the statement to be humble and trivialized. "But medicine has always been my specialty."  
Li Mei ignored him, taking her place at Bao's side when she saw the fera's gold eyes flutter open. He chirped weakly and laid his head on her lap, flicking his ears back and forth.  
"The fera is yours, we'll bring him with us. Your murder of the slaves will be our little secret, judging by the intel I've gathered they had it coming. I'll even let you keep that storage artifact you stole - that's how you moved the plinths, I assume."   
Li Mei glanced up, but Faust had his back to her so he missed the odd expression on her face. 'Storage artifact... Judging by the name, they have something like my Interface's storage in this world? That's awful convenient.'  
"Adalrich Agilo, my false identity, is a leading researcher working under an organization called Oriole. It is divided into several sectors developing many different kinds of technologies. The estate you've lived on for the past ten years of your life is a cover for Sector 9, in charge of researching and producing serums intended to... Well. Super soldiers is the simplest explanation I can give. You're clever enough, but your education is lacking in too many areas for me to divulge any details within your scope of understanding. We'll fix that soon enough.  
"There's a lot of competition for resources and prestige between the sectors. Within the next few months the estate will be attacked by a coalition of sectors who envy our recent progress. It won't be pretty, but it's a good opportunity for me to make Adalrich Agilo disappear. I've learned all I can from Oriole, it's time to escape before they realize what I've been up to."  
Li Mei narrowed her eyes, countless questions swirling in her mind. In the end she sorted through them all and chose the most pertinent query to voice: "Why me?"  
"You're young. Intelligent. Resourceful. Cunning. Ruthless. And most importantly unable to betray me. I've been looking for a disciple for awhile, and you have enough potential to pique my interest. You're barely halfway to Rank 1 and you took down a Rank 2 verasus with that little fera."  
"His name is Bao," Li Mei snapped, petting the fera's face with a gentle touch that didn't match the venom dripping from her voice. A chill settled in the pit of her belly - he knew about the verasus, he knew where they were. Had he been watching them all along? The thought of being under surveillance by strangers made her skin crawl. People watching, waiting, judging, and she had no idea! Being on the losing end of an information war was unpleasant.  
"Bao, then. Both of you have talent, I want to see how it plays out. And potentially make use of you. The stronger you are, the more helpful it will be." Faust stuck an unlit cigarette between his lips, turning just enough to glance at Li Mei over his shoulder. "I'm skilled with medicine, magic both offensive and defensive, seven different fighting styles, ancient history, geography, zoology both natural and magical, item identification, arrays, enchanting, and alchemy. I speak more than a dozen languages fluently enough to pass as a native. I'm willing to teach if you're willing to learn. What interests you?"  
Scan revealed he wasn't just bragging. His Rank 7 rating alone made him a valuable teacher, even if he was a scumbag who owned slaves. If he was going to teach her, she was going to wring him like a wet sponge for every drop of useful information she could obtain!  
Li Mei's eyes sparkled with greed and anticipation. "What interests me? Everything!"


	21. Comfort

Faust chuckled, approval for her candid answer sparkling in the depths of his dark eyes. He took out a tool that looked like a pen with a shiny obsidian knife point in place of a nib or felt tip. He scribbled on the cave walls, the knife tip cutting into stone as though it were tofu. Appealing patterns combining the elegant angles of motherboard circuits with the sweeping lines of a foreign language took shape in the roughly hewn rock.   
By the time he finished the entire cave bore odd graffiti on every surface. Faust pressed his hand to a part of the pattern near the entrance and exhaled a turbid breath. Mana flowed from his inner Core through his fingertips and out to fill every gap and whorl of the engravings with purple light.   
It took several minutes to fill each carving with mana. Li Mei watched with extreme interest while petting Bao’s neck, providing soothing comfort to the injured fera. Once the entire cave shone with purple light, some very extreme changes took place.   
The floor became as polished and smooth as a mirror. Each of the walls bulged, distended, and warped like clay being molded by a bunch of giant, invisible hands. Originally an alcove expanded by Bao’s tenacious claw carving, the rough-hewn cave into a proper house of stone.   
Windows opened to provide a view of the forest, covered by panes of solid transparent quartz to keep pests out. Stone walls shifted and moved away to create four rooms, complete with some pieces of furniture made from smooth rock left behind. A lavatory with a stone basin and toilet, a bathroom with a large stone tub, a study with a large stone desk and shelves in the walls. There was even a bedroom featuring two stone bed stands and a spacious closet. The original cave area expanded to become something like a living room, complete with a fireplace, shelves for supplies, long counter and stone benches. Most of the carvings left behind smooth walls with appealing striation patterns of glowing crystal and metal ore, except for a line of carvings around the entrance.  
Dust, moss, and anything even slightly unwanted blew out of the cave in a whirling dervish of grit. Faust produced goods from thin air, further cementing Li Mei's realization that storage magic wasn't exactly a novel concept. Cushions for the benches, a chair for the desk, mattresses and covers for the beds. Curtains for the windows, clothes for the closet, small lamps containing glowing stones with shutters on the outside for dimming their light, assorted sundries for the bathroom and lavatory. A short fridge for perishables and a cooking stove were set next to the long counter to make a small kitchen.   
Then Faust set some arrays in the toilet, bath, and wash basin to make them function properly. As the final touch he produced heavy curtains which he hung over each of the doors, including the entrance.  
Bao coughed in surprise, while Li Mei slowly shut her gaping mouth. 'Wow. Magic is cool.'  
"The medicine I gave you both will accelerate the healing process," Faust said as he swept away their pile of old bedding with a single hand. "But we still won't be able to properly train your combat ability for some time. I'll return tomorrow with supplies so we can begin your formal education. The array at the entrance will keep away pests and overly inquisitive creatures so you can rest easily."  
He turned to leave, but was stopped by a hesitant question. "What's the 108?"  
His entire body froze. For a moment Li Mei had the impression he'd turned into a solid sculpture. "Where did you hear that term?"  
Faust's voice was calm, but the tension in his shoulders gave him away.  
"From you. I was hiding under your desk in the study when you gave a report to somebody. You almost kicked me three times, you know! The words 108 and Section 13 stuck in my head for some reason, and I've been wondering about them ever since." Li Mei shrugged, the very picture of nonchalant relaxation.  
If she volunteered information he would be less likely to dig into things she didn't want to answer, which meant she could avoid having to tell him about the Interface. As a slave, if he ordered her to explain the Enslavement Binding would compel the truth. The Interface was a cheat, her biggest secret, and one she didn't want to share with anybody! And since her body made her a kid again she could get away with being audacious from time to time. Of course she was going to take full advantage of that.  
"Why were you in my study?" Faust's shoulders relaxed, and he finally turned to glance at Li Mei with amusement in his dark eyes.  
"Memorizing your books. I can't understand what's written in them, but someday I will." Another careful answer hiding actual truth behind a more vague version. Li Mei grinned a charming crooked smile, flashing her white eyeteeth. "You can teach me to read, yeah?"  
"You can't read..." Faust looked shocked, appalled, and then angry. Finally it transitioned back to amusement. "You can't read, but you memorized the books?"  
"I memorize anything I look at once." Li Mei puffed her chest out proudly. It was all the work of the Archive, but she wasn't shy about taking credit - especially when it gave her an excuse for the future! The more she explained early on in their acquaintance, the better. "I'm exceptionally clever."  
"So it would seem... Section 13 was dedicated to genetic research and reclaiming the legacy of the Progenitors, and thus considered the most important section with the highest amount of funding. The 108 was one such legacy. Something went wrong during research, Section 13 was destroyed, information on the 108 was sealed away. There really isn't much to tell."  
It was enough information to complete the Quest, but Li Mei frowned in dissatisfaction. Like coming home expecting a full dinner spread on the table only to find a microwaved plate of leftovers still cold in the middle, the answers felt hollow and anticlimactic. "But what are the Progenitors? Why are they so important? What exactly was the 108 other than just some legacy? What went wrong?"  
Faust chuckled and waved a hand. "Do well in your studies and the answers may reveal themselves. Right now you wouldn't understand even if I explained."  
He left without another word. Li Mei huffed angrily but couldn't do anything to stop him. She sighed and helped Bao onto one of the beds, ensuring he had a purple apple to snack on while she grabbed some clothes from the closet and went to test the authenticity of the bathtub.  
Glorious hot water!  
She stole a few showers while hiding in the manor, but they were quick and efficient for necessity's sake. Being able to soak, the greatest decadence! The tub was nearly big enough to tread water in, and had two taps - one for hot water, one for cold. Li Mei adjusted the temperature and submerged in water hot enough to melt away six months worth of stress and injuries.  
The clothes fit well enough and were comfortable against against her freshly scrubbed skin. She resisted the urge to indulge in a craving for a nice cup of tea, instead emptying out her storage and putting things away properly since Faust knew she took stuff anyway.  
Cooking utensils, food, spare blankets, medical supplies, chemical mixtures, the rest of the enhancement serums... Their little cave was turning into quite the comfortable home.  
"Oh?" Li Mei pulled out some little black boxes and the shiny silver keys used to open them.   
Loot from Vigen's desk, she forgot all about those! Running for her life in a forest of death and monsters was a surprisingly effective distraction.   
Without waiting any longer she popped each box open to Scan their contents.  
\-----  
[First Merchant's Bank Token]

Can be exchanged at any First Merchant bank branch for an appropriate amount of currency. First Merchant is a large and influential bank with branches in many countries, so the token is unlikely to depreciate in value.

Value: 1000c  
\-----  
\-----  
[Currency]

The currency of Elysium is based on mana cores, abbreviated as 'c', crystallization of mana that can occur in living beings and objects alike. Such cores can be absorbed to increase one's own mana capacity or restore missing mana, so they're very valuable. The amount of mana inside the core determines its value.

In short, mana itself is currency.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Two-Color Mist Pearl] x10

Mist Pearls increase Mana Quality when consumed. The more colors on the pearl, the more potent the improvement. Nine-Color Mist Pearls are legendary treasures that have caused wars between nations. Two-Color Mist Pearls are common and modest by comparison.

Can only be used after one has passed their Mana Baptism. You have not.

Estimated Value: 100c each  
\-----  
\-----  
[Green Jade Data Chip]

Unable to determine contents or value at this time.  
\-----  
\-----  
[White Jade Data Chip]

Unable to determine contents or value at this time.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Black Jade Data Chip]

Unable to determine contents or value at this time.  
\-----  
Not a bad haul for some little boxes she picked up on a whim, even if none of it was immediately usable. All books in her Archive were fully translated too! Li Mei rubbed her hands together in excitement. Stuff to read, valuable loot, and a teacher. Things were turning out pretty well all things considered.


	22. Formal Education

"There are only 30 letters in the Patois alphabet. It's a dominant language on Elysium, people use it all over the world, and it was specifically created to be easily learned and understood. We're speaking Patois now, in fact.   
"Write each letter a thousand times. What's that look for? Alright, use both hands at once. After you finish we'll start with each hand writing a different letter. No, it's not that difficult, watch. See? Now get started. You too, Bao. You don't need thumbs to carve a slab, now get to it."  
...  
"Each of the world's nine continents has unique ecologies and climates, being as different from each other as alien worlds. Only three continents are considered safe enough to be populated, the other six are wilderness regions with countless dangers.  
"Read these three books about survival in the wilderness and summarize them in a twenty page essay by tomorrow evening. They're only 1000 pages each and you have a perfect memory, you don't get to sulk."  
...  
"Recite chapter 20 of The Alchemist's Creed by Nikolai Flammel. While writing an analysis on comparing the Double Dragon and Twin Serpent ingredient purifying techniques and their appropriate usage."  
...  
"Magic comes in two forms - Inner and Outer. Outer magic includes alchemy, enchantments, and arrays. It's magic that has a fixed result regardless of who uses it, as long as enough mana is funneled in a specific pattern.   
"Inner magic can only be used by the person casting it, is shaped by many unknown variables into something known as a Gift, and requires a Mana Baptism and the formation of at least one Core.   
"For example, someone who awakens a water Gift can use water magic without arrays or enchantments, but they can't teach it to someone else. It's an instinctive ability. in fact, even two people who both have water-type Gifts might not be able to learn much from each other, because how their Gift manifests and the individual's understanding of it will be so different.  
"Developing your Gift has to be done by yourself, since you're the only one who can understand it, so I won't be teaching you Inner magic. We can do a Baptism later though to get you started. What's a Baptism? I flood your body with my refined mana and hope you don't die from it.   
"No, I'm not joking."  
...  
"Eat each of these leaves. Yes, they're bitter. It's not a snack, Li Mei.  
"Now, which one was poisonous and how can you tell?  
"I already said it wasn't a snack!"  
...  
"Refining mana is the process of taking raw mana particles and pulling them into a Core. Inside the Core raw mana particles are processed, impurities removed until the mana is refined. Once it's refined it can be shaped into threads and nodes, which are used to create Circuits, or it can be used to fortify the Core.  
"Fortifying a Core increases its capacity and refining efficiency, makes it less likely to collapse, and powers up the corresponding Gift. It can also repair damages, such as those resulting from having your mana too low. Technically you can use raw particles to power simple magic but it's more difficult and less efficient. Particles cannot be used to form or fortify Cores, though, there's too many impurities.   
"Watch, this fireball uses particles. Barely felt it, right? Now this one uses the minimum amount of refined mana threads connecting nodes into a fireball Circuit. The difference - oh do stop whining, Li Mei, you're barely bleeding."  
...  
"Who in the world taught you to use a kitchen knife? Those vegetables aren't even edible anymore! This isn't a meal, it's a war zone! What a waste of nutrients!  
"I'm coming back with three crates of vegetables, and you're going to peel them all blindfolded until you're familiar with a kitchen knife. Oh, are you upset about it? How do you think those poor vegetables feel! They worked so hard to grow and be delicious only to become casualties of war! Someone who went hungry as often as you have should appreciate food more, now do it again."  
...  
"Yes, you can have more than one Core. Each Core will come with a new Gift. But maintaining that much refined mana in your body is really difficult. I recommend focusing on one Core at a time.   
"A Core needs to be constantly maintained and filled with mana or it will die - the bigger the Core, the stronger your magic, but the more mana it requires to function. And if a Core dies, you might die as it'll explode. In your body. Big mess. So naturally, more Cores bring more problems. If you have three and can't feed two, that's two explosions.  
"What do you mean you don't want to learn magic anymore? Hold still, we're doing the Baptism before you change your-  
"LI MEI, GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!"  
...  
"Now that you're spry enough to evade capture for ten whole minutes, excellent work by the way, it seems you're recovered enough to start proper training. And so we'll begin with the Baptism." Faust smiled like a cat watching a canary, his dark eyes narrowed into self-satisfied slits. Li Mei shivered and tried harder to wiggle out of the ropes pinning her limbs. She dangled from a tree branch like a bagworm caterpillar a few dozen meters off the ground, her face slightly pink from hanging upside-down so long. As her guilty accomplice Bao also dangled some distance away, his limbs wrapped up in a complicated tangle of ropes far more sinister than Li Mei's plain cocoon.  
She didn't appreciate Faust's brand of favoritism. Poor Bao looked ready to cry. He'd only just healed enough to move around without falling over every few meters, and he was already strung up in the trees.  
"Do I really need a Baptism? I mean. You can just teach me to use particles and stuff for magic, right? Even if it's weaker, it's still possible, right?" Li Mei tried to negotiate for her life, cold sweat dripping down her temples. Her teacher, for his part, crouched on the branch above her and smiled even wider. His smile was cold, predatory, filled with sharp teeth and ill intentions.  
"Magic is the only way to get strong enough to stand on your own in this world. Treasures to help increase your strength are found in the untamed wilderness, guarded by fearsome creatures beyond your imagining. The few bastions of civilization aren't entirely safe either, as there are monster tides, beast tides, demon tides... And yes, they're all different things with different kinds of danger. If you want to survive in this world you have to be strong, or else you're just cannon fodder."  
Li Mei glanced down (up?), where a pack of black-bellied saurus scavengers were attracted by the commotion and waiting to see if she'd fall into a pile of delicious mush for them. Everything in the Interface claimed Elysium was a dangerous world and was geared toward making her stronger as well. She didn't trust Faust in the least, but she could make use of his experience and knowledge until she was capable enough to escape his grasp for good. "Okay. Baptism, then."  
"You'll behave?"  
"I won't run away."  
"That's not a good answer."  
"That's not a good question!"  
The two glared at each other until Bao's pitiful cries for leniency attracted another swarm of saurus. Faust released them from the rope bindings and the trio returned to their mountain home at top speed. So many saurus in one place would attract the bigger, scarier scavengers, and Faust already set a hard rule that he wouldn't intervene even to save their lives. They wouldn't learn if they didn't rely on themselves for survival, apparently.  
A Mana Baptism was normally a very serious ceremony. Family and friends were summoned for support, while a specially trained Core Magister used his refined mana to guide someone through building their Core. Upon a successful formation there was a big party with food and drink and music, while a failed formation meant a sudden funeral was called for instead.  
Li Mei didn't have family, and her only friend was a fera who couldn't conceptualize the fact she wasn't born with a Core like he was. Her Mana Baptism was conducted by her teacher, nowhere near as gentle and experienced as a proper Magister who specialized in Baptisms.  
They sat in the garden on her favorite rock. Faust placed a hand on her head, his touch surprisingly gentle. Almost hesitant. "Are you ready?"  
Li Mei squared her shoulders and closed her eyes. "Ready."


	23. Core and Gift

Warm liquid seemed to flow from Faust's fingertips into Li Mei's body, building in temperature with every centimeter it traveled until it felt as though she'd be burned to ash from the inside out from the heat alone. Faust's instructions sounded distant and muddled to her ears, as though he were whispering down a long tunnel.  
When Li Mei meditated in the garden she sometimes saw mana particles dancing in the air. Touching them filled her body with vigor, leaving her feeling refreshed and alert. Her impression of mana was of fluffy friendly warmth, not the scalding torrent scouring her veins at Faust's discretion.  
How was he even controlling it? Li Mei frowned, gritting her way through the pain to try and figure out how in the world one manipulated mana. It was easy to talk about refining it, turning particles into thread, and other such complex concepts. But actually doing it? She was a normal person from Earth, how was she supposed to grasp such metaphysical concepts without more detailed instructions?!  
Yet all Faust was saying was to guide it into a Core.  
What?  
How?!  
What half-assed teaching methods!  
After having those dreams where she had superpowers like telekinesis, upon waking she felt as though they were just within her grasp, but no matter how hard she imagined using them nothing ever actually happened. Trying to manipulate the mana flooding her body was a similar sensation - power just beyond her understanding.  
"Feel the mana, then move the mana." Faust kept repeating the same line until Li Mei was ready to kick him in the teeth. Sure she could feel the mana, all she could feel was the mana! But how was she supposed to move it?! There wasn't a mouse cursor for her to click and drag the mana, there wasn't a console of buttons or a special lever. Using her own hands would be pointless, the mana was inside her body! How could she move some weird magic force flowing through her veins, sheer force of will!?  
Wait.  
No.  
Could that be it?  
Could it be as simple as sensing the mana itself then imagining a pair of hands and-  
Li Mei scowled, her face contorting into an odd mixture of pain and disbelief. It was really that simple.  
Only refined mana could make a Core and Faust was providing plenty. Once he sensed Li Mei clumsily manipulating the mana in her body, he provided more detailed instructions.  
"Once foreign refined mana enters your body it becomes susceptible to your control. Since I'm not using it to attack the process is much easier for you. Stretch the refined mana into threads, and find the point of convergence. Through manipulation, the refined mana becomes yours. Mana naturally flows through your body in a cycle, out to the tips of your fingers and toes then back in to a point on your torso. Guide the refined mana threads to that point and start weaving them together into a sphere. Don't rush! Don't make it too big and don't leave gaps, you'll regret it later!"  
His warning was unnecessary. Li Mei had a strong perfectionist streak, if she bothered doing something it was going to be with her full capability. All or nothing, no inbetweens! Half-assed effort was a waste of time in her eyes.  
She spun mana threads together into something that resembled wires, making a basic frame the size of a ripe plum just behind her sternum. With the frame she'd have guiding lines so the Core wouldn't be lopsided or weirdly shaped. Then she wove threads between the wires, building up a sphere layer by layer.   
The pain flooding her body slowly receded, partly because she was using up the mana and partly because she was concentrating too hard to notice the pain anymore. Her breathing became steady and even, muscles relaxing as the Core in her chest took shape.  
Minutes ticked into hours. Li Mei didn't move an inch, her attention entirely on the arduous process of creating a Core. Faust observed the process with great interest - she instinctively picked up on the idea of creating a frame, which gave the process a large amount of stability that basically ensured its success. Those who tried to just haphazardly weave a Core almost always failed, or made a substandard Core with a low grade and common Gift.  
Li Mei was tenacious and methodical. She didn't rush with impatience, and wouldn't hesitate to unwind mana threads that didn't weave together in a satisfactory manner. Bit by bit, centimeter by centimeter. Once she created a rudimentary Core Faust exhaled a relieved breath of turbid air.  
"Now, use the rest of the mana to coat the Core. Don't weave it into threads, slather it on like plaster and influence it to solidify. Refined mana is extemely susceptible to influence, use your willpower to make it firm. Build up walls on the outside, the more uniform the better! Mana can permeate mana so thick walls won't influence the flow or make it harder to use in spellcasting, but the more solid the Core the more impurities will be kept out. Slow and steady, now. Once you feel the walls are thick enough, guide the rest of the mana inside the Core."  
Faust initiated the Baptism around lunchtime. By the time Li Mei finished the entire process, two moons were high in the night sky. Both master and disciple were thoroughly exhausted, but Li Mei had an enormous grin splitting her face in half.  
\-----  
NAME: Li Mei  
RANK: 0 (92%)  
HEALTH: 100%

AGE: 12  
SPECIES: Human (? ? ?)  
JOB: Disciple

CORE: 100%  
C.GRADE: A+  
C. QUALITY: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆  
MANA: 20/100  
M. QUALITY: ★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆

EXP: -6923874  
STR: 5 (20.4%)  
CON: 5 (19.2%)  
DEX: 7 (8.7%)  
INT: 9 (1.3%)  
WIS: 10

GIFT: [Barrier Lv.1]  
TITLES: [Disciple] [Experiment 44] [Illegitimate Child]  
TRAITS: [Enslavement Bind] [Poison Resistance]  
SKILLS: [Archive] [Concealment] [Fera Riding (Natural) Lv.5] [Scan Lv.5] [Sense Lv.3] [Storage Lv.1]   
SPELLS: [Barrier (Basic) Lv.1]   
\-----  
\-----  
[Barrier Lv.1]

The instinctual ability to create barriers.  
Mana is only used to create, modify, or repair barriers, not to maintain them. Once a barrier is created it will exist until dispelled or destroyed.   
Dispelling a barrier will refund some of the mana used in its creation or modification depending on how much damage the barrier took before being dispelled.  
At Lv.1, gain the spell Barrier (Basic) Lv.1. Barriers are restricted in size, not to exceed 2 meters in total surface height or width or 10 centimeters in thickness. No more than 3 barriers may exist at once.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Barrier (Basic) Lv.1]  
10 mana per meter

Create a square or circular barrier with a base durability rating of 5. Durability can be increased after barrier creation.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Spell Casting]

To cast a spell, focus on an image of the spell result in your mind while drawing mana from your Core. Speaking the spell name, or keeping it in the forefront of your thoughts, may help in the process.  
\-----  
According to the Interface tooltips, raising a stat past a rating of 10 required the use of magic or special treasures. Her Wisdom was at the current maximum, her Intelligence was close behind, while the other stats were on par with most physically capable adults! Health was excellent for once, she gained a poison resistance trait, had a new Job, and the Core creation was a huge success!  
High grade, high quality, and a decent Gift to boot. Li Mei was so happy she almost cried. Even if her master was a fiend who didn't understand leniency, she learned a lot and her personal strength was reaching a satisfactory level.  
Li Mei concentrated, guiding mana out of the Core to create a small circle barrier in the palm of her hand. It was the same cyan as the Interface display and seemed to give off sparkles. When she turned it over, the surface shimmered and danced like a soap bubble.  
"Is that your Gift?" Faust asked, eyebrows raised. Her immediate intuitive grasp of magic nearly left him speechless. Did she even need his guidance at all?  
"Yes. I can make barriers!" Li Mei puffed out her chest, looking excessively proud of her tiny little barrier. Her first magic spell! The excitement in her heart couldn't be contained, and she did a happy little wiggle dance.  
Bao, who had been waiting patiently for many hours, sauntered over while wagging his long tail. He sniffed at the cyan barrier and, after a moment of thought, bit down on its sparkling surface.  
\-----  
Barrier damaged! -5 durability!  
\-----  
\-----  
Barrier destroyed!  
\-----  
The barrier disappeared in a shower of blue light, taking precious mana with it. Li Mei glared at the fera, creating another barrier to smack him in the face. "Rascal!"


	24. Birthday

"How big is the difference between our levels of strength?" Li Mei asked innocently, eyebrows raised. Thanks to Scan she knew Faust was Rank 7, but he never admitted outright exactly how strong he really was.  
She was much healthier and more vigorous than when she first transmigrated into 44's injured, malnourished body. From being a pile of wet tofu she improved over half a year to the strength levels of a common adult human of Earth. While her body was only 12! Yet the Interface insisted her Rank wasn't even 1 yet.  
What was the criteria? What was the difference between the Ranks? Li Mei burned with curiosity! And perhaps a competitive streak, as well.  
Faust revealed one of his rare half-smiles, the truly genuine smile that wasn't a predatory grin or mocking smirk. Seeing the child so eager to learn the difference between them, he found a spark of interest settling in his chest for whatever nefarious plans Li Mei might have been concocting. If she sought to challenge him someday, he'd welcome the attempt - but it would be a very long time before she'd ever succeed, and it was best if he pruned her ambitions before she got too thorny to handle. He picked a rock off the ground, one the size of a ripe grapefruit, and placed it in her hands. "Try to break it."  
Li Mei stared at the man like he lost his marbles, but nevertheless tried her best to crush the rock. No matter what she tried, smashing or hitting or smacking it against a larger stone, all she managed was to chip off some hardened dirt on the edges.  
"You're near the peak of Rank 0, so you could be said to summarize Rank 0. Having authenticized the hardness of the rock, allow me." Faust took the rock, then brought out a knife and sliced the stone in half with no visible effort. "I used strength equivalent to the peak of Rank 1 to cut the rock, though the very sharp knife bore the brunt of the effort there. At the peak of Rank 2..." One of the rock halves was crumbled in his hand, crushed into little pieces like the entire thing was a clod of soil rather than a stone. "Now Rank 3's peak, which is the Rank Oriole thinks I have." Faust clapped the remaining rock half between his palms, and it vanished into a cloud of pulverized fine-particle dust.  
Li Mei gulped nervously. "Rank 3... Oriole thinks?" She honed in on some keywords, using the opportunity to wrangle some truth out of her fickle master. Telling him she knew he was Rank 7 was a bad idea, since she'd have to explain how she knew - the safest method was getting him to admit it himself, or at least admit enough for her to have logically drawn some conclusions. "Then you're..."  
"Much stronger than that." Faust grinned his predatory grin and leaned close enough for Li Mei to smell a faint aroma of aftershave and cigarette smoke. "The gap between the Ranks is like the gap between the stars, Li Mei. It cannot be crossed through ordinary means. If you want to challenge me someday, you'll have to train very hard for a very long time." He pat her shoulder, then rose to his feet and shoved both hands in his pockets. "Now come along."  
"We're not going to train at this hour, are we?" Li Mei grumbled, but the man walked away like he never heard her. She was compelled to follow but thanks to his vague wording could still drag her heels and take her time. Bao pranced along at her side looking very pleased, which made the girl scowl. "You better be happy for my sake and not because you ate my barrier."  
Much to Li Mei's relief, Faust just went into the cave and not down the mountain. He rolled up his sleeves, gestured for her to sit on one of the benches, and set about preparing an elaborate meal. Vegetables were chopped with artistic precision, and before long the scent of roasting meat filled the cave. Fruits were peeled, carved, and arranged into beautiful flowers and shapes in plain bowls that would be fun for children to eat in normal circumstances.  
Not a word was spoken until an entire spread of delicious aromatic dishes occupied the long kitchen counter. Faust started portioning out servings onto three plates, including one for the eager fera who kept licking his chops in anticipation. The man even used a small magitech device to make fresh juice for everyone from some oddly shaped purple fruits.  
"Today is the 9th day of the 9th month, already an auspicious day, but also the day you formed your Core and developed a fine Gift. Quite a nice day for a birthday, wouldn't you say?" Faust passed Li Mei a plate, setting one on the floor for Bao. The number 9 was the luckiest number on Elysium, forming her Core on 9/9 was indeed a sign of great fortune.  
"Birthday?" Li Mei muttered, eyebrows drawn together. Such a subject really seemed to come out of nowhere! Her actual birthday was irrelevant since it was based on the Earth's calendar, and 44 naturally didn't know her own. No matter how she searched her memories, Li Mei couldn't think of a reason for Faust to mention birthdays all of the sudden.  
Mistaking the reason for her confusion, Faust smiled. "The day one comes into the world is a day to be celebrated. I know you were never celebrated before and don't even know your actual birthday, why not choose this one? Since any day's as good as another. Creating the first Core is also cause for commemoration, today is your lucky day twice over."  
"Oh. Okay." Li Mei nodded, but a shadow of suspicion haunted her narrowed eyes.  
"Birthdays are observed with a homemade meal shared with loved ones, a special dessert made by your elders, and gifts for the one who's survived yet another year in this world. The meal's taken care of, I'll make the dessert when you're done eating dinner. You're only considered older once you finish the dessert according to tradition, though I've always found that silly as time won't stop marching just because you don't finish a fruit tart. As for the gift..." Faust leaned forward, setting his plate on his knees. "Recite the names of the civilized nations in the world."  
Li Mei, whose cheeks bulged like a chipmunk's with her eyes wide in panic, hurriedly swallowed her food. Faust's cooking was delicious, and she was expecting to finish her plate while he went off on another of his monologues. Having to participate in a pop quiz ruined her plans! Luckily he waited for her to finish clearing her throat, giving her time to bring up the information in the Archive. "Um, there's seven globally recognized nations in the three settled continents: Mu Republic, Agartha Empire, Hawaiki Archipelago, Brittalund, Reynes Monarchy, States of Kitezh, and Zion."  
"Correct. And the relationships between them?"  
"Complicated and turbulent."  
"Correct again." Faust nodded, spearing a cluster of blue broccoli that tasted faintly of eggplant on his plate. "There are of course many organizations and micronations that aren't globally recognized, doing their best just to survive. And on the other side of things, there's a few nations and organizations that are recognized by the greater powers, but completely unknown to the common people. Oriole is one such organization, I belong to another.   
"My gift to you is knowledge of this organization: Erebus, whose shadow encircles the world. We seek to maintain balance between nations, preventing outright war which would allow the harsh environment of our world to completely erase the light of civilization. Only through cooperation can we move forward with society, as one false step means losing our lives to the various enemy tides and strange creatures lurking in the wilds."  
"How noble of you," Li Mei said through a mouthful of shredded pink cabbage and chunks of black lamb. Her obvious sarcasm brought a smile to Faust's face.  
"Only sometimes. Agents of Erebus are classified according to their duties. I am a Dolos, who specializes in infiltration and information gathering. Since you are my official disciple I can recommend you into the organization once you are an adult so long as you have reached a certain level of strength. Our resources are vast, and our influence reaches far." Faust paused to take a bite of his dinner before it got too cold, scrutinizing Li Mei's face through half-lidded eyes. "My gift to you is thus: Knowledge of Erebus, which is a secret organization. The promise of membership in the future so long as you meet the requirements by then. And the information that you will the need power and influence Erebus provides to take revenge on the powerful and influential person who killed your mother, made you a slave, and tried to get you killed while in my care.  
"Happy Birthday."


	25. Attack

Faust took slow, measured bites of his delicious dinner, appearing oblivious to the strange look on Li Mei's face.  
'That's a hell of a gift,' Li Mei thought with more than a little bitterness, wrinkling her nose in distaste. Out loud, she asked: "Are you implying that person isn't you?"  
"It's not me." The man put down his fork, turning a dark and unfathomable stare her way. Something in his face hinted at an echo of sadness, a deep sorrow that settled in the very marrow of his bones.  
Between her own experiences in her previous life, with the addition of 44's memories and experience Li Mei's ability to detect things like sincerity and falsehood was at a nigh supernatural level. Deep down in the very pit of her belly, she felt Faust was telling the truth. Pressing her lips together in a firm line, Li Mei nodded and turned back to her meal. "I see. So it wasn't you."  
Some of the resentment she felt on 44's behalf faded away. Faust didn't make her a slave, he didn't order Vigen and the other servants to abuse the small child. Ever since they met he'd been offering her benefits, and even made a condition that she couldn't tell people she was a slave. Unless he himself told them, no one would know her status.  
He was still a fiend with ridiculous expectations regarding study habits, bore a sadistic streak, was annoyingly fickle and never explained personal matters to her satisfaction. But he at least wasn't the reason 44 died such a miserable death after such a miserable life.  
While the man felt relieved she accepted his explanation without arguing or asking more uncomfortable questions, Faust also felt perhaps the child sitting in front of him was inexperienced and naïve. She believed him far too easily! After her life of hardship he expected to deal with more cynicism.   
Li Mei seemed to view him favorably instead, leaving Faust with a knot of conflicted feelings in his heart. Glad to be trusted, yet concerned at the same time. If his intentions toward the girl were sinister instead of sincere... She wouldn't have her defenses up against him at all!  
No, that wouldn't do. Li Mei couldn't just go around believing the words of every person she barely knew no matter how kind they seemed initially. Being clever was no substitute for genuine experience and judgement regarding interpersonal relationships! The child needed more life experiences to make up for the decade of early development she lost.  
He'd have to fix that, but it could wait until after her birthday. Faust nodded, making plans in the back of his mind as he turned his attention and gaze back to his dinner plate.  
Thanks to a beautiful misunderstanding, Li Mei's future path of suffering was set in stone.  
When she was halfway through her dinner, Faust finished eating and went to prepare her special dessert. Instead of a cake, he made something that resembled a fruit tart and cheesecake combined into one. Smooth cheesecake was the bottom, while the cream and fruit formed a tart on top.  
It was, perhaps, the most delicious thing she'd ever eaten in either of her lives.  
While her attention was on eating the dessert and keeping it from Bao's envious clutches, Li Mei missed seeing the indulgent smile that flickered across Faust's face for just a moment. "Thank you for surviving another year. Happy birthday, Li Mei."  
The gentle expression was gone by the time she turned to give him a cheeky grin, a bit of cream and fruit at the corners of her mouth the only remaining evidence of the dessert's brief existence. "You're welcome!"  
Once the meal was finished, Faust left the clean up to Li Mei and disappeared without another word. Li Mei was already used to it, and just took care of the dishes before taking a nice bath and tucking herself into bed.  
Core Grade and Core Quality were two different things. Li Mei's Core had a Grade of A+ - the scale started down at D-, and above A+ were Grades ranging in the S, SS, and SSS categories which could only be achieved with the use of special treasures and training. In short, she got the highest Core Grade possible with her current resources.  
Higher quality Cores didn't require as much maintenance as lesser Cores. They had a tendency to form better Gifts, were less likely to explode even if they were empty of mana for a while, and were just generally superior for the use of magic as a whole. Grade was an overall rating of the Core's structure and magic potential.  
Core Quality, on the other hand, referred to how well the Core refined mana within its own Grade bracket rating. It was possible to have a high Quality but low Grade or vice versa. Grade and Quality had complimentary effects but did not hold sway over each other.  
Higher Core Quality meant higher Mana Quality. The better the mana, the easier it was to use and the more powerful her spells would be. It was a matter of efficiency - casting a spell with low Quality mana was more than three times as costly and difficult when compared to using high Quality mana!  
Li Mei sifted through information in her Interface as she laid in bed, a faint cyan glow emanating from her mauve eyes. Her age went up in the profile - it displayed 13 instead of 12, and focusing on the age line would bring up a tooltip explaining that her birthday was the 9th day of the 9th month. According to both Faust and the Interface she was officially a year older.  
Bao snored in the bed next to hers, clawed feet twitching as he chased something in his dreams. Li Mei grinned at the sleeping fera. He was mad she didn't share the dessert and slept with his back facing her.  
When was the last time she celebrated her birthday? She'd been a kid, for sure. Before the Chang Yezi incident. 'Yes, I stopped celebrating after that, didn't I?' Li Mei sighed, staring at the Interface windows with a complicated gaze. 'I didn't go to anyone else's birthday parties either. Or any parties, really. No gatherings or mixers. I just kept to myself, lived my own life.  
'Since I didn't have the ability to always protect myself from potential monsters, it was better to not give any the opportunity to get close. I'd already learned how weak I really was. But this time... If anyone wants to mess with me, hmph! They can't blame me for being ruthless. And I have barriers for protection, and Bao! This time around, I'll definitely go to parties and have fun.'  
Li Mei snuggled into her blankets and drifted off to sleep with a satisfied smile on her lips.  
...  
Faust crouched on Li Mei's favorite rock with a lit cigarette dangling from his lips, a plain crystal tablet resting on his lap. Various images and graphs were displayed on holographic screens, along with reports and messages. The man scowled, his handsome scholarly face darkening into something unrecognizable.  
He stood, marching into Li Mei's bedroom without any shame or ceremony and yanking the blankets off her sleeping form. "Wake up, kid."  
Li Mei screeched like a tiny banshee, leaping from her bed to Bao's where she could steal his warmth at a speed even Faust was impressed by. Bao grumbled but didn't rouse himself from bed once he caught sight of Faust standing at the bedroom door.  
"You are not to leave this forest until I return to fetch you." Faust's expression was cold and indifferent, a stark contrast to the almost genial expressions he displayed during the birthday dinner. "It must be me personally and not someone claiming to be my subordinate. I will not send any subordinates to you under any circumstance, anyone who claims otherwise is an enemy. The code is Frost Plum, if that's not the first thing I say when coming to fetch you it's an enemy. If you see anyone in the forest, it's an enemy. Do you understand?"  
The black band around Li Mei's neck turned warm from the force of accepting so many orders at once. She nodded slowly, still half-asleep. "What happened?"  
"The estate will come under attack by another Oriole sector within the next few hours. This forest isn't a secure location, but it's safer than anywhere else I can bring you at the moment. This cave has the best defensive and cloaking arrays I can create protecting it, as long as you don't lead an enemy back to your nest you can at least sleep safely at night." Faust tossed a pair of jade chips onto Li Mei's evacuated bed. "The black chip has training methods and fighting techniques stored as data, the white chip has some books and information you'll find useful. Use mana to access them, you should be clever enough to figure things out. Study hard and stay hidden, one of the research facilities is hidden in this forest so there'll definitely be enemies crawling about."  
He left before the girl had time to fully wake and process the barrage of sudden information. Faust sped through the forest, shedding his facade of indifference and allowing an expression of concern and anger to color his handsome face.   
As the equivalent of a deep-cover agent, Faust had a special team of subordinates providing crucial intel and support. They took care of the difficult busywork, authenticating his cover in the background and feeding him useful information while forwarding his special reports. News of an attack hitting his support team's top secret location arrived moments after the competing sector's assault was detected.  
It was too much of a coincidence. Faust grit his teeth and ran faster, pushing his body to the limit to arrive even one second sooner. Whether in duels, skirmishes, or war, one extra second could be the difference between life and death!


	26. Defense

Adalrich Agilo's estate, which doubled as his sector's headquarters, was situated in a valley surrounded on all sides by mountain peaks forming a circular range. It looked as though a giant reached down and scooped up some earth and threw it elsewhere, leaving a crater with amazing natural defenses. On top of the tallest peak, Faust's four subordinates defended their covert bunker against numerous assailants.  
Sofie, a petite girl who acted as the personal assistant 'Zoe' in order to covertly ferry information out of the estate, swung a long chain with a spiked metallic sphere attached to the end. The chain snaked expertly around the neck of an enormous Six-Winged Crane, the metal sphere smashing into its head and gouging one of its eyes. She shook back a heavy mane of curly blonde hair and turned her mismatched eyes to the next victim.  
Shrieking in pain, the injured crane staggered and fell, flailing its many wings to try and deal damage before a swift figure wreathed in shadow slipped through its attacks and severed its throat. The shadow, Hilda, flicked blood from her light azure blade and scowled at the sky - her figure was completely masked, silhouette shifting continuously from second to second in height and build.  
Countless flying beasts blocked the stars with flapping wings and writhing bodies, angry screeching filling the air as they beat against a shimmering dome that crackled with energy. Small fry like the Six-Winged Crane were sneaking through gaps appearing periodically in the barrier, and it wouldn't be long before the defensive array shattered under the force of constant indiscriminate attacks.  
"Trying to disguise it as a minor beast tide?" Hilda's voice was hoarse and low like the threatening rumble of a wild beast, a snarling pitch that often made people's skin crawl when they weren't used to hearing it.  
"That's troublesome," a bland voice crackled over the communicators each person wore in their ear. Secure in the bunker, Hans was surrounded by dozens of floating holographic screens, fingers a blur as they typed rapidly on a long holographic keyboard. Light from the screens glinted off large heavy eyeglasses, the only remarkable feature of an otherwise mundane young man.   
With dark circles under brown eyes, a short mass of greasy brown hair, narrow slumped shoulders and pale freckled skin, Hans carried the demeanor of an exhausted university student rather than an intelligence agent working under a secret organization. "There won't be any commanders to interrogate. I hate when the enemy's clever... Defensive barrier's at 12%. Status on the artillery?"  
An enormous muscular man with striking scarlet skin and fluffy orange hair twirled several delicate tools between meaty fingers. Beneath Kurt's surprisingly exquisite touch, panels of smooth metal and crystal circuitry combined to form a large turret. Several such turrets stood in place at the edges of the domed barrier, waiting for the defenses to fall before they showcased their might.  
"60% of the main turrets are fully operational! Secondary turrets are online and waiting for enemies to get in range. If we can't hold the line until Boss gets here, I'll eat my own foot!" Kurt grinned, a wide mouth with rows of sharp teeth insinuating he might not be joking about the remark.  
"Scans are showing some beasts above Rank 3 in the psuedo-tide."  
"I take it back. I don't want to eat my foot."  
"Just your words, apparently." Hilda smirked, cutting down a stealthy Black-Crested Hummingbird before it could attack Sofie from behind. "How many above Rank 3, Hans?"  
"Four, though we can't dismiss the possibility of tigers dressed as pigs in the bunch. Keeping this many beasts on task without an on-site commander means there's a contracted Beast King hiding somewhere close calling the shots. Defensive barrier's down to 8%, folks."  
All four of Faust's subordinates were in Rank 3. Crossing Ranks to defeat a stronger beast was difficult but not impossible provided the beast wasn't sapient. Creatures capable of reasoning were infinitely more difficult to fight than beasts relying on pure instinct, if the strong beasts hiding in the pseudo-tide were sapient they'd be in trouble.  
More and more beasts tore through the cracking barrier, forcing their way in with beaks and claws. Kurt's face dripped sweat as he pushed his hands to the limit, assembling turret after turret while his two allies protected his back.  
"Someone's well aware of our strength. This fake beast tide is way overkill to deal with a few Rank 1 researchers like we were all supposed to be." Sofie scowled, her cute face twisting into an expression of disgust. She swung her weapon with more force than necessary, slamming the spiked metal ball into an unsuspecting Green Mist Bat that burst into a cloud of gore on impact.   
Hilda gave a thumbs up, flashing a grin. "Brutal."  
"Someone did their homework on us and I don't like it!" Sofie smashed another enemy that broke through the defensive barrier, uncaring of the blood and viscera clinging to her previously adorable outfit. "We've been outdone by enemy spies, it's embarrassing!"  
"Or one of us betrayed everyone else and sold out our secrets. Did you finally snap, Hans?"  
"Hilda. Do you believe I'll kill you for that?"  
"I believe you'll try, little man. As for success, well... Eat your vegetables, and maybe someday you'll grow big and strong."  
"Go to hell!"  
Hilda cackled, her azure sword piercing deep into the skull of of another Six-Winged Crane. She retrieved her weapon with a flourish, a splatter of blood following the path of the blade and splashing onto the ground in an arc. Her every movement combined brutality with elegance, savagery with artistry. In contrast was Sofie's flurry of tiny rage swinging a spiked metal ball on a chain with seeming abandon, yet somehow never hitting her allies or their turrets.  
"Defensive barrier's at 4%, cutting it awful close. Kurt?"  
Kurt slammed a panel on the turret shut, wiping sweat off his wide brow. "Up and running, we're good to go!"  
An invisible weight seemed to lift off everyone's shoulders. Hilda visibly sighed in relief, and even Hans in the bunker clenched his fists in victory.  
"Alright, pull back to the bunker! Hilda can stay outside."  
"Bite me!" Hilda snarled, sheathing her sword so she could grab Sofie around the waist, sprinting toward the bunker's door despite the smaller girl's angry protests and threats. Kurt was a step ahead, holding the door open for the smaller ladies before following them inside and locking the heavy metal door.  
The bunker was disguised as a research station by illusory arrays which had long collapsed under the assault of the psuedo-tide. Without illusions it became an imposing round fortress of smooth grey metal with shock turrets sending out blue sparks on the roof. A third of the space inside was a living area with bunk beds, a stocked kitchen, lavatory and bathroom. Another third was occupied by machinery and devices of all kinds, some of which only Kurt knew the purpose of. The rest of the space was basically a war room with Hans and his holographic screens at the center, surrounded by a semi-circular table covered in crystal tablets and paper maps.  
Hans flicked his wrists and a few large screens appeared around the war room, showing the situation outside. Hilda dropped Sofie into one chair, then sat just out of the smaller girl's arm reach. The shadows obscuring Hilda's form melted away over the course of several breaths, revealing a tall, thin girl with a face mostly obscured by her curtain of long black hair. She had large furry ears at the sides of her head, a mouthful of long sharp teeth, neon green eyes, and a long thin fluffy tail whipping back and forth in the air behind her.  
Kurt groaned as he sank onto a stool, shaking his large hands. "I haven't assembled anything so fast in years! My hands are numb..."  
"You're out of practice, big guy." Sofie's tone was petulant, her chin propped in her hand. "If you'd have been any slower, we'd have died! Just you wait until Boss finds out."  
Color drained from Kurt's scarlet face, leaving him a greyish-pink husk of a man. "Oh no. Oh no, I'm doomed."  
"He's been in a good mood lately, you might not die." Sofie shrugged, then glanced at the closest screen.  
The defensive barrier shattered, sparkles of light dissolving into the dark night. Beasts screeched with excitement and surged forward, only to meet the line of large turrets waiting to pierce their bodies with a barrage of bullets. The first few waves crumpled, leaving a pile of bodies high enough to form a macabre wall at the turret perimeter.  
Those who passed the large turrets found themselves welcomed by smaller turrets popping out of the ground to shoot bombs in their faces that exploded into clouds of bloody shrapnel, tearing through the wings of the target's nearest allies.  
Should any beasts survive the two waves of turrets, they'd find themselves fried by the shock turrets on top of the bunker.  
Hans sighed in relief, clutching a mug of hot coffee in his trembling hands. "We made it in time."


	27. Changing Plans

Faust ran up a narrow mountain path with steps so light they didn't even disturb the dirt on the ground, slicing his way through crowds of monsters doing their best to stall his ascent.  
Unfortunately none of them were able to do so. He charged onward without pause, the spear in his hands a whirling silver serpent biting off the heads of anything foolish enough to wander close. He never displayed strength above Rank 3, using technique and a discerning eye to strike at weaknesses instead of utilizing overwhelming force.  
If his real strength was exposed there'd be stronger monsters waiting in ambush instead of low-tier fodder. Or the hidden enemy was trying to lure Faust into revealing himself by using quantity over quality and putting his subordinates at risk.  
So many creatures of different types coordinating meant a contracted Beast King was pulling the strings. Faust expanded his senses as he moved, sending out tendrils of mana to create a wide net capable of sensing the aura signatures of living creatures within its detection radius. Anything with mana in its body would have an aura signature, stronger beings would have a more prominent and unique signature.  
Amidst the cloud of flying beasts at the summit was a fierce aura that dwarfed the companions closest to it, almost engulfing them with its might. It hovered just outside Hans's range of detection, as though the Beast King knew ahead of time the limits of the agent's Gift.  
Faust scowled, tightening his grip on the spear. The exact limitations of one's Gift was a very personal affair, being able to grasp such sensitive information meant the enemy had formidable methods at their disposal.  
Annoying. Really annoying!  
Faust cleared out a small area then carved various runes on his spear. He even brought out a couple augments prepared ahead of time, attaching them to the spear shaft to supplement its power. When the entire weapon glowed with purple light, Faust launched it with the peak of Rank 3 strength toward the lurking Beast King.  
Circuits activated, augments lit up, and the spear howled as it tore through the air with reckless abandon. Several flying beasts in its path died without ever knowing how, unable to even slow the projectile.  
The Beast King was an enormous Red Stone Vulture with an ugly wrinkled head and drab gray plumage. It seemed completely unremarkable if one missed the sparkle of intelligence in its crimson eyes, or couldn't see the menacing aura clinging to its pudgy body.  
The poor Beast King never saw the spear that passed through its head, shattering the thick skull and dragging a streak of brain matter behind as it kept flying into the distance. Startled by the sudden fall of their Beast King, the remaining creatures scattered into the night while screeching and screaming at the top of their lungs.  
Faust's four subordinates, watching from the safety of their bunker, felt their teeth ache seeing their Boss effortlessly dispatch the pseudo-tide threatening all their lives.  
Well, he was Boss after all... But couldn't he have spared them some face?! Their cheeks were burning!  
Faust marched into the bunker, waiting only a moment for Kurt to unblock the door before breezing into the war room. His waiting subordinates all stood at attention, not daring to even twitch their fingers with nervousness. He took a seat, drumming his fingers against a table in a calm staccato beat.  
"We have an unseen enemy," Faust said slowly. "One with some means of surveillance. They knew about you being stationed here, and the limits of Hans's aura detection range, but they prepared enemies thinking I'm peak Rank 3. Whoever it is doesn't know about my true strength so it's unlikely there's a leak."  
The four subordinates all heaved a sigh of relief, tension in the air evaporating in moments. "You're off the hook Hans," Hilda said with a smirk, ducking when the man chucked an empty coffee mug at her face.  
"We're altering the original operation plan. I'll bring you down to the estate, as though I panicked at having you found out. In the upcoming attack we defend to the last before 'dying' together." Faust accepted a cup of hot tea from Kurt, taking a long sip. "Afterwards, we infiltrate the attacking sector and drag out the bastard targeting us. Only then can we come back and clean up traces here. Go prepare, you have five minutes."  
Sofie frowned, canting her head to the side. "Boss, what about the girl? Aren't we bringing her out?"  
The other three subordinates froze in their steps, turning curious eyes hungry for gossip toward their Boss. Faust just sipped his tea, failing to show any satisfying reaction.  
Of course he wouldn't bring Li Mei out until the enemy was taken care of and Oriole matters were wrapped up, revealing her existence ahead of time would only put her in more danger! At least in that jungle-like forest she could stay hidden, was familiar with the forest terrain and local dangers, and had a safe place to sleep protected by his best defensive arrays. She'd be fine until everything on his end was taken care of.  
Faust glanced up, leveling an apathetic glare on Sofie's suddenly pale face. "Four minutes."  
...  
Li Mei hit the ground with a solid thump, tangled in the blankets she stole from under Bao's sleeping form. Staring at the ceiling in a daze for a few minutes, she luxuriated in the feeling of oversleeping before memories of the previous night's rude awakening made her sit straight up.  
She crawled onto her bed where Faust left two data chips, and brought out the three from storage that she stole from Vigen's house. "So I use mana to read these? Weird."  
Manipulating mana was something she learned while building her Core, but she fell asleep before she really had a chance to practice. It took Li Mei a good hour to figure out how to pull a thread of mana from the Core, then another hour spent trying to guide it up her arm and into the chip at her fingertips.  
Handling mana was like herding cats! And it certainly had nothing to do with natural talent or lack thereof, she was much too clever to believe that sort of nonsense.  
Bao woke at some point and watched with amusement sparkling in his four golden eyes. As creatures born with Cores, fera could refine and manipulate mana before they learned to even walk. He made derisive faces at her awkward attempts but was unable to communicate to her what, exactly, she was doing wrong.  
Oh, if only he was Rank 3 and could learn Telepathy, then teasing Li Mei would be so much more efficient!  
The instant Li Mei finally managed to touch the green jade chip with a clumsy mana thread, several holoscreens popped up.  
\-----  
[Green Jade Data Chip]

Encryption: None  
Content: Hecatoncheires body tempering technique.  
Estimated Value: 5000c  
\-----  
\-----  
[Successful Contact With Green Jade Data Chip]

Copied content to Archive. Added Hecatoncheires to Techniques.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Hecatoncheires]

Suitable for Rank 0 - 3 practitioners.  
A technique for using mana to strengthen one's body, increasing base stats and general sturdiness. Perfect for beginners still building their foundation, Hecatoncheires specializes in creating lean muscles that erupt with explosive power in combat.  
Also has the effect of hardening the skin, making it easier to resist blows.  
Technique Rarity: B+  
\-----  
'Wait, so... It copied the instructions into my Archive, meaning it's still on the chip? I can sell the chip while keeping the technique, now that's convenient.' Li Mei grinned, putting the Green Jade chip back into storage, then grabbed the closest Black Jade chip and repeated the process of poking it with a mana thread.  
\-----  
[Black Jade Data Chip]

Encryption: Locked to Aura Signature (Li Mei)  
Content: Complete Training Room Mental Simulation (Combat Staff Techniques, Sky Serpent Style)  
Technique Rarity: SS   
Estimated Value: 73000c  
\-----  
\-----  
[Successful Contact With Black Jade Data Chip]

Copied content to Archive. Added Training Room to Interface.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Training Room]

Allows your consciousness to be drawn into a training room, where you can learn special techniques in a dream-like state. You perceive time differently in the training room, with time passing more quickly in the room than it does in reality. The higher your Rank, the greater the difference in time perception.  
At Rank 0, 5 minutes in reality will seem like 30 in the training room.  
Your body will be helpless while your mind is in the training room. Be careful when you access it!  
\-----  
"Proper staff techniques, and a training room...!" Li Mei's eyes sparkled with excitement. That alone was worth putting up with Faust!  
The other data chips could wait. Without hesitation, Li Mei activated the Training Room.


	28. Training

Li Mei found herself standing in a plain white room facing a purple wire grid mannequin with her height and build. Above its head floated the words , reminding her of a video game. She pinched her arm, only a little surprised when it actually hurt.  
Her Interface was still visible, to her relief - it was becoming something of a familiar comfort.  
[Training Room activated. Host at Rank 0, time perception set to 1:6. New User explanation initiated.]  
[The Training Room can be used to study and practice techniques and spells or develop new ones in a controlled realistic environment using mental power instead of that which is physical or magical in nature. Spells can be practiced without consuming mana. Physical training in the Training Room is not very effective, but it's excellent at helping the User grasp technique and develop muscle memory responses for actual combat situations. Have caution: overexertion and mental taxation will still cause negative effects. If the User feels tired, please leave the Training Room and have a good rest.]  
[New User explanation concluded.]  
[Programs containing lessons can be run at any time, but are not mandatory for the use of the Training Room.]  
[New Programs detected: 1. Comprehensive combat program detected: sequential lessons with qualification analysis for unlocking higher levels. Would the User like to run the program?]  
Stunned by the sudden influx of information delivered by an apathetic disembodied voice, Li Mei could only manage some nodding in response before she coughed out: "Yes, please." Even talking to some weird magic program, it was important to remember her manners.  
[Detecting qualifications. Loading Program: Master Faust's Introductory Course to Combat Staff Techniques, Sky Serpent Style, Novice Level.]  
The training dummy materialized a staff in each hand. It handed one over, bowed at the waist into a neat 90 degree angle which Li Mei returned on reflex, then settled into a fighting stance.  
When Li Mei failed to do the same in a timely manner, the dummy lashed out and smacked her upside the head with the staff. Pain shot through her body like an electric shock, far too realistic considering it was supposed to be a mental simulation. "Ow!"  
[Please copy the Training Dummy's movements.]  
Li Mei rubbed the sore spot on her head, only to receive another strike to the shoulder. "Ouch!"  
[Please copy the Training Dummy's movements.]  
"Okay, okay! Calm down!" Li Mei grumbled and copied the dummy's stance, only to get whacked in the elbow. "OW! What now?!"  
[User's elbow is sticking out too far by three degrees. Please copy the Training Dummy's movements.]  
"Son of a... So this is how you're going to be? Fine! How do I leave this place?"   
Whack! Right to the knee! Tears sprang to the corners of her eyes as she hopped around on one leg. "Ow ow oww!"  
[Exit is only possible when a level of the program is completed, as per the program creator's specifications. Please copy the Training Dummy's movements.]  
"Damn you, Faust!"  
WHACK!  
...  
Bao yawned with boredom. The poor fera carefully manipulated his claws to sift through the fridge for leftovers from dinner since it became obvious his friend wasn't going to provide breakfast.  
Li Mei sat on the bed with her eyes closed. Her face twitched from time to time, and a layer of sweat broke out as though the exertion in her mind was so great it was having an effect on her body.  
Several hours passed in the real world before she managed to escape the training room. Every muscle cramped and ached, limbs trembling like she ran a few consecutive marathons. Satisfaction in the results outweighed the frustration she felt toward Faust's shameless trickery: she successfully learned the novice level of Sky Serpent Style!  
Mastery would come with practice, but having the foundation laid for proper combat was worth getting beat up by that damned dummy! No more swinging her staff around and hoping something worked! No more looking like a fool imitating a windmill in the midst of combat!  
The Sky Serpent Style really suited her tastes. It emphasized mobility and flexibility, adapting to situations during a fight to evade damage and wait for the right moment to strike at an opponent's weakness. Each stance and movement was elegant, fluid, beautiful in its sinister efficiency.  
Her stomach grumbled, a fierce snarl reminding the girl she skipped breakfast and almost missed lunch. At the same time she noticed her mouth was dry and parched. Li Mei scrambled off the bed only to find Bao snoozing in the main room, surrounded by several empty containers that used to hold the delicious remnants of her birthday dinner.  
"Shameless swine!" Li Mei growled in a hoarse voice, nudging the sleeping fera with her feet. He snorted and rolled over - finally, revenge for not getting any of the birthday dessert!  
With no other option, she was forced to make something on her own after drinking nearly a gallon of water.   
As much as she hated to admit it even to herself, Faust's cooking skill was beyond superior. The grilled meat and sliced vegetables she made for lunch were bland and tasteless in comparison no matter what spices she threw into the pan. Li Mei resolved to polish her cooking ability the first chance she got.  
After lunch she inspected the other data chip Faust left behind and sorted through the cloud of holoscreens that small action brought forth. Contrary to her expectations about extra homework and more boring textbooks about history, the contents of the chip revealed a surprising level of solicitude for her circumstances.  
In particular, the last item listed under content made Li Mei break out in a grin. "It's like he knows me."  
\-----  
[White Jade Data Chip]

Encryption: Locked to Aura Signature (Li Mei)  
Content: Celestial Crane of the Northern Winds circulation technique, comprehensive map of the Ancient Elderwood Forest, A Beginner's Guide to Hunting and Effective Traps by Raoul Veldun, Plentiful Pills, Potions, and Poisons (And The Mixing Thereof) by Althea Drood, Sector 9 Elderwood Research Facility Security Passcodes and Other Useful Information (Just In Case My Clever Disciple Courts Death) by Faust  
Estimated Value: Priceless  
\-----  
\-----  
[Successful Contact With White Jade Data Chip]

Copied content to Archive. Added Celestial Crane of the Northern Winds to Techniques. Updated map with new information.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Celestial Crane of the Northern Winds] 

An intact mana circulation technique of the Progenitors, passed down from mother to daughter for thousands of years. A Yin-type technique with Ice and Wind properties. Extremely efficient at absorbing and refining mana.  
If the minimum requirements are not met, the practitioner's Core will explode. Luckily you meet the requirements.  
Unlike most Ice techniques, this technique does not inflict its practitioner with an inherent weakness to Fire and will not cause a loss of emotional depth. Thanks to the influence of Wind, there will be no negative effects on the practitioner's mental or physical flexibility.  
Practitioners have a calm mind in all situations, resistance to illusion spells, increased intellectual capacity, high dexterity, and a strong proficiency for Ice and Wind magic.   
Compatibility: 93%  
Technique Rarity: SSS  
Technique Quality: SSS  
Minimum Requirements: Compatibility 85%, Core Grade B, Mana Capacity 500, WIS 5, INT 5, DEX 5, Bloodline Descendant  
\-----  
\-----  
[Mana Circulation]

Mana circulation is the most effective method for refilling the Core. Pulling in mana from the surroundings, refining it, and moving it through the meridians in one's body is a method for strengthening the body, reinforcing the Core, and mastering control over mana manipulation.  
A proper circulation technique turns one's body into a Circuit with the meridians forming the nodes, making mana circulation similar to casting a spell through one's self. As such, each technique has different benefits and suits different needs. Higher quality techniques are less likely to have drawbacks, backlash, or other restrictions on the practitioner.  
Compatibility between the practitioner and technique effects the degree of benefits the practitioner receives.  
It's common to circulate mana for at least an hour every day, and it's a private and secretive process. It's insulting to inquire about the specific details of one's circulation technique and methods. Sharing of technique names and basic traits is acceptable, though it's not unusual for people to abstain or outright lie.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Techniques]

You have learned 2 techniques, but you haven't tried them out yet! To easily use a learned technique, focus on the technique's name. The Interface will provide instructions from there.  
Instructions will also be saved in the Archive to be perused at your leisure.  
\-----  
"That's a hell of a lot of information," Li Mei wheezed, rubbing her aching temples. So much to absorb!  
Of particular interest was the 'Bloodline Descendant' requirement for the mana circulation technique Faust provided. If it was passed mother to daughter, how did Faust have it? Did 44's mother give it to him to pass along to her daughter in her stead? Why? What happened?  
There was something very strange going on regarding that man and his relationship to 44, and rather than uncovering answers all Li Mei could find were more questions.  
She closed her eyes, focusing on the pretentious name of the mana circulation technique. True to its word, the Interface provided instructions - knowledge poured into her mind as though she knew the method all along, integrating seamlessly into her memories.  
Guiding mana along meridians according to the prescribed method, Li Mei felt a strange sensation. The mana threads felt cool and refreshing like streams of ice cold water were replacing her veins, while the surrounding air dropped in temperature until her breath formed clouds of mist. Raw mana was pulled into her Core with frightening speed, though there wasn't too much in the cave so it didn't have an impressive effect.  
Another hour passed without her notice. By the time Li Mei opened her eyes again, a fine layer of frost coated her flesh, ice sparkling on the fine hairs of her eyelashes. The refined mana in her Core increased from 10 to 55 in one session, and would have been a greater amount of there'd been more raw mana in the surroundings.  
She exhaled a breath of turbid air and smiled. Suddenly, she felt like going hunting.


	29. Intruders

Li Mei didn't rush out immediately, even if she wanted to. Instead, she set aside the other data chips for later and then tried out the body tempering technique.  
Much like mana circulation, body tempering required moving mana through meridians in a certain pattern. However, body tempering required pills, potions, or special treasures consumed in conjunction with the technique to have any visible effect. Without them it was like a body builder going jogging - it wouldn't hurt their physique and might even have some benefits, but it wouldn't build the significant muscle mass they desired.  
After practicing Hecatoncheires, Li Mei felt refreshed and vigorous. All the aches and pains left over from the training room session were completely gone! Even if it didn't make her stronger, the pain relieving effects were valuable enough.  
As she was doing some stretches to limber up, a Quest screen popped into existence.  
\-----  
[Intruders]  
★★★★

Many groups of intruders have infiltrated your forest! Their weapons stink of innocent young blood, the despair of countless pained souls clinging to their backs. These foul people have recently committed a heartless massacre!   
As someone fond of retribution, how can you let this go?  
Their destination is the hidden research facility. As this is a specific Search and Destroy Quest, each group's location and movements will be shown on your map.

Groups remaining in the forest: 11  
Reward: 250000 EXP per group  
\-----  
Li Mei's eyes lit up as she accepted the quest. 11 groups, 250000 EXP each... 2750000 EXP total for killing all of them. That was a huge chunk off her debt! And to have recently committed a massacre...  
She thought of the estate's farmers and their families, living peacefully while growing produce and livestock for the estate. They weren't researchers or hired security, just ordinary civilians - Faust confirmed as much during one of their lessons. The number of estate residents who knew about Oriole and the hidden research center could be counted on one hand, not including security staff and the researchers who actually lived in the facility.  
Innocent men, women, and children, killed because of a selfish internal dispute in some clandestine research organization they weren't even aware of.  
The light in Li Mei's mauve eyes sharpened to a cold, resolved glint. They wanted a war?   
Fine.   
They could have their war.  
...  
She changed into a plain, comfortable outfit consisting of dark colors that covered just about everything except her bare hands and feet. Her short red hair was too bright to be sneaking around a forest with, so she tied a black scarf around her head to hide both it and a large majority of her face. Previously she used the shredded remains of a shirt, having a scarf felt borderline luxurious.  
After the manor fire, her scalp was burned and most of her hair singed off. It initially grew back in uneven patches, which she used Bao's claws to shear until it all reached a uniform length. Once it started growing normally, she kept it short for the sake of convenience. Strong smells would only broadcast her position to predators, using shampoos and scented soaps while surviving in a wild forest was just asking for trouble.  
'One day I won't live in a damned forest full of clingy jumping creatures with too many claws and teeth, and I'll grow my hair out really long!' Li Mei sighed, shaking her head with remorse. The soaps Faust brought her were unscented so she could get clean without risking her neck. 'I'll have so many scented oils and hair clips and lotions. So many!'  
Li Mei cleaned up the empty tubs on the floor and filled her storage with supplies for an excursion: homemade daggers, many clean bottled water, preserved food, a thick blanket, a flame lighter, bandages, medicinal plants, and repellent herbs for keeping away pests. A homemade paste was rubbed onto her clothes - the smell was faint, but the herbs and berries used in its mixing kept away tree-dwelling ambush predators like Phytons and Vine Crawlers.  
Preparations complete, she nudged the snoozing Bao with her feet. "C'mon, lazy brother! We've got some hunting to do."  
The Fera jumped to his feet with instant alertness, large ears perked forward. They spent quite some time recovering from injuries sustained fighting the Rank 2 Verasus, so Bao was eager to go out and get some exercise. Li Mei hopped on his back while he stretched, patting the silky smooth fur on his shoulders to rub on some repellent paste.   
"Last night Faust said enemies were coming. Bad people intending to attack the estate and hurt the people living here, all because they want something in the forest. And I know where they are, and what they're looking for! What say we hunt them down before they stumble across us?"  
Bao snorted and nodded his head in assent, already used to Li Mei having strange inexplicable knowledge. Her knowing the location of enemies they never even laid eyes on was just par for the course.  
He waited for his rider to hold on tight before shooting out of the cave at top speed, bounding down the mountain face with practiced ease. Li Mei no longer needed to secure herself to the Fera with vines even at his highest speeds, though her heart raced when Bao bounced around at strange angles.  
She opened the map while Bao ran through the trees. Combined with their previous explorations and the information received from Faust, her map of the forest was extremely detailed and precise. Terrain, points of interest with travel time indicators, even dangerous areas indicated by orange splotches of color.   
Faust claimed the forest was much larger than the estate on which it supposedly resided, though he refused to divulge specific details. Looking at the newly detailed map, Li Mei confirmed his claim first-hand. There was definitely weird magic spatial shenanigans afoot!   
Their mountain home was near the middle of the forest on the southern side, and the hidden research facility's entrance was marked to the northeast. At Bao's top speed it would take half a day to reach it from their current location. Considering the overall forest size, that was quite close!  
Eleven red dots labeled were spread out in a staggered line across the western side of the forest, moving toward the east. 'Combing the forest looking for the facility, eh? But they're moving kinda slow. Are they fighting every damn thing they're coming across?' Li Mei shook her head and let out a derisive snort. Predators weren't stupid, and many were opportunists. The scent of blood would only attract more and more creatures looking to take advantage of the situation!   
She learned that the hard way.  
Li Mei picked out the group whose current travel route would put them closest to the research facility's entrance, guiding Bao in their direction. "There's 11 groups of enemies and they're pretty far away," Li Mei said, leaning over his neck. "It'll take us a couple days to reach the first one. I don't know how many people each group has, but I'll know how strong they are once I see them."  
Actually, she was more than a little worried even if her expression was calm and composed. People sent into the forest wouldn't be a bunch of nerdy scientists who never saw sunlight and couldn't jog a mile, they'd be trained combatants with weapons, body armor, and probably magic!   
Faust already explained that magic was a common force in society. He also mentioned there were other methods of attaining strength, though he didn't go into detail at the time since it wasn't relevant to their lesson.  
Squads sent to infiltrate enemy territory and locate a hidden facility wouldn't be a bunch of Rank 0 civilians. They'd likely have Cores, with Gifts and probably a myriad of spells to deal with. Special techniques and styles like body tempering techniques and her own Sky Serpent style! Unknown factors could be the difference between life and death, so a cautious approach was paramount. "We've never fought against people, Bao, we have to be really careful!"  
Bao snorted and rolled the eye on the back of his head where she would be sure to see it. Of course he knew that! But that little human sister of his felt the need to vocalize a lot of her plans and thoughts. It was her own way of showing concern for him, so he only rolled the one eye before nodding.


	30. Poaching

Otto shivered as he made his way through the creepy forest, shaking hands clutching the latest model Tempest Gale magitech rifle, knuckles white under their thick glove covering. Distant howling and the rustling of nearby underbrush made him jumpy, even with five companions at his side.  
His squadmates were laughing and chatting in quiet voices even as they scanned the trees for signs of movement. Captain Don took point, stretching his senses to the limit in order to keep watch for strong predators. They had devices and elixirs to keep away pests and weaker creatures, but they would have no effect on meaner beasts. As a middle Rank 1 Captain Don was the strongest in their unit, and most likely to detect anything hostile approaching.  
How could they all be so calm? Otto shivered and looked down. After the heinous assault on the estate, the smiles of his companions seemed different. Colder. Sinister. Their eyes were as scary as the forest.  
He was just a new recruit on his first field mission and couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger on crying civilians. His belly was full of hesitation, regret, fear and disgust. The others thought it was rookie nerves and kept making jokes to which he could only force a smile.  
The unit traveled in a diamond formation with Otto on the left point. They protected Stefan in the center, who kept his eyes on a device searching for the hidden research facility they were ordered to find.  
Otto heard a rustling noise above, nearly jumping out of his skin with fright. He didn't notice the mocking joke Stefan directed his way because he was far too distracted watching a small black shadow plummet from an impossible height, landing squarely on Ross walking in the back. Ross screamed in surprise and pain, a noise that transformed into a disgusting wet gurgle before the man fell completely silent.  
Another slightly bigger shadow charged from between the trees at the same time, a shrieking and flailing Bernard dragged into the darkness where his cries of pained fright were abruptly cut short.  
Otto stumbled back, the shiny new rifle falling from his hands as the small shadow that took down Ross launched itself at Stefan. The bigger shadow reappeared only long enough to steal the dropped rifle, disappearing once more into the trees.  
It all took place in a manner of seconds. Stefan barely had time to turn around in alarm before he was knocked to the ground by a sudden force hitting his back, a strange rough dagger stabbed into his throat before the shadow used him like a springboard and launched itself back. Blood flooded down Stefan's neck and chest from the severed artery, and he died in moments.  
Captain Don quickly threw away his rifle and drew his sword, activating the enchantments to wreathe the blade in flames - the rifles were powerful but intended for fighting at a distance, too much recoil and a significant firing time made them inappropriate for melee combat or self defense.  
The small shadow held out its hand and summoned a strange metal staff with one pointed end. It made a provoking gesture at the captain as it walked forward, one small bare foot stomping on Stefan's head to drive it into the ground. Captain Don charged with a roar, swinging his sword in a mad craze. He was a large man almost two meters tall with strong musculature, watching him charge an enemy made Otto glad he wasn't in the enemy's shoes.  
Rather than trying to parry or block the blows, the small shadow moved its body to dodge the blade, striking with its staff whenever it found an opening then dancing away before the captain could inflict any serious damage. The shadow would dart away, jump up onto some tree roots, and use its vantage point to launch itself at the captain before he could take more than a few steps in its direction. When the captain blocked with his sword, the shadow used the momentum to bounce away again.  
Captain Don started throwing handfuls of fire whenever the shadow backed off, his accuracy and force obviously applying some pressure to the nimble opponent. More than a few struck the shadow's thin body, burning holes in its clothing and filling the air with the stench of burning flesh alongside flying orbs of hot flames. Despite its wounds the shadow never slowed or stopped in its flurry of attacks, tirelessly striking at Captain Don again and again.  
Otto found himself mesmerized by the fight, his entire body shaking. With his rifle stolen all he had was a sidearm and a short blade, neither of which he was overly proficient with. He was just a rookie, a high Rank 0 out for field experience on a relatively easy mission with a more skilled temporary unit! Otto knew was in no way qualified to interfere in a fight of Captain Don's level. If he tried to interfere he was just as likely to hurt the captain or cause him to mess up.  
So the rookie stayed out of the way, and hoped against hope the bigger shadow forgot about him.  
While Otto was trying to make himself small and unnoticeable, Captain Don finally found an opening. He waited for the shadow to launch at him again, and took the blow on his shoulder in order to grab the shadows arm. What followed was a fierce grappling match, kicks and punches and elbow strikes exchanged with vicious frequency, both sword and staff abandoned on the ground.  
Captain Don's hands erupted in flames, one attached to the shadow's arm like a locked vice while the other mercilessly struck every inch of the opponent's head and shoulders. The shadow snarled in pain, using its free arm to protect its face while its feet kicked every bit of the captain's legs that it could reach, squirming and jumping around like a captured monkey struggling to get free.  
The bigger shadow returned, darting out from the darkness to jump at Captain Don's back, huge sharp claws slicing through body armor and sinking deep into flesh. Otto finally saw the true form of the bigger shadow: a teal Fera with pink spots and a shaggy fur coat, tiny crystalline nubs indicating the creature's youth.  
At the same moment as the Fera initiated its attack the smaller shadow drew a rough dagger and slashed at the larger man's face, slicing through his left eye. Captain Don staggered under the combination attack, grip loosening on the shadow's arm just enough for it to slip away. The Fera jumped away, tearing chunks off Captain Don's back with its long sharp claws, causing the large man to roar in pain and fury. He wildly grabbed and flailed to try and regain his hold on the shadow, but all the captain managed to grab was the black scarf off its head.  
A child!  
A young boy with messy short red hair and a fierce expression on a charming face. Captain Don was stunned at the realization of being fought into a corner by a child, and in that moment the boy darted forward and shoved a dagger into the larger man's throat. Captain Don coughed, an expression of disbelief frozen on his face as he fell to the ground.  
The child turned to Otto, who felt his blood instantly run cold. He tried to back away, scrambling at top speed on all fours until his back hit a tree root. Approaching with slow steady steps, the boy was unperturbed by his own myriad wounds or the sight of Otto fumbling to draw his sword.   
His expression was odd, nowhere near as fierce as when he was looking at the Captain. There was no sense of pressure, no killing intent, and as such Otto found himself unable to lift the weapon in his hands against the boy even when he leaned forward and...  
Sniffed.  
Sniffed again.  
His button nose wiggled, almost like a rabbit's, as he sniffed the air. The child stood upright and Otto saw a flicker of cyan blue light in his cat-like purple eyes for just an instant. The Fera stepped forward, a low growl rumbling in its throat as its shaggy fur bristled in agitation, but stopped when the child shook his head.   
He pointed a burned finger at Otto's face and spoke in a bold, confident, and slightly hoarse voice. "You work for me now, and are gonna follow me. Try anything funny and the Fera eats you. Try to run, and the forest will eat you instead. Got it?"  
Otto, his mouth dry and lips cracked until they bled, managed to nod in understanding. "Anything you say, Brother!"  
The boy's expression turned strange again, and he exchanged a bemused glance with the Fera who narrowed its eyes and snorted. Shrugging, the boy turned and started looting the still warm bodies of Otto's deceased teammates. Body armor, weapons, and magitech devices all vanished after a moment of scrutiny, revealing the boy had a storage artifact of significant size on his hands.  
What exactly was this fearsome kid's identity? And what was his purpose? Otto felt cold sweat dripping down his back, dreading what unknown mess he got himself caught up in.


	31. Advice

The forest had a warm, humid environment that made one feel like they were breathing through a moist cloth covering their face. Li Mei was used to it but the young man following behind her was wheezing in exhaustion. His stats weren't as high as hers, and he was wearing a bunch of body armor that weighed him down. On top of that he tripped over every single plant, vine, and small root that got in his way!  
Otto couldn't have been older than fifteen, his adorable face just barely starting to lose the baby fat of youth - a little bit of roundness lingered on his dimpled cheeks. With a crown of curly golden hair and bright blue eyes, he almost looked like a cherub from those old Italian Renaissance paintings. She wouldn't be surprised to see tiny little feathered wings on his shoulders!  
Such an innocent appearance combined with his clumsiness really made her want to bully him. A natural ditzy type! How charming.  
The cloying scent of blood that lingered on his teammates was conspicuously absent in the air around Otto. She noticed beforehand he lacked the Interface's eye-catching red tag that hovered above the others, so Li Mei told Bao to just disarm the boy while they took out the rest. In her heart she felt only relief: she didn't believe she could have killed a kid, even if it was an enemy soldier.  
Initially she thought the Interface wanted her to keep him alive for interrogation, until a quick Scan confirmed he was innocent of any crimes. According to the displayed info he'd refused to fire on the civilians even under threat of punishment from his superior officer.  
More interesting was the information about his race volunteered by Scan, which was the initial reason she brought him along instead of just letting him go.  
\-----  
[Deva (Unawakened)]

Devas are beings of great power once awakened, born with an instinctive ability to control an elemental force such as wind, fire, or plants. Their instinctive grasp of their element far outshines the power typically displayed by a Core's innate Gift: where someone with a plant Gift could take a few moments to grow a flower from a seed, a plant-type Deva could grow an entire tree over ten meters tall.  
However, before awakening they are nearly indistinguishable from humans and the specifics of their bloodline and inborn power will be unknown. The method to awaken the bloodline will only be known by the Deva in question when they approach the apex of Rank 4, and is related to their inner power. If they never reach the peak of Rank 4, they will die as a human.  
Devas, Awakened or not, tend to bring good fortune to those who befriend them. Unawakened Devas can sense evil and killing intent from the hearts of those in their close proximity, and can fall ill from exposure to wicked energy. Awakened Devas have such attuned sensitivity to the presence of evil they can detect if an area has been influenced by malicious energy within the past hundred years.  
\-----  
After seeing him stumble once over his own feet, Li Mei became concerned that if she didn't watch over him the boy wouldn't survive more than five minutes, much less to the apex of Rank 4! Since she was the one who killed his companions, even if they were absolute scum, she had to take responsibility for his life.  
It had absolutely nothing to do with the promise of good fortune from befriending him.  
Li Mei and Bao led Otto deep into a tree root network, smearing crushed repellent herbs on the tree as they passed. He watched with curiosity but seemed too afraid to ask what they were doing. Eventually the odd trio came to a stop in a natural root cave, and Li Mei dropped some scattered flower petals on the ground before gesturing for the young man to sit. Bao was tasked with keeping watch at the entrance, but the eye on the back of his head stayed fixated on Otto's every move.  
"What's your name?" Li Mei asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Thanks to Scan she already had a lot of his information, she just asked out of curiosity to see how honest he'd be.  
"Otto." The young man seemed nervous, inching back until he was as far away from her as he could manage in the confined space. Twigs and leaves stuck out of his hair at weird angles, and his face had superficial scratches from passing too close to a particularly affectionate shrubbery. "Just... Just Otto. No family name or nothing." He hesitated, then found a grain of courage. "What... What should I call you?"  
"My name's Li Mei. Since you're gonna work for me, just call me Boss." Her eyes sparkled with mischief when Otto sat up straight and nodded, a serious expression on his face. What a good, earnest boy. "How'd you come to work for Oriole as a soldier? You obviously aren't strong."  
Otto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't offended at all by her statement, indicating he was acutely aware of the difference in their abilities, and not recklessly prideful. Li Mei mentally added another point in his favor. "Well, uh. Actually, every so often I guess Oriole does this recruiting thing? They grab up kids aged ten to sixteen who don't have any families or clans or other backing. They offer us food, and shelter, and pay, and training to get stronger! I wasn't found to have any particular talents worth fostering, I'm not super smart or anything, so they threw me into one of the sector's private security teams. I only just finished my basic training regime."  
Child soldiers! Li Mei snarled in her heart, but outwardly maintained a calm expression so she wouldn't scare the timid kid across from her with sudden bloodlust. "Why'd they bring a total rookie here?"  
At her question, Otto's eyebrows drew together in a deep scowl. "They said it was gonna be a simple field mission, that'd it be easy. Like a camping exercise? Or something to do with teamwork. But then we got here, and there were a lot more combat units than I thought there'd be. Like, everybody in the sector! And we landed in what looked like a normal village, which I thought was weird cuz field training usually happened in the wilderness, right?  
"Everyone just started firing on the people in the houses! Captain Don said there was a change in orders and that they were all bad people who wanted to hurt the organization but it just felt wrong all around, none of them had any weapons... Captain Don said they were bad guys, but it just felt like... We were the bad guys..."  
Li Mei nodded, cupping her chin in her palm. "I killed your friends, don't you think I'm a bad guy too?"  
Otto squinted at her, then quickly shook his head. "No! I mean, they weren't my friends, just my temporary squadmates. And they killed all those people then laughed about it afterwards. I felt like they were scarier than the forest! But Boss doesn't have that creepy feeling they had." He thought for a moment, then added with complete sincerity: "They weren't very nice to me anyway, I wasn't sad when they died."  
Resisting the urge to laugh at his straightforward comment, Li Mei pulled out some medicine and started casually treating her wounds while watching the young man from the corner of her eye. "Then, you didn't know that this place belongs to Oriole too?"  
"What!" Otto stood up, wincing when he hit his head on a tree root. "What do you mean, Boss?!"  
"This whole fight is between two sectors. Your sector was jealous of how much funding this sector got, so they're attacking and stealing the research. The people killed were just civilian farmers. It's pretty common, Oriole sectors fight a lot among themselves."  
Poor Otto collapsed, his knees shaking and color draining from his cherubic face. "Just civilians... So I was right, we were... the bad guys..."  
Li Mei scooted over and roughly smeared medicinal paste on Otto's scratched face. His nose wrinkled in distaste from both the smell and the faint stinging sensation, but she didn't let him escape treatment. "The world is full of good people who do bad things, and bad people who do good things. There isn't just good people doing good stuff and bad guys being bad, life isn't that honest. It's best if you just figure out your own principles and morals."  
Otto nodded, sinking into a glum silence.


	32. Little Piggies

After Boss Li finished tending to his own wounds, he wrapped that black scarf around his head again then turned to the Fera. "Alright Bao, we have to move fast, so..."  
The Fera, Bao, jumped to his feet and made the most indignant noise Otto ever heard, a disdainful look in the Fera's honey gold eyes. Fera were notorious for being picky about their riders, and it seemed like Bao hadn't taken a shine to the young man at all.  
Not wanting to cause any problems, Otto said softly: "I can walk! Or, just... Stay here, I guess. Until you come back? From whatever you're doing..."  
Both Bao and Boss Li scoffed, disregarding his suggestion. "You saw how it turned out when he was walking," Boss said to the offended Fera, pointing at Otto's scratched face. "We'll drop him off at the cave where he won't get eaten and then go finish cleaning up the forest ourselves! If we bring him with us it'll be even worse and you know it."  
Bao grumbled and snorted while Boss cajoled, until finally the Fera agreed to lug Otto on his back so long as Otto was slung over like a vegetable sack and not actually in a proper riding position. Otto didn't know whether to laugh or cry when Boss Li used copious amounts of tree vines to tie his torso in place, but as soon as the Fera started running he knew why Boss was being so cautious.  
Fast!   
Super fast!  
Running up impossibly tall trees, bouncing along branches the width of city roads, turning sharply to dive without warning hundreds of meters, only to slow his descent by digging sharp curved claws into the closest tree trunk.   
Otto's eyes spun, stomach rattling its way up into his throat as he struggled to discern which way was up or down. He didn't even want to think about how Boss was holding on without the vines!  
By the time they stopped for the night in a different root cave, Otto felt his brain had been thoroughly scrambled. He knelt by some bushes to empty the contents of his stomach, only to have the Boss drag him back into the roots by the collar of his shirt.  
Boss Li produced preserved meat, chopped fruit, and even a blanket for Otto, then curled up next to the watchful Fera after both of them ate a plate of sliced purple fruit each. They fell asleep immediately, leaving the rookie soldier to stare fearfully into the dark night while creatures of all sizes howled and roared in the distance.  
Five days later - three days after Otto was safely ensconced at the mountain cave with a pile of books to study and she'd dropped off the loot from battle - Li Mei and Bao sat in the branches above the second group of intruding soldiers. Li Mei's eyes flashed with a faint cyan light as she viewed her stat window with satisfaction.  
\-----  
NAME: Li Mei  
RANK: 0 (97%)  
HEALTH: 100%

AGE: 13  
SPECIES: Human (? ? ?)  
JOB: Disciple

CORE: 100%  
C.GRADE: A+  
C. QUALITY: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆  
MANA: 1000/1000  
M. QUALITY: ★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆

EXP: -6666374  
STR: 5 (22.7%)  
CON: 5 (20.8%)  
DEX: 7 (18.9%)  
INT: 9 (1.4%)  
WIS: 10

GIFT: [Barrier Lv.1]  
TITLES: [Disciple] [Experiment 44] [Illegitimate Child] [Sky Serpent Novice]  
TECHNIQUES: [Celestial Crane of the Northern Winds (Novice)] [Hecatoncheires (Novice)]  
TRAITS: [Enslavement Bind] [Poison Resistance]  
SKILLS: [Archive] [Concealment] [Fera Riding (Natural) Lv.5] [Scan Lv.5] [Sense Lv.3] [Storage Lv.1]   
SPELLS: [Barrier (Basic) Lv.1]   
\-----  
Her Core was filled with mana, which had an unexpected effect - a slight chill tinged the air in her vicinity even though she wasn't using the mana circulation technique. It felt refreshing and kept her mind alert.  
Even better, she got experience for the kills Bao did! Which meant she could work with allies or use indirect methods and still get full experience.  
Nice.  
'Trying out Sky Serpent style in combat worked pretty well! I have plenty of mana stored up, this time I'll put more emphasis on practicing magic.' Li Mei thought to herself, tapping her chin as she considered a good strategy.  
There were a few limitations on her Barrier spell. No barrier could exceed two meters in total surface height or width, ten centimeters in thickness, and she was limited to three at a time. Her basic spell cost ten mana per meter, mana cost scaling with how big or small the barrier ended up being, and she could only make squares or circles.  
Those who formed a Core gained an instinctive grasp of their Gift. But instinct was just instinct and not practical knowledge or experience. Li Mei felt her understanding of the Sky Serpent style deepened more during the few minutes of actual combat than it did for the entire session in the Training Room.   
That dummy was a vicious, merciless perfectionist, but it wasn't lethal and didn't want her dead. Psychologically speaking there was a certain lack of pressure, and learning was slow. Facing an enemy with killing intent was a much more valuable experience.  
Li Mei paused for a moment, pinching the bridge of her nose. 'A year ago I was a normal unmarried young woman working at a bookstore and learning to cook in her free time, yet now I'm contemplating the benefits of lethal combat and how best to kill my targets.'  
Truly, one never knows what the future will hold. The adaptability of human beings was terrifying! She lamented in her heart while her small hands swiftly braided vines to create a rope, whispering her plan to the eagerly expectant Fera shuffling his feet at her side.  
...  
"Look, all I'm saying is, if our superiors had any sort of intelligence they'd order us to burn the whole forest down and sift through the ashes!" Barbara complained, voice despondent and lazy even though her posture exuded a tense alertness. The barrel of her rifle didn't drop so much as a single degree toward the forest floor as she swept it from side to side, watching for movement in the nearest shadows.  
Captain Mark, who took point chopping away branches and vines with a short machete, couldn't help letting out a soft chuckle. "Ain't up to lowborn peasants like us who ain't even allowed surnames. Silkpants noble scientists want us goin' on foot, we go on foot. Roy, any luck?"  
Roy shook his head, enlarging the display so everyone around him could see the data. Bitterness effused both his expression and voice. "No sir. Big ass trees, mean ass beasts, more damn magic herbs than all of us combined could eat in our lifetimes, but no sign of a hidden facility."  
"Why is everything ass to you?" Tom asked from his spot in the back of the unit, unable to see the mocking smile on Roy's face.  
"You'll understand when you're older, kid."  
"Hey, I'm already 43!"  
"You are like a little baby. Invite me to your first mid-centennial, Grandfather here will give his cute Junior a nice gift." Ben laughed, mockingly stroking the large mustache on his face.  
"I'll gift you my foot up your-"  
The team's friendly chatter was interrupted by a faint choked grunt right behind them. Everyone turned and raised their weapons, only to watch as Tom shot upwards into the tree branches, the hat from his head drifting slowly to the ground.  
"Open fire!" Captain Mark shouted, firing his rifle upwards, but the rest of his unit was confused.  
"Open fire? On what!?"  
"Can't even see him anymore..."  
"What in the Four Hells..."  
To their left came a long, eerie cackle from the darkness. They fired in that direction, only to hear bushes behind them rustling violently.  
As one the unit drew together, standing back-to-back in a square so nothing could sneak up on them. Roy put his magitech detecting device away, pulling out a powerful handgun instead.  
"One, two, three, four, silly little piggies on the forest floor!" A hoarse singsong voice said before letting out that eerie cackle from before, a reverberating echo wrapping around the soldiers and sending chills down their spines. It seemed to be circling them at a frightening speed, drawing closer and closer with each passing second.  
"Prepare for close combat," Captain Mark whispered, putting his rifle away to draw a sword instead. Barbara followed suit, while Roy and Ben both readied their handguns.  
"One, two, three, four, brave little piggies out to explore!"  
"What's with the counting rhyme?" Ben muttered, his hands shaking as he fired a few potshots into the nearest bushes. "We being hunted by some kid's ghost?"  
"The Nursery Nightshade," Barbara laughed nervously. She didn't have any elemental spells, instead coating her blade in a layer of glowing yellow mana that could cut through steel.  
"One, two, three, four, bloodstained little piggies don't know what's in store!"'  
The voice seemed so close they could reach out and touch it, but between the darkness and the countless plants all around, the soldiers just couldn't catch sight of whatever was hunting them. None of them had ever felt so claustrophobic before, much less in a big open space like a forest. Yet they could feel invisible walls of pressure closing in as sweat dripped down their faces, smothering their desire for lighthearted banter.  
"One, two, three, four, murderous little piggies are an eyesore."  
Three cyan walls of light appeared between the soldiers at strange angles, pushing them apart and breaking their square formation. A small shadow darted from the nearest tree roots towards Ben, who fired his gun continuously in vain until a rough knife gouged out his throat.  
One of the walls vanished in a shower of cyan blue particles, allowing the shadow to leap directly at Roy and shove two more knives into both sides of his neck. Roy managed to fire one lucky shot that nicked the shadow's side as the soldier fell, the bullet ripping out a chunk of flesh.  
A small square of cyan light appeared in mid-air only to be destroyed a moment later by the downward slash Barbara aimed at the injured shadow's neck, its brief existence serving its purpose of redirecting the blow off to the side. Wagging a finger as though to mock Barbara's incompetence, the shadow cackled and leapt backwards to avoid an opportunistic strike from Captain Mark.  
"One, two, three, four, half the little piggies will move no more!" The shadow chuckled, still using that strange singsong voice to spout its lame rhymes. It pointed at Barbara then Captain Mark, as though trying to choose between them. They didn't notice the big blue walls behind them all vanishing. "Once was four and now is two, will the next little piggy who dies be you?"  
Cackling again, the shadow whipped out a pointed metal staff and rushed forward.  
Captain Mark and Barbara were both the middle of Rank 1, and their mastery of Oriole's basic Rushing River sword style were Master and Journeyman levels respectively. Both of them had experienced countless skirmishes and combat situations, yet they found themselves flummoxed by the shadow's evasive movements.  
It twisted, spun, shimmied and even flipped away from all of their attacks, no matter how aggressive or cunning they tried to be. The few times they thought a strike would go through it was blocked by a cyan blue shield of light, and the shadow's mauve eyes would look at them with an infuriating kind of mocking pity.  
Rushing River specialized in brutal continuous assault, overwhelming the enemy with force and relentless fury. Against a slippery opponent who didn't even give them the chance to land one blow, Rushing River was at an extreme disadvantage. Not a single one of their moves ever hit! They had no opportunity to build up the basic combo, much less use the stronger finishing moves.  
If it weren't for the bleeding wound on the shadow's side and the many healing burns visible on its small body, the two soldiers might have believed they were fighting a ghost.  
Suddenly the shadow jumped at Barbara in the middle of an attack on Captain Mark. Startled, Barbara tried to slash at it with a horizontal strike, but as usual a cyan barrier appeared to block her swing. The shadow landed a foot on the barrier as the force of Barbara's slash pushed it backwards, using the momentum to flip back toward Captain Mark instead.  
Its staff pierced his stomach before he could angle his sword to block it, and yet another knife seemed to bloom from the captain's throat. The shadow bounced off Captain Mark's shoulders, kicking him to the ground and leaping away in one fluid movement, mercilessly ripping the staff out of his stomach.  
In the skilled hands of the shadow, the staff moved like it was alive. Curving, contorting, weaving through the air like a serpent waiting for a chance to strike. Barbara felt tears spring to her eyes, the smell of blood and death stinging her nose. She screamed, slashing wildly at the shadow without a care for technique or grace. "Why are you doing this?!"  
Three cyan walls two meters in height appeared, trapping Barbara in the middle of a sealed triangle too small for her to properly swing the blade with any force. The shadow stood on the other side of the walls, tapping the flat end of its staff against the ground.  
"And so the last little piggy does cry, begging and pleading and wondering why." The shadow approached slowly, only to tap its fingers against a barrier. "Silly little piggy, this truth you cannot deny: she who kills must be prepared to die. A tooth for a tooth, an eye for an eye."  
The barriers dissolved into a sparkling shower of cyan particles, and the staff pierced Barbara's throat.


	33. Inspired

"Note to self: Psychological attacks on enemies are super effective for lowering their combat ability and general morale, but charging right at someone with a gun is stupid no matter how fast you think you are. Ow ow ow..." Li Mei muttered, slathering a layer of medicinal paste onto the bullet wound in her side. Bao nudged carefully against her shoulder, making concerned chirping noises. Li Mei laughed and patted Bao's side to reassure the distressed Fera. "Don't worry, it just hurts a little. It barely got me!"  
She counted herself lucky it just nicked her, if it were just an inch more to the side it would have lodged in her body and that would have been really difficult to deal with!  
Her encounters with the soldier groups were very lucky all things considered. Using the element of surprise and familiar forest terrain, she was able to take down people with strength and experience greater than her own. Li Mei fought them head-on for the sake of gaining said experience, and for the satisfaction of seeing fear in their eyes.  
Those people slaughtered innocent people. Men, women, children who probably cried in fear and pain while begging for their lives. Scan clearly stated the civilian kill count eat soldier had for their lifetime, and the number - often triple digits - made Li Mei grind her teeth in anger.  
They were disgusting.   
She couldn't resist making the soldiers feel at least a fraction of the fear they inflicted on others, but being weaker than the people she was trying to scare put her at a big disadvantage. Fighting head-on was tough enough without taking differences in strength and numbers into account!  
Using horror movie tactics was fun, but the methods weren't efficient and still held an element of danger since she wasn't actually a vengeful child ghost or unstoppable alien predator. There had to be a smarter way to do what she wanted - to kill the soldiers while letting them get a taste of fear and helplessness. Even better if she could think of a way to do it without placing herself or Bao in unnecessary risk.  
Li Mei wished she watched more scary movies before her transmigration. If only she'd known it would come in handy! Especially considering it turned out she was pretty strong? Those soldiers weren't weak, but she took care of them so easily!  
'Maybe... I'm actually pretty great?' Li Mei thought smugly, a grin on her face.  
A deep roar shook the trees nearby, air vibrating until Li Mei could feel it in her bones. Compressed air blasted Li Mei and Bao back several meters as countless trees the size of skyscrapers snapped in half, falling to the ground with a deafening crash and dragging countless plants and creatures with them. Pure unfiltered sunlight hit the forest floor for the first time in unimaginable centuries, obscured only by dust and loam thrown into the air from the falling tree trunks.  
Two enormous beasts tangled together, clawing and biting and snarling, chunks of fur and scales and flesh bigger than Li Mei's entire body falling in their tussle. The pressure from Rank 4 auras and violent killing intent combined to press both Li Mei and Bao against the ground, making it painful to even breathe and reopening the wound in the girl's side.  
An enormous brown and grey serpent with short vestigial limbs curled and writhed around a black gorilla with a shimmering silver back. The gorilla roared while the serpent only ever snarled and hissed, but even those relatively small noises were enough to shake the air.  
\-----  
[Young Earth Wyrm]  
Male  
Rank 4 (23%)  
Despite the unfortunate name, this creature is no joke. An Earth Serpent that lived a thousand years and succeeded in the Tribulation to evolve into a Wyrm, thus embarking on the eventual path to being a Dragon.  
He does not care about your presence at this time.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Gargantuan Silver-Backed Ape Sovereign]  
Male  
Rank 4 (20%)  
Feels threatened by the strength of the not-yet mature Earth Wyrm encroaching on his territory. As an old beast with centuries of experience, the Sovereign feels he must defend his people against this potential threat and assert his dominance.  
He does not care about your presence at this time.  
\-----  
As the giant creatures tumbled away leaving a trail of broken trees behind them, Li Mei's eyes sparkled with inspiration.   
Who said she had to do everything herself?   
She kept making plans on what she and Bao would do against their opponents, but those thoughts were going in the wrong direction.  
And maybe she was getting carried away in the feeling of being strong... But the Rank 4 fight she couldn't even breathe in the presence of knocked her pride down a few pegs. Her cheek still stung from the cosmic face slap reminding Li Mei of her place as a Rank 0 nobody.  
The Ancient Elderwood Forest was full of dangers large and small. Strong creatures lurked around every tree, cunning ones too. And so many strange plants!   
Cleverness was her strong suit, not melee combat. Her streak of good fortune couldn't last forever! Fighting things stronger than herself meant Li Mei could very well die if her luck ran out in the middle of a battle. Gaining more experience in fighting could wait until she wasn't on a Quest to take out several groups of stronger people.  
When Bao completed a kill Li Mei got EXP even if she didn't take part in the fight. Surely making use of traps or other creatures would work the same way? She could test it on the next group, see if she got credit without laying a hand on the soldiers.  
Li Mei slathered more medicinal paste onto her wound, waiting for it to harden before hopping on Bao's back.  
...  
Group 3 never even saw her. Instead of facing them herself, Li Mei spread a bunch of Walking Death mushrooms in their travel path covered by a thin layer of dirt and leaves - purple fungus caps that were harmless unless squished. Upon being crushed Walking Death mushrooms exploded into a cloud of highly toxic spores that caused slow, painful death after a series of horrific hallucinations when inhaled.  
Group 3 were all dead before they even stepped on half of the mushroom caps. Confirmation of kill credit and Quest EXP popped up as the last soldier drew his final breath.  
"Too bad it's so annoying to find and dig those things up," Li Mei sighed wistfully, shaking her head. She spent the entire previous night foraging mushrooms for that trap, and those soldiers didn't even have the decency to hit all of them! How rude.  
Li Mei salvaged the uncrushed mushrooms, and used the same successful trap strategy on the unsuspecting Group 4.  
Various special herbs were mixed with water and her own Rank 0 blood, which Li Mei sprinkled on the soldiers of Groups 5, 6, and 7 as they slept. The mixture served to lure hungry creatures looking for an easy meal, stimulating appetites and aggression. Numerous beasts broke through the camp's defensive arrays and eventually devoured the soldiers after several brutal battles.  
Then she ran out of the necessary herbs and had to pick another strategy. Of course, she remembered to harvest the bodies of the edible beasts the soldiers managed to kill during their last stand. Faust already imparted the importance of dissecting kills for their Cores which could be absorbed for strength or used as currency, but many of the beasts were also delicious.  
Group 8 found themselves pelted with eggs flung from the branches. Angry Verasus parents looking for their stolen eggs smelled yolk on the soldiers and flew into a rage, shredding them into pieces.  
It worked well, but grabbing the eggs was dangerous too. Verasus had excellent senses of smell. They would have been able to track her through the whole forest if they weren't distracted and enraged by their young being smashed, thus losing her trail as she moved into the tree canopy.  
Groups 9, 10, and 11 presented the first real problem.  
They had met up and were moving quickly in a straight line toward the research facility, completely disregarding terrain or obstacles.  
Li Mei frowned as she stared at the map. It took so long to move from group to group since they spread out combing the forest - while she traveled further and further in one direction, the ones on the other side were getting up to something. Were they flying somehow?  
Judging by the travel times they'd arrive just after the groups did no matter how fast they ran, but thankfully the Quest didn't require her to stop them from finding or entering the place. She hopped on Bao's back and urged him in the direction of home.  
Since they'd arrive late anyway, it was better to make some preparations first.


	34. Escape

Li Mei dropped loot off at home, made sure Otto had enough food to last another week or so just in case, then left with Bao for the research facility. Going home only required a very small detour on the way, even with a few stops to forage various supplies the pair arrived just a few hours after the three groups they were hunting.  
The entrance to the research facility was hidden in the roots of a particularly small tree by the Elderwood's standards, one covered in flowering vines and surrounded by ferns, masked by a cloaking array. Li Mei followed Faust's detailed instructions on how to pass, which involved using mana to draw a specific pattern on a certain root. The root shimmered then turned almost transparent like a hologram, allowing people to pass through the sheet of membranous light for two minutes.  
"Bao, I want you to hide yourself and keep watch out here to take care of any escaping enemies I might miss," Li Mei said, pointing to a nearby root system perfect for surveillance. Bao snorted with indignance and started to throw an angry tantrum, but stopped when she held up a hand with an unusually serious expression on her face. "This is a research facility. The enemy groups have arrived but there's no sign of a bunch of scientists being evacuated, so they might still be inside."   
To make her point Li Mei pointed at the ground around them, which showed no indication of being disturbed by crowds of fleeing people. There wasn't even a single footprint visible in the dark loam. "If the enemies are being stealthy in their infiltration and covering their tracks, and the scientists or whatever haven't been alerted that something's wrong, seeing a Fera wandering around their secret underground hideout will definitely set off some alarms.  
"Not to mention I'm much better at hiding myself and staying undetected than you are." Seeing Bao's reluctant gaze, Li Mei smiled and smooshed his fluffy cheeks with the palms of her hands and touched her nose to his. "I promise I'll be careful and sneaky. I won't be cocky like I was before, since I won't have my strong Brother Bao to back up my foolishness. Okay?"  
Bao heaved a long, resigned sigh. After another moment of thought he nodded, touching his nose to her brow before moving to conceal himself in the appointed location.  
Behind the hidden entrance a long tunnel led down into the earth, created of roots tangled together without any gaps between them. Bioluminescent orange fungus growing in the junction between wall and floor illuminated the way. Li Mei walked for a good ten minutes in absolute silence before her path was obstructed by a smooth metal wall.   
She tapped the wall three times in different locations. After the third tap the smooth metal wall melted away faster than ice on a summer sidewalk to create an arched doorway, revealing the interior of a very modern-looking elevator.  
Smooth mirrored paneling with a polished metal handrail, seemingly electronic lights across the ceiling, a panel of elevator buttons complete with an emergency phone and no smoking sign, one upper corner occupied by a little speaker in the corner playing obnoxious instrumental music. A whole tidal wave of nostalgia almost knocked Li Mei off her feet.  
She cleared her throat and stepped inside.  
Some of the buttons were decoys to alert on-site security if pressed. The elevator itself was a magitech device rather than a mechanical one - a Circuit carved into the bottom of the elevator would teleport the people inside to the key destination when the appropriate button was pressed.  
Li Mei checked the map, and chose a spot close to the facility's security room. Such a secretive facility surely had extensive surveillance, she could make use of their monitoring one way or another. Knowing which areas to avoid, luring patrols away from one zone so she could sneak to another. Sneaking around a secret research base would be much easier if she knew beforehand where they were looking!  
After the basic nausea and disorientation of being transported through space faded away, Li Mei found an entirely new reason to feel unwell.   
The door to the elevator was a gaping hole, jagged edges adorned with chunks of flesh and ripped cloth. Bloody handprints and gore spatters covered the walls and floors, the lights across the ceiling flickered and spat sparks, and the little speaker in the corner was crumpled like an old cheeseburger wrapper yet still managed to release a tinny distorted string of music. Through the hole in the door she could see a hallway suffused with a red glow that did little to mask trails of viscera on the floor.  
A familiar blue light popped up in her vision.  
\-----  
[Intruders] 

Quest completed! All guilty groups have been eliminated, by your hands or otherwise.

Awarded: 2750000 EXP total  
\-----  
\-----  
[Escape]  
★★★★★

You've wandered your way into quite the nasty situation. The facility is on lockdown, which means elevators on the inside are inoperative. The only way out is through one of the emergency evacuation tunnels which requires a Class-A Keycard to open during a lockdown. Perhaps one of the personnel has one on their person?  
Stay alert and escape from the research facility without losing your head. Earn some tasty rewards for optional bonus objectives on the way, if you feel so inclined.

(Bonus): Download all information stored in the facility's database. Accessing a working computer connected to the network will be enough, Archive will take care of the rest. Information and records from a top-level research facility may prove useful to you in the future. Awards +1 STR.

(Bonus): Retrieve the Cores of at least 30 creatures from within the facility. Awards +1 DEX.

(Bonus): There's a subject of facility experiments trapped in Lab 3's holding cells. She's injured, afraid, and could use some help to escape. This may be a chance to make a potentially powerful ally if you earn her trust. Awards +1 CON.

Reward: 1000000 EXP, 50000 EXP per completed Bonus  
\-----  
Li Mei heaved a sigh and brought the metal staff out of storage. "Awesome."  
She inched her way down the empty bloodstained hallway, trying to ignore the relentless hammering of her unsettled heart. A 5-Star Escape Quest and bloodstained hallways did not inspire confidence or a sense of security. What it did inspire was a strong sense of regret for leaving Bao behind.  
The facility reminded her of high tech compounds she saw in science fiction movies back on Earth - sprawling and cavernous, a map full of enormous rooms by the dozen, linked together by wide hallways big enough to drive a truck through. Lights along the ceilings, smooth polished floors, perfectly controlled climate, thick glass windows peeking into fancy labs with complicated equipment. A variety of plastic plants, photographs, and bland landscape paintings added color to an otherwise monotonous environment.  
But the thick glass windows were broken, the fancy labs were wrecked, and poor innocent plants were toppled over and shredded into little plastic pieces. The smell of mixing chemicals from shattered containers and toppled beakers filled the air, thick and pungent.  
And that was just the first hallway.  
Li Mei rounded the corner and froze.  
Hunched over the half-devoured body of some poor sap in a lab coat were three creatures like bald skinny children with unnaturally long limbs that twisted in odd directions. Their fingers were deep in the body's abdomen, plucking pieces of its internal organs and shoving them into bloody mouths lined with several rows of sharp teeth.  
One of them looked up, locked gazes with Li Mei, and hissed around a mouthful of lower intestine. The other two snapped their heads around and snarled, leaving their unfinished meal to scrabble down the hallway toward her with jerking, twitching movements.  
Li Mei turned on her heel and sprinted back toward the broken elevator at top speed.


	35. Skillset

Two creatures skidded around the corner, long fingers and toes scrabbling on the polished hallway floor. They failed to react in time when Li Mei, crouched behind the wall, stabbed forward with the pointed end of her metal staff and skewered them both in one forceful thrust. The staff went through the mouth of one and erupted from the back of its skull to pierce the chest of the other, the first dying instantly and the second screaming in pain as its life drained away.  
Li Mei shuddered at the horrific sounds, her grip slipping as she tried to pull the staff away from its two victims. It was easier to stab than retrieve, and the weapon seemed determined to remain firmly entrenched in the creature's bodies, wasting a precious few seconds of time.  
Rows of sharp teeth bit deep into her shoulder, shredding flesh and eliciting a series of colorfully creative swears from Li Mei's mouth. The third creature clung with sharp fingers digging into her back and toes scratching at her hips. Grunting in pain, Li Mei created a barrier and flung herself backwards into it while simultaneously pulling a dagger from storage to stab into the creature's face. She managed to gouge one of its oversized eyes, covering her hand in a disgusting mix of blood and sticky green viscera.  
Unlike the staff which turned the other two into a macabre kebab, the dagger was much more easily removed. Li Mei yanked it out of the third creature's skull and spun on her heel, the creature slumping to the ground while shrieking in agony. She stabbed it again and again until its long limbs stopped twitching, and only then did she spare a moment to Scan it.  
\-----  
[Young Rake (Modified)]  
Male  
Rank 0 (62%)  
An odd creature occasionally found in alpine forests that survives by scavenging corpses. Generally passive unless provoked - despite their unsettling appearance and diet. These specific Rakes have been subjected to cruel experiments and modifications, both genetic and magic, that made them aggressive.  
Core Location: Abdomen  
\-----  
She glanced toward the corner of her vision, where a small square kept an unobtrusive log of recent EXP gains. That explained the pitiful numbers - the Rakes were lower Rank than she was!  
"Got my ass kicked by some weak little nightmare fuel... Great. I only got a little cocky before, does the universe really need to keep hitting me while I'm already down? Am I just supposed to sneak around everywhere always like a stealthy little mouse or else get my own head handed to me on a silver platter?!"   
Li Mei grumbled vehemently, digging miniscule 10c Cores from the Rake's bodies with a dagger. They weren't worth much, but she could absorb them in an emergency to cast a quick barrier at least.   
Thinking for a moment, she surrounded herself with barriers so she could safely apply medication to her many bleeding wounds. She complained through clenched teeth to keep from focusing on the pain, occasionally interrupting herself with a series of swears.   
"Is arrogance a sin in this universe, is that it? Something a god or cosmic entity deems worthy of punishing me over, or are they specifically picking on me? Don't they have anything better to do with their time?!  
"Meddling Intern, if this is your fault I'm gonna slap you so hard someday! Getting knocked every which way when I try fighting head-on and only having decent victories when I'm sneaky, are you trying to say I have some sort of shady destiny?!"  
\-----  
[Skillset]  
★★★★★

Everyone has their own specialties and unique inborn talents. There's nothing wrong with embracing yours! But it's also important to make sure you don't have any glaring weaknesses. Versatility is key to survival.  
Being a well-rounded and adaptable individual suits a clever, cunning girl like you. Set yourself up with a strong foundation for your future path, and acknowledge your own strengths. Only by understanding yourself can you move forward. Complete the following tasks:  
\- Raise all base stats to 10  
\- Learn 1 new stealth-type Skill  
\- Learn Throw Lv.1  
\- Raise Sense to Lv.4  
\- Defeat 10 enemies with traps  
\- Defeat 10 enemies through ambush

Hint: Practice and repetition is the best way to unlock new Skills or level up old ones!

Reward: 2500000 EXP, Storage Lv.2 Upgrade, Acrobat Trait  
\-----  
"Okay, you're definitely listening, and definitely messing with me." Li Mei sighed and plastered medicinal leaves over her wounds, which had antiseptic properties and served as more effective bandages than torn cloth.   
She accepted the Quest only after considering it for nearly ten minutes, glaring at the holoscreen and arguing with herself about the pros and cons. Giving in to the Meddling Intern's manipulation versus ignoring it and losing out on some nice rewards just for doing things she'd probably do on her own anyway.  
The massive chunk of EXP reward won her over in the end.  
After a short few moments of peaceful recovery Li Mei dispelled the protective barriers and retrieved her staff. She peeked around the corner more cautiously than before, whispering under her breath to settle her nerves. "You aren't subtle, Intern. Ambush, stealth, traps... Faust gave me a book on medicine and poisons too. If you want me to be an assassin so badly, at least make me the cool ninja kind. Alright? If I don't get some sort of awesome shadow teleportation technique, I'm going to be very displeased."  
Seeing no other enemies in the hallway, Li Mei inched forward toward the corpse the Rakes were snacking on. She only needed a quick glance at the map to find Lab 3, and was glad to see it wasn't too far away. 'Someone's trapped and needs help? If she's not injured too badly she can help me get out of this place once I patch her up. And even if she can't fight she'll probably have some useful information! Something bad happened here and going in blind could get me killed. Helping that person and getting info should take priority.'  
The only thing on the researcher's mangled body that could be of any use was a Class-C Keycard. Li Mei sighed and stashed it away just in case. 'Maybe it'll help somewhere... I should search the rooms for supplies on my way to help that person. As a research facility, surely there's useful equipment or chemicals lying around?'  
With that vague plan in mind, Li Mei tightened her grip on the metal staff and started slinking her way toward Lab 3.


	36. Three Hours Earlier

"Do you know what this is about?" Louis whispered under his breath, leaning close enough to Hannah to make her feel a distinct level of discomfort. She tilted away under the pretense of resting her chin on her hand.  
"It's probably just another one of Agilo's surprise reviews," Hannah sighed, glancing around the meeting room. None of the large monitors lining the walls were turned on, the usual data charts and infographs conspicuously absent.   
The crowded room seemed subdued, many researchers whispering under their breath and looking around nervously. Agilo was famous for his bad temper and surprise reviews were a chance to throw his weight around while humiliating his poor subordinates. No one wanted to be called out to report on their progress.  
Everyone turned as one when the door burst open, but it was just a very disheveled Craig arriving late. Opening the door allowed the noise from the halls to infiltrate the soundproofed meeting room, a looping broadcast commanding all research team leaders to report to the D2 Meeting Room.  
"Oh, thanks to every god that ever spat upon this great planet!" Craig exhaled a shaky breath, dropping into a chair like a lead weight.   
Duncan passed him a cup of water from the cooler in the corner, a cheeky grin on his bearded face. "Agilo would have flayed you alive if you showed up late again, eh?"  
"Flayed me, salted me, roasted me over a spit, and eaten me whole!" Craig drained the drink in one shot, crumpling the paper cup in his fist. "I sent in my transfer request to Sector 5, here's hoping it goes through fast. It won't have as many resources or as high a salary, but..."  
"But you'd rather be cleaning toilets than dealing with Agilo, I know."  
"Do I say that a lot?"  
"Every day."  
"It's still true."  
"He's only cruel to people who don't live up to their potential," Louis sniffed, aiming a derisive glare at Craig. "Team leaders who are always late and never shower, for instance?"  
"Unlike some people who only know how to hide behind their magitech and impractical theories, my particular area of research requires actual expertise and skillful handling of specimens. I have better things to do with my time than-"  
"Bathe?"  
"What is with your fascination with my personal hygiene?"  
"You're inflicting your personal hygiene on all of us. Or lack thereof, rather..."  
The door opened again, and even the bickering researchers fell silent. Adalrich Agilo staggered his way into the room, forcing a few people to hurry out of his way before he half-collapsed against the long table dominating much of the space.  
He looked in even worse a state than Craig, torn clothes splattered with mud and flecks of gore, nursing a left arm that twisted at a strange angle. Dark bloodshot eyes scanned each and every panicked face before he spoke. "Who was it?"  
Their superior was always punctual, composed, aloof. He was like a monolith towering above them, casting a long dark shadow with his keen intellect and levels of talent and wealth they could only dream of. Seeing Adalrich Agilo in such a state threw the researchers into confusion.   
"Who... What, sir?" Louis stammered, breaking the unbearable silence that had fallen over the room.  
Agilo slammed his bloody right hand against the table, activating controls built into the table to turn on all the monitors and display surveillance of the entire estate. Soldiers marched across farm fields, houses burned to ash, and countless bodies littered the landscape.   
Smoke choked the stars, billowing black clouds flickering with the remnants of ominous blood red flames. In the evacuation tunnels leading to and from the facility, a large unit of soldiers marched forward with determined purpose and powerful magitech weapons in hand. Security officers stationed in the tunnels were gunned down without mercy and left where they fell.  
"I am asking which of you filthy scheming bastards caused the attack burning my estate to the ground!" Agilo yelled so hard their eardrums ached. Spit slapped Craig in the face, making him wince in disgust. But when Agilo's words sank in all the researchers felt cold sweat drip down their necks while they stared at the monitors in horror. Adalrich Agilo snarled, clenching his bloody hand into a fist. "Who's responsible for the sword over our necks? Who killed us all!?"  
They were in a clandestine organization in a hidden location doing secret experiments not officially sanctioned by any country or world power. Only the team leaders even knew the location of the estate, much less how to breach the defensive arrays around the property. Being under attack could only mean they were sold out by a peer!  
Everyone tensed. The compatriots sitting at their sides all became potential enemies, and even the finest minds in the sector were having difficulty adjusting to the sudden change.  
"Craig, weren't you putting in for a transfer to Sector 5?" Hannah said softly, an accusatory tinge to her voice. Section 5 did experiments along a similar vein as their Sector 9 so they often competed for funding, projects, researchers, and more.  
"A transfer, not a sell out! They would have sealed my memories of this sector's location, it's protocol!" Craig stood up from his chair, pointing a trembling finger toward Louis. "Louis is the one who's using project funding for-"  
"Personal salary is not project funding, what I do with my salary is none of your business!" Louis slammed his hands against the table and gestured toward Duncan. "What about your friend there? How does his team always capture the best subjects to test on?! There's something shady going on with that hunting squad and I've been requesting an inquest-"  
"Just because I have excellent subordinates you would try to pin this on me! You're so blinded by jealousy that you-"  
Everyone started pointing fingers at everyone else, leveling accusations both frightening and mundane. No one saw who threw the first punch, but all it took was one. Their argument was the spark that set the meeting room tinderbox aflame. Chairs flew as researchers surged across the table to attack each other.   
Louis picked up a shattered table leg and smashed it over Craig's head, only to stagger as Hannah hit him in the back. Even Agilo got mixed up in the fracas, his mangled arm flapping as he struggled against a researcher whose hands were wreathed in flame. He screamed in pain and went down, trampled underfoot by brawlers. He didn't move again.  
Someone threw a sphere of lightning that shorted out the lights overhead, but by then so many spells were flying around that no one even noticed. No one noticed the tendrils of violet mana stabbing into the walls, causing over a dozen hidden microphones and cameras to burst in an erratic pattern.  
Silver flashed.   
A short blade caught the light of various spells as gore splattered the walls, creating a hypnotic flashing rhythm. Selfish arguments were interrupted by pained screamed and cries for mercy that went ignored. Adalrich Agilo stood alone in a pile of bodies, blood dripping from the edge of an intricate dagger.  
The door opened behind him and Sofie edged her way into the room, picking her way between puddles of blood. "Yuck. Boss, what the heck? This is so inelegant. Not your style at all."  
"I had to make a scene for the cameras. Your task?" Faust peeled chunks of a special putty from his face, revealing an attractive scholarly visage that Oriole was completely unfamiliar with. He wiped the blade on the coat of a researcher before putting it away and dusting off his hands.  
"All done! Security records regarding the kid have been wiped, including from the estate's staff records. There's no evidence the forest was equipped with surveillance in the first place, much less any remaining video of her. Aside from all the nasty hungry beasties living in the woods, she'll be nice and safe until we come back with Neil to retrieve the Forest Heart. By the way, she learns fast! Just the other day she-"  
"Focus, Sofie. The others?"  
Sofie sighed, a pout on her cute little face. "We initiated lockdown and made sure several Class-A Keycards were on security personnel in the evac tunnels. The enemy unit will be able to get in if they aren't total idiots - no promises there. Hans's virus opened all the holding cells in the entire facility as of... Five minutes ago? So uh. We should actually probably leave soon, Boss. I don't like those things. You're sure we can't just use Plan Kurt?"  
"Explosives will be unnecessary. She'd be caught in the blast, and that's not the kind of challenge I want her facing just yet." Thinking of his clever, inquisitive disciple made Faust's thin lips twitched into the closest thing resembling a smile Sofie had ever seen.   
She shivered in discomfort and said a silent prayer for little 44.


	37. Chemistry

Li Mei sniffled as fat tears rolled down her bloody cheeks, dragging moist tracks across the tanned flesh. Her hands trembled, an indescribable excitement contained within.  
Of all the things she never expected to find while sneaking around a secret otherworldly research facility, an employee break room with vending machines was somewhere near the top. She smashed the glass on all of them so fast she almost created afterimages, pulling all the snacks and treats into her storage without leaving so much as a stick of gum.  
The names and packaging and brands were unfamiliar, but junk food was junk food! Li Mei busted open a bag with a faint pop, delighted to discover aromatic spiced vegetable chips inside.  
"This is literally the best day of my life."  
She barely resisted temptation to sit on the floor and pig out, shoving a handful of chips in her mouth before storing everything away for later with a remorseful sob. "I am infiltrating an enemy base that's already under attack by other unknown but also hostile forces. This is no time to get the munchies! Endure, Li Mei, endure!"  
Li Mei licked her fingers clean, then readied her staff and crept back into the hallway.  
The facility was full of strange, hostile creatures and the partially eaten bodies of scientists. There were laboratories and shelves of chemicals, cabinets containing various vials and beakers, and all sorts of equipment. Glancing around often produced some instructions or a manual for the machinery or tools. The only unfortunate thing was the state all the labs were in - dead bodies, cracked glass, dented lockers, smashed vials.   
After raiding the snacks, she retreated to one such lab and set up barriers in front of the only door and a section of broken viewing window. Li Mei pried open lockers, donning safety gear much too large for her small body - goggles, coat, gloves, and a special enchanted face mask that filtered out most common harmful gases found in laboratory environments.  
That last one was the most important, and Li Mei snatched a few spares just in case. Afterward, she pushed aside three ravaged bodies occupying the lab into the furthest corner and got to work.  
"Let's see," she muttered to herself, perusing unbroken bottles on the shelves with Scan. "Oh! They have a ton of table salt. Good good, super useful. I kinda regret getting rid of all that spare bleach I stole from the manor now... Yes, they have everything I need! Not in the most convenient forms, but ah well." Li Mei gathered two entire armfuls of ingredients, a magic electric battery from inside a small piece of equipment, and a few conductive wires from under a counter.  
Using the battery to run an electric current through homemade brine - made of water and salt, of course - produced chlorine gas. Some of it she mixed with a little water to make concentrated hydrochloric acid. Every so often she glanced up at the window, ducking behind the counter if she saw even a hint of movement.  
By the time she was finished, Li Mei's remaining storage was mostly full of snacks and assorted vials of chlorine gas and hydrochloric acid. She enjoyed playing with a sealed vial of chlorine gas for a moment - it was heavier than air, and rolled along the bottom of the vial like odd yellow-green smoke.  
"If I could learn a spell to generate an electric current on my own," Li Mei mumbled, tapping the side of the vial. "I could make chlorine gas and hydrochloric acid whenever I need without having to use a battery. Would still need the wires unless I could control the current? Hmm... I'll have to ask Faust about it. I've been lucky finding labs with a few sorts of familiar chemicals and equipment available, but that won't always be the case. Now that I think about it..."  
Li Mei paused and scrutinized some of the lab equipment. "This equipment looks all nice and high-end, or probably did before the place got ransacked... There isn't even a fume hood in here though. The chemicals available are all fairly basic and rudimentary. Do they use magic for the more complicated stuff? Are there more specialized labs elsewhere? Or..."  
Scan wasn't like Wikipedia where she could keep Scanning specific words to bring up more new information. If that were possible, she'd already have a full archive with all possible information available about the planet and its inhabitants. While it provided basic knowledge on whatever was being Scanned, interest points relevant to any questions she had about it, and sometimes hints or minor conjecture, it didn't produce absolute comprehensive information.  
If Li Mei scanned a vegetable she would get information on how to grow more and tend the plant, whether it was edible or not, where it could be found in the wild, if it could be used in potions. Recipes weren't provided even if they were mentioned. Step-by-step instructions on how it could be turned into a poison with the right ingredients were out of the question, even if it was possible!  
The exception was if she previously read - and thus archived - such information. Only then would it show up in Scan windows! So while Li Mei picked up a bunch of information on the use and production on the various machines in the lab, she couldn't get direct answers to her questions on why everything available was simple enough to be manipulated by someone with only a basic standardized education like herself.  
Earth standardized, though. Perhaps Elysium had different educational standards and requirements?  
"Low-end simplistic chemicals and shiny, new, but very basic equipment. Is this place nonessential for actual secret research, or... Is the chemical science in this world really so rudimentary? It looks sleek and fancy enough, but it's like a high school chemistry lab. Bells and whistles, and not much else." Li Mei scratched the back of her neck and sighed. "I guess I'll find out more when I download the base's information. If it turns out the secret research is figuring out how to make something like titanium dioxide..."  
A secret research lab investigating the mysteries of sunscreen. Li Mei giggled softly at the absurdity of her own imagination.  
She kept the goggles and face mask on, removed her protective barriers, and paused at the door. After nearly walking over a bunch of Rakes while turning a corner, she realized having Bao as an alert system spoiled her rotten. She wasn't used to sensing her surroundings because the Fera always took care of detecting danger.  
That was a problem.  
If Bao wasn't around, not being on constant alert made her vulnerable to attack. In the manor she had to creep along the hallways, sticking to shadows and staying still for dozens of minutes at a time to ensure she remained unseen. In the forest Bao always alerted her if something dangerous was nearby, either intentionally or through reflexive reactions, and it subsequently decreased her overall vigilance.  
'I've really been slacking,' Li Mei sighed, closing her eyes to focus more on using her ears. 'The Training Room dummy emphasized strong foundations and mastering the basics to get stronger, I guess that's true for everything - not just combat! I can't rely purely on Bao to keep us both safe from danger when I'm fully capable of pulling my own weight in that regard, especially since it leaves me more vulnerable in situations where we're separate. It's good to have a friend I can count on to watch my back, but I shouldn't burden him with the full responsibility of my safety. We're partners so I have to do my part! Get stronger, get smarter, so he can count on me too.'  
She smiled a little at that thought. Her first friend in a new world, and the first one in either lifetime she could truly depend on. For his sake as well as her own, she had to get stronger! If anything happened to Bao because of her own negligence, she'd never forgive herself.  
What a strange feeling. Warm fuzzy affectionate cotton wreathed in prickled concern borne of said affection. She had to make sure Bao was stronger too, so she wouldn't be too worried about him when they were apart. If both of them were strong, wouldn't that be best? And that Otto guy, too. He was really too weak. Being able to count on her companions to take care of themselves was important, too! She resolved to make a strict training regimen for Otto as soon as possible, unaware of a sudden mysterious chill that ran down the young man's back even all the way across the forest.  
Li Mei shook herself free of pensive thoughts and refocused her attention on detecting the surroundings.  
Humming machinery. A whirring fan in a nearby vent. Sparks crackling on a piece of machinery whose extremities were ripped off during a tussle. Shuffling, halting footsteps down the hall heading further away. A scraping of distant claws on something metal.  
And a moist rattling hiss just a few feet behind her.


	38. Morteworms

Li Mei whirled around, stumbling back a step in surprise. The last thing she expected was to hear a noise in what she thought was a room she'd already secured, much less a noise so close it made the hairs on her neck tremble!  
One of the three mutilated bodies she'd shoved into a corner was arched and contorted into a strange shape, its chest ripped open by hundreds of long black tendrils weaving into something resembling the upper half of a creature's body. It stretched across the lab without touching the ground, hundreds of undulating tendrils weaving together into a stretched slavering maw dripping with black ooze, moving towards the unsuspecting girl watching the hallway.  
A string of colorful and creative swears erupted from Li Mei's lips. She created barriers the instant that creature realized it was discovered and tried to clamp down on her body with its odd mouth, blocking it from closing those terrible makeshift jaws.  
\-----  
[Mature Morteworm Colony (Unstable, Modified)]  
Rank 0 (31%)  
Parasitic organisms capable of taking root in the digestive system of various species, forming something like a hiveminded colony within the host body. Morteworms are virtually harmless until they reach maturity, at which point they consume their host from the inside out to absorb their strength and abilities. The more worms there are in the colony, the more intelligent and violent the colony becomes.  
Mature Morteworm colonies reproduce by attacking potential hosts, injecting the host with hundreds of small larvae that retain some strength of the parent colony. The survival of the host is not essential as Morteworms are fully capable of attaining maturity within a corpse, though this does tend to weaken the future colony and is not preferential.  
In an Unstable state, a Mature Morteworm colony has not yet gained control over the powers they absorbed from their host so their Rank is low. This makes them relatively weak and easy to evade.   
Once stabilized, the Morteworm colony consumes everything in their path in an attempt to absorb mana to extend their own rapidly dwindling lifespan. They find prey by sensing undulations of mana in their vicinity, and colonies have been known to consume each other to form a larger supercolony with increased ability.   
These Morteworms have been modified to increase their growth speed and reproductive rate. It is extremely difficult to get rid of a Morteworm infection; it's recommended to avoid contact and not become a host in the first place.  
\-----  
Li Mei only glanced at the Scanned info for a moment before she saw the other two bodies convulsing in the corner, black tendrils erupting from their orifices and open wounds.  
"Nope! Nope nope no thank you no!"  
She rolled out from between the two barriers, dispelling them so the creature's makeshift jaws snapped shut with sudden force. Li Mei scrambled away and out the lab door with all the grace and charm of a newborn giraffe, a tangle of desperate limbs slipping and sliding on the polished floor.  
As a child, she once watched a beautiful animated movie about a human girl raised by a forest wolf spirit, and a human boy banished from his clan. In that movie, a giant boar had worm-like things emerging from its body in grotesque ways until its original form could no longer be discerned, and it went mad trying to kill the humans who shot it.   
Young Li Mei had many nightmares after that regarding worms emerging from her body and eating her up! Only constant reassurance from teachers and books that such things didn't really happen helped her attain peaceful sleep again.  
Go figure her childhood nightmare became a reality! What a horrible world she found herself in! Her fear and loathing regarding worms and things emerging from bodies came back at full force, making her legs tremble as she ran.  
Hugging the wall closely enough to almost get friction burn on her side, Li Mei rounded a corner at top speed without a care as to whether or not the Morteworms were in pursuit. She summoned her staff, dispatching a prowling Rake she startled in the next hallway with a single strike to the face empowered by her momentum.  
\-----  
[Quest Progress - Skillset]  
Ambush Kills +1  
\-----  
'Awful lenient on what counts as an ambush, eh?' Li Mei thought with a wry laugh, glancing from one side of the hallway to the other as she ran. Finally she spotted an open door to an empty room, a mere supply closet lacking anything of interest to the marauding monsters. She dashed inside, closing the door and sealing it with a barrier for good measure.  
Inside was dark but she didn't try to find the lightswitch. Li Mei sat on the ground and caught her breath, patting her chest with one hand.  
Confined spaces made her feel safe. Enveloping walls promised security - there was nowhere for enemies to lie in wait.  
'Unsettled by a few Morteworms, what happened to getting stronger to protect yourself and Bao? Pull yourself together, Li Mei!' She slapped her cheeks, shaking her head vigorously.  
Elysium was a dangerous world. It had magic and enemies around every corner. She'd resolved to get stronger, smarter, faster. To do whatever it took in order to survive!  
She was already a killer. Once in her past life, and countless times in the new one. Dozens had already fallen beneath her hands, and who knew how many bodies would pile up in her wake in the unknown future?   
Good fortune ensured those slain so far were bad people, at least from her perspective, making it easier to live with herself afterwards. There was no pleasure in killing, it was just a fact of her new life.  
But death was death and killing was killing no matter what kind of pretty words were used to dress it up. She was a hardened and experienced killer, and shouldn't be freaked out by parasitic corpse worms no matter how horrible and gross they were!  
'Pull yourself together!' Li Mei repeated in her head until her hands stopped shaking.  
Inhale.  
Exhale.  
Inhale.  
...  
Exhale.  
Li Mei dispelled the barrier, listening for a few long moments. She cracked the door open, listened again, but could neither hear nor Sense anything in the hall.  
She slipped out of the supply closet and approached the corpse of the Rake she killed earlier to remove the Core from its body. A small Core, just a pitiful crystallized sliver barely worth 30 mana. Thankfully the Quest didn't require Cores of specific quality or size.  
\-----  
[Quest Progress - Escape]  
Core +1  
\-----  
It also didn't mind if she absorbed them, so Li Mei guided her mana to break down the Core and replenish some of what had been lost using her barriers willy-nilly.  
BANG!  
Ka-ta-ta-dan!  
She nearly jumped out of her skin as a metal grate over a nearby vent launched across the hallway and fell to the floor with a clatter. Hundreds of long, black, oozing tendrils surged out of the vent and fell to the floor with a symphony of repulsive wet slaps.  
Morteworms.  
Wiggling, writhing, wet.  
"This place is horrible!" Li Mei screeched and took off running once more, all color drained from her face.


	39. Lab 3

Li Mei sprinted around a corner at top speed, only to find herself facing a mass of Morteworms surging out of another vent. Worms in front, worms behind.  
The colony behind started to pull itself together faster, making disgusting wet noises as it wiggled in her direction. In front a couple lone worms were inching their way toward her with tiny mouths ringed in teeth held wide open, eagerly anticipating a delicious meal.  
Li Mei grit her teeth and pulled several vials of hydrochloric acid from storage, throwing them with all her might toward the colony blocking her path. Before even seeing the reaction, she stabbed at the lone worms with her staff with all the ferocity and desperation of a housewife ridding her kitchen of spiders.  
Ka-sha!  
The vials shattered on impact, splashing their contents all over the worms.  
Much to her surprise, the reaction was far beyond what she expected. The colony writhed and undulated, slamming against the walls as the worms splashed by acid dissolved, melting into puddles of disgusting goop. Any worms that touched the goop also started to melt, forcing the colony to retreat into rooms on either side of the hall to avoid the spreading puddle.  
\-----  
[New Skill]  
You have learned [Throw Lv.1]!  
\-----  
\-----  
[Quest Progress - Skillset]  
Learned Throw Lv.1  
\-----  
\-----  
[Weakness Discovered]  
Morteworms have no physical defenses individually, and appear to have exaggerated weakness to harmful chemical substances!  
New information added to Archive.  
Reward: 100000 EXP  
\-----  
Li Mei's mauve eyes sparkled with excitement as she jumped over the disgusting puddle, bubbling and squirming with the remains of the melting Morteworms. Her Scan skill was maxed out, but only displayed and saved information potentially obtainable through relatively common means. Esoteric and specialized information would not be uncovered without prerequisite knowledge, skills, or spells.  
Apparently discovering new - or at least uncommon - information was a potential source of EXP! At least as long as she discovered it through her own experiences, since she never got EXP for reading books to learn.  
'Looks like I have to try lots of new things. The Interface is really lenient towards me. Even the EXP gains have been generous ever since I went so far into debt, like it's trying to help me pay it off.' Li Mei chuckled to herself, impaling a Rake through the head with her staff and prying out its Core at top speed before continuing on her way. 'If it drops back to awarding smaller amounts when I'm no longer in the negatives, I'll know for sure it was lending a hand.'  
The closer she got to Lab 3, the more enemies she stumbled across. Rakes were the most common, while thankfully Morteworms were the least. There were also furred beasts with too many eyes and mouths called Wurgs that roamed in packs of four but were only the size of small dogs. Despite their diminutive stature, or perhaps because of it, Wurgs were extremely vicious and shredded prey down to the bone while it was still alive.  
Li Mei and Bao ran across Wurgs in the forest sometimes, and they both witnessed the small creature's ferocity for themselves. She didn't dare underestimate them just because of their size and lack of numbers.  
Wurgs were best dealt with by luring them into hallways and blocking off the exits with barriers, then tossing gas vials over to make them suffocate. The scent of blood would send them into berserking frenzy, making her various shallow injuries excellent bait. They would turn on any injured packmates, so any Wurg who got a face full of acid or who inhaled too much gas and coughed up blood because of it would be immediately destroyed by erstwhile allies.  
Li Mei experimented with barrier placement even as she made her way through throngs of enemies toward the Lab. Her barriers didn't need to be touching the ground when she created them, and with careful visualization and enough concentrated control she could make floating platforms seemingly anchored in space. Unless she wanted them to move they wouldn't budge without being destroyed by taking damage.  
She could summon up to three barriers at once and only circle or square shapes, but being able to dispel them at will to summon new ones in different locations increased the functionality enough that Li Mei wasn't too bothered.   
If a nearby vent grate rattled as she ran, she didn't hesitate to block it with a barrier to prevent Morteworms emerging in her path. Once she was a few steps away and safely out of immediate range she removed the barrier again.  
The Class-C Keycard she looted off a random researcher's body finally turned out to be useful as she approached the Lab - the hallway she chose happened to be blocked by a sealed security gate, but the Keycard was able to open it long enough to let her pass.  
On the other side of the gate, dozens of bodies were crammed into a pile, many still clutching companions even in death as though they fought each other while trying to claw their way through the barrier trapping them in the hall. Bloody handprints and pieces of gore covered the walls as a new layer of macabre paint. Deep claw marks gouged the ceiling, floors, and walls.  
Behind the pile of people corpses were several dozen dead Rakes, Wurgs, Phytons, even Vine Crawlers. At least the researchers put up a fight before they got cornered, though it may have been thanks to the cluster of soldiers who died with their backs to the scientists and their hands on their weapons.  
Li Mei wrinkled her nose in distaste and jumped over the corpse pile. She paused long enough to retrieve any intact Cores, completing a Quest objective with relative ease and convenience.  
\-----  
[Quest Progress - Escape]  
Obtained Cores 30/30  
Awarded +1 DEX  
\-----  
Lab 3 looked like a warehouse or airplane hangar converted into a block of holding cells. The middle of the lab was occupied by sturdy metal tables of various sizes, surrounded by equipment specialized for moving and securing unwilling creatures. Each table had a bright spotlight focused on it, starkly contrasting the dim lighting available in the rest of the room. Visibility was so poor it made Li Mei uncomfortable, checking her minimap every few seconds and stretching her senses to the maximum.  
Dozens of different cages were stacked against the walls within her field of view - glass paneled cubes, rusted metal storage containers with air holes punched into the sides, even classic iron barred cages. Several were large enough to house a Verasus while others were the perfect size to hold Wurgs or Phytons.   
One enormous metal cage in the back was even capable of holding the giant Earth Wyrm Li Mei ran across in the forest! That one bore claw marks matching the ones in the hallways, deep and vicious and more than a little intimidating. Its walls awkwardly bulged outward from the force of something inside struggling for freedom.  
Something large, mean, and nowhere in sight.  
All cages she could see were empty judging by the lack of response on her map. Some were broken, bars bent or glass walls shattered, while others simply hung open with their doors barely clinging to their hinges.  
Just like everywhere else, corpses littered the area. Scientists in lab coats, soldiers with weapons, and an assortment of creatures. Overhead a latticed metal walkway formed a second floor: bodies draped on railings like drying laundry, dismembered limbs and gaping wounds dripping blood to the ground below.  
Shuddering, Li Mei glanced around the room cautiously from the safety of the doorway. Sense had a limited range, 50 meters at her current Lv.3 rank, not nearly far enough to check the entire cavernous lab from the door. But with the area wreathed in shadow and the smell of viscera so pungent she hesitated to venture further.  
'Someone's injured and needs help, but at the first sign of Too Much I'll just... Run for it and abandon the bonus objective. No need risking my neck for a random stranger even if it awards a CON point. Right? Right!' Li Mei steeled herself, then crouched low to the ground and slipped into the lab.


	40. Millipede

According to the map, each laboratory was more like a hive connected to the other lab hives via tunnels large enough to move the biggest creature cages through. Numerous smaller rooms were accessible only through the warehouse-like central area of each lab.  
Li Mei crept forward, staying low to the ground and close to the wall. She strained her ears listening for sounds of movement or breathing, taking a step after exhaling when she heard only silence.  
The first room she checked had a bloody table with a tray of used medical instruments toppled on its side, scattering said tools across the ground. Vials on the counters were smashed, strange liquids sending a foul stench into the air.  
Most of the other rooms were much the same until Li Mei entered one near the back of the lab. Her eyes lit up when she saw large table with a computer on top, the screen still on and displaying the same logo used for decoration all over the research facility: a flying oriole superimposed over a circle and holding a mantis in its beak.   
Simple, to the point. Good logo.  
Li Mei pressed her hand to the computer, frowning when a holoscreen popped up.  
\-----  
[Quest Progress - Escape]  
Downloading information. Please remain in contact with computer for duration of download or Quest bonus objective will fail.  
ETA: 7 minutes  
\-----  
She immediately turned toward the door, preparing for a horde of creatures to assault her with impeccable timing, but the lab was still silent.  
Just in case, Li Mei put her staff away and hopped up on the table, flat against its smooth surface, palm of one hand pressed to the computer the whole time.  
Minutes ticked by and silence reigned. Li Mei fought the urge to yawn.  
With only two minutes left on the timer, the silence was interrupted by a faint rustling noise.  
A creature like an enormous millipede scuttled into the room, long antennae twitching. Its body was so large around a grown man couldn't wrap his arms around one body segment.  
Li Mei swallowed a scream.  
\-----  
[Titanic Caustic Millipede (Adult)]  
Female  
Rank 1 (2.5%)  
Their body secretes acid, the strength of which depends on the millipede's Rank. This millipede's acid is likely to burn through cloth and a few layers of your flesh if you come into contact with it, but will not be inherently lethal. Caution is still advised.  
Completely blind, but able to sense the body heat of prey with its antennae. The jaws of an adult Titanic Caustic Millipede are able to gnaw through steel.  
\-----  
The millipede reared up like a spitting cobra, slamming a portion of its upper body against the nearest wall. Its long antennae flailed about, touching all surfaces in reach before the creature slid back down and scuttled to a different part of the room in order to repeat the process.  
Li Mei wrinkled her nose in distaste. At least it wasn't a worm.  
She lifted her legs when the millipede slammed against the edge of the table she lay on, squirming at rapid speed to avoid coming into contact with its antennae while maintaining her hold on the computer.  
The constant scuttling of hundreds of legs was like clattering static, rapid staccatos forming unsettling white noise. The creature circled the table, going over its flat surface then under its belly, sensing body heat yet unable to grab hold of its prey.  
\-----  
[Quest Progress - Escape]  
Archive Download Complete  
Awarded +1 STR  
\-----  
'Time to try something out!'   
Li Mei glanced up, summoning a horizontal barrier that seemed to stick out from a wall. Then she leapt from the table to the barrier, skidding and slipping a little on its smooth surface.   
'Fixed positioning and weight support, check - thank goodness.'  
The noise of her leaping to safety alerted the millipede. It clacked its mandibles and slammed itself against the table, breaking it in half with its massive weight and smashing the computer to pieces.  
While the creature threw a hissy fit Li Mei summoned a couple more long but narrow barriers, creating a pathway for herself out of the room to prevent touching the ground and leaving a trail for the millipede to follow.  
She shut the door behind her just to be polite.  
Li Mei jumped up onto one stack of cages, taking deep breaths to center herself before circulating mana. Her Celestial Crane of the Northern Winds technique had ice-elemental attributes which caused the temperature around her to drop and reduced the amount of body heat she generated. The effect lingered after she finished a circulation session until she'd used 10% of her total mana again.  
Dealing with a giant millipede whose body oozed acid and whose jaws could bite through bone wasn't at the top of her priority list. If it hunted by sensing body heat, eliminating said heat was tantamount to becoming invisible.  
The millipede burst out of the room, smashing the door into fragmented pieces. It flailed around in fury, twisting and writhing as it sought the prey it sensed then lost.  
Li Mei fought to stay calm, forcing her breathing to remain slow and steady without losing control of the mana flow. Losing control led to backlash which caused pain and damage to the body, and could even result in destruction of the Core.  
Which, of course, usually ended in death.  
So she shut out the noise of the angry millipede flailing around the lab and focused on the pattern of flowing mana.  
Breathe in, breathe out.  
Breathe in...  
"Help!"  
Li Mei shivered, eyelashes fluttering. The sudden shriek echoed through the lab, ripping through her concentration like it was made of paper.  
"Please, somebody! Anybody..."  
Feeling the mana fluctuating dangerously close to the edge of her control, she exhaled sharply and forced her attention back inward.  
"Help us! Help... Help me..."  
Only when Li Mei finished a full circulation did she open her eyes and slink in the direction of the voice calling for assistance.  
The voice sounded strong at first but was fading fast. Every word seemed to drain the person's vitality, until the last plea was just a faint whisper emerging from behind the closed door of a crate-like cage.  
Circling the cage was the huge millipede, slamming its heavy body against the metal sides to leave behind big dents. Li Mei narrowed her eyes, pulling the staff out of storage.  
Whoever was trapped in the crate could give her some insight into what happened at the research facility and why so many creatures were running rampant. Plus if it was her rescue target she'd get +1 CON!  
Li Mei scrambled on top of a tall pile of cages, waiting until the millipede smacked against the cage again before jumping down with the staff pointed at its body. She hoped the force of her weight, plus the height she jumped from, would be enough to pierce the creature's exoskeleton.   
Unfortunately reality wasn't so kind.  
Sparks lit up the air as the staff point made a horrible screeching noise, grinding against the segmented exoskeleton plate and barely leaving a scratch. The millipede whipped around faster than Li Mei thought possible for something so big, its jaws snapping her staff in half.  
"Well, f*ck your mother in particular!" Li Mei snapped, bouncing away before the creature could do the same thing to her leg. "And your grandmother, and all your nasty little ancestors too!"  
She stole the staff from the farmers before ever entering the forest, and it lasted through countless battles against creatures of all sizes. But a single bite from a millipede snapped her weapon in half.  
Fast, strong, good defense. What a troublesome enemy! And she wouldn't even learn special attacks until she fully mastered the foundational basics of the Sky Serpent technique. Spells weren't something Faust left behind for her to learn, either.  
"If it oozes acid I doubt the stuff I have will cause damage... Creepy crawlies of all kinds are really so unforgivable," Li Mei sighed, dancing away to avoid the millipede's crazed flailing. She wielded the two staff parts like clubs, smacking at the millipede when it was in range then moving away before it could bite.  
She lured the millipede away from one cage and into another with a bit more room. Sensing a more cramped environment the millipede used its size to its advantage, surging to fill the entrance with its body in an odd spiraling movement.  
Li Mei swore under her breath, shoving one half of her staff in the millipede's mouth when it lunged at her for a sudden attack. She dove between the thick coils of its body, rolling on impact with the ground and slamming the cage door shut with one quick kick to buy herself an extra few seconds of time.  
The heavy magnetic latches snapped shut. When the millipede hit the cage door a moment later the locks held fast, causing Li Mei to stare at them with narrowed eyes.  
Since the locks still worked, why were the cages open in the first place?   
Someone opened them with a purpose.  
It couldn't have been the soldiers she hunted earlier, she already got a Quest completion confirming they were dead. Unless they were incredibly fast runners who infiltrated an entire secret base to open some cages in the lab...  
Faust said Oriole Sectors were competitive. Could they have planted a mole?  
Li Mei sighed and ran back to the crate-like cage. Whatever, it wasn't her problem.


	41. Rescue

Li Mei knocked gently on the side of the crate-like cage. "Hello? Anyone still alive in there?"  
As a faint coughing was the only response, Li Mei slipped around to the front and cautiously peeked inside.  
Under a pile of bodies crammed in the back of the cage emerged one tiny hand waving weakly to capture attention.  
A child!  
Li Mei rushed to move the bodies, elbowing and shoving corpses aside unceremoniously until she freed the survivor from the crushing weight.  
\-----  
[Hana]  
Eos (Rare Unknown Bloodline)  
Female  
Rank 0 (93%)  
\-----  
The child, Hana, looked no older than seven. Her tiny body was covered in blood and injuries. On her back were a pair of tiny black wings, crumpled and broken with many feathers missing or askew. Parts of her flesh unmarred by wounds were covered in thick old scars instead. Her head was shaved, odd scarring patterns on the scalp indicating strange equipment was hooked up to her often.  
All she wore was something resembling a brown sack with a barcode printed on the left shoulder. She looked up at Li Mei with fear in her teary scarlet eyes, but lacked the strength to protest or even speak. She was hugged tightly by the body of another child, a boy just older than Hana whose lips had gone pale and no longer trembled with breath.  
Even in death, he was positioned to protect her.  
Fury bubbled in the depths of Li Mei's belly. She clenched and unclenched her hand, gritting her teeth before carefully lifting the tiny girl in her arms, prying her away from the boy's arms with tender care.  
Hana was as light as a feather. Thin and delicate.  
"My name's Li Mei. I'm going to help clean you up, okay?" Li Mei whispered, but knew better than to wait for a response.  
She dashed back to one of the rooms that had an eye wash station. Compared to the high pressure of shower stations meant for hastily cleansing off harmful chemicals in a lab environment, eye wash stations had more gentle water flow from their nozzles. Since the child was already badly injured, Li Mei didn't want to risk aggravating her wounds by shoving the poor thing under a high pressure flow.  
With gentle hands she washed the small girl free of blood, then cleaned and dressed her wounds with supplies from her storage. The entire time, Li Mei swore and cursed the bastards who tortured and experimented on a little girl. Some of her language was so colorful it made Hana blush, bringing color back to her pale face.  
"They should count themselves lucky I don't kill them again!" Li Mei snarled while crushing a bunch of herbs into powder, sprinkling it on one of Hana's wounds which gave off a faint sour stink. Once Hana was wrapped like a little mummy, Li Mei sighed and glanced toward the door of the room. "That boy out there, the one who protected you. We can't bury him or anything considering where we are, but... Do you want me to cremate him? The monsters won't get him that way."  
Hana hesitated, then nodded. Li Mei smiled, leaving her in the room with a barrier blocking the door.  
She didn't care about the other bodies as they were all scientists and soldiers, but Li Mei was as gentle with the boy's corpse as she was with Hana, cradling him in her arms and taking him to a cage that could be seen from Hana's position.  
Countless accelerants and a lighter ensured his body caught aflame with ease. Li Mei returned to Hana's side, sitting in silence as the small girl clasped her hands and bowed her head. Tears rolled down Hana's face as she whispered: "Thank you, brother."  
She waited until some time after the flames died down. Li Mei glanced at the pale and shaking girl at her side, eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry for your loss, uh..."  
"...Hana. My name... Is Hana." Her voice was soft and faint, like the flutter of butterfly wings. She was still weak from loss of blood, and spoke slowly with soft gasps between the words.  
"Hana. That's a nice name." Li Mei decided it was better to pretend she didn't know already. Explaining her random acquisition of knowledge would be a pain.  
"Brother... Named me. It... Means flower."  
"He had good taste. I'm named after a flower too." Li Mei smiled, then glanced at Hana's wings. "I'm sorry but... I don't know anything about wings. I can tell they're broken and I'm sure it hurts but I don't know how to fix them."  
Hana shook her head. "They... Will heal. Two... Three days. I always... Heal. "  
Li Mei scowled. Hana implied they broke often, and the thought of what those nasty scientists were doing to such a small girl made Li Mei want to punch something into mincemeat.  
Hana. That poor boy. And the monsters who were also all (Modified) when she Scanned them. What the hell were these bastards up to down here?!  
Faust had a lot of explaining to do when he got back!  
Li Mei opened her mouth to ask something when a sharp chill went down her spine.  
\-----  
[Sense]  
Hostile detected!   
Threat level: Moderate  
\-----  
Son of a b*tch!  
Li Mei glanced around in panic, then grabbed Hana and gently hid her inside a cabinet under a nearby counter. "Hana, there's something bad coming. Stay here, stay quiet, and I'll take care of it. Okay?"  
She smiled and closed the cabinet before Hana could open her mouth to protest, pulling out the two halves of her broken staff.  
Sense only alerted her to hostile intent if she didn't see the enemy yet it had spotted her. Something was targeting her, and she didn't know from where.  
What a horrible feeling.  
'Ah. Karma for my antics hunting the soldiers in the forest, maybe?' Li Mei smiled wryly, turning on the spot to scrutinize every corner in the room. The vents, the cabinets, the door... 'I just wanted to scare them, make it easier to-'  
Her eyes widened as a faint touch of wind stirred the hairs on the back of her neck.  
She spun on her heel, slamming her elbow into the face of...  
Of...  
A horrible creature whose shaggy fur-covered humanoid body was laden with wounds and crawling with maggots. Icky, gross, fat, wiggling little worms dripping out of every wound.  
Li Mei screeched at the top of her lungs and threw several vials of acid at the creature, not even bothering to Scan it before splattering a bunch of chemicals in its face.  
She didn't want to see!  
She didn't want to know!  
She just wanted it to die, die, die, die, then die again just for good measure!  
But the creature was fast. Fast and eerily silent. After she hit it with acid, it darted forward and swiped at her with claws the length of kitchen knives.   
Li Mei jumped backwards, grabbing a medical cart and chucking the entire thing at the horrible, horrible creature.  
Unfortunately, the creature slashed the cart to pieces with just one swing of its claws. Then it jumped up, using its claws to cling to the ceiling and skitter towards her at high speed, maggots dripping from its body all the while.  
Until it slammed into a barrier, smashing it to bits but losing its momentum. Taking advantage of its daze, Li Mei pulled three knives out of her inventory and flung them at the creature.  
One missed, the second slashed its arm, but the third embedded itself in the creature's side. It glanced at the offending knife, then at Li Mei, and bared a mouth full of jagged yellow fangs. Some sort of fat green grub crawled out of its mouth and plopped to the floor with a wet slapping noise.  
The creature launched itself toward her, only to find itself once again obstructed by a barrier as Li Mei fled across the room screeching the word "GROSS" over and over.  
She didn't notice the cabinet door slowly opening, or Hana's small hands glowing with rosy red circuit patterns as she gathered mana for a spell.  
"Brother Li... Look out!" Hana yelled as a tiny, pitiful little fireball condensed in front of her palms and flew toward the creature with a wobbly, unsteady trajectory. The creature dodged artfully but the fireball changed its route no matter how the creature moved, until finally hitting it square in the leg.  
All the fur on its body combusted as though the creature were soaked in oil. The whole time it burned, it never made a single sound - it just stared at Li Mei, taking step after pained step towards her, until it collapsed on the ground with one clawed hand outstretched in her direction.  
Li Mei shuddered, and hurried back to the cabinet where Hana lay panting for breath, a sheen of sweat gathering on her upper lip.  
Seeing her savior was okay, Hana smiled slightly and closed her eyes, falling unconscious.  
Groaning, Li Mei crouched next to the small girl and once more carried her gently like a princess. "Just who do you think's a Brother Li?" she muttered, wondering why two people now insisted on calling her a boy.  
She was a fine, delicate, clever and attractive young maiden, okay?!


	42. Welcome Home

Li Mei raided the nearby rooms, searching for lab coats and safety equipment. Once she amassed a decent amount she shred then tied them together again to make a sling for Hana, securely holding the unconscious girl on her back.  
Having someone smaller and weaker to keep an eye on was a new experience. She met Otto in the forest, a place she was already familiar with and was very confident in moving through safely.   
Though Otto was much weaker than her, it wasn't really a problem since she just strapped him to Bao's back and carried him home. The guy was also much taller than she was, and rather than a feeling of protectiveness, his cherubic face made Li Mei want to bully him more.  
Bao had always been stronger than her, so he didn't count either.  
Hana was so... Small. And delicate. Li Mei's eyes softened when she thought of the girl's pale face and sunken eyes.  
Unforgivable!  
If Faust had a hand in Hana's treatment, Li Mei would never forgive him!  
She exhaled a turbid breath before her temper flared up too far. Making sure Hana was secure and as close as comfortable inside the sling as she could get, Li Mei nodded to herself and crept back toward the cage with all the bodies inside.  
They stank. Badly.  
'I wish there was a way to search the bodies without actually touching them,' Li Mei whined inwardly, wrinkling her nose. Dead bodies weren't that big of a deal themselves, but when they started to rot they got stinky and sticky and mushy and then there were bugs and...  
Ugh! Gross!  
Luckily, her resolve and bravery in the face of decomposition bore sweet fruit.  
The Class-A Keycard!  
Li Mei washed her messy hands in a nearby sink until her skin was raw. 'Finally I can get out of here! I got the Cores, got the data which I can check later when I'm safe, if I get Hana out of here my Quest will be complete! Ah, I should look into getting explosives or something... It'd be nice if I could just erase this horrible place from existence.'  
She remembered fondly how it felt burning that manor to the ground. Even if she got hurt and had to flee into the Forest of Pain, it was worth it in the end.  
Sighing, Li Mei crept toward the entrance of Lab 3, sticking to the shadows and taking slow, measured steps.  
Without her staff, Li Mei experienced a sense of discomfort that surprised her. She didn't realize how much she'd come to rely on it, and once more cursed the evil millipede in her heart for biting it in half.  
An arsenal of knives and homemade acid was nothing compared to the long metal staff she was used to wielding!  
Li Mei sighed again. At least some of the monsters in the forest had strong large bones, she could make a suitable temporary staff later... And some back-ups. Maybe some other reserve weapons!  
Her mauve eyes sparkled as she crept through the facility toward the emergency escape tunnels, stretching her senses to the maximum. Hana would be disturbed if she got in a fight, and it was better for her to rest well.  
The entrance to the emergency tunnels was a massacre. Li Mei shook her head and clicked her tongue as she dug out their Cores.  
People had Cores too, after all. Not just monsters or beasts!  
Compared to exploring the research facility, escaping was easy. The infiltrating soldiers already cleared the tunnels, then died in a fracas while the people inside tried to escape. Since the tunnels were sealed by the security system, none of the creatures managed to get into them.  
Li Mei heaved a sigh of relief and checked her map, choosing an exit close to where Bao was waiting. The escape tunnels were a vast network with exit hatches all over the forest, a fact she kept in mind for possible later use. With her new Class-A Keycard, she had free access to all of them!  
As soon as she set foot in the forest, the Quest 'Escape' counted complete, rewarding its enormous chunk of EXP and the stats it promised for the bonus objectives. Li Mei grinned.  
The Fera almost bowled her over in his excitement when she finally arrived at their meeting spot, nosing against her injuries with obvious displeasure on his fluffy face. Then he snorted, catching sight of the injured girl on Li Mei's back.  
"Her name's Hana and I rescued her," she explained. "She was experimented on. Her brother died protecting her in there."  
Something like sympathy, or perhaps pity, flashed across the Fera's golden eyes. He glanced at Li Mei, also a child who'd been hurt and in need of rescue, and wisely understood why she brought the younger girl out.  
He was a very clever boy, after all.  
Bao knelt so Li Mei could get on his back without disturbing the sleeping Hana, then the three of them made their way back home.  
...  
Hana awoke as Li Mei was changing her into a clean shirt. The girl's face turned beet red as she curled her body like a shrimp trying to cover her shame.  
Li Mei rolled her eyes and flicked her finger gently against Hana's forehead before tugging the shirt firmly over the smaller girl's head. "Hey, hey. We're both girls, you don't have anything I don't. Wings aside, I mean." Seeing Hana's mouth drop open in shock, Li Mei's expression darkened while she resisted the urge to flick the girl's forehead again. "Do you have to be so surprised about it? First that idiot, now you..."  
"Is she decent yet, Boss?" A man's voice called from the other side of a curtain, and for the first time Hana realized she wasn't in the familiar Lab or even the horrible holding cells.   
"Yes, bring the food in." Li Mei sighed as Otto trotted in holding a tray of warm dishes, Bao close on his heels - the Fera never let Otto near Li Mei's room without close supervision.  
Hana snapped her mouth shut as her mind whirled with questions.  
Sh was brought to the research facility as a small child and barely remembered that the soft thing she laid on was called a bed, a comfortable surface for sleeping so different from the stiff cots in the holding cells she'd grown accustomed to.  
Her crimson eyes glanced around, searching for the security cameras or medical tables or even a scientist in a white coat watching with cold apathetic eyes as though she were already dead, or a fish gasping its last breaths on a chopping board...  
But the surroundings smelled of earth, stone, herbs and fresh air mixed with the aroma of warm food. It was peaceful, and refreshing, and oh so confusing to the girl who barely recalled what any of those things were. Memories buried deep within her heart stirred, clawing their way to the surface.  
"The tall guy is Otto, and the fluffy one is Bao," Li Mei introduced both her companions while setting the tray on the bed. "I made the food myself so I promise it won't be gross. Eat up, you need to recover your strength."  
"Where...?" Hana asked, only to be interrupted when Li Mei held a spoonful of porridge in front of her lips. She opened her mouth obediently, screwing her eyes tight shut in preparation for a horrible bitter medicinal taste.  
Instead, the porridge on her tongue was warm and sweet. Hana, who didn't have any memories of ever eating something so delicious, felt tears roll down her cheeks.  
Li Mei smiled, her expression gentle even if the fire in her heart raged toward the people who tortured a child so badly that some porridge made her cry for joy. "Don't worry, you're safe now. Welcome home, Hana."


	43. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter: Child Abuse

"...And she's just going to... Look like that? Can't you fix it?"  
Li Mei stared at the ceiling of a hospital room, her vision blurred and unfocused. She heard her mother's tearful and pitiful voice in the hall, whispering in hushed tones to the doctor in charge of her care.  
Fake.  
So fake.  
Everything she'd been through, everything she did to survive and escape that filthy bastard...  
Her pale lips twisted into a mockery of a smile as she raised one trembling hand to touch the bandages on her face.  
Pain.  
But she was used to pain by now, wasn't she? She registered its existence and moved on with her thoughts, not even bothering to make a noise.  
Her mother entered the room.  
A beautiful woman, with a flawless face as though it were sculpted from porcelain by the world's finest artisan. Such a woman stared with disdain at the teenager on the hospital bed, plump pink lips barely curled into a faint sneer. Disgust flashed in her dark phoenix eyes.  
They stared at each other in silence. Li Mei's eyes remained disinterested and calm, showing no sign of the pain tormenting her slender body. She knew better than to expect anything from her mother. Any warmth or kindness.  
Indeed, when the woman's plump lips shifted from a sneer to a smile, Li Mei already knew what was coming.  
Chang Yezi already told her. As disgusting and twisted as that man was, he'd never lie to her.  
Not Li Mei, his precious treasure. His protege. Xiao Hua he called her, Little Blossom.  
No. Chang Yezi wouldn't lie to her. And he had the evidence to back up his claims, anyway.  
"You survived," Liu Biyu said softly, approaching the bed. Li Mei kept the emergency alert button in the palm of her hand, ready to call for a nurse just in case. "What a pity... It would have been easier for you otherwise."  
"I see we're dropping pretense?" Li Mei scoffed, her words slurred by the pain medication pumping in her veins. "Mother dearest."  
Once upon a time, she believed her mother loved her. Once upon a time, Liu Biyu was a kind and doting mother who spoiled her adorable daughter.  
Until her daughter got older. And prettier. Until her daughter became everyone's favorite, even receiving the unnatural attention and love of her own father. He refused Liu Biyu's many attempts to marry off their daughter, insisting on keeping her in their home. Taking her with him on business trips while his wife stayed behind to manage the household.  
Liu Biyu kept up her act of a doting mother, but her intent changed: drag the daughter down with poisoned honey words, sweet to the ear but laden with hidden danger.  
Too bad Li Mei was clever and picked up on hostility right away. She noticed her mother's shift in attitude, her father's strange and often uncomfortable favoritism. But Li Mei played oblivious, went along with their act for as long as she continued to reap benefits from her status while keeping herself relatively safe. Avoiding her father's advances and her mother's plots, dancing around situations with all the grace and elegance of a professional ballet diva.  
For over a year she planned her escape with meticulous care, wary of her father's growing impatience and boldness, but too bad Liu Biyu made her move first.  
Sharp light flashed across Liu Biyu's eyes, and she leaned forward to grip her daughter's arm. "Wretched, ungrateful bitch!" She hissed, spitting words like venom from the fangs of a snake, only to calm herself when she saw the mocking smile on her daughter's bandaged face. Liu Biyu composed herself, removing a handkerchief from her purse and placing it on the seat of a chair before sitting down. As though afraid the hospital would infect her. "You will be removed from the family registry in six months, once the news has died down and legal affairs are concluded. A generous lump sum far greater than you deserve will be deposited in your account as long as you behave yourself until then, your hospital fees will be paid in full, and then you'll be on your own. You will have nothing to do with the Li family ever again."  
"Oh?" Li Mei raised her eyebrows, ignoring the sharp pain it caused. "Couldn't talk him out of the money, I see. Your charm really isn't anything special."  
Anger churned in Liu Biyu's belly, but she stamped it down. She already won and this was the last time she'd ever have to see the wretched child again, there was no point getting angry at the thrashing of a dying beast. Instead, she wore an expression of triumph and tilted up her chin. "You've become a household name, aren't you proud? The entire country knows your name. Everyone knows what a revolting disgrace you are!  
"The money will run out soon enough. Then you'll live in the squalid gutters where ungrateful filth like you belongs. And you don't have your looks to fall back on anymore! But don't worry, I hear poor men aren't picky. Many of them would be quite excited to taste used and broken goods like you."  
Li Mei narrowed her eyes. Used goods? Taking her physical condition into account she could understand the 'broken' part, but 'used'...  
Ah.  
She was held captive by that psychopath for so long, of course everyone would assume...  
Li Mei sighed, then curled her lips into a gentle smile. How funny. She was more in danger - in that regard at least - from her own blood-related father than she was from a psychopathic serial killer. "Are you done gloating? Your voice is giving me a headache."  
Liu Biyu snorted and stood, brushing invisible dust off her skirt. Her beautiful face had a calm, benign expression as she glanced at the child on the hospital bed without any warmth in her eyes. "I'll be living happily and comfortably in the Li family estate. I will give your father a son soon and my position will be secured. You'll be forgotten."  
"So will you, once your supposed son takes your place as his favorite," Li Mei laughed. "Just like I did!"  
PA!  
Liu Biyu slapped the injured girl with as much force as she could muster. Li Mei hit the emergency button, ears ringing as blood dripped down her neck from the gouges Liu Biyu's nail carved in her cheek. She licked her lips, still smiling at the enraged beauty trembling with unrestrained fury at her bedside.  
"You are nothing!" Liu Biyu hissed through her teeth.  
"Still better than you," Li Mei whispered.  
Before Liu Biyu could respond, several nurses rushed in to check the patient's condition. Liu Biyu left the room without another word before she could be questioned about the fresh marks on Li Mei's cheeks.  
...

Li Mei sighed, staring into empty space as she sat in her mountaintop garden. The research facility looked so much like a hospital that old ugly memories rose to the surface in response once she was somewhere safe again. She managed not to suffer flashbacks while her life was in danger, but once it was quiet again...  
How long had it been since she remembered what happened with such detail? Or even acknowledged what things were like back then?  
She struggled so hard to break free from her family in every way. Moving to a different country, living in a small town, getting a plain and boring job and just living a casual life. No longer forced to be a wealthy little socialite debutante, hiding pain and secrets behind a fake smile.  
Li Mei forced herself to move on. She didn't dwell on what she lost, and only looked forward to the life she wanted. Simple, comfortable, filled with luxury she earned with her own two hands.  
And if she had nightmares or awoke in tears, she'd scrub in the shower until her skin was red and comfort herself with junk food until morning, when warm morning sunlight chased away the shame that bubbled to the surface during the darkest parts of the night.  
During the day, it was so easy to pretend it never happened. And eventually the nightmares stopped. Memories faded. She didn't forget, she could never forget.  
But she could heal. She could be strong. Had to be strong. Because there was no one to help her if she crumbled to pieces.  
Li Mei refused to give them the satisfaction.  
And with everything that happened since taking over 44's body, she really didn't see a need to delve into the past and bring up things that would never matter again.  
Yet, the research facility... And those medical tools, like the ones Chang Yezi used... Hana's body, so battered and broken with those big eyes full of despair and resignation.  
Li Mei shuddered.  
Too much. Too familiar.  
That empty blank stare...  
Bao laid his head on her lap, watching her with concerned eyes. Her condition was so strange ever since she returned, and he was worried.  
"Hey Bao, can you keep another secret?" Li Mei asked, tousling the fur between his short stubby antlers. When the Fera snorted his assent, she smiled and leaned close to his big bat-like ears. "I have memories of another life."  
Bao's eyes opened wide, sparkling with curiosity.  
"Really! A whole life. Some of them are pretty bad memories. Not all of them, but... Enough to still make me sad even now. And I... I don't really know what to do when I'm sad like this. It just hurts." Li Mei clenched her hand into a fist and pressed it to her heart. "I'm used to physical pain, but this kind of pain... It's really the worst, isn't it?"  
Bao snorted again. He closed his four eyes and sat up, leaning against Li Mei and resting his head on her shoulder. He pretended not to notice when droplets of water fell on his body, warm and bitter tears from the shaking girl trying so hard not to let them fall.  
For the first time in his life, the young Fera really wished he could speak.


	44. Stronger Together

Just as she claimed, Hana's wings were healed in just a few days. Thanks to regular nutritious meals provided by Otto, the girl was looking much healthier and happier.  
"What do you both want to do in the future?" Li Mei asked after breakfast, tapping her spoon against the bowl.  
Hana answered without hesitating: "I want to stay with you."  
Otto glanced at Li Mei and looked at the ground, a pink tint on his fair face. He finally figured out Li Mei was a girl, and hadn't been able to look her in the eye ever since. "I'm your employee, so... I go where you go."  
Li Mei glanced at Bao, who rolled three of his four eyes. "You'll have to be strong enough to stand on your own, you know? You have to be able to protect yourselves. If you wanna stay with me, you'll have to survive my training."  
Hana and Otto both nodded, wearing determined expressions. "Yes!"  
Li Mei sighed, but she was actually a little happy deep in her heart. But just in case they changed their mind later, or couldn't handle her level of training, she didn't allow herself to feel too pleased. "I won't make you do anything I can't do or haven't done before. I'll be training right alongside you. But even so it'll be difficult. You may even prefer to die! Are you really sure?"  
Hana retained the same determined expression, while a flash of reluctance flickered across Otto's eyes. In the end, both of them nodded again.  
Li Mei already had an established schedule for herself. Wake up, circulate mana, Training Room for an hour, eat, spar with Bao as a warm-up, descend into forest until evening, return home to eat and bathe, circulate mana again, study the Archives for awhile and go to sleep. She slept soundly for eight hours a night, considered quite short by Elysian standards since their days were 30 hours, but any longer than that and she'd start to feel sluggish and get headaches.  
Otto and Hana weren't ready to explore the forest, so she broke her schedule to train them first. For an entire month, Li Mei and Bao only left the mountain peak to retrieve food from the forest. Otherwise, every waking moment was spent helping the other two get stronger.  
They didn't have an Interface or Quests to grant stat points. They could only rely on Li Mei's foundational training, most of which involved merciless sparring or harsh exercise until everyone collapsed.  
Hana preferred hellish training to being a science experiment, and could feel her strength growing exponentially with each match. No matter how exhausted she was at the end of the day, Hana always woke up ready to go the next morning.  
Otto, on the other hand, was far more reluctant. He didn't like fighting or training, but the mission with his teammates opened his eyes to the world's reality.  
If he were stronger, could he have stopped them from killing civilians?  
If he were stronger, could he have saved everyone from becoming soldiers in the first place by breaking free of Oriole's manipulative clutches?  
If he were stronger...  
Otto really didn't want to be stronger! He just wanted to live peacefully in a nice quiet home, perhaps take up gardening or tea brewing. But in such a dangerous world, where even a mission to a forest threatened his life, he had to be stronger to protect his future quiet life.  
So even if he was reluctant, he still endured Li Mei's training. For the sake of his garden!  
A month passed in a blur of repetitive exhaustion.  
Li Mei finally deemed them ready to venture into the forest. Her old schedule was adapted to include magic sparring practice with Hana, and marksman training with Otto before they all descended as a group into the forest.  
Hana was agile and dexterous, adept at manipulating mana into powerful fire spells to hit enemies from surprising angles. She learned by observing Li Mei, picking up the older girl's penchant for stealth, ambush tactics, and traps to handle most opponents.   
She memorized everything Li Mei taught her like a dry sponge absorbing water. Medicinal herbs and poisons were of particular interest to her, and Hana started spending her free time in the evenings brewing concoctions with plants and materials they foraged during the day.  
Otto was skilled at using the guns they looted from his erstwhile companions, and also displayed surprising capability in crafting. Originally Li Mei handed off monster materials just to see what they'd do with them, but after Otto's weapons turned out even sturdier than the ones she made herself, Li Mei shoved all responsibility for crafting to Otto's plate.  
He was delighted by the task. It didn't matter if he wasn't as strong as the two younger girls, both of whom held a surprising amount of bloodthirst in their tiny bodies. As long as he could defend himself and avoid injury in combat, he was happy. Being able to support them with suitable weapons, tools, or even meals during rest periods, was much more satisfying to his heart than increasing his own ability to fight.  
Bao, meanwhile, determined he didn't like seeing his new friends get hurt. Of their little group, the Fera was physically the strongest and most capable even if he couldn't learn weapon techniques like Li Mei or use flashy magic like Hana.  
Fera knew instinctively what they had to eat to develop their bodies in certain directions. Bao hunted tough enemies on his own, with thick hides and muscles like steel, devouring them endlessly to increase his strength.   
Aside from the dense shaggy fur on his body, his limbs began growing thick scales instead of fur, his awkward lean frame filling out into something sturdy and intimidating. Bone-like spurs grew on his elbows and down the length of his newly scaled tail, while his antlers changed and lengthened into crystalline horns.  
Of course, Li Mei didn't forget to increase her own ability while coordinating with her allies. She didn't know when Faust would return, so she treated every day like it was the last opportunity she had to hunt in the forest.   
Just like that, the little group of four settled into a comfortable team dynamic. Learning together, fighting together, growing together. A comfortable routine, rarely broken except when someone - usually Otto - was foolish enough to get hurt.  
Another month passed.  
Then another.  
And before any of them had realized, more than year had already flown by.  
Li Mei sat in her mountaintop garden one evening and stared with a dazed grin at the many Interface windows floating in her field of vision, mauve eyes sparkling. Finally! After so long, finally it happened!  
She maxed out the last of her base stats by completing a Quest regarding the Training Room, thereby completing the Skillset Quest, and officially broke free of the constraints of negative EXP!  
\-----  
[Skillset]  
★★★★★

\- Raise all base stats to 10  
\- Learn 1 new stealth-type Skill  
\- Learn Throw Lv.1  
\- Raise Sense to Lv.4  
\- Defeat 10 enemies with traps  
\- Defeat 10 enemies through ambush

Completed!

Reward: 2500000 EXP, Storage Lv.2 Upgrade, Acrobat Trait  
\-----  
\-----  
[Storage Lv.2]  
Active effect. Allows storing of items in an extradimensional space. Items stored exist in stasis, allowing the preservation of perishables. Multiple items placed in storage will not interact or mix with each other.  
Opening the Storage window and intentionally focusing on an object within arm's reach will store it if there's enough space to do so. Likewise, focusing on an item displayed in the Storage window will queue it for removal. You will have to designate an appropriate area, also within arm's reach, for the item's removal.  
At Lv.2, the space available for storage is 5 cubic meters.  
Can be easily accessed via the bag icon under the minimap.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Acrobat]  
Agile and flexible, your body is like that of a feline - or a monkey. You never lose your balance without outside interference, and walking on a thin wire is as easy for you as traversing a paved road.  
Gain Skill [Parkour].  
\-----  
\-----  
[Parkour Lv.1]  
Parkour allows you to get from one point to another in a complex environment, without equipment and in the fastest and most efficient way possible. Parkour includes running, freerunning, climbing, swinging, vaulting, jumping, plyometrics, rolling, crawling and other movements as deemed most suitable for the situation.  
Parkour involves seeing one's environment in a new way, and imagining the potential for navigating it by movement around, across, through, over and under its features.  
At Lv.1, directing mana to your eyes highlights available surfaces you can reach with a cyan glow. Surfaces shown are only ones you can reach with your current physical ability. Detection range limited to within 10 meters of your position.  
\-----  
\-----  
NAME: Li Mei  
RANK: 0 (100%)  
HEALTH: 100%

AGE: 14  
SPECIES: Human (? ? ?)  
JOB: Disciple

CORE: 100%  
C.GRADE: A+  
C. QUALITY: ★★★★★★★☆☆☆  
MANA: 1000/1000  
M. QUALITY: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆

EXP: 2091  
STR: 10  
CON: 10  
DEX: 10  
INT: 10  
WIS: 10

GIFT: [Barrier Lv.3]  
TITLES: [Disciple] [Experiment 44] [Illegitimate Child] [Sky Serpent Apprentice]  
TECHNIQUES: [Celestial Crane of the Northern Winds (Apprentice)] [Hecatoncheires (Apprentice)]  
TRAITS: [Acrobat] [Enslavement Bind] [Poison Resistance]   
SKILLS: [Archive] [Concealment] [Fera Riding (Natural) Lv.5] [Parkour Lv.1] [Scan Lv.5] [Sense Lv.5] [Storage Lv.2] [Throw Lv.5] [Traps Lv.3]  
SPELLS: [Barrier (Basic) Lv.5]   
\-----  
\-----  
EXP Store Unlocked!  
\-----  
\-----  
Skill Merging Unlocked!  
\-----  
\-----  
[Rank Up]  
★★★★★

You have the foundation, and the time has come to put it to use. Your body is stronger than you know, you haven't fully grasped the limits of your own capability or understood what those wonderfully terrifying base stats really mean.  
Face your shadow clone in a 1v1 arena to find out just how powerful you truly are.

Reward: Rank Increase, Unlock Lottery  
\-----  
As soon as Li Mei accepted the quest, her body was surrounded by a sphere of cyan blue light before she disappeared without a trace.


	45. Lengthy Explanation

Li Mei stood in a vast white room, similar to the Training Room. An exact copy of herself stood with arms crossed, body wreathed in black mist.  
The pressure she felt from the copy's mauve eyes made her back sweat. It was like being face-to-face with an enormous predator, yet... It was herself. "Am I really that scary?"  
"You could be." The copy grinned, showing sharp white eyeteeth with a crooked yet charming smile. "If you understood what you were capable of."  
"I'm just a kid right now."  
"You're not, though." The copy wagged a finger. "Your soul is mature enough, and your new body... Is far from normal. Perhaps modified human would be closer to the truth? Mm, that's not right either. But it is, still... Agh, it's complicated and I can't explain it to you yet." The copy sighed, materializing two comfortable chairs with a wave of her hand. She took a seat herself, uncaring of the suspicious glance Li Mei threw her way.  
"Aren't you going to attack me?"  
"Relax, let's chat a bit before we fight. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help. I'm a copy of you, a crafted reflection, but I'm also your Interface. Hm... Perhaps, call me Lina?" The copy, Lina, nodded as Li Mei reluctantly sank into the empty comfortable chair. "I'm the Interface. This body is a reflection of you, but my personality is different because I'm not you. And a bit of an explanation about certain aspects is long overdue."  
"So you're the one who's been helping me?" Li Mei's expression softened, subconsciously easing the tension in her body.  
Lina smiled. "Yes. My purpose is to help you survive and achieve whatever goals you set for yourself. I had to forcibly tap into your potential to save your life early on, and I apologize for the difficulties that caused."  
Li Mei waved her hand dismissively. "It turned out for the better, and those generous Quest rewards helped me cover the gap pretty fast." She was clever, after all, and picked up on patterns. Without the special Quests from the Interface, earning the EXP spent forcibly upgrading herself when she first entered the forest would have taken a long, long time judging by how small the gains were from getting kills. Not to mention the forced upgrade saved her life in the first place!  
As did the hostility detection notifications, awarded stat upgrades, convenient Quests or the usage of her storage in general. Without the Interface, she would have died several times over! A thought occurred, and Li Mei frowned. "Unless tapping into my potential will hurt me in the long run?"  
"It won't. I siphoned excess power from... Well. I can't go into details, but suffice to say you saved your own life in a sense. You'll know the truth when it becomes relevant."  
Li Mei's eyes narrowed into slits. "Is this some weird nonsense to do with the flow of time?" Lina remained silent, but the smile on her face widened as though to confirm Li Mei's suspicions without breaking whatever rules kept her from spilling all the beans. "Ugh, great. Future time loop shenanigans confirmed, I guess. Awesome."  
Leaning forward, Lina clasped her hands on her lap. "So, Li Mei. Your stats are all at 10 now. Do you know what that means?"  
"I'm a well-rounded and capable individual."  
"Aside from that."  
"Not really?" Li Mei shrugged. "I've never been able to see the stats of other creatures even with Scan at Lv.5 so I don't have any comparison for what that means."  
Lina nodded. "You'll need to purchase an upgrade module for Scan from the Shop in order to see stats in the future. On Elysium, special tools or equipment are usually used to measure stats, and the ones displayed on your Interface are based on their metric. I can explain more, but first you need to experience the difference between us. Let us exchange blows."  
She waited for Li Mei to stand and limber up before sliding the comfortable chairs aside with a wave of her hand. Once Li Mei sank into a fighting stance, Lina made her move.  
In the time it took to blink, Lina crossed the distance between them and landed a calm slap on Li Mei's shoulder, sending the latter flying across the room to crash into a wall several meters away.  
"What the hell!?" Li Mei wheezed, staggering to her feet. "I can't move like that!"  
"You can. Now hit me."  
Lina waited calmly for Li Mei to approach, swinging her clenched fists. A strong punch landed on Lina's jaw, but the copy's head barely even moved. Li Mei swallowed uncomfortably, feeling a sharp ache in her knuckles. "What..."  
Stroking her jaw, Lina slid the chairs back into their previous position and sat herself back down. "I see what the problem is. Li Mei, your assessment of yourself and your ability is based on the limitations of humans in your previous life. But those humans were incapable of utilizing mana, so you're subconsciously shackling your own strength."  
Li Mei looked at her hands, then looked at the dent she left in the wall. The walls were solid like metal, yet her body dented them... And she didn't even bruise, or feel more than a bit uncomfortable from being flung aside like a rag doll. "Am I really... As strong as you?"  
"You are. You watched the Olympics sometimes? And sports? The feats they were capable of. I can assume their relevant stats, AGI for sprinters, DEX for gymnasts, STR for bodybuilders... At most, those athletes would have a score of 4 in the relevant stat to their profession, 5 if they were a world-record holder. A Nobel Prize-winner would have INT or WIS of 5.   
"The average person in your old world would have maximum stats of 2, maybe 3 in any area. You yourself had INT 4 and WIS 5 due to your background and life circumstances, and that itself was very unusual."  
Li Mei sank into the empty chair, her body going limp. She was... Twice as strong as an Olympic athlete in any field? With her tiny little body? Li Mei glanced at her hands again, mauve eyes sparkling with delight and ambition. "The average stat for a human child of 12 in this world is apparently three, right? As much as a human adult from my world?"  
"Yes. The passive absorption of mana makes beings in this universe much tougher than their counterparts in yours."  
"Then, the average stats of adults in this world?"  
"Five. Even the weakest peasants would be considered a world-record holder on Earth."  
"Then, my stats..."  
"Are the natural peak your body is capable of. There is no longer a way to raise your stats without the use of special treasures. Even I cannot gift you stats anymore! And for your information, a single point increase represents a multiplicative increase, not an additive one. STR 3 is more than three times stronger than STR 1. Having your stats be 10 in each category isn't just double the average of an adult.  
"You have not even scratched the surface of your true capability, much less your potential. This is also why your Rank is low despite your stats being so high. Rank is an overall measure of combat ability. It takes into account your experience, tactics, techniques, and utilization of your own strengths and specialties.  
"Most humans who strive for strength barely achieve the peak in a single stat unless they're lucky or well-connected. For surpassing the peak, they can only physically bear a cumulative extra stat increase of 10. This is their natural limit.  
"As an example, if a man has two stats at the peak he can either reach 15 in each of them, or 20 in one while the other will never increase no matter how many treasures he consumes. In fact, trying to increase past the limit may have disasterous consequences. Permanently losing capability is one consequence. Gruesome painful death is another.  
"Humans being well-rounded is also incredible and horrifying in its own way. Most creatures specialize in one or two stats specifically while other stats languish as a result. Meanwhile, humans can potentially reach a peak of 10 in all stats without experiencing any consequences in their development. Comparatively speaking, that's quite scary!   
"It's almost a good thing for the rest of the world that increasing stats is so difficult. Don't think your own experience is the norm, you have me supporting you and helping you cheat. If anyone knew how strong you truly were they'd be terrified! Ah, other than that Faust fellow. He already knows something.  
"The peak and limit of each creature is different, but no mortal being can ever increase a stat beyond 20 and most peaks are around 8 or 10. Limits also hover around 8 or 10. You, however, are capable of reaching 20 in all your stats, which means your natural limit is 50. On this world that is unheard of - even in the entire universe across countless inhabited planets, it's very rare!"  
Her long lecture over, Lina materialized a cup of hot cocoa for each of them and took a sip from her own mug. Li Mei barely tasted the scalding hot liquid as she chugged the entire drink in one go. Her hands shook slightly as the weight of Lina's words sank in. "I'm really so incredible?"  
"More than you know. If you put your mind to it, Li Mei, you could do anything you wanted. And that's not even hyperbole, it's literal! My whole purpose is to help you achieve whatever that may be. Whether it's to conquer the world, or just living comfortably somewhere out of the way. No matter what you end up doing, I am your ally. We're connected, after all! As long as you exist, I do too, so please keep existing."  
The last sentence sounded flippant and might have seemed rude or selfish in another context, but it soothed Li Mei's suspicions and helped her relax a bit further. She felt more comfortable knowing Lina's motivation was, at least in part, for her own sake.  
Undying, unconditional devotion was just creepy. Especially from something as powerful as the Interface! Considering Lina a dependable ally rather than a mere tool or servant suited Li Mei's preferences more.  
Li Mei set the empty cocoa mug on the floor and leveled a serious gaze at Lina's face. "Alright. How exactly can learn to use what I'm capable of, then?"  
Lina's face split into a grin, her eyes sparkling. The mugs disappeared, while a staff appeared on the lap of each girl. It had a similar heft and length as the metal staff Li Mei used for so long. She waited for Li Mei to stand again before sweeping the chairs into oblivion with an absent wave of her hand, twirling the staff around her shoulders.  
"If you wanna know what you can really do, then we fight until you figure it out."


	46. Good Job

Li Mei spun the staff in her hand then lunged forward, swinging the weapon in a sharp arc. When Lina blocked the swing with her own staff, Li Mei struck her exposed side with a forceful kick.  
Lina didn't react, but Li Mei felt like she'd just kicked a metal pole! She swore colorfully, dropping her guard long enough for Lina to land a hit of her own. The copy's staff smashed into her ribs, sending Li Mei flying once more into the nearest wall. Before she could get up Lina closed the distance between them and aimed a flurry of blows down on her body, a repetitive yet unpredictable rhythmic pattern of ferocity like rain during a thunderstorm.  
As a perfect copy, Lina's abilities weren't any better or worse than Li Mei's. Her blows occasionally missed just as Li Mei's did, and the staff left dents in the metallic floor as evidence of inaccuracy.  
Snarling, Li Mei kicked out against Lina's ankles again and again, each blow a bit stronger than the last. Lina was a copy, but she was able to utilize strength Li Mei didn't even know she had!  
Lina spun on her heel, sweeping the staff against the ground before slamming it into Li Mei's body and flinging her into the wall once again.  
No matter how Li Mei tried to escape, Lina would just appear in front of her again, raining down blows before flinging her against the wall.  
Again, and again, and again.  
Li Mei tasted pennies in her mouth. She spat a mouthful of blood and saliva, blocking her face as she watched Lina's movements. Every gesture, every flex of muscle, every breath. All observed with perfect clarity.  
Li Mei was infuriated. Lina really was a perfect copy!  
It was her body, her skill, her ability! How could a copy be so much stronger than herself using the same set of moves?  
Unforgivable!  
Where was the difference? Where!?  
Was it really something so simple as her past life's biases locking her down?  
Was she truly limiting herself subconsciously?  
Li Mei grit her teeth.  
Someone as clever as herself... Hadn't noticed she'd been holding herself back?  
Something as lousy as personal bias keeping her from further improvement?  
Really unforgivable!  
Through sheer force of will, fueled by spite, the invisible chains wrapped around Li Mei's body gave a sharp crack. The next kick she landed on Lina's leg was enough to make the copy crumple in surprise and pain, giving Li Mei enough room to jump up and bury her elbow in the other girl's face.  
CRUNCH!  
Lina's nose shattered from the blow, and the copy touched the blood flowing down her upper lip with her tongue. Then she smiled and backed away out of Li Mei's range. "There we go. Not quite there yet, but better. Look." She gestured toward the floor around the room, dented from missed strikes, and the damaged walls still bearing suspiciously Li Mei-shaped damage. "You bore that much force with your bare body. How do you feel?"  
"Pissed off!" Li Mei snarled, but still looked down at her hands gripping the staff. Not even a bruise on her bare arms. She ached, but nothing that wouldn't go away with a hot bath.  
Blows strong enough to dent metal weren't enough to damage her body. Li Mei's mauve eyes flickered as a new emotion sparked in the deepest, darkest depths of her heart.  
Satisfaction.  
Li Mei was already a proud person. She was proud of herself and her accomplishments, even if she sometimes had to do things that she found distasteful. But satisfaction was a little different.  
One could maintain their pride yet lose their satisfaction. Likewise, one can be satisfied with themselves while having not a scrap of pride to speak of.  
Satisfaction was fulfillment of one's wishes, expectations, or needs, or the pleasure derived thereof. Pride was confidence and self-respect, consciousness of one's own dignity. They often went hand in hand, but it wasn't necessary.   
Li Mei was proud, but she never felt satisfied with herself before that moment.  
She liked it.  
She was strong. Really strong. Stronger than she even realized!  
And it felt amazing!  
"You worked hard," Lina said with a smile. "Good job."  
Good job.  
Words she'd never heard from anyone else before. Li Mei's eyes felt hot. Her body trembled, and she clenched her fists tightly around the staff and sank back into her fighting position. "Let's keep going."  
"Oh?"  
"You said I was better, but not there yet. So let's keep going."  
Lina grinned and snapped her fingers.  
The room melted away, changing in an instant from a confined metallic space to an alien outdoors vista. Pillars of bright purple rock stood as far as the eye could see, jutting up from a neon green sea. Each pillar was a different height and thickness - the thinnest were like young bamboo, while the thickest were barely big enough to hold both girls if they were hugging each other close. Some were very close together, while others had a respectable gap between themselves and the other pillars.  
While Li Mei was stupefied by the sudden change in surroundings, Lina closed the distance between them by hopping from pillar to pillar until she was close enough to hit Li Mei in the shoulder with the staff. Startled, Li Mei flailed her limbs to regain her balance.  
Whack!  
Lina prevented her attempts at rebalancing by striking again and again at different parts of Li Mei's body in rapid succession. Even the Acrobatic trait couldn't save her from eventually losing her footing. Li Mei felt her stomach float into her throat as she fell toward the neon green sea, cool wind whistling past her ears.  
Her body was enveloped in viscous acid that burned through to the bones. She was still screaming in pain when Lina transported her back on top of the rock pillars, mercifully choosing one large enough for Li Mei to collapse on. Only after she realized her body was entirely undamaged and even her clothes were untouched did the girl calm down and take deep breaths.  
"What the hell was that?!" Li Mei snapped, leveling an accusatory glare on the innocently whistling copy.  
"So you'd learn not to fall."  
"You couldn't have just told me?"  
"Experience is the best teacher."  
Li Mei snarled and jumped toward Lina, flailing her arms a little as she landed on a more narrow pillar.  
She practiced all sorts of acrobatics in the forest, but a forest environment was very different compared to where she found herself now. Trees, roots, vines, even sometimes large boulders or jutting cliff faces. Finding safe landing points was easy, and even if she missed there was always a way to catch herself, or at least Bao would save her at the last second.  
Bao wasn't around though, and there were no dangling vines or thick clumps of moss to grab if she landed poorly. Only a long plummet into a sea of acid was awaiting her failure.  
That knowledge made her moves hesitant. Lina rolled her eyes and hopped over, smacking Li Mei back down into the sea.  
"Damn you!" Li Mei swore as she appeared once more on another pillar some distance away, gasping for breath.  
"Aren't you supposed to be clever? You have so many tools at your disposal yet you're afraid of failing here?" Lina's voice turned mocking as she shook her head and sighed. "What have you been doing with your life until this point, knitting sweaters?"  
As though to prove her point, Lina made several barriers in the gaps between the pillars. Then she ran forward across them, once more knocking a furious Li Mei into the sea.  
When Li Mei appeared again, she didn't waste time reorienting herself. Lina's words cleared the fog of confusion that arose when suddenly faced with an entirely new environment.  
The surroundings were unfamiliar, and her friends weren't around to act as support, but Li Mei's most vital and important tool was still around.  
Herself!  
Regardless of whatever situations she found herself in, Li Mei could always rely on herself. Getting rattled by the unexpected and forgetting her own ability, no wonder Lina mocked her!  
Li Mei hopped across the pillars with no more hesitation, summoning barriers when her feet slipped or she missed her initial target. Cyan light flickered across her eyes as she periodically activated her new ability, Parkour. Certain pillars shone in her field of view - the brighter the glow the easier it would be to land on.  
Though her movements were slow and clumsy compared to the copy, there was huge improvement in both speed and confidence with each leap she made. Li Mei steadily closed the distance between herself and her copy, clenching the staff tight in her hands.  
Lina smiled, twirling her staff around her shoulders with a lazy shrugging movement. The girl really was a fast learner. This was going to be fun!


	47. The Truth

"There's something wrong with this world," Li Mei muttered as she lay on her back, staring at what she could only assume was a virtual sky between countless open windows on her Interface. Lina sat beside her. Their breaks were rare and short since Lina had the ability to heal and refresh them both, yet Li Mei always took the opportunity to study - reading through pages of information stolen from the hidden research facility as well as the various books left behind by Faust.  
"How do you mean?" Lina asked with a slight smile.  
"They have computers and long-distance communication devices, yet their research labs only had basic chemicals and rudimentary equipment alongside piles of monster materials and... magic plants? I guess? And these lab reports... They were taking their studies very seriously and write like pretentious undergrads who barely understood the professor's lecture."  
Li Mei touched her chin, thinking deeply. Sorting through 44's memories brought more questions than answers.  
The mansion was large and ornate, but antique in design. According to Vigen's bragging, it was built by hand in one month by master craftsmen. Magitech tools available even to the higher ranking servants were simple in design and nature. Farmers had access to storage artifacts, but the actual farming itself was done with hand tools. They didn't even have automated irrigation!  
Books left behind by Faust contained plenty of information, but most of it involved survival in the wilderness. Observations on plants, animals, the use of monster materials and the difference between monster and beast. Explanations of different peoples and cultures, mostly etiquette and long paragraphs denoting war campaigns and conquest.  
One book contained theories behind magic, pointing out how Cores allowed for 'active' magic that manifested in the world around them, like Li Mei's barriers, while most known arrays and Circuits used passive magic, like transmitting voice or creating heat in a localized area. By the end the author concluded he had no idea what the difference was and why it was like that, much to Li Mei's disappointment.  
The research lab had the most high tech equipment around but even that was limited in scope. Beakers and vials and boilers and chemical showers and maybe a centrifuge in some of the bigger rooms. A basic internal network hooked the computers together, monitoring basic text records and security cameras with terrible resolution and no timestamps on any of the videos saved.  
And the entire world's abject fascination with, if not outright worship of, the Progenitors. A fascination that bled through every book she read, from author's forewords to casual mentions in every other page. More than ancestor reverence, chasing after the Progenitor's legacy was almost a way of life for these people. It was often their entire purpose.  
Almost a religion.  
Li Mei frowned. She tugged on her shirt to examine the seams.  
Even stitching, but not mechanically uniform. The cloth was smooth and comfortable - all the clothes Faust gave her were sturdy, with fine material compared to the burlap sack 44 was used to, but certainly nothing like polyester or other fabric blends from Earth. From the material to the stitching, Li Mei's clothes were made by hand.  
In fact, everyone who lived on the estate wore clothes made by hand. One of the servants was a skilled seamstress who spent every day mending or making clothing, curtains, and bedding. 44 and the other slaves were forced to make their own outfits from spare scraps the seamstress tossed their way.  
"Food and comfort," Li Mei muttered. "The advancement of civilization can be measured by the food and comfort levels of the most basic citizens. Faust is a great cook, but the way he made food... No compressed vegetable or seed oils, at most four different kinds of seasoning herbs, salt but no peppers or other seasonings. And that was high quality stuff compared to what even Vigen ate back in the mansion!   
"Their bread is coarse and dense. Water wheels at the farms mill grain into flour, but it's not the refined stuff I'm used to. It always has seeds in it even after baking. No one ever makes pastries that either I or 44 have seen, that cake Faust made was the first dessert  
"Long term storage of ingredients consists of jarring, drying, and salting. There's no canning or instant meals.   
"Games and festivals consist of contests of skill and strength using martial weapons or one's own body. Entertainment comes from reading, storytelling, singing, dancing, and watching plays.  
"Those rifles I got from the Oriole soldiers were by far the most advanced magitech, and they weren't even much. Otto showed me how to take them apart and reassemble them, their power and ammunition is provided via arrays and monster cores rather than through gunpowder or the design of the gun itself. He could take each gun apart but he couldn't tell me what any of the parts did.   
"Parts themselves were made by techsmiths at Oriole, crafted by hand and engraved with the relevant Circuit patterns. The magitech tools I've seen were hand-crafted too, they lacked the uniformity in form of mass production.  
"Now that I think about it, most tools I've seen were made with iron. If any tools around the house broke, it was disposed of while the servant was punished because no one... could... fix... it."  
A lightbulb flickered somewhere in the back of Li Mei's mind. The obscured truth of the world, the missing puzzle piece that made things feel just a bit out of place for reasons she previously couldn't put her finger on. Li Mei turned to look at Lina, who was grinning so wide her face almost split in half.  
"The civilization itself hasn't advanced, but they either found or inherited tools beyond their comprehension?" Li Mei muttered. If she thought of it that way, everything she'd seen so far started to make a lot more sense! "Even if they can produce the tech and components, they're just copying stuff that already exists. They don't actually know how to use it so they can't fix it if it breaks, they just replace it with more copies since they know that works!"  
"Being able to copy the products is pretty impressive," Lina said with a smirk. "But it's not the same as inventing the stuff yourself. Forgery is a skill too, but it's not in the same tier as creation."  
"A pre-industrial civilization got hold of high-tier technology and magic, huh? What an odd world this is..."  
"Your world was odder," Lina sighed. "Humans went from spinning wheels and piston pumps to computers and space exploration in just 200 years without any mana, that's really terrifying you know! Railroads to rocket ships. Your memories of Earth are scarier to me than anything I know of on this planet! The raw potential of Earth's humans, I wonder where they'd be in another hundred years? A thousand?"  
"Not that I'd ever know either way," Li Mei shrugged, closing her Interface windows. She stretched her small body, reaching her hands to the artificial sky. "Humans don't live that long."  
"Mana is an efficient energy source." Lina smiled, propping her chin in her hands. "If you wanted to live for a thousand years, you could. Just have to absorb enough mana."  
"A thousand years, huh... Let me guess. You wanna live that long?"  
"A thousand, a hundred thousand. Longer. As long as possible! Don't you want to see what the universe has to offer? Sailing through the sea of stars like the explorers of Earth charging forward on their wooden ships, dreams of treasure and glory and their hearts. See everything, try everything! Doesn't that sound interesting?"  
"What would we do by the end of it?"  
Lina grinned wide. The sparkle in her eyes matched the curiosity and interest twinkling in Li Mei's. "We'd do it all again, of course. Why not?"


	48. Lottery

"Of all the convenient products this civilization copied the creation of without understanding the process or development behind, I'm damn glad toilet paper and hygeine products are on the list." Li Mei clutched her chest and heaved a sigh of relief, her imagination wandering for a moment to imagine transmigrating into a universe without toilet paper.  
A dark, dark place.  
"This is also a great opportunity," Li Mei muttered, pinching her chin. "I need to see for myself what condition people are living in. This estate really isn't a good starting comparison, it has too many resources available thanks to Faust having a high rank in a big research organization. Otto and Hana won't be much help in terms of information either, considering their backgrounds.  
"Capital's important no matter what universe you're in, I can think of some easy modern conveniences that could earn a lot of money depending on how new their concepts are... Condiments for example, mayonnaise and vinegar and even ketchup! And how common are magitech tools outside of a big organization like Oriole? Were they common here because of Faust's connections rather than them actually being used everywhere? But to see it for myself..."  
She rubbed the black band around her neck and grimaced. It wasn't obtrusive, but Li Mei was never able to forget its presence. The slavery band ensured she had to follow Faust's orders, including the one forcing her to stay within the forest until he returned.  
He was being kind for the moment with his orders, relatively speaking, but what if he changed his mind? If he decided she wasn't interesting anymore, he could order her to starve to death.   
Or walk into the jaws of a vicious beast.   
Or worse.  
He changed the enslavement binding's terms and conditions once before, Li Mei had to assume he could do it again. With such a shaky and imbalanced foundation for their relationship, she really couldn't trust Faust at all. "I need to get rid of this thing first..."  
Lina's body flickered, and the world around the two girls dissolved until only a bland metal room was left. "Ah. Our time's up. With what you've learned here you've managed to increase your Rank a bit, but you're still being held back by your own inexperience... Oh well. With time, you'll figure it all out."  
"We're done already? It's only been a little while." Li Mei muttered, a hint of disappointment darkening her eyes.   
The copy smiled and jumped to her feet, extending a hand to pull up Li Mei. "It's been longer than you think. I won't be able to do this for you again so do your best in the future to keep getting stronger, okay? Especially magic. Learn all you can about magic, and eventually I'll be able to help you break that annoying shackle."  
Li Mei squeezed Lina's hand and smiled. In the next moment, she was alone once more in the familiar mountaintop garden, stars sparkling in the clear night sky.  
She exhaled a deep breath, watching the vapor mist vanish into the chilly air.  
Hana knew three spells, all derived using her Core's Pyrokinesis ability as a base. It wasn't something Li Mei could replicate with her limited knowledge of magic. Otto didn't know any spells at all, so he couldn't teach her anything either.  
"Will I really have to rely on Faust yet again?" Li Mei sighed before turning her attention to a few new Interface windows demanding her attention.  
\-----  
[Rank Up]  
★★★★★

Completed!  
Rank increased from 0 (100%) to 2 (9%)

Unlocked Lottery! 

Obtained 1 (Lucky★) Spin!  
\-----  
\-----  
[Lottery]

A roulette wheel that can bring great fortune or sorrow with its Prizes. Spins can be purchased using EXP and mana - more expensive spins have lower odds of unlucky results.

The Lottery can be used once per day.

As your Quest System is lower than Level 3, the Lottery cannot produce tangible products. Prizes are currently limited to temporary effects. Upgrade your Quest System as soon as possible for best results!  
\-----  
\-----  
[Lottery Spin Types and Cost]

Free spins obtained via Quests or other methods are marked ★, and have a further increased chance of lucky results compared to other spins of the same type.

(Trivial) Spin: 111 EXP and 111 Mana. Prizes as cheap as its cost. Both lucky and unlucky Prizes are less than half as effective as other spin types.

(Risky) Spin: 444 EXP and 444 Mana. A spin that risks it all! 60% chance of unlucky Prizes, but lucky Prizes are twice as effective.

(Lucky) Spin: 7777 EXP and 7777 Mana. Only a 30% chance of unlucky Prizes! But unlucky Prizes are twice as terrible...

(Rigged) Spin: 999999 EXP and 999999 Mana. 100% lucky spin! No unlucky results! Will always produce a convenient and useful Prize appropriate to your situation and needs, guaranteed!

Other types of spins will be unlocked as you upgrade your Quest System.  
\-----  
Another window listed examples of current lottery Prizes. Increased strength, magic power, mana absorption, mana capacity, EXP gain rate... And on the flip side, decreased vitality, lowered immune system, and even damage to a Core were possible unlucky Prizes.  
Li Mei let out a long, low whistle. 'I'll hold onto the free spin until I can upgrade the Quest System. No use squandering it now!'  
She'd barely closed the windows when she was barreled over by a furious Bao, charging across the garden at top speed to headbutt an off-guard Li Mei. She flew back several meters before slamming into a cluster of crystals, countless fine cracks forming intricate spiderweb patterns at the point of impact.  
"What the hell?!" Li Mei gasped, clutching her aching ribs. Such a powerful blow was just enough to knock the wind out of her lungs, which Bao was aware of. The Fera stomped his clawed feet and snorted, all four eyes narrowed into angry slits.  
"Big Sis!"  
"Boss!"  
Hana and Otto gasped as they ran up the path from the mountainside abode, just a few seconds behind Bao's arrival. Li Mei frowned as she clambered to her feet, glancing at their worried faces then at Bao's furious one.   
She quickly thought of an excuse and forced her expression into one both bland and nonchalant. "I uh. Went and had an... Epiphany? And lost track of time. How long was I gone?"  
"Two weeks," Hana said softly. "Otto cried."  
"Did not!" Otto scoffed, the tips of his ears turning crimson. He clenched his hands at his sides and stubbornly refused to look Li Mei in the eye. "Bao was still here so I knew she'd be back!"  
"Cried a lot."  
"Hana, you little-"  
"Crybaby."  
"It won't happen again," Li Mei promised, ruffling Bao's fur. Bao snorted again, but a single swish of his tail showed forgiveness. Li Mei kept petting his fluffy face until the Fera's whole body relaxed. "Next time I have to go somewhere I'll let you know first. I doubt another breakthrough like that will happen any time soon, don't worry."  
She didn't consider the Rank Up quest could take a whole two weeks when she accepted it! The passage of time was hard to track in the training space since there were no clocks, no sunrise or sunset, and unlike the Training Room there was no sense of hunger or fatigue thanks to Lina's magical refreshment ability.  
Two weeks gone just like that, but the information and experience she got fighting Lina was well worth the effort.  
Li Mei grinned. "I feel like I got a bit stronger, let's celebrate! Who's hungry?"  
"It's the middle of the night, Boss..."  
"Ah... Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
"Bao suddenly kicked up a fuss and charged off, we thought something might have happened..."  
"Oh. Since you're all up, let's make food anyway. I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks!"


	49. Upgrades

Li Mei exhaled, tightening her grip on the makeshift bone staff pointed at a Verasus. The enormous lizard snarled while lunging at Bao, gaping maw wide open to display rows of teeth as long and sharp as swords.  
Last time they fought a Verasus head-on, Li Mei was badly injured and poor Bao nearly died. His body was so shattered and broken, he had to be carried back up the mountain on Li Mei's back. The fear and pain was etched deep into both of their hearts at that time.  
One year later, Bao was charging fearlessly at a Verasus without a single flinch or halt in his stride, slashing its flanks and underbelly with sharp claws.  
Li Mei thrust her staff forward as Bao retreated, her weapon striking the Verasus in its enormous eye. It got wedged in the socket, wrenched from her grip as the monster recoiled in agony and screamed at the top of its lungs.  
"Gotta adjust how I grip weapons," Li Mei hissed, shaking her aching hands. Several hastily formed barriers shattered from the Verasus flailing, trying to rip through the agile girl who kept slipping between its claws with little difficulty.  
Hana watched from the trees with a little smile, chin propped in her hands. Beside her, Otto shivered and made sure he was well hidden behind the bush he chose for camouflage.  
"How can you have so much fun watching them?!" Otto whispered while peeking through the leaves. "One wrong move and..."  
"Dancing," Hana answered, scarlet eyes narrowed into slits. From her vantage point, Li Mei and Bao were like leaves on the wind around the clumsy Verasus. Whimsical, agile, unpredictable. Weaving and dodging, circling each other with the ease and practice of countless battles fought at each other's side.  
It looked like fun.  
She wasn't strong enough to fight bigger monsters even with Li Mei and Bao, but one day...  
Hana smiled wider. One day, she'd dance too.  
Otto sighed. "I don't get it."  
Bao tore into the Verasus's throat, a shower of blood and gore splattering the forest floor. Hana and Otto emerged from their safe hiding spot to help deal with the lizard's corpse before they all headed home for the day.  
Later that night as Li Mei laid in bed listening to the sounds of her friends snoring, she browsed through the EXP Shop and picked a few upgrades that caught her immediate interest.  
Li Mei hunted specifically big monsters for weeks in order to afford them, and watching her EXP fly out the window in exchange for abilities was both satisfying and disheartening in a strange, conflicted way. Especially seeing the amount of EXP gained from combat decreasing at an alarming rate.  
\-----  
[Dismantle Lv.1]  
Perfect for compulsive looters! Dismantle objects or even monster corpses into their most useful parts, which are deposited directly into Storage. Unusable leftovers are converted into mana to refund the cost of the skill, or even mana crystals depending on the quality of the materials and skill level.  
At Level 1, only targets of mass equal to or lesser than your own can be Dismantled, and chances of receiving mana crystals are low.  
If the Storage is full when Dismantle is activated, all parts will be converted to mana.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Synthesize Lv.1]  
The legendary crafting ability! Make weapons, armor, chemicals and more with a few ingredients and a handful of mana!  
Lower levels are less efficient in conversion ratios, so more materials will be required.  
Discovered recipes or blueprints will be saved to the Archive.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Barrier Manipulation]  
Allows for further manipulation of created barriers. Change their shape freely using mana. The more extreme the change, the more mana it costs.  
Cannot alter a barrier's mass or density with this skill.  
\-----  
She also glanced at the Skill Merging option unlocked when she cleared off her debt, but it wasn't as helpful compared to the shop.  
Skill Merging allowed her to combine or modify skills and spells she knew, provided they were at max level. 10000 per attempt was way more EXP than she was willing to part with at the moment, and her comprehension of magical laws was low so Li Mei wasn't able to see what effects would occur until she spent the EXP to make the new ability!  
'I don't mind a fun gamble, but I can't afford to act like a high roller with my spending pool. Someday, maybe...' Li Mei thought as she shook her head. 'EXP gained from defeating enemies relies on the enemy's strength in relation to my own. Now that I'm Rank 2, I'll have to keep facing off with stronger monsters to get more EXP for upgrades, I bet. The regular forest creatures aren't gonna cut it anymore. Ah, this is going to be a vicious cycle...'  
She held her hands up and grinned, wiggling her fingers. A small barrier appeared above her fingertips, shifting shape slowly into a star, a heart, a smiling face, a cat head... And finally a narrow hiltless blade with a sharp edge about the length of her hand.  
Even if all her precious hard-earned EXP evaporated in a puff of smoke and left only 3 new abilities in its wake, they were good abilities.  
Changing the overall shape of her barriers was potentially overpowered depending on application! Li Mei already had plans to attempt making throwing knives out of her barriers, eliminating the need to carry ammunition. If she could determine the density of a barrier by feeding mana into it, creating a makeshift staff in emergencies wouldn't be impossible either!  
Though nothing would be better than having a proper weapon, since there was a limit on how many of her barriers could exist at once. And shaping barriers was slow as it was unfamiliar magic, it would definitely take more practice before becoming a useful battle technique.  
With Dismantle and Synthesis, Li Mei wouldn't have to worry about obtaining the right chemicals through chance or delving into that dangerous research facility for supplies or equipment. She could produce her own!  
Using both skills in conjunction would enable interesting yet difficult projects like turning coal into medicine, or making concentrated sulfuric acid! Synthesis would allow her to skip using specific heavy machinery and countless manufacturing processes so long as she knew the basic ingredients and conversion steps.  
Truly, the Interface was the biggest and most convenient cheat!  
"Frost Plum."  
Li Mei sat up as Faust's whispered voice drifted past her ears. Likewise the sleeping Bao at the foot of the bed immediately jumped to his feet, glaring at the doorway where they both saw a familiar lean silhouette.  
Otto slept in a makeshift bed on the floor, while Hana slept peacefully in the same bed as Li Mei and Bao. It was a little cramped, but warm.  
Li Mei slid off the bed, careful not to disturb her friends as she silently passed Faust and walked into the living room. Bao followed on her heels, two of his three eyes focused warily on the man.  
Something about the man set Bao's teeth on edge. Though he seemed kind to Li Mei, providing supplies and knowledge, the girl never relaxed around nor turned her back on the man. That alone was enough for the Fera to dislike him, but...  
Bao's golden eyes narrowed as Faust lounged on a cushioned bench, pulling a cigarette from his pocket. Not a single shred of aura escaped from the man's slender body, and Bao couldn't smell him sitting in the same room. Only the smell of cigarettes gave Faust's presence away, and only once he lit it.  
For Feras who specialized in sensing hostility and detecting opponents, being unable to sense someone even when they were less than two meters away was an incredibly uncomfortable situation.  
Li Mei sat facing Faust, and Bao settled at her feet between the two of them with a slightly curled lip to reveal the sharp tips of his impressive fangs.  
Silence reigned.  
Li Mei refused to fidget, keeping her gaze on Faust's hands.  
'I wonder if he knows what my name means or if it's just a coincidence,' she thought, ruminating on the code phrase chosen over a year previous when he left in the middle of the night.  
She used a mana circulation technique with ice and wind attributes so that wasn't a big surprise or particularly clever, but both her surname and given name had to do with plums.  
How would he know the meaning of her name? Did Mandarin exist as a language with a different origin somewhere in the world?  
What a wild coincidence that would be, the same language in a whole different universe! Or maybe there were set patterns for how languages emerged in life forms, regardless of the universe? The sounds might be similar even if they're written differently, and just happen to mean the same thing.  
Li Mei wanted to know for sure, but it would give herself away if she asked outright. So she endured her curiosity and waited for him to speak first.  
"I thought I told you to treat everyone you meet as enemies." Faust finally exhaled a puff of smoke, his dark eyes cold and unfathomable. Li Mei shivered.  
Lina said she was stronger than she knew. But Faust crushing a rock into dust with his bare hands left a deep impression on her psyche, whether she wanted to admit it aloud or not. "You never said I had to kill enemies."  
"So I didn't. You have a penchant for picking up strays, huh..." Faust exhaled again, glancing toward the curtained doorway. "You trust them to sleep near you."  
"Trust them more than I trust you. That's a low bar, though." Practically underground.  
"Leftovers from the research facility?"  
Li Mei nodded, gritting her teeth. Better not to give away Otto's origin as a former Oriole soldier. If Faust wanted to assume they were both experimental subjects, it worked in their favor.  
Hearing them referred to as leftovers didn't sit well, but all she could do was clench her jaw and imagine kicking the man somewhere very unpleasant.  
The smell of ash filled the air as Faust smashed his cigarette against the arm of the bench, chuckling under his breath. "Speak when spoken to, kid. Don't just bob your head like a chicken. I take it you had a good look around?"  
"Yes."  
"And?"  
"Horrible."  
"The facility, the research, or me?"  
"Yes, all of it. In charge of a place like that, shouldn't expect any less from a man who owns slaves."  
Faust coughed, hiding an amused smile behind his hand. "Yes, well... I had to approve and oversee reports of their projects. That makes me as guilty as the actual perpetrators to you?"  
"Apathy is compliance. Letting evil happen, within your knowledge and not doing anything about it despite having the power to intervene, is just as bad as committing the deed yourself."  
"How do you define evil?"  
"People hurting children. Mentally, physically, emotionally. Or rape. Anything else is situational and subjected to perspective."  
"That's a lot of big words and tough concepts for a kid."  
"As a slave, I never had the luxury of being just a kid. And I studied a lot."  
"Hm, so you made use of the books I left you. What's your impression of Brittalund? Summarize."  
Li Mei rolled her eyes. "Autocratic monarchy with oligarchic elements. One Empress with absolute power ruling over the country, a handful of favored nobles forming their High Court.  
"Most of the populace is fanatically devoted to the Empress since it's said as long as an Empress of the Royal Bloodline is on the throne, the magic barriers protecting the country remain indestructible.  
"The country itself is an archipelago of small islands, temperate maritime climate with a lot of fog and rain throughout the seasons. Some of them are so close to each other there's bridges between them for easy travel, so boats and ships run on strictly regulated routes to prevent ruining the bridges.  
"They eat a lot of fish and sea beast meat. There's underwater farms of special vegetables and fruits in the shallow waters between the islands since the islands themselves don't have fertile soil but the ocean floor does. Lots of coral reefs and diverse aquatic life ensured that.  
"And they have an excellent academy of magic," Faust said with a smile. "Wind, water, and agricultural magic are their specialties in consideration of the environment and requirements of the country itself. You're going to attend."  
"Beg pardon?" Li Mei leaned back, eyebrows raised.  
"I need someone on the inside. We'll be there for a few years, long enough for you to graduate the academy. You'll be an adult then, and able to join Erebus like I promised."  
"I don't want to."  
It was Faust's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Don't want to?"  
"Join Erebus. I'll go to the academy. But you ordered me to speak freely and share opinions and requests, so here's one: I don't want to join your organization. If I plan to get revenge on anybody, I'll do it my own way!"  
Li Mei also didn't like the way Faust once dropped information on her about how someone else was responsible for 44's life of suffering, and then expected her to thank him for helping her get revenge on said person.  
Faust didn't present facts or evidence to back up his claims. Just crossed his heart and gave his word, like that was sufficient to get her to kill someone and be happy about it afterward.  
How big of a fool did he think she was? She wasn't type who'd count the money for the person who sold them!  
He wasn't trustworthy enough for her to believe him like that. Maybe if he removed the enslavement bind instead of modifying it, but he lost that chance long ago. The instant he chose to keep her a slave was the instant he lost any chance of her ever trusting him.  
Faust paused, staring at Li Mei for a long moment in silence. "Erebus could give you a lot of resources and connections."  
"I can get those myself."  
"They'd be able to train you."  
"I can train myself."  
Faust chuckled again. "So independent. Very well, Li Mei. I will not force you to join Erebus, but the offer will remain open should you change your mind. Wake your little strays now, we're leaving for Brittalund immediately."


	50. Departure

In the Greek mythology of Earth Erebus was a primordial deity born of the primeval void, Chaos. His very name meant 'deep darkness', the personification of darkness itself that was one of the first five beings to ever exist.  
No way in any existing Hell would Li Mei ever trust an organization with a name like that! Even if it was a coincidence that they called themselves 'the shadow encircling the world', even if they had no concept of Greece or the Greek pantheon of gods, even if Faust tried to sell them as 'protecting the light of civilization'.  
Their shadiness existed on multiple levels, and Li Mei appreciated none of them. Any big organization worth existing wouldn't have to purposefully hide itself from the world unless they were up to no good.  
Besides, she really hated the idea of working alongside Faust.  
Li Mei slipped into the bedroom and shook her friends awake. Thanks to their rigorous training, both Hana and Otto were fully alert within seconds without making a single sound. She smiled and held a finger to her lips to signal silence before speaking in her softest whisper. "My useless little master saw fit to finally come collect his... disciple. So we're leaving the forest now and heading to Brittalund. He's enrolling me in the magic academy there, and you two will be my attendants."  
Hana nodded, her cute little face even more adorable when she tried to affect a serious expression. Otto, meanwhile, had a big grin on his face while his bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement.  
Finally leaving the terrifying horror forest! He felt tears welling in his eyes, causing his vision to blur.  
Until Li Mei tapped her finger against her lips three times, then tapped her ear. The established signal for 'be quiet, something bad's listening' that was so important when sneaking around the forest. Then she tapped her ear once and her lips twice again, signalling she'd explain more when it was safe to do so. Otto's grin faded in a flash, and he nodded his understanding.  
Li Mei didn't speak much about her master in the year or so they were all together, other than to say she didn't like or trust him but he was the one who made their mountainside home. Hana already decided the master did something unforgivable and thus was automatically hateful, while Otto was curious what kind of person caused Li Mei to make such an uncomfortable expression whenever she mentioned him.  
It was the same expression she made when sticking her hand in something gross while foraging for herbs or mushrooms. Or if an organ burst while she was removing parts from the inside of a carcass.  
Revulsion tinted with a hint of anger.  
"Don't worry about packing," Faust said from the doorway, lifting the curtain with a lazy sweep of his hand. "Let's go, my useless little disciple."  
Li Mei scowled. She'd whispered so quietly, but he heard it anyway? And then couldn't be bothered to pretend he didn't eavesdrop with superhearing?  
How annoying!  
She ignored him since he didn't make it an order and retrieved important items left around the cave to save space in her storage. Data chips, the more valuable books, her favorite clothes and some bottles of various mixtures. Otto packed a rucksack full of food from the fridge, while Hana retrieved a box of weapons.  
Faust watched, speechless, until they finished packing up. Then he led the four of them out of the cave, lighting his cigarette with a snap of his fingers. Up the familiar mountainside path, into Li Mei's garden where an unusual sight was waiting for them.  
Hovering in the clear night air above the mountain summit was an enormous winged beast that reminded Li Mei a bit of how artists on Earth depicted pterodactyls. Long beaked skull, large eyes, massive leathery wings, and a thick ruff of shimmering rainbow feathers around its long neck matching the feathered crest on its brow.  
It flapped its wings lazily, maintaining altitude with little effort. Sitting in the garden was an enormous wooden box covered in circuit-like array carvings, attached to the pterodactyl by way of a complicated metal harness.  
\-----  
[Eubari]  
Adult Great Crested Roc  
Female  
Rank 5  
When sensing danger Great Crested Rocs emit a pheromone that inflicts horrifying hallucinations, keeping them from being assaulted. They're strong fliers with efficient natural Cores giving them impressive wind-based magic, and are able to stay in the air for weeks at a time without rest by absorbing mana and eating smaller creatures they come across mid-flight.  
Very valuable since they're ideal for people planning long distance air travel, but difficult to capture or tame.  
Value: 78000000c for a live adult, 50000c per ticket for a ride.  
\-----  
Li Mei swallowed back an impressed whistle. She'd long started Scanning things to get as much information as possible, and that included having a general idea of what value stuff had in the world. As far as she could tell from rough comparisons, 1c was worth around 7¥, or 10¢, on Earth.  
'So just chop off a zero from the total to make it something more familiar, huh?' Li Mei mused, craning her neck to get a good look at the hovering Roc. 'Those are still pretty big numbers though.'  
"I wasn't expecting you to bring along strays when I chose this size." Faust sighed, patting the side of the box. The array patterns glowed purple and the door snapped open. "But you all seemed awfully cozy in that little cave so it shouldn't matter that we'll be in here for two weeks, right?"  
Hearing that, Li Mei, Hana, and Otto took another few moments to rescue a few plants from the garden before following Faust into the box. Bao sniffed around the entire structure before reluctantly following them inside, watching Faust with a suspicious gaze the whole time.  
The box was a furnished townhouse on the inside, complete with lavatory and bathroom. Otto stuck his head out a window to make sure they were still inside that weird wooden box and not instantly transported somewhere weird.  
"That thing can carry something so heavy?" Li Mei asked Faust, pointing up to indicate the colorful Roc.  
"It's called a Great Crested Roc, and it could carry this box with us in it even if the weight-reduction arrays get damaged." Faust exhaled a mouthful of smoke, bolting the door shut to seal everyone inside. "Take a seat everyone, we're lifting off."  
As though receiving a signal the Roc furiously flapped its wings to lift the box upward in a startlingly smooth motion, rising higher and higher toward the apex of a transparent dome that materialized as their altitude increased.  
The air wavered when the Roc and its cargo reached the dome. Its pointed leathery wings punctured its transparent surface, causing it to shimer and undulate like the surface of a soap bubble. Everyone's vision distorted into a strange blur of colors that left them all nauseous.  
Once the nausea subsided, Li Mei rushed to a window and pressed her face to the solid pane of glass trying to look down.  
As she thought, the forest once again looked as small as it did when she was on the ground.  
The estate was unrecognizable. Everything as far as the eye could see was charred black, and even the little lake had turned a disgusting muddy color from all the debris polluting its waters. Only the forest remained untouched, as verdant and proud as ever.  
Farms, fields, hills, even the Fera stables... All burnt to the ground without a trace left behind.  
At the thought of the innocent and clever Fera being killed by Oriole soldiers, Li Mei clenched her hands until her knuckles turned white.  
"The Ancient Elderwood Forest is a unique magic artifact," Faust said with a quiet drawl, leaning to look over Li Mei's head. "Thanks to the same layers of ancient magic that compresses space within and disguises it as a plain forest from the outside, it was ironically the safest place in the estate during the attack. My subordinates will retrieve the relic later."  
"Can I have it?"  
"No."  
"Tsk..." Li Mei scowled, turning away from the window. She pretended to cross her arms and sulk, pressing her trembling fingers into the 44 brand on her left arm.  
Li Mei didn't manage to get revenge on Vigen with her own hands, having received his head from Faust over a year ago. Everything 44 hated and feared was burnt to the ground or long dead, yet the one responsible for her terrible situation was very much alive and amusing himself by blowing cigarette smoke in a disgusted Fera's face.  
It left an odd, bitter feeling in Li Mei's mouth.


	51. Future Plans

Back before Faust left, leaving behind a teenager to fend for herself in a violent and dangerous forest for over a year, he gave Li Mei two data chips. One had the Training Room program which her Interface absorbed, and one had a mana circulation technique she had no choice but to use since no other options were available.  
However, Li Mei had two other data chips in her inventory.  
She never peeked at them before since she kept getting distracted. But after more than an entire week of absolute boredom?  
Days were spent tutoring her friends in reading, writing, and arithmetic under Faust's derisive supervision. He occasionally forced an impromptu lesson on her, or conducted an obnoxious test. With the Archive and Interface in general, such tests and memorization were child's play.  
He also gave lectures and instruction on social etiquette in Brittalund, forcing them to memorize patterns of speech and colloquialisms. Posture, hand gestures, dining manners, bows...  
Otto and Hana learned quickly, but they were still exhausted at the end of every day. In many ways, it was harsher training than what Li Mei put them through!  
At least she only scolded them when they were honestly responsible for a mistake through bad choices or slacking off in training, instead of scolding them for making mistakes through ignorance.  
Her criticisms of their progress and ability was a bit harsh, but always fair. She even praised them from time to time!  
And they watched her put herself through even harsher training, so neither Otto nor Hana felt they had any room to complain or ask for leniency. Otto felt bad watching someone younger than him do more difficult training without complaint on her own initiative, while Hana just felt inspired to work harder to catch up no matter how tired she got.  
Faust mocked them the entire time regardless of their progress, and made them feel stupid with condescending sarcasm. Even if they got questions right, he attributed it to luck, a fluke, or his own skill in teaching. When he wasn't teaching, he was filling the wooden box with cigarette smoke and sleeping in one of the two bedrooms which he claimed for himself, forbidding anyone from bothering him unless the box was on fire.  
It only took a day of lessons for them to understand why Li Mei disliked him so much.  
Li Mei slept less frequently than her friends, aside from Bao who kept similar hours. She often lied awake long after bedtime, studying the Archive or scrolling through the EXP Shop for ideas.  
After more than a week of being bored to death, one such sleepless night she finally remembered the data chips she took from Vigen and pulled them from storage.  
'You'd think air travel via giant dinosaur would be more exciting,' Li Mei thought, rubbing the pad of her thumb over the smooth surfaces. 'Maybe it'd be fun if Faust wasn't around. Though if he weren't, would I have gotten so bored that I remembered the data chips? I forgot about them for so long...  
'Ah, speaking of which. I also have those whatchacallits... Right, here they are. Two-Color Mist Pearls.' Li Mei pulled one out after scrolling through the screen displaying her cramped storage inventory. Another treasure pilfered from Vigen, but mana quality wasn't an issue before she formed a Core, and afterwards...  
Honestly, she just forgot about them. Her attention kept getting yanked around to more pressing matters at the time, like the Training Room, and they didn't take much space in her storage.  
The Two-Color Mist Pearls were pretty little spheres, swirling with pink and blue colors that made them resemble candies.  
'Increases mana quality on consumption, eh?' Li Mei swallowed one little pearl after the other, until all ten were resting in her tummy. They didn't have a particular flavor beyond a slight metallic tang, much to her disappointment. At least they were small and easy to swallow.  
Warmth spread from her abdomen to her fingertips and made her scalp tingle, but the feeling faded in just a few moments.  
\-----  
[Mana Quality Increased]

Your Mana Quality increased by 1★!  
\-----  
'Not bad!' Li Mei smiled and laid back in the bed, directing mana into the data chips to check their contents.  
\-----  
[Black Jade Data Chip]

Encryption: None  
Content: Contract spell.  
Estimated Value: 28000c  
\-----  
\-----  
[Successful Contact With Black Jade Data Chip]

Copied content to Archive. Added Contract to spells.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Contract]

Create a contract between two individuals with binding terms. Both parties must be capable of understanding the contract terms in their entirety or the Signing will fail. Individuals with low or otherwise inebriated intelligence will not succeed in Signing.  
Minor infractions or breaking the contract will alert the other party, and punishment depicted in the contract will be issued. Terms of the contract can be summoned by either party at any time and shown to others for verification.  
In many countries, contracts using Contract magic are legal and binding, as the magic contains a unique signature that can be immediately verified as genuine.  
The creator of the contract must contribute at least 70% of the mana required upon Signing the contract.  
Each contract requires at least one obligation, and one contract breach punishment as well as established terms of what constitutes a contract breach. Minor infractions and punishments thereof are optional.  
Spell Rarity: A+  
Spell Quality: S  
Mana Cost: 10 mana to summon a contract page and start discussing terms. At Signing, final mana cost is determined as follows - 100 mana per obligation listed in the contract, 50 mana per listed infraction, 200 mana for minor contract infraction punishment, 500 mana for non-lethal contract breach punishment, 1000 mana per Rank of highest Rank signee for lethal contract breach punishment.  
\-----  
\-----  
[White Jade Data Chip]

Encryption: None  
Content: Message spell.  
Estimated Value: 3000c  
\-----  
\-----  
[Successful Contact With White Jade Data Chip]

Copied content to Archive. Added Message to spells.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Message]

A skill that allows you to send a message to someone you've spoken to before by visualizing the target, creating a small letter that flies to its target and can be opened even by those without a Core. The further away they are, the more mana it costs. Mana will drain constantly until the message reaches its destination.  
Message travel speed is alleviated by caster's Mana Quality. Base travel speed is 1 kilometer per hour, with a 1/8 kmph increase for each ★.  
The letter's appearance and unfolding effect is determined by the caster's visualization when creating the message. Only the target can comprehend the contents of the letter, though others can see it until the message is opened. Target will also be informed of total mana cost for delivered message, in case they are willing and able to respond.  
Despite being a common spell, it has high utility function and quality making it more valuable.  
Spell Rarity: E  
Spell Quality: B  
Mana Cost: For a text message, 5 mana per message per kilometer of distance between caster and target. For a voice message, 15 mana per message per kilometer. For a video message which includes voice, 50 mana per message per kilometer. Voice and video messages require at least 3★ and 5★ Mana Quality respectively.  
\-----  
Li Mei resisted the urge to let out an impressed whistle, storing her data chips away again. What a haul! She really regretted not checking the data chips out sooner, and couldn't help wondering why Vigen never bothered to use the chips himself.  
Maybe he didn't have a Core? Since using a data chip required manipulation of mana.  
Or he was just bad at mana manipulation and couldn't use the chips well. Or... Maybe he wanted to sell them?  
Their value wasn't low, either in monetary terms or practical ones, though one was obviously a much greater windfall than the other. Since the Interface copied the contents without breaking the chip, Li Mei could use then turn around and sell them along with the Green Jade Data Chip containing Hecatoncheires!  
Jade Data Chips were meant to be single-use, and their color indicating the amount of storage space available. White and black were top-tier quality, while green was below average. More complex information, such as stronger or more intricate spells and techniques, required better quality jade to pass on.  
Data was essentially encoded into the very structure of the jade. Accessing the data with a thread of mana allowed one to sense the amount of information inside and the quality of mana used to encode it. Absorbing data was a literal description of the action used, as the jade chip was consumed much in the same way as a mana core: by breaking down and assimilating the mana - and thus data - within its structure.  
Such a process left only remnants of a brittle jade shell behind that couldn't be used again. Copying data without destroying the chip was yet another enormous cheat.  
'I have the data chips, a bunch of valuable books, and a bank token. When we reach Brittalund I'll be able to get my own funding right away without having to rely entirely on Faust for everything. I'll wring him for what he's worth as much as possible, but it's also good to have my own means that he won't know about.  
'From there I'll need to build more capital and gather information. I'll also need to network with other people at the magic academy if I'm going to make my own organization. People with useful backgrounds or skills, and most importantly, the right personalities and attitudes. I don't need backstabbers before I've built a foundation so I'll have to be selective, but the Contract spell will help a lot.'  
An organization at her beck and call would solve many problems. Lower ranked minions for collecting information and gathering resources, and higher ranked minions to manage them. And she'd sit in the boss chair, reaping the benefits of hard work and loyalty!  
Of course, setting up a decent organization was a lot of work, and Li Mei wasn't going to shirk her duties. She wasn't shy about rolling up her sleeves when necessary, and establishing a group of her own to eventually stand toe-to-toe with something like Erebus would take time and effort.  
And money.  
So much money.  
She clenched her fists, staring through the darkness at a point beyond the wooden box and its Roc carrier. 'If I'm going to find out the truth about 44, I'll need to be a lot stronger. Not just myself, but my backing too. That filthy slave-owning child-neglecting bastard is Rank 7, so that's my long-term goal. Rank 7 for me, competent allies at my side, and a strong organization at my back! Then, when it comes down to it...  
'I'll kill that bastard Faust with my own two hands. How much he suffers first depends on what I find out about poor little 44.'  
After a long few minutes of silence, Li Mei rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head. With the vague outline of a plan establishing itself in her mind, she fell fast asleep.


	52. Homeowner

Heavy fog permeated the late afternoon with a chill that seeped into the very bones, carrying with it the promise of rain that chased the citizens of Ashwick into their homes. Little lamplighters with oilskin coats hurried to illuminate lampposts on every main street corner before night fell. Only a few carriages traveled the main streets, pulled by beasts as eager to return home as the passengers they ferried.  
Mist swirled around the legs of a man standing alone before a dilapidated house, wispy tendrils weaving together to form clawed hands threatening to clutch his ankles and drag him down. Ominous pressure surrounded the man, causing breath to catch in his throat, gloved hands trembling.  
He glanced over his shoulder at the house, a chill traveling down his spine. Three twisted black trees with no trace of greenery stood sentinel over a withered yard - dead brown grass, tall weeds and thorny bushes all that remained of a once flourishing garden. An old stone fountain was choked with moss and held only a basin of stagnant water.  
The many empty black windows of the house seemed to be watching him, and the longer he looked at the place the more he felt those trees were moving, writhing, twitching their twisted limbs to beckon him into the yard.  
Swearing under his breath, the man pulled up the collar of his pea coat and decisively looked away. Cold sweat gathered on his brow despite the chilly air, making him shiver again.  
The tendrils climbed higher, silent. Slow. Weaving in and out of the fog, making use of the shadows. Reaching for the man's throat just beyond his line of sight.   
Bit by bit, centimeter by centimeter...  
Then the tendrils retreated, fading into the surrounding fog in a matter of seconds.  
Brent Daniels sighed as though a weight had been lifted off his chest.  
Moments later, the sound of footsteps echoed oddly down the empty streets. Unaware of the danger he'd narrowly escaped, Brent checked his pocket watch before glancing in the direction of the footsteps with an excited glimmer in his gentle brown eyes.  
From the fog emerged a tall, thin man in a long navy blue coat trimmed with gold embroidery. Silver spectacles glinted on his nose, and long blond hair was pulled back in a plain braid.   
Following on the man's heels was a young lady with chin-length crimson hair, a rather unhappy expression on her otherwise adorable face. She carried a lit brass lantern in one hand, and was dressed in a plain button-down dress with white lace on the hem and cuffs. In stark contrast, her feet were covered by heavy black leather boots that clicked oddly with each step she took.  
The tall man stepped forward, holding out his hand for a handshake. "Mister Daniels, I presume? A pleasure to meet you at last! I am Professor Bishop. My apologies for being so late, but this city is really quite the maze!"  
Brent Daniels chuckled as the tall man shook his hand with much enthusiasm. "It's no trouble, Professor. No trouble at all! You're doing me a big favor here, I wouldn't dare quibble about a few extra minutes of waiting."  
"So this is the place?" Professor Bishop glanced at the house with interest sparkling in his dark eyes. "Such a beautiful house!"  
"A long time ago, maybe." Brent sighed, fishing a solid iron key and an old, folded piece of yellowed parchment out of his coat pocket. He swapped them both for a large brown envelope offered by the professor. "I did warn you about the, ah, circumstances?"  
He glanced at Li Mei, obviously concerned about discussing specifics in front of the child. Professor Bishop chuckled and rubbed his hands with excitement. "Have no fear, my good man! I've already signed the waivers, the transaction receipts are included along with the rest of the documentation you requested. We're all sorted!"  
"Then good luck, Professor. May the Empress watch over you." Brent bobbed his head and scurried off into the fog, his footsteps light and quick. He couldn't wait to be rid of the property and for the sum the professor offered, he could afford to deal with the guilt of handing such an accursed place to someone else!  
Mere seconds passed before he was swallowed by the fog, leaving only the sound of fading footsteps echoing behind him.  
Once they were alone on the street Li Mei glanced at the looming house wreathed in fog, built in an imposing style that resembled old Gothic or Victorian architecture from Earth. A sagging wraparound porch, tall arched windows with cracked glass, and ivy climbing stone walls to wrap vine tendrils around pointed spires on the roof.   
Then she looked back at the well-disguised Faust. "I'm not going in there. That ugly place looks haunted as Hell."  
Faust chuckled and pressed the iron key and folded parchment into her hand, then placed a cigarette between his lips. "Sleeping in public areas will get you arrested, and I won't pay your bail. Here's the deed and key. Congratulations, you're a homeowner now! The ghosts are a bonus."  
"Ghosts," Li Mei whispered, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry. She glanced at the house again, and couldn't help but feel the structure was mocking her with it's empty eye-like windows and gaping maw of a door. Calling it haunted was supposed to be a joke! "Real ghosts?"  
"Don't worry, ghosts are echoes that attach themselves to the physical world via some sentimental object or a prearranged array, and resonate with mana in the atmosphere to create abnormal phenomena and manipulate their surroundings. Assuming, of course, that the place is actually haunted and it's not all a ruse or cover-up for something else." Faust shrugged, lighting the cigarette then shoving his hands in the deep pockets of his coat. "Half the time it's a ruse. I haven't investigated this place in particular, that's your job. Since it's your house and all."  
"You... What do I do if they're really ghosts? You can't punch a ghost!" Li Mei shivered and took a step back, resisting the urge to fling the key and house deed far away. Demons, monsters, zombies, those were all well and fine to deal with. Gross in some cases, sure. Frightening, possibly. But they could be fought and killed. Or destroyed, in the case of reanimated dead.  
Ghosts, on the other hand...  
She really hated them. Even more than she hated worms!  
It wasn't just because they were creepy and horrifying and carried with their very existence whispered insinuations of continued torment after death. And it certainly wasn't because she'd seen too many ghost-based horror movies as a child since they had a spike in popularity at the time.  
Many childhood nightmares of ghostly women in white dresses dragging her down through the floor of her house into an endless pit of darkness had nothing to do with anything either.  
Certainly not, nope.  
"They're easy enough to deal with. I told you everything you need to know." Faust flicked Li Mei's forehead before returning his hand to the warmth of his pocket. "Use your brain. Analyze information. I thought you were clever? This sort of thing is why you're wearing the Dunce Boots."  
Li Mei scowled and glanced down at her feet. She developed a habit of walking silently from her time in the forest, but Faust claimed she needed to differentiate between when it was wise to be silent and when it was better to be unremarkable, and a child her age being able to slip past people's senses with ease was definitely remarkable.   
He produced a pair of his own boots, metal coating the soles to help with both durability and offense power when kicking opponents. "Wear these until you are conscious of your own footsteps and movements," he ordered. "You can only remove them to bathe or sleep until then."  
So she had no choice but to wear his heavy, bulky, smelly boots. She even had to wear them indoors, which felt very unnatural.  
What kind of person chose to wear shoes indoors?  
The kind of person who didn't have to clean the floors afterward, probably.  
Faust pulled a packed lunch from his storage artifact and passed it over. "You'll be spending the first night alone and are forbidden from leaving the property until I return. I'll bring your little friends around tomorrow afternoon. Go in now."  
Li Mei shrieked in protest, but the burning warmth of the slave band accepting the order kept her from refusing outright. Gritting her teeth, she turned around and unlocked the gate, marching into the yard with stiff movements.  
Stepping into the yard was like walking into a separate world. The fog folded in around her like a thick wool blanket, silencing the surroundings and limiting her line of sight to less than half a meter unless she was looking directly at the house. She couldn't even see the faint glow of Faust's cigarette if she turned around, or smell a trace of its rancid smoke.  
Li Mei immediately went on high alert, storing everything except the brass lantern and taking out one of the sharp bone daggers Otto made. Even if she couldn't actually punch or slash a ghost, having a weapon in her hand made the girl feel more at ease.  
She approached the front door slowly. 'Told me everything I need to know, huh? Ugh, he's such a lousy teacher!' Li Mei snarled, stubbornly stomping her foot on the first porch stair.  
The old wood let out a creak that resembled a wail, piercing the silent air and causing the girl to break out in goosebumps. Cursing Faust with every swear in her impressive repertoire, Li Mei took another slow step forward with a bit more caution.   
A strand of cobweb brushed her cheeks. She looked up, only to realize with horror that the entire underside of the porch roof had become a spider colony.  
Arachnids scuttled about in thick white webs, pitch black spiders with yellow markings on their fat abdomens. The smallest were the size of coffee grounds, while the larger ones were the size of a man's fist without including their legs in the measurement.  
Li Mei bit her tongue to swallow a scream, wordlessly creating a wide and long barrier above her head that stretched between her and the front doors.  
Just in case.  
The front doors were massive, solid oak covered in carvings of trees, flowers, and birds. It would have been lovely if not for the layer of dust, mold, and assorted grime distorting the otherwise elegant engravings into twisted mockeries of their former selves. The flickering light of the brass lantern made the carvings dance and sway in the play of light and shadow.  
Li Mei inserted the key into the right door's lock, a bit surprised when it turned without resistance. Then the door swung inward after just a light touch of her fingers, the faint creak of a well-oiled hinge preceding a warm rush of stale air blasting her in the face and bringing with it the stink of dust and mildew.  
Ignoring the smell, she rushed inside and backed against the door close it quietly, not wanting to alerting the spider colony. Only then did she dispel the barrier and lift her lantern to get a good look around.  
The front doors opened into a small entryway, with coat hooks and an umbrella stand against one wall and a plain shelf for shoes and house slippers against the other. An old rug so faded the pattern could no longer be discerned covered the hardwood floor, one tasseled corner showing evidence of a burn in its distant past.  
\-----  
[Sense]  
Hostile detected! Unable to detect origin point of hostility.  
Threat level: Average  
\-----  
Without hesitation Li Mei dropped the shutters on the lantern to block its light, activating her Concealment skill while wedging herself into the corner behind the umbrella stand.  
Concealment allowed masking emotions, aura, and killing intent, in addition to her physical form and traces of her passing. Once activated it was almost impossible for most creatures to notice her presence, and that was even with the effectiveness reduction from having a DEX below 15! It saved her life more than a few times in the forest, and as such became her instant reaction to sensing danger.  
Her eyes took a moment to adjust from having the lantern's light to suddenly losing it. Her vision cleared just in time to see a woman's pale white face emerging from the hallway wall across from the front doors. More and more of the face emerged until an entire head formed, its neck sticking out of the wall. Inky black hair spilled like water around the woman's face.  
Her neck stretched with disgusting creaking and popping sounds until the head was in the middle of the entryway. Empty eye sockets stared helplessly toward the doors, hair dragging along the ground with a faint whisper.  
The woman opened her mouth to reveal a gaping black void behind pale gray lips, and let out a disappointed croaking shriek while retreating back the way she came. The shriek became muffled, then faded into silence once the woman's face vanished entirely into the wall.  
Li Mei's Sense alert went away, but the fear-induced nausea that arose at the sight of the face did not. She pressed a shaking hand to her stomach and took slow, quiet breaths to calm her nerves.  
'I'm going to kill Faust so hard his ancestors will beg me for mercy and call me Grandma!'


	53. Exterminate!

'Damn, I left the key in the lock.' Li Mei sighed to herself, glancing at the closed doors. She didn't want to risk opening them again in case it alerted the ghost woman, and who would choose to willingly approach such an obviously haunted house anyway?  
If anyone did, they could have the damn key. They deserved it just for braving the spiders!  
Li Mei exhaled slowly and glared down at her clunky boots. In a haunted house where she wanted to sneak around, she had the added burden of heavy loud boots she was unable to take off thanks to the stupid slave collar!  
Disobeying caused horrible pain and violent muscle convulsions to wrack her entire body until she ceased whatever action was against orders, and she wasn't confident she could keep completely silent while white hot streaks of lightning shot continuously burned her from the inside out.  
Faust forced her to experience the punishment once by giving her an order she was physically incapable of following just to show her what it was like, not an event Li Mei wished to repeat.  
The pain was so severe she couldn't breathe properly for an entire day. Slave collars were incredibly inhumane!  
'Maybe I can just stay in this corner and not move until tomorrow,' Li Mei pondered.  
Skrtch...  
Skrtch...  
Skrit!  
A tree branch tapped and scraped against a window, creating an arrhythmic staccato similar in pitch to scratching fingernails. Li Mei flinched repeatedly with each sharp skritch, skritch, scratch piercing her eardrums, dashing her hopes of just staying in one corner indefinitely.  
She'd been so excited when Faust said they were approaching Brittalund, even if looking out the windows only provided a wonderful view of white fog. The thought of civilization, socializing, recreation...   
Grocery stores.  
After so long in the forest, Li Mei learned a lot of hard lessons about how difficult wilderness survival really was. Things she never would have considered, taking into account her very urban lifestyle on Earth.  
Sneaking around, pickpocketing, methods of interrogation and torture? Sure, she was familiar with those thanks to a combination of her background and unique life experiences. But how to find drinkable water or skin an animal?  
Forget about it. How was she supposed to know that!?  
Without Scan, she wouldn't have even known which plants were edible!  
A single illness could mean life or death - if she didn't have Bao, those times early on when she fell ill would have proved fatal. Catching a cold and being stuck in bed for a few days might sound merely tedious and uncomfortable to a person of modern sensibilities, but to someone alone in the wilds?  
Without cold medicine, antibiotics, hot soup? Without the ability to keep hydrated or fed, or defend against roaming predators or opportunistic scavengers?  
A single scratch could prove fatal if it got infected, which was why animals did everything in their power to avoid danger. Even predators expressed caution, and intelligent creatures taught their young the ways of herbal medicine and healing tricks.  
Failing to notice a single venomous insect could end one's life, especially if one didn't know what to notice in the first place. Pausing to rest on a tree and placing your hand just a little too close to a spider, scorpion, or biting ant could have catastrophic results!  
Li Mei wasn't a wilderness survivalist. She didn't join the army, and never went camping or hiking before in her life. When she first fled the manor back on the estate, she assumed there'd be plenty of supplies to steal from all the farms and houses. Her long-term plan was to hide, stealth around, wear down the psyche of that horrible Vigen using psychological tactics and tricks he wouldn't be expecting considering he thought she was dead, and kill him in his sleep as soon as an opportunity to strike presented itself.   
She didn't expect to get trapped in a forest!  
And once in the blasted forest, she had to learn survival the hard way. Bao showed her some things, and others she had to figure out for herself with a combination of trial, error, and Scan.  
She always insisted on her own cleverness, but even clever people didn't know everything. As reluctant as she was to admit aloud, Li Mei knew she made plenty of mistakes that anyone who knew anything about survival would never have made. A lot of what she tried came from novels combined with a modern girl's common sense, and while some was accurate and worked out well, other times she was not so lucky.  
Rejoining society was an exciting prospect not just for the comforts it would provide, but because she'd be in her element! Li Mei was familiar with navigating social circles, building relationships, networking. Manners, etiquette, scholarly pursuits. She spent her time reading and trying hobbies like calligraphy, painting, gardening, flower arranging, knitting, sewing, or cooking.  
Yet instead of indulging in a refined cultural environment, she was thrown into a damned haunted house!  
Li Mei grumbled deep in her heart. Was it because she had the cheat-like Interface? The universe had to balance things out, so it kept throwing her into danger?  
She glanced around, then inspected the bottoms of her clunky boots. Wedged in the sole was a small pebble probably picked up from the house's own front yard, which she carefully pried free with a victorious expression on her face. Then she threw the pebble at a picture frame hanging in the hallway.  
Thnk!  
FWUMP!  
K-kra!  
Ktcha-tcha-taa....  
The picture frame fell from its support and hit the hardwood with just enough force to crack the glass but not shatter it, before clattering to a rest with a fading rattle. Li Mei held her breath, pressing her back to the wall and straining her senses to the maximum.  
Yet even after five minutes, the only sound in the house was the continuous scratching of the branches against the window glass.  
'Was there an alarm attached to the opening of the door that grabbed attention, rather than a reaction to the sound of me running inside?' Li Mei wondered, shuddering as she pictured that ghostly face and its gaping maw. 'Well, there's an easy enough way to test that, I suppose. Ugh, I really don't want to though...'  
She took another couple of minutes to steel her nerves, then leaned over to open the front door and carefully shut it again before any spiders could sneak inside.  
\-----  
[Sense]  
Hostile detected! Unable to detect origin point of hostility.  
Threat level: Average  
\-----  
Sure enough, Li Mei barely returned to the corner and hid her presence before the woman's pale white face emerged from the wall, empty eye sockets staring at the door.   
Unlike the ghost's previous startling entrance, this time Li Mei was calm and expecting her visit, so she had the presence of mind to notice faint flickering lights like dim fireflies around the woman's face.  
Mana particles! Li Mei's eyes narrowed with interest. Thin and weak, but distinct in appearance.  
Instead of stretching into the entryway, the ghostly woman repeatedly bobbed her head in various directions - looking up, down, left, right, then repeating the whole process. She didn't seem to notice, or care, about the fallen picture frame despite turning her face in its direction more than once. Her long black hair swished and whipped through the air like an inky curtain with a mind of its own.  
The woman let out another grim wail as she retreated back into the wall. Wispy mana particles flickered around the face as she melded into the wall, then faded away once the woman vanished entirely.   
Despite her fear and revulsion toward ghosts in general, Li Mei couldn't help but find the whole process comical.  
'It seems I can hide from ghosts, they don't seem bothered by sound, and Sense pops up a warning just before a ghost appears. And those mana particles around the eyeless ghost woman... ' Li Mei frowned, a flicker of interest lighting her mauve eyes. A theory took root in her mind, and she glanced at the door again. 'Guess I have to mess with that ghost one more time. Ah, and while I'm at it...'  
She opened the door for a brief moment, enough to catch a glance outside and quickly Scan one of the countless spiders lurking overhead, then quickly shut the door again while creating a small barrier right in front of the doorknob. Except unlike the previous two times, Li Mei stood in plain view next to the barrier with Concealment activated only to suppress her aura.  
Her heart hammered in her chest, expressing a mixture of anticipation and anxiety. Cold sweat made her palms slick and clammy, threatening her grip on the shuttered lantern and sharp bone knife.   
If her theory was wrong...  
Appearing for the third time, the ghost woman let out an unearthly screech and lunged forward with all the speed of a striking serpent. Her mouth stretched open so wide it split her head in half and exposed her throat, revealing an enormous mouth lined with hundreds of jagged teeth.   
The ghost woman bit onto the barrier, shattering it with little resistance. Her foe vanquished, the ghost glanced around the entryway before, once again, retreating into the wall. As she disappeared Li Mei thought she saw an expression of satisfaction on the woman's pale white face.  
Well, she finally did get to destroy an intruder after all.  
'She senses auras,' Li Mei thought with a smirk, trying to pretend her legs weren't jellied and shaking. The tears of fear shimmering in her mauve eyes were incidental! 'She doesn't have a real body so assuming she relied on physical senses was already an error. She didn't see me at all, and there was no reaction to the picture frame falling.'  
Emboldened by her discoveries, Li Mei stashed the lantern in storage and opened her inventory screen, eyes flicking to finally take in the information she Scanned about the spiders. 'Now, what can I do to get rid of those little bastards... If the spiders are gone, I can retreat outside to rest. But with those pests occupying the porch, I'd have to be even more careful out there instead. So I'll just get rid of them first!'   
...  
Outside, Faust blew out a mouthful of smoke that quickly blended in with the surrounding fog. Reflected in his dark eyes was the looming shadow of the haunted house glimmering with undulating auras gathering around multiple focal points, signifying the presence of multiple ghosts even through a blanket of fog obscuring most of the building from the street.  
The flow of mana moving in repeating patterns left traces of those movements. That trace was called an 'aura', and wasn't unique to living creatures. Any repeated movement of mana would create an aura, such as within an array or magitech tool, with the brightness and steadiness of the resulting aura determined by the number of repetitions.  
In essence, a steady and bright aura meant stronger magic.  
Auras were to mana as light was to flame. It wasn't the only byproduct, but it was certainly the most noticeable to those with the ability to perceive them. Heat could only be felt from fire in close enough proximity, while light could be seen from quite a distance.  
Likewise, auras could be seen from quite a distance away and even through a layer or two of common solid materials, such as wood or iron, if it was from a strong source.  
Not everyone could perceive mana without decades of proper training, unless they had a special tool, specific spell, or were of a species that had inherent mana perception. Faust was of the latter group, and he squinted at the haunted house with annoyance displayed plainly on his face.  
Three times an aura on the bottom floor surged, likely to manifest an apparition near the front door. The third time he saw a familiar flash of cyan mana that belonged to his little slave which disappeared moments after it was created.  
No one really knew why or how mana picked up color, only that creatures with Cores had saturated mana and auras. Even if the color was inherently dark, such as navy blue or indigo, the intensity of color always made it stand out against unrefined mana particles which tended to appear washed-out and semi-transparent.  
Even if someone was surrounded by mana particles of different colors, once it was refined in their Core it would always take on the color of the individual's aura, completely overpowering the natural coloration.  
"Truly obnoxious," he muttered, the cigarette dangling precariously on his thin lips. "Unless she uses magic I can't sense her position or see her aura at all."  
If he focused his impressive senses Faust could hear her movements when she was close by. Otherwise the child was silent and unnoticeable. Even her breaths were subdued and quiet, as though she constantly sought to suppress her presence and hide in plain sight.  
To the Rank 7 Faust, having challenges sensing a 14 year old girl was mortifying.  
How embarrassing would it be if, in front of others, he as the master was startled by the sudden appearance of his own disciple? Would he be able to keep his prestige and powerful appearance in front of Li Mei if she knew?  
Absolutely not. So he forced the boots on her, to train Li Mei in making her presence known when not hiding for a purpose.  
He had to save face somehow.  
His nose suddenly itched as an aroma of foreign chemicals drifted through the air, scalding the inside of his nostrils with a strange and unfamiliar sensation. Faust sniffed the air, ignoring the burn, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  
Where was it coming from?  
The house?  
A spark flickered within the fog, then turned into a brilliant golden roar of light and flame that burned away the fog in the brief moment of its existence. Startled, Faust stared open-mouthed at the haunted house's front porch, oblivious to the cigarette dropping forgotten to the damp cobblestones below.  
Li Mei crouched on top of a barrier hovering in mid-air, holding a magitech tool meant for lighting stoves and hearth fires. Another long barrier hovered above her head and just below the porch roof at a slight angle, catching the charred remains of spiders and powdered ash of burnt cobwebs. Flames flickered atop the surface of the higher barrier.  
As Faust watched, dumbfounded, Li Mei controlled the burning barrier to move through the air, setting the webs ablaze and scorching countless spiders on the underside of the porch roof. Hundreds, thousands, dead before they could flee.  
And through the fog that slowly enclosed the house once more, echoed Li Mei's soft cackle of satisfaction.


	54. Diary

Once she observed an entire spider colony eradicated by a purge of cleansing fire, Li Mei felt prepared to tackle exploration of the house. Mana particles gathered around enchanted objects and arrays, so if she saw any it would mean anchors for the ghosts were nearby. Destroying those anchors would free her new property of haunting!  
No ghosts, no problem.  
'I'll look through the house quickly to get a feel for the layout and hopefully spy the anchors the first time through.'  
Li Mei grabbed the key she'd previously forgotten in the lock then slipped back inside the house, avoiding the aggressive door guard with a speedy sidestep. She patted her chest and exhaled, heart fluttering in her chest.  
Even the numerous spiders weren't as frightening as that ghost woman's face, no matter how many times she saw it!  
Steeling herself, Li Mei crept forward into the hallway which ran perpendicular to the entryway. She glanced left then right then left again, trying to decide which direction to explore first. Faint whispering and undulating shadows flickering to the right sent her shuffling to the left instead.  
A thick layer of dust helped muffle her footsteps. Each step sent up a swirling cloud that seemed to circle her feet before settling once more against the hardwood floor.   
Countless portraits and pictures in frames lined the walls, formerly transparent glass layered with so much grime the image behind couldn't be discerned. Li Mei tried swiping off the filth from one frame with her thumb, only to be startled by a pair of beautiful emerald eyes staring at her from behind the glass.  
She froze on reflex, only to realize it was just a very high definition photograph. The grime had a soft, almost greasy texture rather than the grainy powder feeling of dust. She rubbed her thumb and index finger together, then tried using Scan on the residue.  
\-----  
[Gross Grime]

Why would you touch this?  
Dust mixed with ectoplasmic residue.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Ectoplasm]

On Earth, this word was often associated with ghosts by the supernatural-loving community. Originally it's an old name for the clear outer layer of the cytoplasm in amoeboid cells. The terminology is dated, however.  
On Elysium, ectoplasm is a substance believed by scholars to be a physical manifestation of the Astral Sea. It's left behind in areas where planar travel or communication has occurred.  
\-----  
Li Mei scowled, brows furrowed. She cursed her inability to Scan the Scanned information, left with more questions than answers. She wiped the grime back onto the cleaned spot of the frame to mask those creepily staring eyes and continued walking.  
Crrk...  
Crrrrrr.....  
Li Mei shuddered and looked over her shoulder as the house creaked and groaned. Her heart hammered in her chest, but the dark hallway was still and peaceful as though mocking her paranoia with its serenity.  
'Cheeky house,' Li Mei grumbled inwardly.  
Judging from the placement of windows seen from the outside, the house had at least three levels including an attic. There may have been a cellar, but that wasn't as easy to determine by just a glance.  
The first room she found was a study facing the front yard. Heavy intricately engraved mahogany desk accompanied by a massive velvet armchair in front of a tall arched window, layered black lace curtains hanging loose and partially drawn. Covering the floor was a faded ornate rug trimmed with golden tassels.  
Two tall but narrow bookshelves stood sentinel on either side of the study door, crammed full of assorted books and knick-knacks like jars of crystals and bowls of crumbling dried plants. But what alarmed Li Mei was the sheer amount of picture frames covering every exposed inch of all the walls. Unlike the frames in the hallway, these frames were clean enough to see the images.  
Or, image.  
They all contained the same exact picture in varying sizes, of a slightly smiling young woman with beautiful emerald eyes, hands folded delicately on her lap as she sat on an embroidered chaise lounge chair. Her hair billowed down her back, curly auburn waves reaching to the floor. Behind her, a smiling little girl with long black hair was setting a crown of flowers atop the young woman's head.  
Li Mei shuddered. She was about to leave the study when a faint waft of fresh ink tickled her nose. It didn't come from the bookshelves, or she would have noticed it immediately upon poking her head into the room. Eyes narrowed, Li Mei glanced around until she saw an open book on the desk next to a quill and inkwell. Focusing her vision revealed a flicker of white mana particles faded in and out above the book like a faint sparkle.  
She inched into the room, ignoring the feeling of being watched brought about by the dozens of identical portraits lining the walls.  
Since there were mana particles gathering around the book Li Mei used Scan before getting too close, much less touching it.  
\-----  
[Handwritten Diary]

A unique handwritten diary, engraved with a circuit array to encrypt its contents with a special enchantment. Even if one knows the language used within, one would be unable to comprehend its contents. The enchantment has no other effects.  
Knowledge of the author and its contents require translation and decryption. However, one can speculate the author had carpal tunnel, judging by the sheer size of this book.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Encryption Array (Basic)]

Array pattern added to Archive.   
Carving this array onto a book or drawing it on the back of a scroll will prevent it from being read by anyone other than the person who first activated the array.  
This basic array is rudimentary and common, unable to manifest many particles. As such, it is easily disabled by overloading the circuit.  
Pattern Rarity: F  
\-----  
A solid leather-bound tome, the diary consisted of yellowed parchment mostly filled with words in a language Li Mei didn't recognize, tiny cramped letters smaller than fine print on a legal contract. On the dense cover was engraved an array circuit, all straight lines and angles between connecting nodes made of tiny gemstones embedded in the leather.  
From the most recent page wafted the faint ink scent that caught her attention, originating from a sizable splotch of ink on the corner. She touched the splotch with the very tip of her pinky finger and found it had a sticky consistency that kept the impression of her touch but didn't leave anything stuck to the finger. The rest of the page's ink was dry enough for it not to have a scent until Li Mei nearly had her nose pressed to the page.  
Li Mei lifted the ink well and stirred the contents with the quill pen. No mold on the surface of the ink, no lumps or sediment on the bottom to signify the ink was solidifying. The surface of the desk was free of dust, as was the armchair and the writing implements.  
In fact, the study in general seemed suspiciously clean compared to the hallway. Frowning, she rapidly flipped through the book to copy its contents to the Archive, flicking her eyes upward to glance around the room between each page.  
Book translation was limited by her base INT score, her comprehension of the written language being translated, as well as how common the language itself was. It used to take fifteen hours to translate 100 pages written in Patois with a base cost of 5 EXP per book when she didn't know how to read the language and her INT score was only 3.  
Unfortunately the diary on the desk was in a different language than common Patois, costing 100 EXP alongside a half hour delay.  
Li Mei scowled at the expense but still initiated translation. She sat on the edge of the armchair's broad cushion, glancing around the room for signs of movement while occasionally pausing to watch the mana particles dance just above the book page. Her body was as tense as a drawn bowstring, ready to hide at the first sign of a spectral visitor.  
Tk.  
Tk.  
Crrrr...  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity of impatient waiting and jumping at faint sounds, the diary was translated. Li Mei opened a screen with the translated content, moving it off to the side so she could watch the room and read at the same time.  
The diary belonged to a young ambitious man named Keori who generally wrote about half a page every month or two. He was from a large but poor family in the Hawaiki Archipelago, immigrating to Brittalund in order to study magic and make a name for himself. He caught the attention of a teacher at the academy, became a disciple, and fell hopelessly in love...  
With the master's wife.  
Li Mei pinched the bridge of her nose and resisted the urge to groan. 'Typical.'  
At first it was subtle. The first part of the diary was mostly filled with theories and speculations about magic, complaints about homework and homesickness, and praise for his master. But over time he started talking about the master's kind wife, caring wife, talented wife, lovely wife, beautiful wife...  
Lessa.  
Lessa, whose smile was like rain on the desert, sunshine on the flowers.  
Li Mei forced herself to skim past page after page of poetic musings about Lessa's eyes (verdant limpid pools with depths unfathomable), Lessa's laugh (the silvery tinkle of jingling bells in the hands of playful fairies), Lessa's scent (an aromatic medley of flowers and herbs unnamed and unidentifiable yet intoxicating).  
Li Mei wrinkled her nose in distaste. She'd experienced feelings of romance herself in the distant past, but it never made her wax poetic in a melodramatic diary entry. That sort of nonsense she'd expect from the twisted and disturbed mind of Chang Yezi, who obsessed over their object of interest until it consumed their very-  
'Ah. Well, then.' Sighing, Li Mei shook her head as she read the next few pages. 'Brought it upon myself, thinking of that man again.'  
Keori went from occasionally admiring the wife to writing only about her. Lessa contracting a rare illness seemed to have triggered something in the young disciple, causing admiration to become obsession. He wanted to cure her, to receive her admiration and gratitude. To become her savior.  
He researched herbs, medicine, and magic healing techniques, recording everything in such meticulous detail it got added to the Archive separate from the diary entries themselves.  
An entry detailing Lessa's worsening condition marked a visible shift in the writing tone. Keori's obsession became frantic, and he started detailing some very distasteful experiments in his desperation to save his beloved's life. Since he still attended the academy, he lured fellow students to his home.  
The poor students, thinking they'd be getting paid to help an official disciple and his prestigious master, instead found themselves experimental captives who couldn't escape their torment even in death.  
'No problem killing a bunch of innocent people if it means one precious person lives, huh...' Li Mei scowled, eyebrows drawn. She really didn't appreciate such a mentality.  
Killing people who deserved such a fate was entirely different from lying to innocent strangers who had nothing to do with your problem. At least find horrible evil people if you're going to perform live experimentation!  
And then the master's daughter started displaying symptoms of the same illness as her mother, indicating it was likely a genetic disease. In his excitement, Keori started using the girl as a test subject while promising it would help her mother, and gave her lots of sweet candies as bribes.   
Fury churned in the pit of Li Mei's belly, bringing nausea along with burning black flames that scorched her insides. Detailed, meticulous, misguided torture on an innocent sick little girl who just wanted to help her sick mother.  
After about a year of study and experimentation... The girl and her mother were on the verge of death. Lessa's strength drained by the moment, until she could no longer open her eyes. She and her daughter were bedridden, wasting away until they no longer resembled their previously vibrant selves.  
Keori lost his mind.  
His entries became fragmented, infrequent. Poems to Lessa, ballads in her honor, paragraphs of blame vilifying his previously honorable master for not saving his own wife, blaming the daughter for not providing better results. The young man's focus shifted away from medicine toward self-destruction in the form of substance abuse and forbidden magic.  
Necromancy.  
'Ah yes, a necromancer living in a haunted house who previously studied medicine and performed live experimentation. Of course.' Li Mei pinched the bridge of her nose again, feeling a bit of a headache stinging at her temples.  
In a last desperate attempt to save Lessa, Keori resorted to creating ghosts. He practiced on his master, master's daughter, and several servants first to iron out any flaws in the technique. Only when he was confident did he trap Lessa's spirit inside a locket. With her soul 'saved' Keori could focus on bringing Lessa back to life, by either finding or creating a suitable vessel.  
A young female, of course.  
Thousands of warning flags stood straight up in the back of Li Mei's mind. Soft curses passed her tightly clenched teeth, as she couldn't help but wonder if Faust was aware of the situation. 'Did he throw me in here to see if I'd become some crazy necromancer's sacrificial vessel?! Bastard! How many times do I have to wish death on that guy in a single day?'  
Outside, as he turned to leave and run errands he considered far more important than some haunted house, Faust sneezed and dropped his freshly lit cigarette into a murky puddle. He stared with a scowl as it sank out of view. "Damn! Who's cursing me this time?!"


	55. Ghosts

Li Mei forced herself to forget about Faust for the moment and finished reading the last few pages of Keori's diary.  
His writing changed yet again, from fragmented borderline nonsense half-obscured by careless ink splotches to a sudden clarity terrifying in its calm tone and nigh perfect penmanship. The entries became brusque as he wrote of his 'brethren', a ritual, and a new, 'worthy' master.   
The latest entry in particular made the small hairs on Li Mei's neck stand straight up.  
\-----  
Last night I had a vision.  
I saw darkness.   
Absolute.  
The embrace of nothing.   
And then a verdant light lifted the darkness.  
Pale rotting hands grasping between iron bars on all sides of me.  
Gaping mouths exhale the stench of blood and brine.  
I could not hear them, but I could feel them.   
Feel their screams resonating in my bones.   
And so many eyes.  
I saw her eyes.   
Watching me as they never did in life.  
Emerald, shining.  
Beautiful.  
The source of the light.   
My only light.  
Such beloved eyes.  
Finally, they see me.  
Begging.  
She's waiting for me to save her as that man never did.  
Lessa, Sweet Lessa.   
Your torment will end by moonrise.  
Together forever.  
You, and I.  
After many painful nights, the vessel has been obtained.  
My brethren brought it here, to Lessa's home.   
Our home.  
An appropriate location for the ritual.  
The halls echo with memories.  
Servants protect this house from intrusion.  
The body is prepared. Still warm from its last moments.  
I hear the call.  
Master awaits below.  
\-----

Li Mei shuddered.  
Elysium had three moons, the smallest of which rose and set much later than the other two. She somehow doubted such an obsessed man would wait that long to be reunited with his lost love. The other two...  
She glanced at the ever-present clock underneath her minimap on the Interface.  
4:13PM. Roughly four hours before the first moon began its ascent.

\-----  
[Interruption]  
★★★

The old house reeks of blood and sorrow. Grief haunts the halls alongside wretched spirits, held captive by one man's gross obsession.

Interrupt the vile necromantic ritual.

(Bonus): Destroy the 3 Ghost Anchors hidden throughout the house, their position indicated by the presence of grayish-green mana particles. Unlocks Trait [Mana Sight] upon completion.

Time Limit: 3 Hours

Reward: 500 EXP, 1000 EXP for completed Bonus  
\-----  
'Unlocking a Trait, not awarding it? I wonder...'  
Thmp.  
Thmp.  
Thmp.  
Barely had Li Mei accepted the quest before muffled footsteps sounded on the front porch. Calm, slow, much heavier than Faust's light walk.  
The oppressive silence in the house wrapped around her small form like a heavy blanket, enhancing the footsteps through contrast until they became booming drums echoing in the halls.  
Thmp.  
CRRRRK...  
...  
THMP.  
THMP.  
The front door opened with a now-familiar faint protest from creaking hinges, and after a long pause the footsteps grew louder as they approached the study.  
Li Mei's mouth went dry.  
She glanced around the room and summoned a horizontal barrier in mid-air. Li Mei put her dagger away and jumped up, then scrambled from the barrier to the top of the left bookshelf. Her foot barely left the surface of the barrier before it scattered into particles and vanished, dismissed before she even finished her leap.  
THMP.  
THMP.  
The bookshelves were big and heavy, with the sort of fancy raised ornamentation along the top so popular among wealthy households. With that as camouflage, Li Mei pressed herself to the dusty wood and pulled the collar of her dress up over her nose and mouth to keep from sneezing. She had a decent view of the study through a whorl in the ornamental carvings, allowing her to keep sight of the desk and its diary.  
A large figure wrapped in a thick black cloak walked into the room, heavy footsteps muffled by the faded rug.  
Gnarled hands reached to stroke the diary pages, flesh gray and oddly shiny. Then the affectionate movement halted, and one hand was lifted to the figure's hooded face. Fingers rubbed together, and the figure let out a deep, hoarse chuckle.  
"Warmth. The girl was right, there's an intruder..."  
Li Mei shivered - his voice seemed to bubble and undulate in his throat like the burble of a drowning man with water in his lungs, an eerie wet sound that made her skin crawl.  
The man's hooded head lifted as he sniffed the air like a hound. He glanced around the study, checked under the desk and behind the curtains, and then...  
Looked on top of the bookshelves.  
THUMP!  
Li Mei's heart slammed against her ribs.  
The man's face was bloated and oddly bulbous, thin lips pale and irises covered with an opaque misty white film starkly contrasted by dark panda circles around each eye. Damp, greasy greenish-black hair clung to his face.  
Those creepy sunken eyes seemed to lock onto Li Mei's position...  
Then slid away, unconcerned.  
He didn't see her!  
Unable to find the intruder, the man made an odd gesture with his hand. Grayish-green mana particles emerged from his fingertips and sank to the floor before disappearing. "Activate [Haunting]. Chase away the intruder. Chase, yes, chase... Or kill. Doesn't matter."  
CRRRRRK.  
The entire house creaked and groaned, the walls shuddering as though to acknowledge the man's orders. A sharp yet distant wail sounded from upstairs. The man's thin lips curved into an awkward smile that exposed blackened, rotten teeth.  
Li Mei used Scan before the man tromped out of the room, muttering about how his master was waiting. She laid still while listening to his footsteps.  
The man stomped back outside, and now that she knew what to look for she could tell he left around the opposite side of the house.  
\-----  
[Keori Glikrist]  
Human (Afflicted)  
Male  
Rank 0 (32%)  
Affected by an unknown ailment. The body and mind are delicate but the spirit is strong, giving him enough willpower to freely create then control ghosts in the house.  
A despicable man with a dark aura seeped in the blood of the innocent. His aura traces are that which you seek for the destruction of ghost anchors.  
\-----  
Li Mei's lips twitched in amusement. 'He's so... Weak? Ah, no... I shouldn't judge ability to kill on something's Rank. Phytons rarely reach the middle of Rank 0, and with their paralytic venom can kill even a big Rank 2 Verasus with ease!' She exhaled slowly, pressing her hand to her chest. 'Almost fell into an overconfidence trap again. I don't want big monsters to crash through the house to slap my face...'  
The diary said the ritual would take place here, at Lessa's home, yet Keori entered from the outside. That same entry also mentioned the master awaiting below and brethren bringing a vessel.   
Thus it was safe to assume there was a basement with an external entrance somewhere on the property, and there would be several people awaiting inside.  
'I'll find the ghosts first since it's a bonus objective,' Li Mei decided, sliding silently down the side of the bookshelf.  
She turned around and froze in her boots.  
All the figures in the portraits turned their heads to stare at her.  
Li Mei's skin crawled.  
She shuffled sideways, and the faces followed her movement.  
As unsettling as it was, nothing else seemed to happen. Sense didn't even cause a hostility alert! Li Mei grit her teeth and left the study with careful, silent footsteps, ignoring the feeling of so many eyes watching her exposed back.  
The ground undulated beneath her feet, steps wobbling as she staggered down the hall. Pale gnarled hands emerged from the walls to grab at her legs, seeking to lock her in place with vice-like grips. Brittle, jagged nails scraped against the leather boots and hooked into the tightening buckles.  
Still no hostility alert?  
Annoyance rapidly replaced fear, and Li Mei kicked the hands away before stumbling down the hall at top speed, sticking her head into each room she passed to look for mana particles. Furniture rattled and slid around as she approached, only to settle back into place once she left.  
In a sitting room on the other side of the bottom floor, a slender woman with long black hair and a plain white dress had her head bowed so that her hair hid her face like a black curtain. She sat on a chaise lounge with an ornate jeweled music box on her lap.   
Her pale, slender hands turned a brass crank on the side of the box. Tinny, metallic notes filled the room.  
Li Mei fought the instinctive urge to turn around and run. After all, the box had mana particles revolving around it.  
An anchor.  
In contrast, white mana particles skittered over the slender woman's body, concentrated mostly around the hand turning the crank and the spot on her knee where the music box sat.  
Li Mei took a step into the room, purposefully stomping her heel to make a noise.  
No response.  
Heart pounding, Li Mei deactivated Concealment.  
The woman looked up with a sharp, sudden movement. Her hand stilled, and the music box notes stopped playing.  
Li Mei activated Concealment again.  
Empty eye sockets peered through a curtain of inky black hair. The woman tilted her head to the side, confusion on her face.  
"Mo...ther? Isss... Tha...t... Youuu?"  
The girl's voice was a hoarse croak, each syllable dragged out unnaturally. Li Mei winced at both the sound of her voice and the pitiful tone the words were spoken with.  
A begging, hopeful plea.  
Receiving no response, trickles of blood flowed out from the empty sockets like crimson tears. The woman bowed her head again and resumed turning the music box crank while her other hand delicately stroked the lid. "Mo... ther.... Ssssaid... Waaaai... t... Forrr... Herrr... I... Willlll... Beee... Goooood... Pl...easssse... Come... Hoooome..."  
Li Mei's heart wrenched from an overwhelming sense of pity. She used Scan on the music box, turning over a few ideas.  
\-----  
[Beloved Music Box]

An anchor used to trap the echo of a sad young woman's ghost. Destroying the box would destroy the anchor, but it would also be very cruel to the girl's memory considering how much she seems to cherish it. Forcefully destroying an anchor seems to cause pain and torment to the trapped ghost, though not many care about harming those who are already dead.  
A kinder way would be to refine the mana in the anchor and make it your own. Then you can absorb the mana into your Core, deactivating the anchor and allowing the ghost to peacefully disperse.  
\-----  
'I can refine someone else's mana?' Li Mei frowned. Faust's earlier words clicked into place. He had indeed already told her everything she needed to know! He taught her how to refine mana from the surroundings, and also mentioned ghosts were echoes resonating with mana in the atmosphere to create abnormal phenomena. 'Then can I... Refine ghosts themselves?'  
She looked at the crying woman's ghost, and resolutely decided not to experiment on the poor thing. She went through enough of that in life at Keori's hands. Instead, Li Mei approached the ghost with hesitant steps, stretching out her hand.  
Refining mana required circulating mana with a special method. Li Mei's technique, Celestial Crane of the Northern Winds, didn't have a requirement on maintaining a specific pose or environment. Finding quiet, peaceful places to circulate mana was entirely Li Mei's preference, but that didn't mean she needed to. It was just more comfortable!  
Li Mei narrowed her eyes and began the first step of the technique. The temperature in the surroundings slowly dropped. Misty condensation on the windows crystallized into frost.  
The woman's ghost turning of the music box crank slowed as the mana around the anchor changed from grayish-green to brilliant cyan.  
It was much easier than Li Mei expected, taking just a bit longer than refining natural mana particles from the surroundings. When all the mana particles changed color she pulled them into her Core and exhaled a turbid breath of frosty air.  
\-----  
[Quest Progress - Interruption]  
  
Ghost Anchors Destroyed: 1/3  
\-----  
The ghost looked up and smiled. Her figure flickered, then began to fade away.   
"Mo...ther... I... Willlll... Waaait..."  
The music box fell through her leg to rest on the chaise lounge, letting out one last note from the impact. The ghost's voice softened with each word until it became inaudible, and then she disappeared completely.  
Li Mei picked up the music box, turning it over in her hands. Carved into the wooden base was a complex array, which saved to the Archive as [Ghost Anchor (Basic)].  
She didn't appreciate knowing how to capture souls, but even distasteful knowledge might become useful someday so Li Mei let it slide. Then she stashed the music box in her storage with a soft sigh. 'I'll set the ghosts free and make a grave for them later using their anchors,' she promised herself, clenching her hands into fists.  
The ghosts didn't do anything to deserve their fate and she pitied them for it. At the same time, her anger and disgust toward Keori only grew stronger.  
She checked the rest of the bottom floor among a notable enveloping silence.  
There was a spacious kitchen with a pantry the size of a shed packed full of rotting food, several sitting rooms with couches and comfortable chairs for entertaining guests, a music room with an instrument similar to a grand piano next to an enormous harp, two studies with lots of books, one of which contained locked treasure chest she promised herself to look at later. There was even a glass room attached to the kitchen that once held many plants, though they'd all withered and died long ago.  
None of the rooms were clean or well-maintained like the first study Li Mei found. Every room was covered in dust and grime, but at least she was free of spectral harassment as she looked around.  
At least until she went upstairs.  
Small furniture flung itself around each room, crashing into walls and bouncing off larger pieces. Curtains reached out like clawed hands to grab at Li Mei, who ducked and rolled to avoid their grasp.  
'Looks like the anchors also contribute to the haunting effect,' Li Mei cursed inwardly, crouching suddenly as a vase flew toward her face only to crash into pieces against a floating bucket behind her. 'It went peaceful downstairs after I deactivated the first one. How obnoxious!'  
With everything so active she didn't have time to feel afraid, glancing around each room before rushing to the next on her hunt for anchors.  
On the second floor were several bedrooms, bathrooms, lavatories attached to each bedroom, a nursery and a playroom filled with wooden toys. Heavy quilted blankets covered the beds, flapping clouds of dust at her as she ran past, their corners trying to grab her ankles. Vanities with grimy mirrors rattled drawers full of tarnished jewelry that flung itself through the air. Water taps turned on and off with groaning creaks that pierced even the din of crashing and breaking objects.  
The second anchor was so innocuous it took almost an hour to find it: an exquisite hand-carved wooden knight on a Fera, fallen to rest partially behind a toy box in the playroom. Li Mei found it on her third sweep of the floor, and only upon approaching it did the second ghost actually show himself.  
The ghost was once a fresh-faced teenage boy no older than thirteen, and his spirit cowered in the corner of the playroom while muttering his breath, hands over his eyes. Toys whipped around his body like debris caught in a hurricane the moment he materialized.  
His clothes were plain, and over them was a mantled robe with an intricate symbol emblazoned on the left. The robe looked more expensive than the rest of his clothes, which had patches at the knees and didn't cover his ankles. His figure kept flickering oddly between opacity and almost complete transparency like he was barely maintaining his existence.  
Refining the mana powering the array took only a few moments, and the boy's ghost disappeared in mere seconds like he couldn't wait to be gone. Toys and furniture throughout the entire floor clattered to the ground.  
\-----  
[Quest Progress - Interruption]  
  
Ghost Anchors Destroyed: 2/3  
\-----  
The house went silent so swiftly Li Mei felt as though cotton were shoved in her ears. Li Mei stashed the knight toy away, staring blankly at the corner the ghost took refuge in. A sense of impending crisis rang bells in the back of her mind. 'This is going too smoothly. Even for - no, especially for a 3 star quest!'  
The stairs separating the first and second floors of the house were wide, carpeted steps with luxurious polished wood banisters on each side. However, the stairs to the attic at the end of a long hallway were narrow spiraling wrought iron stairs with a rickety metal banister forming the only handhold on the outside curve. Rust flecked the connecting joints and promised a creaky, loud ascent into the dark attic.  
'I don't want to touch that,' Li Mei sighed, pressing her lips together. 'The entire thing screams tetanus and evil curses.'   
She'd checked each of the other two floors and found only two anchors, so the third had to be upstairs. Her fear of ghosts was waning at finding them so easily dealt with, especially as anger at their situation was occupying most of her thoughts, but she still didn't like the look of the damned stairs.  
Her solution was a bit superfluous, but Li Mei didn't care. She summoned then dismissed barriers underfoot every time she took a step, just a few centimeters above the stairs themselves. In such a way she climbed up to the attic without touching the creaky metal staircase.  
The attic was a big, empty space beneath a gable ceiling supported by heavy wooden rafters. A few round windows set into either side of the roof allowed light to filter in from the outside, while brass lanterns hung from the beams overhead to provide extra illumination when lit.  
Li Mei glanced around the instant her head poked through the attic's trapdoor opening, surprised to find the place so... Empty.  
No furniture, no boxes of old toys or clothes. Not even a crumpled piece of parchment.  
Just a vast empty space covered in dust, and a few little brass lanterns. But none of the lanterns seemed to have mana particles around them, so none of them were the last anchor. Maybe it was hidden in a shadow?  
There were plenty around, after all. The lanterns weren't lit and the minimal gray light filtering through windows barely pierced the gloom.  
Frowning, Li Mei finally stepped up into the attic.  
A flicker of mana particles at the opposite end of the room caught her eye. They swirled and danced around a long object judging by their movement route.  
An object that was approaching at a slow, steady pace.  
A tall, athletic man stepped forward into a shaft of light, holding a long sword with a silvery blade wreathed in grayish-green mana particles. His feet didn't stir the dust or make a single sound.  
When he stepped forward enough to illuminate his entire figure, Li Mei saw his eyes were empty sockets much as the young woman downstairs. His facial features seemed similar to hers as well. White mana flickered over his entire body, and his silent movements were stiff and jolting.  
Unlike the other two ghosts, this one was definitely aware of her presence. He kept his eyeless gaze fixed in her direction even if she shuffled to one side, or the other, or back again.  
Feeling a little silly for doing a crab-like scuttle to test a spirit, Li Mei coughed to clear her throat and straightened up her posture.  
The man lifted his sword, pressing the handle to his chest with the blade pointed straight upward.  
But he didn't move to attack.  
Instead, the sword tip trembled as the man's entire body shook.  
"I... Cannnn... not... Reeessssissst... Lonnnng..." The man spoke slowly, his spectral voice deep and hoarse. "Pl... ease... R... unnn!"  
Li Mei's eyes flashed. Instead of fleeing as she was told, she stepped closer and held out a hand.  
The surrounding temperature dropped.  
Bloody tears fell from the man's eye sockets, his trembling increasing as she approached. His blade slashed through the air, but Li Mei ducked to evade his attack.  
She'd never tried circulating mana in combat, but whatever compelling force controlled the man made Li Mei try out a theory in a more dangerous situation than she'd planned for. Originally she wanted to spar with Bao to test it, but...  
Defeating a ghost was out of the question. He wouldn't grow tired the way she would, couldn't be physically injured since he didn't have a body, and she didn't want to just destroy the anchor.  
Not to mention Li Mei wasn't entirely sure she could snap a metal sword in half to break the array clearly engraved on its very solid blade.  
She used a dagger to parry a sword thrust, then side-stepped away to avoid the downward slash it turned into.   
The man's face was twisted with sorrow and pain. He slashed at her again and again, the edge of his blade shredding the skirt of her dress as it narrowly avoided tearing her flesh. His movements were fluid, graceful, but in his trembling hands the silver blade shook like a leaf in the wind.  
Dust swirled in the air with each step Li Mei took, but she forced herself to ignore it. She didn't even dare to cough, keeping her attention on the silvery sword.  
The only reason the man ever came close to injuring her was because she was concentrating on refining mana particles around his sword while simultaneously dodging it. She had to stay fairly close to the blade in order to refine the mana, which meant only narrowly avoiding attacks.  
He was trying so hard not to hurt her even as a twisted enchantment compelled him to do so. Such a good man taught just a vicious, black-bellied disciple!   
Li Mei's frown deepened.  
"I'll kill him for you," she whispered through grit teeth as the particles around the sword turned cyan. The man's movements became sluggish, his expression turning into one of surprise and relief as the enchantment controlling him weakened. "I don't know if you can even hear me, but... Your daughter's passed on. The boy downstairs too. I'll get Lessa from the locket next, and Keori will pay for what he did!"  
The man fell to his knees, dropping the sword with an echoing clatter. Bloody tears poured down his face and he buried it in his hands, shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. The last of the mana particles turned cyan, and his figure faded into nothing just as the other two did.  
His whispering voice brushed past her ears just before he vanished. "Th... aaaaank... Youuuu..."  
\-----  
[Quest Progress - Interruption]  
  
Ghost Anchors Destroyed: 3/3  
\-----  
Li Mei stashed his sword away, her eyebrows furrowed. "Wasn't he a teacher at the magic academy? Why a sword, I wonder... And he seemed pretty skilled too."  
She shook her head at the mystery of it all, then turned to head back downstairs. With the three ghost anchors destroyed, all she had left to do was interrupt the ritual.  
Time limit remaining for quest: 1 hour and 35 minutes.


	56. Questions

Li Mei slipped out of the silent house.  
It was the latter half of the twilight hours, feeble starlight failing to pierce the swirling gray mist covering the city like a chilly blanket. The city streets were quiet and somber, the distant glow of lanterns in windows the only sign that the world hadn't been deserted.  
Dry grass crunched underfoot as she circled the house, relying more on her minimap than her actual sense of sight to find her way around obstacles.  
Around the back of the house, a large set of banded wooden doors sat open to reveal a narrow stone staircase leading down into the pitch black depths of the earth. Li Mei exhaled a shaky breath then descended into the basement.  
Everything from the ceiling to the stairs was covered with the same weird ghost grime that present in the house, but in much thicker layers. Li Mei shuddered with distaste as her feet sank into the grime with a soft squelching sensation.  
At least it helped muffle the sound of her stupid, heavy boots. When she reached the bottom step, Li Mei crouched low to the ground and examined the room with narrowed eyes.  
Once upon a time, the basement served as both a wine and food storage cellar. It was no longer used in such a fashion, as the empty wine racks were wreathed in cobwebs and the storage shelves were laid bare.   
A group of figures stood around a table in the back of the basement.   
Four men, plus the large cloaked figure she recognized as Keori, all staring eerily at the naked body of a young woman illuminated only by small candles placed by her head and feet. Two of the men were chanting while the other two worked together to weave their refined mana into a single complex pattern spreading in the air over the woman's body like a strange net. From a distance it just looked like a blurred jumble of green and brown light.  
Meanwhile, Keori was dipping his grey fingers in a pot of green ink and drawing strange symbols and patterns across the woman's bare, cold flesh.  
'Five Rank 0 men and a woman's corpse...' Li Mei scowled, a cyan light flickering across her mauve eyes as she Scanned everyone present. 'Where is this supposed master? Two chanting, two weaving, one drawing... None of them really have the appearance of a leader, so where's the one that supposedly called them here?'  
Hoping to catch sight of the hidden master in the shadows, she watched the progress of their spell casting for an entire minute before her lips started twitching. 'Aren't they... A bit... Slow?'  
Li Mei controlled a thread of cyan mana one meter long to extend from her Core, emerging effortlessly from the tip of one finger. She tied it into a silly and useless but very pretty knot before pulling back into her Core so as to avoid wasting it. It only took a few seconds, yet for those two weirdos... They each took half a minute to extend a thread of mana no longer than six centimeters!  
If not for that, perhaps the ritual would be finished already! She scoffed at their lack of skill, but was grateful for it at the same time.  
She crept closer to the group, using the shelves and wine racks as cover while keeping an eye on their spell. The mana threads became clearer as she approached, revealing the intricacies of the spell weaving.  
It looked... Wrong.  
Not morally or ethically, though as a necromancy ritual it was definitely wrong on both fronts. Her gut feeling, however, pertained to the spell's literal structure. The lines of mana weaving through the air seemed shaky and uneven, with varying thicknesses that were unpleasant to look at. She didn't know what the pattern was supposed to look like, but surely that wasn't it?  
Not to mention the aura colors didn't complement each other and clashed instead of blending harmoniously within the spell. That felt important for some reason, but was yet another mystery she couldn't explain the feeling behind. She sneered at the mess of colors and gave a small shake of her head.  
Keori finished drawing the patterns on the woman's body. He removed a shiny golden locket from around his neck, an expression of devotion and love in his milky white eyes. He fastened it instead around the woman's slender neck with the pendant resting on her clavicle. Grayish-green mana particles flickered and danced across the locket's engraved surface. "Halfway through the chant. The ritual... Should be progressing well. I bet it looks beautiful, Lessa. Just like you were, and will be again. Soon, beloved. Soon."  
Li Mei's eyebrows rose. Cliché creepy words aside... Couldn't he see those ugly mana threads for himself? He didn't even glance up to check!  
She extended a thread of mana again. This time, she controlled it to circle around the other side of the basement, pouring more and more mana into the thread to increase its length. It wove around obstacles, then wiggled its way into the faces of each person present.  
No response.  
Her eyebrows rose high enough to be in danger of disappearing into her hairline.  
They couldn't see mana! Even the two casters had no response to her thread.  
In that case...  
Li Mei grinned.  
During her lessons with Faust, he repeatedly stressed the importance of mana control. It was important to have fine control which allowed spells to be cast quickly. Being faster than your opponent by even a second was often the difference between life and death since the basic act of disrupting a spell caused backlash directly proportionate to how much mana they poured into it.   
The more mana used beforehand, the more damage they took to their body and Core - in addition to whatever damage they took from the enemy spell used to interrupt in the first place should it hit them. Damage was reduced if the person about to be interrupted was quick enough to draw mana back into their Core as canceling a spell in progress only had minor backlash compared to a blatant interruption.  
Interruption, after all, sent the used mana into disarray and scattered it into the winds, so the caster would lose their precious refined mana while they took damage from it and the enemy spell.  
Most active battle spells required utilizing atmospheric mana - unrefined mana from the surroundings - while refined mana was only used to guide the effect and stir the atmospheric mana into action. Such atmospheric mana was what caused the backlash of canceling a spell in the first place. Depending on how much of that was gathered into the spell before interruption, the damage from the backlash would be multiplied many times over!  
It was really too brutal. If a spell gathered all its atmospheric mana before casting was interrupted, its final backlash damage would be terrifying.  
Li Mei briefly spared a thought for the swordsman ghost, the master of the house who was a magic teacher yet utilized martial weaponry so well. Puzzle pieces clicked into place, but she set the notion aside for later pondering.  
She pulled most of the thread back, keeping just enough of its length to reach the center of the room from her hiding position. Her mana slithered around the men casting their foul necromantic ritual. Serpentine and beautiful, the cyan thread reared up... And struck right at the spell weaving!  
Li Mei cut the thread off the instant it struck, sacrificing the rest of the thread to prevent any foreign mana from traveling back along its length and hitting her Core. Even then, she was still almost too slow.  
The spell exploded.  
The atmospheric mana it gathered must have been tremendous! Brown and green mana threads glowed bright before they shattered, unleashing a hurricane of slicing wind throughout the entire basement. Shelves and wine racks smashed into splinters. Everyone was blown backward until they hit a wall, pinned in place by the force of escaping mana as it surged toward the exit. The woman's corpse rolled pitifully in the eye of the mana hurricane, twisted and rolled this way and that, the sound of cracking bones piercing the howling winds.  
Li Mei's head slammed against the wall, her small body pressed as though pinned by a giant invisible hand. If not for her impressive physique, she would have been knocked unconscious or worse instead of merely dazed with stars in her vision.  
Pitifully, the two casters didn't survive the backlash. Their Cores shattered before they even hit the walls, blood and chunks of inner organs pouring freely from their gaping mouths, eyes bursting in their skulls from pressure in their bodies escaping outward. The two who were chanting fared much better in comparison, merely fracturing their skulls as they hit the walls with great force.  
Even Keori's large frame wasn't spared from being tossed back like an empty potato sack in a particularly strong breeze. He managed to roll himself into a ball before impact, lessening the damage but still gasping for breath from the pain and force.  
Just as the wind died down and everyone collapsed to the ground...  
\-----  
[Interruption]  
★★★  
Interrupt the vile necromantic ritual.  
(Bonus): Destroy the 3 Ghost Anchors hidden throughout the house. 3/3  
Completed!  
Reward: 500 EXP, unlocking [Mana Sight]  
\-----  
\-----  
[Mana Sight]  
You were born with the rare innate ability to perceive mana. Through unknowing practice you've grown from seeing only strong mana particles in your immediate surroundings, to your own mana threads, to even the mana threads of enemies casting spells!  
With the unlocking of this genetic trait your ability to see mana increases, both passively and actively.   
You can now perceive auras by focusing on an object or target, provided the individual in question is not hiding theirs with a skill or spell. Concealment-type skills and spells rarely have any effect on your vision unless it's a high level skill or spell, or used by someone with a higher quality of mana.   
Additionally your other senses are enhanced in mana detection, increasing your overall sensitivity to mana. Take caution, as this increases the effect spells have - particularly spells and skills that target the senses. The stronger you are, the more susceptible you become as your senses are further enhanced.  
Being able to see auras allows one to determine when someone starts casting a spell, if someone is hiding magitech tools on their body, the location and strength of enchanted items, and much more.  
Pouring mana into your eyes grants extra sight and vision-type abilities such as allowing you to view greater distances, scrutinize finer details, break illusions, or even see the unseen.  
\-----  
\-----  
[Sense]  
Hidden Hostile Detected! Use Mana Sight!  
Threat level: Moderate  
\-----  
After over a year of practice Li Mei refined proficiency in the art of absorbing tooltip information, skimming through and absorbing important information in just a few seconds. Her mauve eyes flickered with a cyan glow, but before she could look around to find the detected enemy she felt tangible dread pressing down on her heart.  
Keori stood in the center of the room, cradling the woman's broken corpse with one arm. The other arm extended, reaching toward Li Mei with a fierce grasping motion. Her small body was lifted off the ground and yanked forward by grayish-green mana tendrils that restricted her movement. The color was stronger and brighter than that which lingered in the ghost anchors, or even the mana used to activate the Haunting effect back in the house.  
Li Mei struggled to free herself, but no matter how she tried she could do no more than tremble in place from the effort.  
Keori's shoulders shook as he gently laid the woman's corpse on the ground. Her body was battered and crooked, limbs twisted at awkward angles. Li Mei's heart ached to see the body in such a state.  
The woman did nothing to deserve her fate. According to Scan, she was a student of the Academy and a rather normal young lady.  
She was just born under an unlucky star.   
"What did you do?" Keori finally spoke, each word drawn out between ragged, pained breaths.  
His odd gurgling voice made Li Mei's skin crawl. She glanced at Keori, then at the woman with the locket still around her neck, and her eyebrows rose. She opened her mouth to speak, but in a fit of rage Keori stood and landed a solid slap on her face.  
"Years! Years of my life! Preparing, planning, training my helpers! Research, study, sacrifice! All for this moment, and what have you done!? Ruined it! Ruined!"  
The tendrils supporting her body in mid-air and preventing her movement didn't stop him from shaking her around like a rag doll or venting frustrations on her figure. Every word he spoke was accompanied by fists rained upon on her limbs and face.   
He hit her over and over and over, until his large hands were swollen and his knuckles resembled minced meat dripping with bright red blood. A glimmer of silver made the blood look strange and mercurial, an odd compliment against clammy gray skin.  
He was obviously trying to beat her to death, but...  
The sense of dread had yet to fade, and a dangerous hostile entity still had her pinned as a target. But it wasn't Keori.  
The man was really too weak.  
She took more damage from the ritual explosion than she did from the beating! He managed to split her lips and make her mouth bleed and her body would sport a few brilliant bruises by the next morning, but even all the hits to the face hadn't managed to break her delicate nose, much less cause any serious damage elsewhere.  
Li Mei scoffed and spat out a mouthful of blood. Her bloody mocking grin both infuriated and unsettled the already aggressive Keori.  
He took a few steps back then extended a hand in a claw-like grasp, and the grayish-green tendrils around her right arm tightened.  
KA-CHA!  
A sharp snap followed by a horrific sensation of grinding felt right to the roots of her teeth made Li Mei's stomach churn, waves of dizziness washing over her. By the time the pain hit a few seconds later on the heels of a sharp spike in adrenaline, her skin was pale and clammy and she'd started to sweat.  
Her body was incredibly sturdy. She'd been slammed against - and through - solid rock pillars and metal walls, been slashed by beast claws, shot by rifles...  
And had never broken a bone since coming to this world. Not even a small toe! Even when her organs and muscle tissue were weak from a lifetime of malnourishment, her bones remained solid and strong.  
How much force did it take to break her arm?  
Not to mention, the flow of mana when he gestured for the tentacles to constrict, and the inexplicable feeling of dread...  
Li Mei grit her teeth, focusing on the man's milky white gaze to keep from dwelling on the pain in her arm and the nausea in her gut. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and barked out a coarse, low laugh. "Idiot."  
Keori, panting from exertion and in the middle of repeating the motion toward her left arm, paused.  
That was not the reaction he expected.  
He'd just beaten a small girl who looked no older than ten, and even crushed her arm into powder with the best offense spell taught to him by his master, and she, in such a desperate situation... Called him an idiot?  
His momentary confusion as his mind worked to make sense of the situation gave Li Mei the opening she needed. She raised her eyes to stare at the man's grayish face, cyan mana turning mauve eyes a bright, neon blue.   
Meeting Li Mei's calm, steady stare, Keori felt himself shiver.   
"You're being used, Keori."  
Keori's brow furrowed. His confusion grew more profound. "How do you know my name?"  
"I know a lot of things. You're from the Hawaiki Archipelago but came here to be a student at the academy, only to fall in love with your master's wife. Lessa. Sweet Lessa. And now you're trying to bring her back, but it's too bad you're an idiot. Your spell was flawed from the beginning. Those two guys couldn't even keep a uniform thickness in their mana threads."  
Beings with intelligence and emotion were so much easier to deal with. Intelligence made them curious creatures. The more she revealed she knew about him, the more he'd be curious as to how she knew. Especially considering her appearance and situation.  
A healthy adult male versus a small female child with a broken arm. If he had his guard up against her, she'd really have to give him a round of applause!  
Her eyes slid from Keori's confused face up to a point just above his head, heart hammering crazily against her ribs from fear and dread. "I guess you're his new master? The last one didn't turn out so well, you know. Brave choice."  
Above Keori's head hovered an octopus-like face, completely invisible until Li Mei activated Mana Sight. Four thick tentacles dangled down around a lamprey-like mouth, small white globular eyes far apart on its face. It had the same gray, oddly damp-looking flesh as Keori. Strange symbols were carved into the exposed flesh of its bare, bulbous head.  
Li Mei got a headache trying to stare at the symbols, and kept her gaze on the head's instead. For the first time since the level 5 upgrade, Scan barely had anything to say about a target.  
\-----  
[Unknown Creature]  
Rank 4 (?)  
Seems to be using Keori as a conduit to channel its ability through a projection of its will.   
The strength as well as the skill required to manipulate and channel mana over long distances indicates the creature is at least Rank 4, but without seeing its physical body nothing else can be ascertained.  
\-----  
Scan only displayed and saved information potentially obtainable through relatively common means, esoteric and specialized information would not be uncovered without prerequisite knowledge, skills, or spells. An upgrade in the EXP shop could change that, but...  
It cost over five million EXP.  
Five million!  
Ever since clearing her big debt, quests dropped to granting only a few dozen EXP on average. Getting 500 EXP for interrupting the ritual was already a lot more than usual! Five million was a long way off.  
Bright grayish-green mana flowed from the head into Keori's body, circled through his puny Core, then out his arms to manipulate the tendrils locking Li Mei in place. When Li Mei looked at it, the head's eyes widened in surprise and the tendrils flexed in response.   
Ignoring her pain and fear, Li Mei smirked and arched an eyebrow. "So you wanna tell him about the locket, or should I?"  
"What about the locket? What else have you done, you little wretch?!" Keori snarled, reaching both hands toward Li Mei's slender neck.  
Then he suddenly stiffened. His entire body trembled, and his glazed eyes rolled back into his skull. He opened his mouth, and out emerged a light voice even more gurgly and moist-sounding than his own, but with an added sibilant hiss. "You... See me."  
The hostility in its gaze faded, and the little window indicating a hostile threat vanished from Li Mei's vision. The inexplicable sense of dread that haunted her also disappeared.  
\-----  
[Sense Upgraded!]  
Sense now differentiates between general hostility - such as from predatory or territorial aggression which is not specific in its target nor particularly personal - and killing intent from intelligent beings planning on inflicting pain or death on you.   
Killing intent can be felt as a faint pressure or chill when it is weak. When it is strong, it can cause paralysis, minor hallucinations, and even confuse the mind. The bigger the difference in ability between you and the person emitting killing intent, the more powerful it is and the greater the effect it has.  
Personally experiencing a vast amount of powerful killing intent has unlocked this feature.  
\-----  
So that was killing intent! Li Mei shivered. Reading about it in novels and experiencing it for herself were two very different things. She had a greater appreciation for protagonists who powered through the killing intent of their much stronger enemies. 'Such an effective tactic for demoralizing opponents! Maybe I can learn how to do that too...'  
Keori stepped closer, his body jerking and twitching like a marionette being manipulated by a clumsy puppeteer. The tendrils kept Li Mei from shrinking away, tightening their grip and causing the pain in her broken arm to multiply tenfold. She gasped then groaned through clenched teeth, cold sweat breaking out on her forehead.  
One of the tentacles hanging from the octopus head extended, glimmering with grayish-green mana, stretching out to poke Li Mei's glabella.   
Kra-ka!  
Electricity crackled between her brow and the offending appendage, forcing Keori to stagger back.  
\-----  
[Resisted]  
An enemy failed in using a possession-type spell on you.  
\-----  
The milky white eyes of the octopus head narrowed into thin slits as it retracted its tentacle for a moment, only to stretch it out and tap her glabella again.  
Kra-ka!  
\-----  
[Resisted]  
An enemy failed in using a manipulation-type spell on you.  
\-----  
Kra-ka!  
\-----  
[Resisted]  
An enemy failed in using a reading-type spell on you.  
\-----  
"All failures? Ah... You are a Seed. How troublesome." The milky white eyes of the octopus widened. "With the presence of a Seed, it seems this game is at an end. What a pity."  
The tendrils holding Li Mei released their grasp, turning instead to wrap around Keori and snap his neck with a crisp snap. Seeing Li Mei's frustrated expression as she laid on the ground, clutching her broken arm, the floating octopus head seemed to smile with its milky eyes before it and the mana tendrils disappeared together.  
A man with the ambition to raise his love from the grave died just like that.  
Li Mei rolled onto her back and let out a short, angry yell. "Damn it all, I can't interrogate the dead! Was there a need to be so calculative, you sneaky calamari? And what did you mean, calling me a seed? You're a seed! Your whole family are seeds!"  
Who was the octopus? What was it? What was it doing with Keori by teaching him necromancy? How did the other guys get caught up in it? Why did it kill Keori rather than let her interrogate it? Her, an apparent child who most would consider harmless and of no consequence? What did it mean by calling her a seed, and how was it troublesome? How did her being a seed end whatever game it was talking about?  
Li Mei groaned. More questions than answers, every time!  
Then she stood up.  
Before worrying about anything else, she had to take care of her arm. She tore open the sleeve of her dress to avoid moving her right arm as much as possible during the examination.  
The break itself was a mid-shaft humerus fracture, in the middle of her upper right arm. No protruding bones protruded from the skin, so her bone didn't shatter into fragments when it was broken. There wasn't a large amount of numbness or discoloration below the break, so the chances were slim that a major blood vessel was severed by the injury.  
Even though it hurt like hell and was swollen to a ridiculous size, Li Mei heaved a sigh of relief. Just a simple stable fracture, it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been! Stable mid-shaft humerus fractures were relatively easy to heal and didn't even require surgery since there was no shattering. The bad news was it would take a minimum of 12 weeks to heal under normal circumstances, and the healing process was obnoxious.  
She had to let the broken arm hang limp at her side so the fracture would stay in the correct position for healing. No pillows under the elbow, no resting the arm on a chair or table, no lying flat in bed.  
Annoying!  
Li Mei sighed, casting a disgusted glance at Keori's dead body. She kicked him for good measure too, before turning to the woman's body. The locket around her neck glimmered with weak grayish-green mana. Above it hovered the tiny image of woman writhing in agony, as tendrils with mouths on the ends slowly devoured her flesh bit by bit. The tendrils were attached to a tadpole with tentacles on its tiny little face, and as the woman was devoured the tadpole's figure grew bigger and more solid.  
"Enough of that." Li Mei snorted, converting and dispelling the anchor with little effort. She had to watch the tadpole devouring the poor woman since her Mana Sight was activated, and watching her silent screams for help was painful in itself.  
The tiny tadpole seemed to screech as its image shattered, bits and pieces fading into nothing. Meanwhile, the slightly fractured and damaged woman's image sighed with relief, expressing her gratitude through a beautiful smile before she, too, faded.  
With that taken care of, Li Mei finished off the two unconscious men since Scan revealed they, too, reeked of innocent blood. "It's much easier when they aren't fighting back," she muttered to herself, shaking her head. "But it's much less satisfying. Ah well..."  
Then she mercilessly tore Keori's cloak from his body, using it to gently cover the naked woman's corpse instead. She kicked the sinful men into a pile, separate from their innocent victim, before limping her way out of the basement and back into the house.


	57. Ring

"Ah, stupid!" Li Mei smacked her forehead as she reached the top of the basement stairs. She turned around and hurried back to frisk the bodies for valuables.  
Naked lady aside, surely the men had something interesting on them! She was so distracted by the octopus head that she nearly forgot the basic principle of 'loot everything'.  
Her broken arm had to lay limp at her side in order to heal, but having it flopping around and jostling everything would be detrimental to recovery. She tore off her ripped sleeve and used a dagger to rip cloth from the hem of her dress, then tied it all together into a makeshift rope. This rope she fastened secure around her broken arm and slender waist, pinning it her side without further aggravating the injury.  
Li Mei breathed a sigh of relief when her arm was no longer flopping about, and promptly set about carefully rifling through the body's pockets.  
"I thought my body was remarkably sturdy and tough," Li Mei muttered under her breath. "Aren't my stats amazing? I may not be able to utilize most of them to the best of their ability yet, but my constitution should be inherently ridiculous, shouldn't it? Then how did my arm get broken so easily?"  
\-----  
[Recovery]  
★  
Despite his best attempts, Keori failed to crush your arm into powder as he desired. Instead, his desperate yet futile manipulation of magic powered by the much stronger Master Octopus barely managed to snap a small child's humerus bone in half.  
Take it easy for the duration of this quest while your arm recovers. Avoid combat or athletic endeavors unless absolutely necessary.  
A cleanly broken humerus bone usually takes a minimum of 7 Elysium weeks (A.K.A. 12 Earth weeks) for most humans, but that time can be accelerated by a high CON score and special medicines. The Quest duration will be updated in consideration of medicinal consumption.  
Quest Duration: 5 Elysium weeks, accelerated by high CON score.  
Reward: 10 EXP, a fully healed and slightly stronger arm  
\-----  
Li Mei let out a soft chuckle as she accepted the sudden quest. She counted herself lucky the Interface, Lina as she called herself during their one face-to-copy-face meeting, wasn't mean-spirited like many systems in the novels she'd read back on Earth. Lina was not only helpful, but also quite sassy! "Thanks, Lina."  
She turned to looting the dead men, only to pause as she was caught by a stray thought sharp enough to pierce her focus. Li Mei looked at the dead men, then down at her own small hands, flexing each finger one by one. "When did it get so easy to kill people? Is it because I think of them as bad, that it's become easier to commit murder?"  
The first time Li Mei killed someone was on Earth, and it was to escape a life of confinement and torture. It took many years to recover from the deed as well as the circumstances leading up to it, and she'd just barely got her life back on track when she found herself pulled to Elysium and transmigrating into a foreign body.  
The second time she killed was to get revenge for a little girl who died after a life of confinement and torture. She spent an entire night crying and reassuring herself it was the right thing to do, then got distracted by everything else that happened afterward.  
The third time was in the forest, when she killed all the soldiers who slaughtered innocent civilians. 11 groups of soldiers, most having at least five to six men in their squad, all dead thanks to her and Bao. None of them seemed guilty or unsettled even though they'd just committed a massacre, except for poor simple Otto who was clueless about the whole thing.   
That infuriated her, and fueled some creative terrorizing tactics. Li Mei didn't regret killing any of them. She didn't even hesitate, or think about it afterward except to analyze the fights and adjust combat tactics.  
And now she'd killed five more people. Again, they were people who she felt deserved death. And yet...  
"Distasteful. I don't want to be the kind of person who kills without a thought just because it's the easy or convenient solution, or because I'm pissed off. I'll have to be mindful of that in the future." Li Mei frowned and clenched her hands into fists. A faint light flickered in her mauve eyes. "There's other ways to make people pay for their sins than just killing them... Ah? Wait, isn't killing them letting them off easy anyway? Hmmm..."  
She exhaled slowly, putting those introspective thoughts away for later consideration, focusing her attention back on looting.  
The men each had some plain daggers hidden on their bodies, which she plundered without regret. Even if the quality wasn't the best, weapons were weapons.  
There were also small metallic plates of different warm autumnal colors hidden in creative places like the lining of their coat or in their boots, which Li Mei only found thanks to Mana Sight making those parts of their bodies glow. The cards had a silver symbol stamped on the left of one side, a stylized lizard curled around a faceted gemstone. On the opposite side was a complicated circuit engraving glimmering with the mana of their previous owners.  
\-----  
[First Merchant's Bank Card]

A special card made of a mithril alloy which has a high capacity for storing mana. Mana is used as currency on Elysium and is abbreviated as 'c' when referring to definitive monetary amounts. Since the cards store mana, you can find them using Mana Sight.  
It only stores refined mana, which means you can deposit mana directly from your Core but cannot passively collect currency from the air just by keeping it in your pocket.  
The color of the card indicates roughly how much mana is stored within. Brightness indicates how close it is from changing to the next color tier - dull colors are close to dropping tier, while brilliant colors are close to rising.  
Gray: 0c - 100c  
Red: 101c - 1000c  
Orange: 1001c - 2000c  
Yellow: 2001c - 4000c  
Green: 4001c - 8000c  
Blue: 8001c - 15000c  
Indigo: 15000c - 30000c  
Violet: 30001c - 50000c  
White: 50001c - 100000c  
Black: 100001c - 200000c  
Gold: 200001c - 999999c  
Mithril cards cannot store more than 999999c. Attempts to do so will cause the metal to shatter, aggressively dispersing mana back into the atmosphere with terrifying and horrific force. As such, the color of the logo will change from silver to black to indicate the card is full.  
If you refine a card much as you did with the ghost anchors - by overpowering the mana signature of the previous owner - you can transfer mana from that card to your own card, to your Core, or channel it directly into a circuit. This process becomes astronomically more difficult and time-consuming with each color tier as the volume of mana increases. It is recommended you perform this task incrementally.  
Owning a bank card without opening an account with them is not uncommon and it isn't required for their use in everyday life, but having an account lends a certain amount of respectability to your background. Having an account is required for most businesses seeking to establish themselves in a settled city, or if you wish to partake in large-scale transactions such as buying materials in bulk or using an auction house. It also acts as a form of identity verification.  
\-----  
"First Merchant's... Ah, the same bank as the token I pilfered!" Li Mei grinned, stashing all the cards away. "Looks like I'll have to open an account. Anyway, these cards are very convenient."  
Finally, the last thing of value she found were small rings on the pinky fingers of Keori and one of the men who had slightly higher quality clothes than the others.  
The rings were very strange. Not just in design, but in the fact it took so long for her to notice them. After a moment she realized she'd actually glanced at them a few times as a glimmer of grayish-green mana sparkled on their smooth polished surfaces, yet each time her eyes slid away and she promptly forgot about them again.  
Li Mei's eyes narrowed. She plucked a ring off one man's finger and held it close to her eyes to keep from losing focus before using Scan.  
It looked like one long tentacle weaving around into intricate knots around an inner band of green jade, folding itself in impossible patterns that gave her a headache to look at. Delicate little suckers and life-like skin patterns decorated the tentacles, tiny details that could only be carved by a true master. If she stared too long the tentacles seemed to move a little. The engraved circuit on the inner band still glimmered with mana, and was what caught her eye initially.  
\-----  
[Odd Signet Ring]  
Enchanted with a very high-level cloaking array, powered by the same mana the octopus head channeled through Keori. Further details unknown.  
\-----  
"Tch!" Li Mei clicked her tongue. Once more, Scan was unable to delve up answers. That octopus head was really annoying!  
She stashed the ring away in storage. Then Li Mei left the basement, shutting the heavy banded cellar doors and barring them shut with a barrier just in case, stomping her way back into the empty house. She barred the front doors in the same way.  
If anyone tried to force the doors open it would break the barrier and she'd immediately know. Whether it was burglars looking to take her hard-won loot or zombies from the basement seeking revenge, neither were visitors she wanted to be surprised by.  
She spent the rest of the night flipping through books in the house to fill out her Archive, devouring the delicious packed lunch Faust provided then eating snacks stashed away in storage to keep herself awake and avoid sleeping alone in a dark, empty, previously haunted house. She'd pilfered many treats from the hidden research facility's vending machines, which turned out to mostly be crispy spiced vegetable chips or plain dried fruit. They didn't have anything like salty flavored potato chips, watermelon seeds, crunchy rice rollers or haw flakes which she missed so dearly from Earth.  
Still, snacks were snacks. She ate them happily even if they weren't the junk food she wished for.  
Once all the books she could find in the house were added to the Archive, Li Mei made her way to the attic. First she glanced in the deepest shadows, checking for remnant refugees of the Great Spider Massacre. Finding not so much as a cobweb, Li Mei heaved a sigh of relief followed by a confused frown.  
Did the huge spider colony outside keep other smaller insects or arachnids from infesting the house?  
Ah well. Made it easier to clean up.  
She created a barrier at an angle to act as a ramp right up to one of the broad beams crossing the peaked ceiling, and pulled some blankets out of storage to make a little nest after sweeping away a layer of dust with her feet. Once her nest was complete she dispelled the ramp barrier, stashed away the heavy boots, scattered some insect-repelling flower petals just in case, and laid down with her broken arm dangling pitifully off the side of the beam.  
Li Mei fell asleep in seconds despite the constant pain and awkward laying position. Gray beams of sunlight filtered through cloud cover streaming through the windows, the girl already dreaming of savory hot mantou and fragrant mapo tofu.  
\---  
While Li Mei was having an exciting necromantic adventure in her new haunted house, Faust was also keeping himself busy.  
Bad weather chased people off the streets, but it didn't stop most businesses from keeping a lantern lit in their window for those few ambitious tourists or errand boys. After he left Li Mei to her own devices, Faust strolled casually through the narrow winding side streets until he found a book store with a lit lantern. Prices were engraved on a wooden board that sat in the window next to the lantern in front of several piles of stacked tomes, clearly and honestly displaying their cost to the public.  
The store was narrow and cramped, filled with books of all kinds with the only open space occupied by a wooden table next to a wide stone pedestal. Tools and instruments occupied the table, while the pedestal only had two circuits carved into its surface. Beneath the pedestal were several shelves holding stacks of parchment paper, inkwells, spooks of thread and treated hides for book covers.  
A bald old man looked up from the table where he was rebinding an old tome, a smudge of ink smeared across his crooked nose. His ears were sharply pointed, and his hunched figure seemed very small even for an elderly.  
Faust once more adopted the 'Professor Bishop' persona, keeping his body language and expression amiable. "Good day, sir!"  
The old man smiled. "Good day indeed, young man. Welcome to Beckett's Books. I'm Benjamin Beckett, avid fan of alliteration and literature alike. May I help you?"  
"Indeed so, Mr. Beckett!" Faust clapped his hands and grinned. "Might I order a book?"  
"Certainly, certainly. Are you looking for something in particular, or would you like a recommendation?"  
"A recommendation would be greatly appreciated. You see, I find myself in a troublesome situation..." Faust pulled a face, looking both excited and slightly terrified. "I find myself suddenly the guardian of a particularly stubborn young child, and I... Well, I'm a scholar, sir! Unmarried, at that! I have no idea how to... to..."  
"Be a parent?" Benjamin chuckled again and stood up from the table, stretching until his back let out a series of loud cracks. He hopped down from a large cushioned stool, revealing himself to be about a meter tall. "A scholar indeed, if your solution is to find a book. Well, let's see what I've got."  
Faust waited patiently as Benjamin puttered around the store for quite awhile, muttering to himself. Occasionally he would raise his voice to ask questions about the age, gender, and species of the child, as well as Faust's own prior experience with child-raising. Each time Faust responded, Benjamin would discard some books he'd pulled from the shelves, only to replace them immediately with different ones.  
By the time he emerged from the maze of shelves, he narrowed down the choices to three different tomes. "If you only want or can afford a single book, I suggest the top one. Otherwise, I heartily recommend studying all three and formulating your own opinion once you've fully absorbed these three perspectives. Parenthood is complex, after all. Even if the child is not your own flesh and blood, as her guardian you are responsible for not only her well-being, but her happiness and her entire future! Take all this into consideration while reading."  
"Mr. Beckett, I will follow your recommendation. I'll take all three!" Faust smiled and pulled out a white bank card.  
"Just a moment, dear boy!"  
Benjamin placed a book on one of the pedestal's circuits. Atop the other circuit he stacked a leather hide, several sheets of parchment, a spool of thread and three inkwells. Flooding the circuits with mana produced a brilliant verdant light, and when it faded the stack of assorted items had transformed into an exact copy of the original book, alongside three empty inkwells and an empty spool.  
He repeated the process for the other two volumes. Only then did Benjamin pull out a small device. A brass box with slots on two sides, six rows of rotating numbered discs on a third side, a crystal panel on the fourth side, a clear domed crystal on top, and a circuit on the bottom. Benjamin used the discs to set the price for all three books, then inserted his own bank card in the slot to the right of the rotating discs. The price displayed clearly on the front-facing crystal panel, after which Faust put his card in the left slot and the domed crystal on top of the box until it lit up green. Then he retrieved his card and tucked it away safely.  
Their transaction complete, Faust stashed the books in his spatial magitech ring and exchanged friendly farewells with the little shopkeeper.  
Book stores in Brittalund only sold copies of books using a Synthesis Circuit, and rarely parted with their originals. Copying books used special mana-laced ink - unique to the scribe making them - that couldn't be synthesized by anyone else. Handwritten originals or synthesized copies both were legally required to have the scribe's business stamp, their own unique logo, imprinted on the inside cover so it could be traced back to their shop for any verification purposes.  
Some books contained very important knowledge! Or claimed to. A phony book containing a harmful spell circulated in the public could cause great harm if it wasn't nipped in the bud, so the rules regarding literature distribution were strict.  
Technique books, or just tech books, when written by an expert would even contain traces of the expert's comprehension of said technique within the ink, something which couldn't be copied over with synthesis. This made originals incredibly valuable and sought-after by the nobility or wealthy elites. Scribes who could get their hands on tech books, dealt in their trade, or were capable of conveying intent through dictation when creating originals on behalf of illiterate experts were no ordinary people, either.  
Faust's eyes gleamed as he left the shop. Benjamin Beckett had no reaction when he pulled out the flashy white bank card, merely continuing his work with steady hands and a faint air of indifference. There wasn't even a trace of greed in his beady eyes, and he didn't seem surprised by Faust's use of a spatial tool either, an item one would have to be wealthy and well-connected or very, very lucky to obtain.  
Within the crowded little shop, Faust spotted numerous faint lingering auras of tech books hiding amongst the other plain novels. Multiple original tech books with lingering comprehension, at least two dozen of them!  
Hilda's information was right as usual, so he'd have to get closer to Mr. Beckett. Faust smiled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled to his next destination, whistling to himself along the way. He seemed exceptionally cheerful and out of place in the foggy late afternoon.  
Two weeks of bullying helpless children to tears with an unforgiving study schedule left Faust feeling energized and refreshed. Li Mei's little strays were ensconced in the traveling cottage with the Great Crested Roc watching over them, out of the way where they couldn't accidentally blow his cover. Li Mei learned quickly and rarely made mistakes in her expressions, reactions, or conversations, but those strays of hers were bumbling amateurs who needed a lot more training before he'd allow them to be seen in his company.  
His newly assigned mission was comparatively short, slated to take around seven years, and quite simple as far as espionage ventures went. He specialized in deep cover missions that took a decade or more to produce results, thanks to the ridiculous natural longevity of his race combined with a high Rank extending his youth and lifespan even further. He was used to changing personas and faces as one might change their coat.  
During the year they were apart he had Li Mei listed as his official disciple in Erebus' personnel files, and as such Faust had to make sure she was capable of keeping any cover he established. Even if she stubbornly refused to join the organization, as the direct disciple of a prestigious Dolos how could she not meet their most basic standards for agents?  
The seven-year mission was as much a test for her as it was a vacation for him. If she passed, Erebus would have no objections to Li Mei being his disciple.  
If she failed...  
Faust stopped whistling, furrowing his brows.  
Well, he'd just have to make sure she didn't fail.


	58. Praise?

Refining and refilling mana in the Core wasn't something that happened automatically. Even a good night's sleep wouldn't restore so much as a drop of mana! So when Li Mei woke in the late morning hours, the first thing she did after being compelled to put the heavy boots back on was to utilize her mana circulation technique. With a broken arm throbbing painfully it was a bit of a struggle to focus on moving refined mana through her meridians, but Li Mei patiently persevered.  
Then she had a snack, cleaned up her little nest, checked her daily quests, tied her broken arm once more to her side with the makeshift cloth rope, and summoned a barrier ramp to descend from the roof beam to the attic floor.  
"It's much better sleeping by Bao or Hana," Li Mei muttered, rubbing the back of her neck as she walked toward the attic stairs. She missed the added warmth and comfort of someone sharing the bed, and the security of more people listening for danger in the night. "Never thought it'd be so nice to not sleep alone."  
In her previous life, Li Mei never shared a bed with anyone. Neither platonically nor romantically! She slept in a crib as a baby, then in her own bed once she outgrew the crib. Once, she'd had a nightmare and ran to her parent's room, only to be chased out and severely scolded for being an unfilial nuisance and disturbing her elders.  
After that, no matter how scary the nightmare was, little Li Mei would burrow deeper into her blankets and hug a stuffed toy until she cried herself to sleep. Eventually she stopped having nightmares, and it stopped being a problem.  
Li Mei was an only child until her teenage years so she never had to share with any siblings. Her family carefully controlled every aspect of who she interacted with and in what ways, they never allowed sleepovers with cousins or friends. They did so behind a loving guise, doting on her and saying it was all for her own good because they loved her very much. Anything she wanted they would buy for her so long as she kept up with her studies, but friends couldn't be bought.  
Hell, they never really allowed friends at all! Just meticulously chosen and supervised 'playmates' since she was home schooled with the best private tutors in the country. Once Li Mei got older they started bringing her to parties and events to refine her social skills, but was still never allowed to leave their sight.  
Their strict scheduling and control over her entire young life was why she was able to endure Faust's Spartan Studytime much easier than Hana, Otto, or Bao. It had a hint of familiarity - the detached authoritarian figure with austere requirements bullying young children who had no way to refuse or complain.  
From the time Chang Yezi abducted her at age 15 until her escape four years later, he never once forced her into his bed and she never went willingly, so nothing happened between them in that regard.  
Her young life was stolen by a strict family who emphasized etiquette and study so she'd one day become a valuable wife to another important family, and then her best teenage years were stolen by a kidnapping psychopath. Escaping Chang Yezi led to the Li family casting her aside as soiled goods, and from there Li Mei spent the rest of her life alone trying to cope with memories of horrible experiences.   
Aside from many sessions of therapy she also tried out different hobbies as they piqued her interest. Li Mei missed out on them as a youth, but that didn't mean she couldn't try them as an adult! She always liked learning new things, so she threw herself into hobbies and picked up a job to help fund them. The money the Li family gave her when she was disowned was spent emigrating and buying a comfortably furnished apartment in another country far from their influence, where she could exist in peace.  
With countless new hobbies to keep her busy and past experiences forming emotional walls in her heart, Li Mei didn't seek to make friends. Acquaintances at hobby workshops or at work were good enough for social interaction. She never let anyone get too close, physically or emotionally, until the very day she died.  
Then on that day...  
Li Mei froze mid-step, halfway down the attic stairs. A glimmer of a memory flickered in the back of her mind, like the light shining from a cracked closet door. Then the door slammed shut and the glimmer vanished, the memory once again out of reach.  
On the day she transmigrated Li Mei heard a voice she dubbed 'Intern', who insisted she didn't die a traumatic or violent death after she realized she couldn't remember what happened at all. Yet somehow Li Mei felt it wasn't being entirely truthful, perhaps to facilitate her transmigration or prevent lingering attachment to Earth.   
Something about that glimmer of memory peeking through the cracks made her feel relieved it didn't show itself, then confused as to why she was relieved.  
Thump!  
Her heart beat heavily in her chest. Li Mei shook her head, patted her chest, and set the thoughts aside.  
The Earth she was familiar with was in an entirely separate universe! That past life didn't matter anymore, and neither did anything that happened there.  
It didn't matter.  
'There's no Li family here, I have a good fluffy brother, a cute little sister, and an adorable subordinate I can bully. Even the Interface is helping me out! Things are different, and I'm different too. It doesn't matter how I died. I should be grateful instead, since it led to me coming here!' Li Mei exhaled, calming herself before resuming her trudge downstairs.  
The house had an entirely different vibe during the day. The furniture was tasteful, hand-carved with appealing patterns. Scan revealed most of it to be very expensive, with values in the thousands!  
"All the curtains, rugs, and mattresses will be replaced," Li Mei murmured thoughtfully as she wandered the halls. She ducked into one of the bathrooms to wash her face and rinse out her mouth, delighted to find the taps had running warm and cold water.   
With that done, she resumed wandering the house and making plans. "Remaining clothes will be burned to respect the dead. We'll scrub everything usable down - furniture, walls, floors. The portraits, hm... If they have surviving family I'll send them over, otherwise I'll burn them. I promised to make a grave with the ghost anchors or I'd send those too. Ah well.  
"Rotten food in the pantry will have to be cleared out fast. The poor kitchen garden... Otto can plant a new one, he likes taking care of plants. Since he hates fighting so much, maybe I can have him be my butler? And groundskeeper, I'll have him tend the yard too. Plant all the stuff we brought from the forest, make a nice little outdoor grave. And for cooking, Otto's better at it than me. Mm-hmm. He'll be a Super Butler!"  
Li Mei opened all the windows in the house for ventilation, combating valiantly against rusty hinges with her one good arm.   
Outside, the previous day's heavy fog was cleared by early morning rain that left the cool air smelling of damp soil, ocean salt, wet timbers, and hearth smoke. Sparkling leftover raindrops clung to lamp posts and dripped slowly from the eaves of houses.  
Steely gray clouds scattered across the periwinkle sky, partially obscuring light from the warm orange sun. An enormous blue and purple planet dominated a majority of the horizon beyond the city skyline, peeking out from behind the clouds, its numerous rainbow rings seeming to glitter like gems.  
Over the entire archipelago stretched a transparent dome protecting the occupants from outside threats. Circuit pathways and brilliantly glowing nodes occasionally sparkled overhead even in the brightest sunlight. In the very center of the island cluster stood a tall ivory tower that reached to the heavens, crowned with an oval ruby the size of a skyscraper in its own right. From that jewel extended the circuit pathways that made the protective barrier.  
Faust explained as they approached the city on the previous day that the barrier was something called a mythal, rare and powerful magic arrays imposing specific rules and restrictions on an area.  
Brittalund's mythal was abnormally huge compared to most, apparently, and restricted all travel through the barrier. The red jewel atop the tower was capable of firing Rank 5 spells with unerring accuracy at a target the size of a fly anywhere within Brittalund's borders. Any vehicle entering the archipelago had to carry special tokens to allow it and its passengers safe passage, or they'd be fried on the spot!  
The Brittalund mythal also suppressed Rank. Regardless of how strong someone or something actually was, it couldn't muster strength or defenses above Rank 3 while within the barrier. The only exception were captains of the Royal Guard.  
Faust repeatedly emphasized to never mess with the Royal Guard. They all wore special crown-shaped badges with the image of a rose twined around a rapier engraved on the surface. In particular, the Golden Guard - those who wore a gold badge - were peak Rank 4 captains who held authority second only to the Empress Herself within Brittalund. Offending one was a quick trip to an early grave.  
Differences in power between Ranks only got more exaggerated with each increase in stage. A single Rank 4 guard would be able to suppress an entire pack of Rank 3 sea beasts by themselves. But the Royal Guard didn't just have impressive individual power - every single one had social standing and authority to back it up.  
Li Mei dispelled the barrier on the front door and sat on the porch with a book she brought from the study, after checking around to make sure the spiders were still gone. She inhaled the fresh air, and smiled to herself as she watched people walking on the street.  
Houses were mostly half-timbered or Victorian Gothic in styles, with muted yellow brass ornamentation for decor. Weather vanes sat atop many a peaked roof, while hanging sculpted glass wind chimes decorated almost every porch en masse. Few homes had yards or gardens as large as Li Mei's house, at least from her vantage point, but many balconies and porches were adorned with potted plants and decorative brass statues or figurines. Chimneys spewed black smoke into the skies, carrying the smell of soot and burned wood over the city.   
Occasionally, flying beasts carrying wooden boxes would cross the sky, flapping their massive wings effortlessly as they ferried their passengers to unknown destinations.  
Carriages of dark brown wood and polished brass were pulled up and down the streets, drivers wearing top hats and stiff coats while beasts wore brightly colored tasseled harnesses. Most carriages were pulled by various breeds of horse- or cow-like beasts. Those pulled by fera, or other kinds of beasts, had cloth pennants displaying different heraldic bearings of noble families hanging from the doors of the vehicle. Li Mei only saw two passing by on her street, and they were moving much more quickly than the other carriages. Several pedestrians scrambled out of the way to avoid being squished.  
People crowded the streets, many carrying umbrellas under their arms since the skies had yet to give up on the idea of rain. Most seemed to favor rather elegant and formal fashions, with long gowns and stiff coats paired with mantles and hats or bonnets. Men and women alike sported brass or gold jewelery often taking the motif of sea animals, which was also displayed in cloth patterns and styles of their clothing.  
After observing for awhile, Li Mei briefly pulled out the house deed Faust pushed on her the day before. Sure enough, it was signed over to her with Faust's fake identity of Professor Samuel Bishop as a guarantor due to her age. The previous owner was that Brent Daniels fellow, so she'd have to find him if she wanted to send out the portraits to any surviving kin.  
"My address is..." Li Mei skimmed the document, memorizing the information within before stashing it safely in her storage. "88 Little Shark Lane. Huh. That sounds kind of cute!"  
Li Mei opened the book across her lap as cover, then opened her Archive to sort through information she'd downloaded the night before. Every book saved had many different arrays, circuits, enchantments and recipes that were all saved to her Archive, but Li Mei focused intently on the magical theory and introductions first.  
She read for hours through dozens of books worth of content before arriving at one final conclusion:  
The non-Core magic in Elysium was really underdeveloped!  
Core Gifts were understandably personal learning experiences not easily shared. But when it came to other types of magic most people just copied from the Progenitors, and their study was focused on understanding and mastering existing techniques without trying to improve or otherwise alter them.  
Mana circulation techniques?  
Passed down directly by the Progenitors, or recovered from the ruins of their once-great cities.  
Alchemy recipes?  
Passed down or recovered.  
Enchantments?  
Passed down or recovered.  
Arrays and circuits?  
Passed down or recovered.  
The books demonstrated patterns for circuits or arrays, then spent the rest of their precious page space expressing the author's understanding of the magic as well as praising the Progenitors for their wisdom and might! Even the rare 'original' magic was just modified from knowledge studied for centuries!  
It wasn't just magitech tools that were replicated. All of the world's current knowledge was blindly copied! And as for the reason no one made anything new, or tried to improve on what had?  
Because the Progenitors didn't make it, so how could it be as good?  
"I understand the concept of filial piety, but this level of ancestor worship is a little..." Li Mei shook her head and frowned. "It's like an entire world of rabid Progenitor fans! Oriole's a terrible organization but at least their research files show they're trying to dissect the Progenitor's information rather than just blindly using it. But this..."  
Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "This is an opportunity, as well!"  
Aside from worshiping the Progenitor's boot heels, the books also emphasized one thing in particular, which explained why the magic teacher ghost used a sword - magic should always be used in conjunction with martial arts.  
Standing on a hill to set up a huge array without having the ability to defend one's self from attackers would ensure a quick death. Magisters - the general term for magic users - were encouraged to have at least a basic physical foundation, to buy themselves the necessary time to cast complex circuits or lay down arrays.   
Additionally, casting strong magic required a strong body to withstand the force of surging mana through their veins. The more mana a spell utilized, the rougher it was on one's body even with a top-quality Core.  
To be a strong magister, one must also be a strong fighter!  
Li Mei's foundation, formed by life-threatening daily combat in a terrifying danger forest, wasn't for nothing!  
She was picking out an array from the Archive to test when she heard the faint creak of metal hinges, the wrought iron gate sealing off her front yard swinging open. Faust - in his Professor Bishop disguise - crossed the entire yard in just a few long strides. Li Mei barely blinked in the time it took for him to go from standing at the gate to towering over her, his presence suffocating and thick with intimidation.  
He seemed to bring a storm that threatened to draw the very breath from her lungs. The air crackled with tension, and even the sun hid away behind a convenient cloud in order to avoid shining on the furious expression Faust wore. Li Mei, who'd never seen the man so emotional, shrank back in surprise while using her book as a shield.  
He was Rank 7! Even with Brittalund's mythal lowering his combat strength to Rank 3, he still had too many tricks up his sleeves for her to feel comfortable bearing the brunt of whatever rage he'd worked himself into.  
Knowledgeable and talented people were really troublesome to deal with as opponents! Li Mei cursed. She didn't even have the heart to ask where her friends were, since he'd claimed he'd bring them over in the afternoon yet showed up all by his lonesome.  
Faust's eyes flicked from the torn hem of her dress, to the bruises on her face and legs, to the broken arm tied in place with a makeshift rope. "What the hell happened?"  
"Uh. I dealt with the ghosts?" Li Mei muttered, finding herself unwilling to meet his enraged gaze. She ducked a little further behind her book, only to yelp when he grabbed her unbroken arm and yanked her into a standing position. Her book dropped from her grip, skipping all the way down the porch stairs to flop helplessly on the dirt. "Ow! Ow ow ow take it easy, would you?!"  
"Are you expecting me to believe some weak ghosts broke your arm? I examined the auras myself, those things couldn't have broken your fingernail even if I sent you in blindfolded!" Faust shook her hand as though to emphasize the point, only to stop when a sharp silver glint caught his gaze. "This... Where did you get this ring?"  
"Ring? I didn't..." Li Mei scowled, following his gaze to an odd silver band resting on her middle finger.  
Color drained from her face. She pulled up her storage inventory screen, where that odd ring she picked off Keori was still safely ensconced.  
Wait.  
There were two rings!  
She only put one in her storage, and the other...  
Apparently sat on her hand, where she didn't notice it at all. Nor did she remember putting it on!  
Why the hell would she put it on?!  
Faust yanked the ring off her finger, stashing it in his own spatial magitech ring, then poked and prodded her broken arm from shoulder to wrist and back again. Satisfied with his examination, he pulled out a medicinal pill and shoved it in Li Mei's mouth. It dissolved in seconds leaving only a refreshing and slightly minty taste lingering on her tongue. The pain in her arm faded to a manageable dull ache.   
Seeing color returning to her face, Faust gripped her chin and forced the girl to look him in the eye. "What happened, exactly?"  
Li Mei brushed aside the alert indicating her recovery quest had been shortened to 2 weeks thanks to the medicine, and swatted Faust's hand away from her face."I took care of the ghosts like you told me to, alright? But then there was a bunch of noise in the yard out back and now there's five bodies in the basement. One of them... Had nothing to do with me. They had another ghost anchor and were doing some sort of ritual in the basement! I thought the girl they were chanting over might be alive, so I tried sneaking up on them to find an opportunity to help, but lo! Behold! The Dunce Boots got me caught!"   
She pointed angrily at the heavy boots on her feet, and something akin to guilt flickered across Faust's face for just a second before she continued her tirade. "It interrupted the ritual, which got two of them killed from the backlash. One of them seemed like he was in charge, he kept ranting about how I ruined his chance to bring back his sweet Lessa, whatever that meant. He's the one who broke my arm while trying to beat me to death, screaming for his master to help him kill me, and was the one wearing that weird ring, but I don't remember putting it on or anything like that. It's ugly, why would I want it?   
"And then a weird head with a tentacle mouth appeared and snapped his neck and vanished. The girl was dead all along by the way, she didn't need my help after all, so I killed the last two guys since they probably had a hand in her death."  
Faust was silent as Li Mei finished her long-winded explanation, eyes closed the whole while. A long period of silence followed, during which Li Mei imagined she heard the distant rumble of thunder brewing in the atmospheric storm Faust apparently carried in his pocket.  
Then he finally spoke. "Alright. Well done."  
"It's not like I WANTED to- wait, what?" Li Mei froze, her prepared defense fizzling before it fully escaped her mouth. She'd been expected a scolding for stupidity, mocking her reckless actions and apparent weakness, not...   
Praise?  
From Faust?  
Goosebumps broke out all over her body. She used Scan just to make sure he was the real thing and not a bad impostor.  
Ignoring her obvious discomfort, Faust sighed and glanced down at her feet. Then he pulled out a long brown cloak and tossed it over her head with a flick of his wrist. "You've done well. I rescind the order regarding the boots. It's now merely a strong recommendation that you use them for training your awareness. I'll take care of clean-up here, go back to the box for now - your little strays are waiting."  
"I thought you were bringing my friends here?" Li Mei muttered as she awkwardly wrestled the cloak into position one-handed, emphasizing the word 'friends'. The cloak covered her broken arm and bedraggled appearance, which would keep people from questioning or otherwise taking note of her as she navigated the streets back to the travel docks.  
"Mm. Changes in plans, I'll stop by in another few hours. Read through this while you wait, but only open it once you're in the box." Faust handed over a crystal tablet engraved with a complex circuit, nodding when Li Mei stashed it away. "Make sure you don't move that arm much until it heals. You're lucky it was a clean break, shouldn't take more than a few weeks. Go on, then."  
Li Mei scurried off in a hurry in her excitement to reunite with her friends, leaving Faust standing alone on the porch of her new house. He waited until she was out of sight before pulling the odd ring back out, narrowing his eyes at the strangely undulating surface. "Someone is bold enough to lay claws on what's mine, eh? Bullying my disciple? If they're so determined to seek death, I may as well help them out."  



	59. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This has nothing to do with the chapter. I just hope you're all staying safe considering recent events! Avoid going out if you can help it, wash your hands after touching surfaces because the COVID-19 virus can live on a surface for up to 48 hours [hand sanitizer is your friend right now!], and avoid touching your own face until you've thoroughly washed your hands. Make sure to eat healthy, and go to a doctor if you start feeling sick. There are often free clinics you can visit in places where price and health insurance is an issue. Stay safe and well, everyone!)

"She searched their bodies, huh?" Faust chuckled to himself as he eyed the haphazard pile of bodies in the basement. He nodded in satisfaction. "And blocked the doors with that barrier of hers... Cautious. Good."  
Faust knelt, checking the men's bodies for himself. Three of them were unremarkable, but the other two... Had pale bands of flesh on their fingers where rings used to be.  
His mouth twitched. "So she took another ring and didn't tell me, huh... What a naughty brat."  
He pinched the man's grayish skin, peering into the vacant milky white eyes. Bringing out some tools from his magitech ring, Faust carefully removed the scalp and opened up the skull using mostly his own brute force alongside the tool's durability.  
Inside the man's skull, a fat tadpole with long tentacles was clutching onto the brain matter, covering the entire grayish mass with a thick mucous film excreted from its body. It looked up and screeched weakly with a mouth full of jagged teeth that seemed to spread back down its throat into its very belly. Wearing an expression of disgust, Faust killed the tadpole with a simple flick of his tools.  
The other body didn't have any outward signs, but opening up his head revealed a much smaller tadpole in the process of integrating with the brain. Its mucous membrane wasn't even fully established yet.  
Faust dispatched that one too. "Host-based reproduction, and the hosts are allowed to wander away from the hatchery. So the colony's small and can't sustain their own isolated breeding grounds yet, that's good. They must be using the mythal as extra safety insurance."  
Then he lifted the cloak on the ground to examine the woman's corpse. He gently touched the ink decorating her body, his brows furrowed. The ink smeared, and he rubbed it between his fingers before bringing it to his face for closer examination. "Still wet even after hours of exposure... Viscous texture. Sour and bitter smell, pungent. Hm... High quality stuff.  
"And if they left that brat alone after witnessing a failed ritual requiring this kind of ink, and even seeing one of their faces... They know what she is! Tch. At least they aren't the type to share information with outsiders. An actively reproducing Cthil colony in Brittalund..."  
Cold flight flashed through Faust's inky black eyes. Each of the bodies were carefully dissected, their Cores retrieved with surgical precision. Two of the men had shattered remnants of Cores which Faust promptly discarded. The other four Cores, including the dead woman's, he kept in his magitech ring. "There's still some refined mana in these. Good, good. That'll help in tracking down their movements prior to their death."  
He stored a sample of the viscous ink in a tiny glass vial, then flicked his wrist to patiently draw a circuit over each body with a shimmering violet thread of mana. Purple flames burst into life on each of the bodies, burning them to ash in minutes.  
The flames spread to consume the debris and other evidence scattered around the messy basement, scouring the walls, floor, and even ceiling. By the time the fire faded away, all evidence was erased. Afterward, Faust laid special arrays in the basement, as well as all around the house and property.  
Protection array, security array, signal array, shrouding array... The protection array would reduce damage taken within the premises for both people and objects.   
The security and signal arrays were for detecting unwanted intruders - he didn't activate those yet, it would have to wait until Li Mei and her little strays were on the premises to be established as occupants.   
Once they were active, any hint of serious trouble on the property would signal him immediately so long as he was within Brittalund. Mild trouble would be left for Li Mei to resolve on her own as a learning experience, just as the parenting books suggested.  
After a moment of hesitation, Faust pulled out one of the books he bought from Benjamin Beckett, and leafed through a middle chapter. The entire book was full of highlighted text and bookmarked pages from an entire night spent doing intense research. "Ah... Teenagers both need and value privacy? Hmm..."  
Just a surveillance array around the yard then, woven into the shrouding array which would keep other people from scrying or spying on his little disciple while hiding his own monitoring actions. Even the Cthil's observational methods would be restricted, thanks to the very mythal they were using as a shield.   
Faust put his book away and nodded with satisfaction. The final array he laid was one to gather mana on the property by attracting the nearest leylines a bit closer to the surface. He only bought the house for Li Mei because it just so happened to be situated atop a leyline nexus, while also being relatively close to a shopping district and transport to the Academy. Otherwise he would have found a manor in much better condition!  
Leylines were streams of natural mana flowing throughout the earth in a more condensed form, creating closed loops that circled the planet underground. It had much less impurities than atmospheric mana, but displayed something similar to a will of its own that made it hard for people to forcefully tap as a useful source.   
Instead, leylines dragged mostly pure mana around the planet and released it back into the atmosphere in areas where it flowed closer to the surface, making those areas particularly rich in atmospheric mana with lower impurities. Attracting then catching that purified atmospheric mana was what Faust's mana gathering array was meant to do. Diverting the flow of a leyline through force was something even he couldn't manage!  
Some leylines were larger than others and had a more noticeable effect on atmospheric mana. The smallest and most numerous Grade 1 leylines were as thin as a forest stream, while the four largest leylines, the only Grade 5 leylines in the entire world, were dozens of kilometers wide. Just being near a Grade 5 was invigorating!  
The bigger the leyline, the more pure and powerful its mana. Brittalund's mythal tower, which powered the whole mythal, was built atop a leyline nexus of several Grade 3 leylines crossing each other close to the surface. One such Grade 3 stream continued on to intersect with a few smaller ones right under Li Mei's house before heading deeper underground!  
Several such points existed throughout the archipelago, so it wasn't particularly eye-catching and wouldn't cause his disciple unknown troubles just from owning it. And the house's sordid history lowered its real estate value too, despite its property size.  
His job done and arrays established, Faust dusted his hands and left the yard, pulling a Core from his magitech ring. "Now let's see what you lot have been getting up to, hm?"  
\---  
The specific island Li Mei's new house sat on was known as Eight Mist, one of the largest islands in the archipelago and the home of Brittalund's famous Seaside Academy. As such, its air docks were always bustling with activity.   
Tall stone towers reached to the sky, each one decorated with the banners of companies that owned them, flying beasts arriving or departing from each of their many levels. Dock workers lugged cargo to and from beasts so large they couldn't land on any of the passenger towers, while countless smaller flying beasts and their travel boxes flew in orderly patterns guided by workers with colored flags signaling when to land or take off. Smaller booths with intrepid entrepreneurs hawking cheaper fares tempted those with lighter wallets.  
There were even a few hot air balloons and blimps pulled by teams of flying beasts! They offered leisurely travel and tours around the islands, so their passengers were more well-to-do.  
Li Mei wove through the crowds, towards a small private tower on the eastern edge of the docks. She pulled up the hood of her cloak despite the lack of rain, just to keep any of the people crowding the air docks from stopping her to ask questions.  
She scurried up several ramps to the third level. The Roc resting next to its travel box only opened an eye to briefly examine her aura before resuming its nap.   
"I'm back!" Li Mei announced as she pushed open the door, quickly ducking inside.  
Hana and Otto were both about to wrap her in a big hug when Bao wedged himself between them and Li Mei, all four of his eyes narrowed. Neither of them were strong enough to push the fera aside, so they could only look on as Bao gripped Li Mei's cloak in his teeth and tugged it forcefully away from her body.  
Hana and Otto gasped.  
Li Mei's ragged torn dress was missing a sleeve. Numerous small cuts and yellowing bruises starkly contrasted almost every visible inch of her flesh. Grime clung to her clothes and hair. Her right arm was slightly discolored and hanging limp, tied to her waist with a makeshift cloth rope...  
Tears sprang to Otto's bright blue eyes, while Hana pulled daggers out of her sleeves with a steely glint in her gaze. Bao's nostrils flared and he stomped his clawed feet in frustration.  
"I'm fine. Trust me, they're in worse shape than I am." Li Mei grinned, ruffling Hana's hair with her good hand. Hana clicked her tongue and put the daggers away, but the harsh glint in her crimson eyes remained.  
Li Mei wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was touched at how affected they were by her condition. Most of her interaction with Otto and Hana over the past year or so was hellish training in the forest or hellish studying with Faust, she wouldn't have been surprised to find they held resentment in their young little hearts toward her.  
But that didn't seem to be the case. What good kids they were.  
Bao scoffed, nudging her left shoulder gently with his muzzle. He glanced at the cushioned bench in the middle of the room, then back at Li Mei, who took the hint and shuffled over for a seat. The Fera sat on the floor by her legs and laid his head gently across her lap, heaving a frustrated sigh as he glared at Li Mei's broken arm.  
The one time he wasn't allowed to go with her, and look what happened! This little sister of his is really troublesome. Bao hated that he wasn't strong enough to fight Faust when the bastard took Li Mei away the day before, or at least fast enough to catch up to her afterward.  
Not that he didn't try! Faust swept Li Mei out the door so fast the rest of them barely saw the man's move to grab her. Though the other two were resigned to their own weakness and just waited quietly in the travel box, Bao spent much of the previous day wandering the city streets trying to pick up Li Mei's trail.  
But Faust was unimaginably strong, impossibly fast, and annoyingly capable. If he didn't want to be followed, someone of Bao's ability wouldn't be able to do anything about it. And so a seed of resentment toward the man took root in Bao's heart, alongside a desire to get strong enough to protect his little human sister from sinister threats such as malicious kidnappers.  
The Fera was proud of his strength and speed in the forest, able to outrun even Rank 4 beasts who were essentially kings in their territories, but having Li Mei snatched away in front of his very eyes was a harsh slap in the face.   
One he wouldn't soon forget, or forgive.  
Otto picked up the cloak and hung it on a hook by the door, only to have his attention drawn by a flat box sitting against the wall. He lifted it into his arms, a bit surprised by its hefty weight despite its size. "Oh, right! Boss, that Faust jerk left this here for you."  
Li Mei chuckled at Otto's tame name-calling. He set the box on a low table in front of the cushioned bench, staring at it with barely concealed curiosity. Hana crouched next to the table, leaning close enough that the tip of her nose almost touched the mysterious package.  
However, Li Mei pulled out the crystal tablet Faust gave her instead of opening the box. It sat easily in her small palm, cool to the touch and light as glass. She turned it over to show the circuit array to the others. "I have to read this first."  
Both Otto and Hana wore expressions of disappointment, but Otto straightened up quickly and dragged the reluctant Hana into the kitchen. "Then we'll make lunch! Hana, come chop veggies."  
With them occupied, the sound of clumsy arrhythmic chopping filling the air, Li Mei turned her attention to the crystal tablet.  
It was a magitech tool for storing, sending, and receiving data. This one had been locked to her aura signature by Faust, so only the two of them could access its contents. She extended a mana thread to power the complicated circuit engraved on the crystal tablet.  
\-----  
[Successful Contact with Crystal Tablet]

Data copied to Archive. Sorting useful information, trimming that bastard's useless meandering prose.  
Displaying refined information.  
\-----  
'Lina, you're so good to me!' Li Mei praised silently as a dozen different Interface windows popped up in her field of vision.  
Otto glanced over his shoulder to see Li Mei staring at the crystal tablet, seemingly in a daze. He let out a sigh, his knife hovering listlessly above the meat he was carving. "Last time she disappeared without telling us to make a breakthrough by herself. This time, she's taken away by that jerk and returns alone with a broken arm and battered body..."  
He was well aware of how strong Li Mei was - their time in the forest had left a deep impression on him. Leaping from an enormous tree without fear, plummeting dozens of meters to slam a staff through the skull of a giant lizard beast with the force of her fall... Grabbing Phytons and Vine Crawlers from mid-air the moment they attacked, as though she knew they were there all along... Pointing out endless numbers of herbs and mushrooms and roots and how to eat them or why not to even touch them... Teaching them how to make traps, how to feign weakness to lure enemies into them...  
Boss was strong and clever. How fearsome was the opponent to put her in such a state? How many other battles did she fight without letting them know? Had she hid injuries from them in the past?  
Hana gave a snort, flinging down a crudely shaved vegetable. She stood on a stool in order to reach the high counter, making her look especially adorable compared to the more serious apron-clad Otto. A piece of vegetable rind inexplicably found its way into her hair while another stuck out from the collar of her shirt, but she didn't seem to notice.   
She plucked another poor innocent vegetable waiting in a basket on the counter and shaved off a piece of its rind with more vigor than required to vent some of her own frustrations. "We... Can't help her. We... Are weak. Dead weight."  
Scowling, Otto furrowed his brow.  
On one hand, he hated fighting. Training wasn't so bad even if it was tough or painful, but fighting was scary. Mistakes in training led to a scolding, but mistakes in a fight would lead to injury, infirmary, or even death.   
But on the other hand, being weak meant being useless when the person who saved, protected, and trained you for so long was suffering on her own in silence.   
Otto clenched his teeth and stabbed the meat with his knife, lobbing it into a waiting heated pan with a flick of his wrist. He stared at the edge of his blade with a melancholic gaze as the meat faintly sizzled and released its aroma into the air.   
In the forest, he just wanted to be strong enough to live peacefully. To garden and cook without fear of monster attacks, or escape if threats appeared.  
Otto didn't remember anything of his life before Oriole - the organization erased memories of their child soldiers, using the excuse that it was to prevent the children from suffering through the pain of their horrible pasts. Their personal records even contained the full stories if the children got curious about where they came from, so they could see what Oriole was saving them from and feel gratitude from the depths of their hearts.  
After experiencing what felt like endless days of harsh repetitive training in which he kept failing and disappointing instructors until his class group rank reached rock bottom, Otto was thrown into a terrifying forest only to be picked up by Li Mei and Bao who were able to protect him from that point on with little apparent effort.   
Li Mei's training methods were even more difficult than Oriole's, but her helpful criticisms and willingness to provide examples through her own actions and training made it a more favorable alternative in Otto's opinion. She didn't withhold meals if he failed to reach a set goal, and she wouldn't beat him or lock him in isolation chambers for insubordination either!  
They said it was for his own good and that he'd thank them when he was strong, but he learned far more from Li Mei than he ever did from those cruel instructors. Obviously, their methods were flawed if they could be outdone by a child!  
From his past experiences, Otto wasn't surprised at all to discover a city full of people would be even scarier than a forest full of beasts. The peaceful garden of his dreams felt like it was getting further and further away. "What do we do? She's so strong and yet...! We can't even catch up to her in training, against enemies who can do that to her...? We're just... Useless..."  
Hana pulled the rind from her hair and stuck it in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Then she shrugged and went back to peeling vegetables with one of her bone daggers. "I'll... Train harder."  
Too weak?  
Get stronger!  
Hana nodded to herself, swallowing the tasteless rind with a satisfied expression on her cute little face. After all, she was just a kid. Complicated questions were better suited to older kids like Otto. Her heart and mind preferred simple solutions.  
Tap tap!  
Otto looked up in surprise when a crystal tablet tapped gently against his shoulder. Li Mei grinned up at him, shaking her head. She leaned against Bao, who scoffed at Otto's bewildered expression. "You worry too much. Raw fighting power is great, don't get me wrong. But you can make up for gaps in power by being clever and well-prepared.  
"Plus, combat ability isn't the only way to measure usefulness! You do all the housework, that's plenty useful. I'm counting on you to take care of things at home, Otto."   
Soldiers couldn't march on an empty stomach. They were supported by farmers growing food, by miners obtaining ore, by blacksmiths making weapons and armor, by doctors mixing medicine and performing life-saving surgeries.  
None of them were professions that emphasized or even experienced combat in most cases, yet they were absolutely integral to supporting an army. An emperor was nothing without his army, and his army was nothing without the civilians behind it.  
Logistics was the heart and soul of warfare, and that was true even on a smaller scale! Li Mei, Hana, and Bao could fight and train harder because Otto cooked, washed dishes, and did laundry, freeing up several hours per day for their schedules. In her mind, Otto was a civilian while the rest of them were soldiers. In that sense it was easier to excuse Otto's lack of willingness to chase after strength.  
Not everyone could be a fighter. Indeed, if the world didn't have dangerous monsters everywhere that could threaten her life, and if she weren't a slave to some bastard with a sick sadistic streak who habitually left her in dangerous situations, Li Mei would like to live as a civilian too. Work hard for a salary during the day, then relax in a quiet comfortable home at night.  
Minding her own business, not bothering anyone. Just living each day peacefully and happily.  
Alas, that was never her fate. Not on Earth, and not on Elysium either!  
Otto's eyes reddened. Li Mei was trying to comfort and encourage him! What a touching and rare moment! He put his hand over his heart, which suddenly burned with a fervent flame. "Boss...!"  
"Alright, alright, put those gross sappy eyes away. And don't burn my lunch!" Li Mei shook her head as Otto gasped and whirled around to flip the slab of meat sizzling away in the hot pan. She braced herself, closing her eyes as she silently reviewed the instructions Faust left for her. She affected a conflicted expression, hesitating as she touched her bottom lip with her fingertips. "Actually, you two, I... Mm." Li Mei shook her head, avoiding the suddenly curious gates of Otto and Hana. "No, no, finish cooking lunch first. After that... I have something I need to tell you both."  
She heaved a sigh, nudging Bao's side with her elbow. He turned slowly, providing support as she made her way back to the cushioned bench with heavy, plodding footsteps full of dejection and remorse.   
Bao rolled all four of his eyes and lashed his long tail. The other two couldn't tell, but from his position he could see the amusement sparkling in Li Mei's mauve eyes. The same subtle amusement that sometimes showed through while practicing her acting with Faust over the past couple weeks.  
Li Mei met the Fera's suspicious gaze and gave a subtle wink, sinking onto the bench as though the weight of the world was pressing down on her narrow shoulders. She leaned forward, touching the box on the table and forcing another heavy sigh past her lips for the sake of the two in the kitchen still watching her every movement.  
Bao rolled his eyes and laid his head on her lap again, nudging her good arm until she started petting the sensitive soft spot between his antlers. His long fluffy tail wagged in time with the scritching motion of her fingers.  
Whatever. At least she was having fun.


	60. Secret Identity

Li Mei ate her meal slowly, deftly using a dagger one-handed to slice small bites of grilled meat and vegetables, delivering each bite to her mouth in the same fluid movement used to cut it free. She seemed completely impervious to the curious and intense stares Otto and Hana were sending her way.  
After a long moment in which neither of them took any bites of food, Li Mei glanced up and furrowed her brows. "Your lunch is getting cold. Don't waste food just because we didn't have to hunt this stuff ourselves."  
The cold glint in her eyes shook the other two back to their senses, and they ravenously devoured their pretty meals.  
Otto's culinary skills already surpassed Li Mei's meager ability, an impressive feat as far as she was concerned. During Hana's recovery after the initial rescue, Li Mei cooked porridge or soup for the child every day until she was strong enough to eat solid food.   
When Otto saw Li Mei carving vegetables and fruit into clumsy shapes, flowers and hearts and stars meant to appeal to a small child's appetite, he was absolutely delighted. He pestered her for days until she finally taught him how to do it!  
At first he was so terrible no one could figure out what shape he'd been trying to create, but Otto persisted until he got even better than his teacher. It wasn't long before every meal was accompanied by carefully shaped vegetables and fruit. The taste still needed work, but that was mostly due to a lack of seasoning spices available as well as Li Mei's own limitations as a culinary mentor.  
She was still taking classes for making homemade bread back on Earth! She wasn't a pro chef or anything, bringing the ultimate essence of flavor out of a meal with just a pinch of salt was way beyond her capability.  
Li Mei sighed after she swallowed the final piece of fruit, completely cleaning her plate. Hana whipped it off the table, having already cleared the rest, while Otto pushed up his sleeves and washed the dishes at record speed.  
Then they both sat across from Li Mei and a snoozing Bao, hands on their laps and backs straight with the most attentive postures they could manage. Li Mei's mouth twitched as she fought back an amused smile. She gestured toward the box Faust left behind with a tilt of her chin. "Otto."  
The boy leapt to his feet and grabbed the box with great care, placing it gently on the table before returning to his seat. Li Mei pressed her hand to the lid and sighed. Complex emotions flickered across her eyes, lips curved into a slight frown. She drummed her fingers against the lid of the box before slowly, gently, reluctantly easing it open.  
Inside the box was a dark gray badge sitting atop a pile of folded black cloth. Li Mei reached out her hand, her fingers hesitating above the smooth surface of the badge, before tracing its contours with a light touch. Her lips trembled as she struggled to find the right words, starting a sentence at least five times before finally settling on a simple question. "I've never told you two where I come from, have I?"  
Otto and Hana exchanged worried glances before nodding. Bao, meanwhile, opened one of his four eyes and gave a derisive snort in their direction. Gullible kids.  
Li Mei closed her eyes, reviewing the instructions and information Faust left while building dramatic tension with her flawless acting. The instructions confirmed a thought she'd had a long time ago: the writing style was different, but the pronunciation and language structure of a certain country was very similar to Chinese language. Not strictly Mandarin, but Cantonese and even Hakka and Hokkien too!  
Faust included a few symbols and various phrases in their language to help with her cover story, with Patois translations for pronunciation and meaning. The language, called Mu after the country itself, had elegant brush strokes and intersecting lines that evoked even more feelings of familiarity. The symbols were certainly not any writing from Earth. When spoken aloud, however...   
The similarities could not be ignored.  
Mu Republic. But how could she read their language to begin with? It wasn't as though 44 had any memories of learning it on the estate, yet she was able to flawlessly parse the phrases Faust provided without even glancing at the translations...  
Li Mei could comfortably converse with a Mu Republic native. At worst, she'd appear to have an odd accent and struggle with more esoteric terms. Perhaps that was why he chose it for her background, to match with the name she'd 'chosen'? Maybe he thought it was a funny coincidence.  
She assumed it had to do with the Interface translating since it was so close to languages she was familiar with on Earth. Either that, or...  
Li Mei set her suspicions aside for the moment and continued reviewing her instructions.  
But the name Faust picked for her supposed family background was really...  
Yueluo. The symbols used were different, but the intent behind the words were definitely Yue Luo, Moonfall (月落)! Which could be taken as an odd version of Moonlight, or Falling Moon. Why not Yueguang if you wanted Moonlight (月光)?! Was it Falling Moon? How inauspicious!  
Well, it was entirely possible that Yueluo had a different contextual meaning in the Mu Republic that she wasn't aware of. Li Mei let out a heavy sigh and lifted the badge to show her friends its symbol.  
Two slender crescent moons, one much larger than the other, each facing a different direction and connected at the apex of their convex curves. Li Mei turned the badge so it caught the light, shimmering with a cold metallic glint.  
Elysium had three moons. Why did the badge only show two? And why did Faust create such a half-assed and simple insignia? An emblem should show the pride of the organization, clan, or nation it represented!  
Was Faust bullying the other moon just because it was the smallest and oddly shaped compared to the other two? Because it rose late and set late? How rude!  
Gathering her thoughts from where they'd wandered, Li Mei began speaking slowly, "My mother was originally from the Mu Republic. From an ancient clan, a lineage tracing back to the Progenitors themselves... The Yueluo clan. She left home to travel the world as part of her clan's tradition, and in her travels made enemies who conspired to have her killed. They even... Turned a trusted ally against her.  
"Faust was an enemy of hers too, but not to the point he wanted her dead. More like... An intense rivalry. They respected each other's strength. So when she sensed death approaching, traitors at her back and an enemy's blade hidden in every shadow, my mother turned to Faust and begged him to take care of her infant child. Me. To make me strong enough..."  
Li Mei clenched her fist around the badge, the four points digging into her flesh. Knuckles blanched, her gaze fixated on something no one else could see. "As her child I have a right to wear the crest of her bloodline. The Yueluo clan territories are hidden by ancient arrays, even Faust has no way to find or contact them first. I have to wait for them to notice me, so by wearing this crest I hope to draw their attention. I was not born within their borders so I'd be considered an outsider at first... But if I showed them I was strong, I'd eventually be welcomed into the fold.  
"And with access to their resources, I can eventually... Find and kill those who betrayed my mother."  
Sighing, Li Mei set the badge back down. She cut the pad of her thumb on one of its sharp points and smeared a bloody crimson line across its shimmering surface. Cyan light shimmered around the badge, suffusing the badge with a brilliant glow that transformed its material from an imposing dark gray to a brilliant shimmering silver. When the light faded, there wasn't so much as a speck of blood left behind on its pristine surface.  
'What a dramatic backstory that bastard assigned me! Making himself out to be some sort of honorable rival, huh? Yeah right. Mutually admiring rivals, but he enslaved her daughter and left her to die from abuse and malnourishment for ten years. Yeah I can see why he wanted me to leave that part out.' Li Mei sighed, turning to stare at Otto and Hana.  
Hana wasn't very old to begin with. Her scarlet eyes were clear, expressing something similar to excitement - like a child who just heard an interesting bedtime story from their elders. Otto, on the other hand, looked troubled. He hesitated for a long few moments before finally speaking the question in his heart: "You've been training your entire life... To avenge a mother you never really knew?"  
Li Mei smirked. Good thing her little friends didn't have strong ties to the concept of filial piety! "If I need to sing their tune for awhile, so be it. Doesn't mean I'll dance too."  
\---  
Hana assisted Li Mei with a quick bath and wardrobe change into the outfit Faust left behind, tying Li Mei's broken arm in place with one of the many silver cloth belts included with the clothing before helping her put the coat on.  
Faust had, in fact, left outfits for everyone - including a vest-like black harness and silver metal leg armor for Bao that looked quite dashing on him. Everyone else got matching black long coats, navy blue formal vests, black pants, white collared shirts, white stockings and shiny black boots with silver laces.   
Li Mei's mouth twitched when she saw the pair of boots meant for her - was Faust already planning on rescinding the order about constantly wearing the Dunce Boots when arranging the outfits, or was the original intent tormenting her with shiny new shoes she couldn't wear?  
Probably the latter, knowing him.  
For Hana and Otto, the new outfits were simple with the lopsided double crescent moon design stitched on the lapels of the coats and vest pockets.   
Li Mei's coat, however, was decorated with ornate embroidery with a moon and star motif. The double crescent moon was sewn in huge relief on the back where it could be displayed to the world. There were also decorative silver laces up the side of her pants.  
Bao's vest also bore the double crescents, a smaller version on the chest just below his neck ruff, and one larger version on each flank. The silver armor resembled metal plate gauntlets protecting his legs and sharp claws, and were engraved with the same patterns decorating Li Mei's coat.  
"When we're in public, refer to me as Miss Mei from now on. You three will be acting as my adjutants," Li Mei said as she straightened the collar on Hana's coat. Seeing the confusion on the younger girl's face, Li Mei smiled. "Kind of like personal attendants in that you are expected to help me with stuff, but with a better standing in the eyes of society. It means you're more trusted and higher ranked than any other servants I may have. You'll be known as my three most favorite employees! Offending you will be like offending me, so tell me if anyone is rude to you, okay?"  
Hana looked satisfied. "Yes!"  
Meanwhile, a certain employee in the corner straightened his own collar while checking his appearance in the mirror. So for him, not much would change, huh... Still, he couldn't help but feel pleased at being considered a trusted employee.  
Otto looked down at his shiny new shoes to hide a silly little grin on his face. No one ever said they trusted him before. It was a really warm and fuzzy feeling, even if the words weren't spoken to him directly.  
After Hana fastened the silver badge to Li Mei's coat lapel, Li Mei glanced at all of her friends with a solemn expression on her face. "I am a child of the prestigious Yueluo Clan of the Mu Republic, and you are my trusted adjutants. You must never be blindly arrogant, but neither should you humble yourselves before others. Chin up, eyes forward, speak respectfully so that those finding fault with you first are in the wrong. Understand?"  
"Well said, Miss Mei!" Faust grinned as he walked through the door in his Professor Bishop disguise, startling Hana and Otto who hadn't heard his footsteps outside at all.  
Li Mei glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, then forced a smile as she explained to her friends, "Professor Bishop, here, is another ally of mine. He will be helping us out here in Brittalund while Faust is... Busy."  
Ruffled clothing, a droplet of blood on the inside cuff of his sleeve, the pungent smell of smoke and alcohol. '...What has he been up to?' Li Mei snorted and narrowed her eyes before looking away. Bao did the same, but for different reasons.  
Professor Bishop? Wasn't it just Faust with a new coat of paint? His smell and aura were still practically the same! Who did those humans think they were fooling?!  
His gaze fell on Otto and Hana who looked excited to meet someone new. Instantly, Bao's ears drooped.  
Ah, right. Those fools...  
"Let's see here. Miss... Hana, is it?" 'Professor Bishop' stepped forward and tapped his index finger against the small girl's forehead. A small frown curved his lips as he peered over his spectacles at the girl's face. He'd examined her Core secretly before as Faust, but had to put up an act as Professor Bishop to earn her trust.   
Hana's Core was weak, small, malformed with cracks in the sides. Somehow, such a pitiful Core actually manifested such a valuable fire-manipulation Gift! But if it stayed in such a state, it would be a danger to Li Mei, who always kept the girl close. It was fine while he was keeping constant watch, but something had to be done now that they'd landed in Brittalund and he'd be leaving Li Mei on her own most of the time.   
"Don't worry, little one. Some medicine will stabilize those cracks, hm?" Faust pulled out a series of colorful little pills, which he popped into the girl's mouth like they were candy. Hana's cheeks bulged like a little chipmunk, and her eyes sparkled with a mixture of gratitude and hope.  
She could sense the state of her Core, but she didn't how to fix it. Instead, she expressed more interest for training physical ability rather than magic. Li Mei didn't push her, or ask about it, hence the older girl's surprised expression at Professor Bishop's diagnosis.  
Her little friend was suffering right before her very eyes, and she had no idea just because the little girl kept quiet! Li Mei scolded herself in her heart. She had to pay more attention to such things.  
"Keep those candies in your mouth until they melt. Don't use your Gift or any magic at all for three days, and by then your Core will be stabilized." Faust smiled kindly and patted Hana on the head. "If you do well, I'll find you a decent circulation technique. How about that?"  
Hana nodded eagerly, clenching her tiny hands into fists. A proper technique would help her get stronger, of course she wanted it!  
Faust glanced at Bao, then shifted his attention to Otto standing nervously in the back. "The Fera is fine on his own, but as for you young man... Mister... Ollo?"  
"Otto," Otto corrected softly, then blushed. Meeting new people made him nervous, and he shuffled his feet until Professor Bishop tapped firmly under his chin.  
"Mister Otto, remember Miss Mei's words! Chin up, eyes forward. Even if you're nervous you must never show it. Your every action reflects on Miss Mei, if you have no pride how can she?" Faust scolded gently as his Professor Bishop persona, holding back an inborn urge to slap the foolish child upside the head. Even Hana did better than you, boy!  
Otto looked at Li Mei, who gave a slight nod and a helpless smile. "I told you, Otto. You're my adjutant now. Whether you feel confident or not, you can't let other people know you're wavering."  
Li Mei was his Boss, and he was a trusted employee! He couldn't let his Boss be embarrassed because of him! Maybe if he messed up too much, he'd lose her trust...  
No! Biting his lip, Otto nodded and squared his shoulder, straightening up his posture. His heart hammered away nervously in his chest as Professor Bishop circled him like a vulture, but he did his best to control his expression.  
Confident, be confident! Even if he didn't feel confident, be confident anyway!  
Professor Bishop nodded in satisfaction once Otto composed himself. "Mister Otto, your aptitude is quite good! Would you be interested in forming a Core?"  
Otto blinked in surprise. "My aptitude... Is good?"  
"Indeed!" Professor Bishop tapped the silver spectacles perched on his nose and smiled. A glimmer of purple mana sparkled across the clear lenses. "Mana seems attracted to your presence even without a Core in your body. That's a sign of aptitude, my boy! How about it? It's important for Miss Mei's adjutants to be strong, after all."  
Otto only hesitated for a moment before nodding his agreement. "Please, sir!"  
"Excellent! Let's see..." Professor Bishop pulled out a pocket watch to check the time. "Judging by the mana fluctuations, hmm... Three hours? No... Four. Yes, most likely four hours to form a Core, at the minimum. Then, we shall run our errand first."  
"Errand?" Li Mei asked, arching her eyebrows.  
Professor Bishop smiled in a kindly way that made her skin crawl. "Why, to set up bank accounts for you and your adjutants of course! Mister Bao excepted, my deepest apologies. Fera are not allowed to have their own accounts at this time."  
Bao scoffed and stomped his feet, moving to sulk behind Li Mei's back. Such discrimination! He didn't know what a bank account or even a bank was, but if everyone else was getting something he wanted one too!  
Li Mei comforted the poor Fera with a reassuring pat on the neck, suppressing her laughter behind a mask of deepest sympathy.


	61. Contract

As the Interface - Lina - explained during their brief face-to-copied-face training session, Li Mei knew her displayed stats were 'maximum possible' rather than 'universal constant'. A Nobel Prize-winner would have INT or WIS of 5, but that didn't mean their brain was always working at 5 every waking moment. They would have moments of forgetfulness, sleepiness, and boredom just like other people.  
Li Mei's stats were all at 10 but that didn't mean she would always display strength or speed or intelligence equal to 10. In fact, her inability to utilize her body and mind's full potential was why her Rank was only 2! Otherwise the bare stats alone would qualify her for mid-Rank 4 at minimum.  
Even with that in mind, it shouldn't have been so effortless for Faust to pick her up and put her on Bao's back - especially when she tried her best to struggle out of his grip. He was able to hold her aloft without displaying any discomfort and suppressed any signs of her struggling attempts.  
'Rank 7 is too damn strong!' Li Mei grumbled, tapping her heels against Bao's flanks in frustration. She felt like a little sparrow fluttering helplessly in the iron grasp of a particularly loathsome gorilla.  
Bao felt the stares of people on the street and walked with his head held high in a proud yet alert stance, listening for potential threats to his injured little rider. Faust walked by his shoulder muttering soft instructions only Li Mei and the Fera could hear, mostly correcting the latter's walking posture and pace.   
Bao's natural choppy strut turned into an elegant glide under Faust's whispered coaching. Slow and measured, with dignity and confidence in every step as they traversed the confusing, winding city streets. Hana and Otto had no trouble keeping up with his pace, focusing instead on their own postures to look more like proper adjutants serving a noble young miss.  
Li Mei practiced with her Mana Sight since she didn't have to walk anywhere, eyes flicking over every stranger in the crowded streets, every open door and uncovered window.  
People or creatures with Cores had auras, as did magitech or enchanted items. Stronger creatures, or more powerful enchantments, produced larger, brighter auras. With Mana Sight active, Li Mei's view of Brittalund became quite colorful indeed! Lanterns fueled by mana, magitech cooking implements, enchanted rings or pendants or weapons.  
Almost everyone carried a visible weapon of some sort. Daggers, swords, even the occasional spear! Even children playing in the streets usually had a sheathed knife strapped to their legs.  
Li Mei clicked her tongue, feeling conflicted deep in her heart. On the one hand, it was good the children had ways to defend themselves from danger. But a world in which even kids must be armed at all times...  
It really felt uncomfortable.  
From the narrow crowded streets near the air docks to wider avenues lined with trees traversed by people in expensive finery, Faust led the group through what felt like the entire city of Ashwick. Li Mei kept silent, observing the surroundings and making mental notes within her Archive.  
Her carmine red hair was exceptionally eye-catching among a sea of people with mostly black, brown, auburn or blond hair. It wasn't entirely unique - there were occasional individuals with bright blue, green, purple, or even pink hair - but no one had hair quite as bright and red as her own.  
Likewise, her eyes seemed to be an unusual color as well. Common eye colors in the crowd were black, brown, gold, blue, green. Some, like Hana with her scarlet gaze, had either bright unusual hair or bright unusual eyes, but very few people had both.  
'I'll have to be careful with disguises,' Li Mei thought to herself, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. 'But that's not a bad thing either. Standing out like this can be an alibi itself if I use it correctly. The real problem is...'  
She glanced down at her legs, draped over Bao's sturdy flanks, and heaved a sigh.  
Her body was really too tiny! Li Mei was (physically) 14 years old but didn't look a day over 10. She was just barely the perfect height to headbutt Faust right in his black belly if she was of a mind to. With her puny stature, what kind of adult would take her seriously, even with the supposed backing of some important foreign clan?  
Li Mei imagined her current self swaggering into an old tavern, jumping up to take a seat on an old stool, ordering a pint of beer, and trying to talk business with shady men whose biceps were thicker than her torso... While her little feet dangled half a meter off the floor.  
And promptly bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud.  
As with all things, size could be an advantage or disadvantage depending on how it was used. But being taken seriously when she looked like a child would definitely be an uphill battle.  
The First Merchant's Bank of Ashwick was an impressive stone building towering over a cultivated park plaza. On its peaked roof crouched a life-like bronze statue of a giant lizard with its open mouth spilling forth enormous shining gems that hovered in the air, catching rays of sunlight on their prismatic surfaces.   
Was it eating them, or breathing them out?  
Massive steps led up to the bank's entrance, between enormous stone pillars that seemed to be supporting the roof. Curved around each pillar were bronze statues of lizards with strong limbs and long bodies. Their reptilian eyes were golden gems that seemed to watch passerby with cold calculated stares.  
Faust led them all past rows of guards in shining silver plate armor standing at attention on the stairs, who didn't so much as spare a glance for their odd little group. They didn't say anything to stop Bao, which Li Mei found very interesting.  
Imagine trying to ride a horse into a bank on Earth!  
Though Fera were very different from horses - much more intelligent, and infinitely stronger, not even including the long list of physiological differences. But he was still serving as a mount at the moment, and no one said anything?  
She opened Archive information on Fera while pretending to not be impressed by the imposing architecture - Hana and Otto were already being scolded by Professor Bishop for letting their mouths drop open in shock. Such a lavish building, how could bumpkins like them not be impressed? But even if they were impressed, they shouldn't show it!   
Li Mei chuckled inwardly and kept her face turned forward, eyes scanning through Interface Archive pages.  
'Of course... Fera aren't just mounts. They're excellent bodyguards as well, and thanks to their high intellect aren't considered any different from private security.' Satisfied with the answer she found, Li Mei closed the Archive.  
She glanced up in time to see a young woman in very ordinary scruffy clothes scrambling up the stairs while holding a small pouch to her chest, giving their group a wide berth without so much as a curious glance in their direction. Instead, from her body language, she seemed fearful of attracting their notice.  
The young woman avoided the enormous bronze doors standing open at the peak of the stairs, instead turning left to enter through a smaller door hidden in the shadows. That woman had no trace of aura on her body, but the pouch she held so tightly had a faint yellowish glow. Li Mei glanced at Faust, who beamed a smile at her.  
"No need to concern yourself, Miss Mei! Peasants without Cores are tended to in a separate section, they will not be intruding upon your experience in the bank."  
Li Mei raised her brows and gave a slight nod, nudging Bao to continue his climb up the bank stairs.  
A shimmering curtain of blue mana filled the open doorway, thin as a cicada's wing. Passing through left Li Mei feeling as though a silk cloth was rubbed against every inch of her body until the little fine hairs were all standing straight up. The silver twin crescent badge pinned to her coat lapel flashed briefly with a golden light.  
She shivered with discomfort, pinching her thigh to help maintain her composure. Keeping a calm and proper facade was tiresome, no matter how much practice she had with it in the past!  
The bank's main lobby was a large, open space with long stone counters attended by men and women in matching gray uniforms. White tiles underfoot reflected the room's occupants with high clarity, making the entire floor seem as though it were a mirror rather than a walking surface.  
Complicated yet beautiful crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, glowing gems dangling from arms of bronze wound into intricate patterns. Many cushioned benches faced tables laden with snacks and tea, tended carefully by more workers in the same gray uniforms. In one corner, a live band played soft orchestral music on highly polished string instruments.  
The patrons here were obviously wealthy and important but not the level of nobility, as none of them wore anything resembling House crests. All of them were accompanied by several bodyguards and servants.  
In Brittalund, nobility and their trusted servants were required by law to display their crests with pride, using a unique type of metal that could be easily verified as genuine. For Li Mei, as a foreign dignitary her supposed 'clan' was similar to a Brittalund noble House, so she and her 'servants' had to wear the twin crescents of Yueluo.  
An idle bank attendant perked up when she saw a small group enter the bank lobby. The flash of gold from Li Mei's badge caught her eye, and she hurried forward before the Fera had taken more than three steps inside.  
"Welcome to the First Merchant's Bank of Ashwick. This humble servant would be honored to escort such esteemed guests." The attendant smiled warmly, addressing Faust while turning her body aside to gesture toward a distant hallway.  
They were led to a private waiting room, with plush carpet on the floors and ornate furniture. Faust gestured for Hana and Otto to stand near the door, while Bao knelt next to a sofa so Li Mei could easily slide onto the cushions from his back.  
Opening an account with the bank was a painless process. Within fifteen minutes Li Mei, Otto, and Hana were verified to have no previous accounts and all had brand-new shiny bank cards that glimmered bright red - an initial deposit paid by Faust. The attendant patiently listed the functions of the card, as well as what its different colors signified and a warning not to overfill it.  
Though Otto didn't have a Core of his own just yet, aura signatures were unique inborn traits that didn't require a Core to possess. They were as intrinsic to one's body as their fingerprints. Manipulating mana was only required if one wished to forcibly transfer mana into the bank card, even without that ability Otto could spend mana at shops using sale registers, or receive payments from others.  
First Merchant's handled the storing of treasures, magitech, and artifacts for their clients, according to the attendant who beamed with pride and eagerness. They kept valuables secure for a small fee calculated by the item's worth as determined by their on-staff professional appraisers. For another fee, the bank could even transport items instantly between branches for clients who traveled frequently.   
At any time clients could make a deposit at any First Merchant's branch, or withdrawal as long as their account wasn't empty... For yet another fee, of course. The account was considered separate from the card itself, and could only be accessed directly from a bank branch. The attendant droned on at least twenty minutes, explaining the benefits and interest rates in great detail until Faust shut her up by paying to open the highest Gold Tier account for Li Mei.  
The attendant, who got paid on commission, was all too delighted to stamp a little gold star next to the logo on Li Mei's bank card - but only after graciously accepting a box full of bank tokens.  
They sold convenient bank tokens of varying values for a mere 5% markup, which allowed people to conduct large transactions without revealing their bank card. First Merchant's would even be a guarantor of loans, provided one signed a magic contract regarding payments.  
Each client was assigned one card, and if it was lost there'd be a heavy fine to pay. There was a reward for people who turned in lost cards, which made Li Mei's ears perk with interest. The attendant explained how to transfer mana in and out of their cards manually, and brought out a shop register to show them how it worked.  
Her job done, the excited attendant took her box of bank tokens and excused herself from the room.  
Li Mei heaved a sigh and relaxed her stiff shoulders, glancing over at Faust with a cunning glint in her eyes. "Professor Bishop. That contract she mentioned... Are you familiar with contract magic?"  
Without being in a secure area, and with Otto, Hana, and Bao still in the room, Faust couldn't drop the Professor Bishop persona long enough to refuse her question. Professor Bishop was hired to teach at the Academy, who would believe him if he said contract magic was something unfamiliar? So, reluctantly, Faust nodded his head. "Yes, Miss Mei. Why do you ask?"  
"Can you make a contract?"  
Faust's disguise wavered as he narrowed his eyes. "Why do you ask?"  
Li Mei smiled, the expression not quite reaching her eyes. "I know my... Guardian introduced you to me, but to be honest... I'd feel more at ease if we established a few official boundaries before we continued working together."  
"Is my word not enough, Miss Mei?" Faust smiled as well, though he managed to make his expression warm rather than threatening.  
"Not at all, Professor Bishop. You are, after all, a stranger to me. The words of a stranger are a feather in the wind. Wouldn't it be odd if someone in my position gave you their trust so easily? If you wish to be of service to me, I'll require a show of good faith on your part."  
By the door, Hana and Otto exchanged glances, raising their eyebrows. Why did it seem like... Li Mei hated Professor Bishop as much as she hated Faust?  
Hana decided she wouldn't like the Professor anymore, no matter how nice his smile was. Since Li Mei disliked him she must have a reason of her own, and that was enough of a reason in Hana's mind.  
Otto, meanwhile, began to wonder if his little Boss just didn't care for adults in general... Was she in a rebellious phase?  
"Good faith, is it..." Faust exhaled, removing the spectacles from his nose and wiping them with a clean white cloth until they squeaked. "Miss Mei, what would you count as a show of good faith?"  
"Just a small contract. Nothing that should be uncomfortable to agree with, supposing your intentions are honorable."  
"For example?"  
"For example... I would like to draw a line regarding possession. What is mine shall remain mine. Whether it is gifted to me by others, or it is something I obtain with my own hands. Treasures, cores, books, servants, properties, even ideas." Li Mei glanced to the side, lowering her voice so only Faust, and Bao, could hear. "You will neither take them without permission, nor order me to hand them over."  
Faust was speechless. He stared at the child with his mouth open for a good five minutes before he fought to regain his composure. "You want me to sign a contract... Promising I won't be a thief?!"  
"As I said, Professor. A show of good faith. That's all I ask." Li Mei's smile turned gentle as she glanced down at her lap, fidgeting with the edge of her coat as though afraid he would refuse her favorable terms.  
Faust pondered for a moment, watching her fidget before closing his eyes and putting the spectacles back on. He cleared his throat and affected a very serious expression. "Very well, Miss Mei. If that's what it takes to earn your trust."  
Li Mei scoffed in her heart as Faust held out his hand, materializing a sheet of glowing purple paper and matching quill pen.  
Asking too much at once would make him push back, force a renegotiation. Rather than risk losing ground from the gate, Li Mei chose to take a slower incremental approach. First, she had to make sure Faust wouldn't be able to lay hands on anything she obtained. It was the most important step.  
Psychologically speaking, people were more likely to grant someone big favors if they had previously done them a few smaller ones. By asking for one reasonable thing with no immediate consequences or obvious losses, it laid the foundation for other 'reasonable' requests in the future.  
For 44's death, Faust owed her a life debt weighed against the poor girl's stolen future. Everything Li Mei wanted from him, she would take.   
Piece by piece.


	62. Etherium

Faust was very glad he spent so much time reading parenting books before reuniting with Li Mei.  
Children required privacy and boundaries of their own. As they got older, those boundaries needed to be more clearly defined. Respecting privacy fostered independence and trust between the child and their caretaker.  
Li Mei was of an age where privacy was starting to be very important. If he rejected her peace offering now he'd ruin all attempts at forging trust in the future. A disciple that didn't trust him was one that wouldn't follow important orders - she might even risk going against the slave binding's punishment in order to defy him.  
How obnoxious that would be!  
Faust nodded to himself as he drew up the terms of their contract under her skeptical supervision.  
\-----  
[Contract]

Li Mei shall retain rights to and possession of any assets and ideas she produces or otherwise acquires, and shall not be required to relinquish said goods or ideas through force or other methods of coercion except by legal forfeiture underwritten by debt assumed by Li Mei herself.  
Major infractions consist of knowingly attempting to obtain Li Mei's possession(s) without her prior consent, coercing her consent, or using others in an attempt to circumvent the contract by borrowing other's hands to obtain her possession(s) without consent. Consent must be explicit and accompanied by a non-magical written contract of trade, gift, or sale to be valid.  
The terms of this contract shall be binding for an indefinite period, until such a time as both parties agree to contract termination, or one party expires.  
Terms may only be adjusted upon agreement from both parties once every five years and will require another Signing each time.  
Dissolving the contract requires a written agreement between both parties, and a payment of 5000c from both sides at time of Signing the dissolution. Agreement to dissolve the contract cannot be coerced or otherwise compelled.  
Major infractions result in the offender paying a fine of 1000c to the offended. Backlash equivalent to a Rank 5 mid-quality spell will be inflicted on the offender. The offended will be notified of the infraction.  
Should infractions occur when the offender is unable to pay the appropriate fine, an amount of life force will be taken in place of mana at a 4:1 ratio.  
If the offended is unable to store an amount of mana equal to the fine paid by the offender, the mana will be crystallized into a Core for a flat fee of 200 mana, taken from the fine's sum.  
\-----  
Though she was expecting flowery legal language, Li Mei was surprised to find the wording of the terms were very much in her favor. It only took a moment of pondering for her to realize why - Faust thought she was a weak child, so what could she possess that he would want to take?  
It wouldn't be too late to discuss a contract adjustment once she was older and more capable, after all. But until then, Li Mei could protect her possessions from his greedy little claws!  
Her lips curled into a satisfied smile as she signed the Contract with the purple mana pen. The terms couldn't be changed for five years?  
Five years to build up resources Faust couldn't touch.  
"Want to sign a contract regarding surveillance next?" Li Mei asked, handing the pen to Faust who quickly scribbled a line that didn't resemble a name. Magic contracts locked onto aura signatures, not something as mutable as a name.  
An odd sensation like an invisible thread tightening around her heart left the girl gasping for a second in confusion. Faust glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled, the magic contract dissolving into light particles that drifted into both their bodies before disappearing.  
"Because I'm strong, the contract is also powerful. My apologies, Miss Mei. I don't think you could handle another contract of my caliber." Seeing the child click her tongue in annoyance, Faust chuckled and pushed his spectacles up his nose. "Of course... I can promise neither I nor Faust have you under visual or audio surveillance. That sort of magic is obtrusive and uncomfortable, you'd definitely be able to sense it at your current level. Instead, we merely have an unobtrusive tracker on your good wrist."  
Li Mei shivered and glanced down. Faust tapped a finger against the back of her hand before she could snatch it away, and a thin band of purple light briefly appeared. It formed an odd scribble of lines from no language she could recognize, then sank into the soft material of her sleeve. Warmth flooded her arm for a brief second before it and the purple glow both vanished."What the... When did you even...?"  
"Hm? Oh, just now, of course." Faust laughed and stood up, lifting Li Mei effortlessly onto Bao's back. "We need to be able to find you if something happens. But don't worry, it will only alert us to your location if your life is threatened. Should you have a situation under control, nothing will happen."  
'Dirty...!' Li Mei scowled, clenching her hand into a fist. She fell for the oldest trick in the book! 'That's what I get for letting my guard down because of a stupid contract...'  
Her temper soothed when a quick Scan revealed Faust was telling the truth. The surveillance spell lingering around her wrist merely monitored her physical health, and would send out a warning with her location to the caster if her condition suddenly deteriorated.  
"Now that this little errand is taken care of..." Faust smirked, shoving one hand into his coat pocket while pulling out a stopwatch with the other. "It is now... Five hours past noon. Your home address is 88 Little Shark Lane. Mister Otto will be joining me for a Baptism followed by training, provided he doesn't explode during the experience. Miss Mei, Miss Hana, Bao... We hope to see you there soon. Please remember to behave properly in the meantime."  
Otto, who was still marveling at his shiny new red bank card, didn't have time to look up upon hearing his own name before Faust grabbed his shoulder with a vice-like grip, and the two of them disappeared. Li Mei blinked and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm.  
No flash of mana - that disappearing trick was just Faust showing off pure physical speed!  
Li Mei clicked her tongue in annoyance. Faust probably intended to test her navigation and memory skills considering he took a circuitous route through the confusing city before arriving at the bank. But with her Interface map, would such a tactic really work?  
Of course not!   
Her house was already marked as a key location!   
She could even have the map display the fastest known route to a target location - though she couldn't route through unexplored areas for new shortcuts, it could only calculate using paths previously explored or otherwise unlocked, such as by viewing a detailed map.  
Finding her way back home would never be a problem. Rather, she was looking forward to using this opportunity to gather information without Faust watching her every move! Li Mei leaned forward to gently pat Bao's neck with a big smile on her face. "Gimme a minute. There's something I want to do before we go."  
She examined the five pilfered bank cards in storage. Three red of varying shades, one bright orange, one dim yellow. Though she lacked the ability to tell how much mana was on each to the number, the total amount wasn't going to be small.  
Since she planned on buying supplies, and Faust already gave Otto and Hana some pocket money, Li Mei transferred most of the contents of the five cards to her own along with a small chunk of refined mana from her Core.  
By the time she was done, the five cards were a mixed assortment of dim reds while her card was a pleasant mellow green. Not too bright, not too dim.  
The five card's siphoned contents only shifted her card up to a nice yellow. The mana threads she pulled from them were thin, flimsy little things mostly washed of color until they were just gray strands of weak light. Meanwhile, a single short thread of her own mana, just a bit longer than her index finger, made her bank card color shoot right to the middle ground for green.  
'Looks like mana quality matters to these cards! Interesting. I'll have to test that further! Though, green feels a bit low for a scion to have as spending money,' Li Mei sighed to herself. 'I guess it will do for now.'  
Then she froze, brows furrowed in thought. 'Wait a second...'  
1c was worth around 7¥, or 10¢, on Earth, and a green card would be in the 4001c to 8000c range. Green was only $400 to $800?! That was only 2825¥ - 5650¥! The max limit on a bank card was a measly 706242¥, $99999?!  
Why did it convert so nicely to USD?  
Wait, no, wrong question.  
Why were the limits so low?!  
Cough, speaking as someone from a wealthy family background on Earth, of course. Even if by the end, she wasn't wealthy at all.  
"The sort of things I Scanned that had value were..." Li Mei muttered to herself, staring almost angrily at the empty bank cards on her lap. "Data chips, monster parts, Cores, tailored clothes, first edition books, magitech tools, materials from the research lab, those rifles from Oriole, food foraged from the ancient magic forest that had magic proper... ties... too... Ah!"  
She opened her Archive and double-checked the items she Scanned back in her new house. Considering her previous situation she wasn't interested in their value at the time, and just Scanned them to get the Archive data.  
Lamps, antique furniture, worn furniture, old clothes, worn curtains, and tattered copies of common books. A much wider variety of quality than what she had in the forest!  
An ancient forest with powerful monsters, and hand-me-downs from a hidden high-tech organization and a useless master who (reluctant as she was to admit) made her life a lot easier with excellent quality supplies. Of course everything was valuable!  
She fell into the mindset of an unaware rich kid again!  
When she was done rapidly Scanning the articles Li Mei covered half of her face with one hand, barely managing to restrain the impulse to move her broken arm. 'The items I Scanned before arriving in Brittalund were luxury goods. 1c isn't 7¥. It's much more than that! But to get a better idea, I'll need to do some shopping... Well, I wanted to do that anyway.'  
Sitting on a table in the room was an enchanted bronze bell. Li Mei, already developing a habit to Scan everything she didn't recognize on sight, knew it was for calling an attendant and instructed Hana to ring it. Then she told the girl to hide her bank card somewhere no one would be able to take it.  
As a result, she found herself holding Hana's bank card in her hands.  
Seeing Hana's sparkling eyes of trust and worship, Li Mei groaned inwardly and dropped the card back into the girl's hands. "Silly child. Keep hold of it! It's your money, to spend as you wish. If you don't want anything, just save it until you do."  
Hana seemed unconvinced. Faust gave her and Otto plenty of lessons about how money worked, and what it was for, but...   
Everything she needed was provided by Li Mei and Otto - even Bao sometimes, who protected her during fights or brought her interesting flowers from time to time. And she hadn't experienced enough of the world to want anything else!  
What could she want, aside from good food and a safe place to sleep beside the people she trusted?  
So she held out the card again, but Li Mei smiled and gently pushed it back. "It's training. Keep the card safe, that's your mission. Use it if you need it, but never lose it. Okay?"  
Hana's eyes sparkled, and she nodded eagerly with a serious expression. The red card vanished up her sleeve. Li Mei chuckled.  
Mere moments later, the same attendant as before returned to the room. Even if she was surprised at seeing the one adult and older child missing, she didn't show it on her face and simply gave a polite smile. "Honored guest, was there something I can assist you with?"  
Li Mei held up the five dim red bank cards, then passed them to Hana with a slight nod in the attendant's direction. 'If I asked how much they're worth, it would probably ruin my noble image, huh?'  
The attendant verified their authenticity with a quick spell that surrounded the cards with yellow mana before accepting them from Hana. "My deepest gratitude for your contributions. An expression of our sincerity will be attributed directly to your account, honored guest."  
Her stiff language made Li Mei's mouth twitch. Was 'payment' such a dirty word to the nobility of this world?! In that case, it really was a good thing she didn't ask how much the reward was!  
Li Mei nodded as a response, then nudged Bao forward with her heels. Hana followed a half-step behind the Fera, and the two left without any fanfare.  
The attendant exhaled a sigh only when the small group was out of sight. Many years of working customer service honed her instincts to a fine edge, and she was certain the young girl on the Fera was no small-time noble making her first unsupervised trip to the bank.   
That child already held an imposing air of confidence and superiority that seemed to emerge from her very bones, something only a child raised in the highest tiers of society could possess.   
Calm and proud. A cool indifferent stare, graceful hand movements, perfect posture even astride a Fera with no saddle. She passed over bank cards worth thousands of Cores without a moment's hesitation or sign of reluctance, as though they were worth nothing in her eyes. Her crest was unfamiliar to the attendant, but verified as genuine by the bank entrance array so there was no mistake.  
Nodding to herself, the attendant left to go make a report to management and look up the origin of that twin moon crest. There was a new heavyweight in town!  
...  
"You're too eye-catching, Bao." Li Mei complained softly as they strolled down a wide curving avenue, attracting the gazes of countless people as they passed. Some were curious, impressed, excited, while others were cautious and... Even afraid.  
Bao flicked back his big ears and puffed up his cheeks in a sulking expression. What was he supposed to do?! It wasn't his fault he was so handsome!  
Besides, half the people were looking at her, not him! Bao swished his tail and snorted.  
Fera temperaments were no secret, so the walking crowd parted around them to avoid putting the creature on alert. Some folks even switched what side of the street they were on!  
The people around were mostly wealthy folks and lower-tier nobility judging by their clothes and bearing. Only a few had carriages, most were on foot. Compared to them, Li Mei and Bao really were too flashy.  
Li Mei sighed. If she wanted good information, she'd have to sneak out without Bao. Or have him follow secretly while she dressed in plain clothes?  
Unsurprisingly, there were plenty of high-end shops on the wide tree-lined avenues nearest the bank. They were used to prestigious clientele - each shop building had a large empty lot next to them intended precisely for the parked carriages of nobility.  
Having empty lots for parking in such a cramped city? The area near her home had large homes with cute yards, and was a very nice neighborhood in comparison to the majority of the city. Most of the roads Faust led them down were narrow streets crammed with tall narrow houses who didn't have so much as a pig's hair of space between the buildings.  
Li Mei grumbled in her heart about fire hazards. But maybe a city featuring an academy which specialized in water and wind magic didn't have to worry about fires as much?  
What surprised her the most were the lack of food vendors. A few shops clearly sold cooked meals, but the smells wafting from their opened windows were...  
Basic.  
Not bad, but nothing special either. It couldn't even get Bao to lift his head for a curious sniff! The food Otto cooked using just a few dried herbs smelled better than the fancy restaurants near the bank.  
Li Mei observed the crowds and stores, Scanning everything within sight from goods displayed on shelves to the jewelry on passing strangers. 'A wide variety of permanent shops selling specialty goods... That's nice to see, I was worried there'd only be a bunch of unregulated marketplaces or something. Wealthy folks seem to like picking out their own purchases, but have servants carry them if they don't have storage artifacts. There shouldn't be a problem with shopping myself, then.'  
The first shop that caught her eye was a large lapidary selling fine gemstones and precious metals for magic users. Li Mei instructed Bao to wait under a nearby tree and rest, while she and Hana went inside to have a look.  
According to some of the books she skimmed back at the house, gemstones were incredibly important for magic. They efficiently stored mana, working excellently as batteries, storage units, or containers for complex enchantments.  
Metals, meanwhile, were used as bases for arrays and enchantments as they made excellent conduits for long-term spells. Mana traveling through conduits could destroy lesser materials, which was fine for single-use enchantments, arrays, or talismans but weren't ideal for many situations.  
Gemstones and metals had their own unique magic-related properties, and quality was important as well. Having a wide variety would be necessary for future research and experimentation.  
Plus Li Mei just liked shiny, expensive things. The idea of making her own magic jewelry was really exciting!  
A salesman moved forward when Li Mei entered the shop, but she waved him away and turned instead toward examining the displays. The staff of a high-end lapidary wouldn't make the mistake of not noticing her fine clothes or the crest on her coat, so the man stepped back and instead remained quietly nearby for when the noble child decided on a purchase.  
Li Mei Scanned an assortment of loose gems in the nearest case and felt her mouth twitch.  
Cheap!  
Really cheap!  
The Scan description said the gems were high quality, with few flaws that might affect their usage. The price in the tooltip was close to what was displayed on little brass placards inside the case as well. Size and quality of gems were ranked with ten and five stars respectively, both of which combined with the gem's innate magic affinity to create its value.  
But even a gem the size of her fist was only 100c? Most of them were 25c or less! They were sold individually or in small bags, with small descriptions of the various selections engraved on a steel plate next to the prices.  
In the next case there were bars of shining metal on display, with the most expensive being a 30% mithril alloy for 250c per kilogram. Refined metal was priced and rated with five stars depending on its quality, while raw ores were simply priced by weight.  
There were minerals she recognized, and ones she didn't. Li Mei wandered slowly through the shop, comparing gem quality and metal purity for each case. It wasn't until she was near the back of the store that something made her eyes sparkle with excitement.  
A pile of metal identical in appearance to synthetic bismuth crystal, with a stairstep crystal structure and iridescent colors, sat on a velvet black cushion. Its geometric, almost fractal-like surface glimmered with rainbow hues, drawing mana around its sharp corners with more intensity than even the mithril alloy. It sat alone in an ornate display case, with a proudly displayed price of 1300c.  
Earth's bismuth was useful in many ways, such as a lead replacement or as a component of metal alloys, but synthetic bismuth crystals were almost entirely sold as a novelty item or for strange jewelry. But it was so shiny and geometric, Li Mei just loved its weird formation and shimmering colors!  
Bismuth had a half-life of 20 billion billion years before decaying into thallium. 20 followed by 18 zeroes, a ridiculous number beyond the imagination of mortal minds!   
Like water, bismuth was more dense as a liquid than a solid.   
It had a melting point only slightly higher than poor, soft tin, and even had its uses in medicine!  
Bismuth was such a weird metal, and its geometric crystals were weird too!  
But the metal on display in the small case wasn't Earth's synthetic bismuth crystal, it only bore a superficial resemblance. Li Mei was still excited, not only because of its appearance bringing to mind beloved memories of reading geology textbooks, but because of its Scan description too.  
\-----  
[Raw Etherium Ore]

A mineral that forms when pure mithril comes into contact with mana from the Astral Sea. Perfect material for magitech tools, weapons, or enchanted jewelry. It naturally attracts and refines atmospheric mana.  
Possessing a naturally low melting point, raw etherium can even be liquefied using a basic kitchen stove. It is refined by infusing mana as the melted etherium cools.  
The quality of infused mana determines etherium's weight, durability, and flexibility. It also causes the melting point to increase exponentially. Poor mana quality leads to etherium being brittle, rigid, and heavy.   
Your current mana quality would create ★★★☆☆ etherium. Increase your mana quality just a bit to refine ★★★★☆ etherium.  
Rarity: SS  
Quality: S  
Value: 1000c per kg  
Amount displayed: 1.3kg  
\-----  
Li Mei had been listening to the crowd the entire time she browsed the store. There weren't so many customers that it was crowded, but there were enough for her to get a general idea of the practices and terminology. She glanced over at the salesman shadowing her footsteps, giving a nod to signal he could approach.  
"How may I be of service, young miss?" The salesman smiled, politely inclining his head.  
"One bag each of size 2 quality 3 gems - aqua sapphire, divine quartz, star amethyst, mist ruby, and dragon opal, none of them with hue deviation greater than 3. One kilogram each of moon silver, ocean bronze, and deep mountain gold, four stars each. Half a kilogram of five star 30% mithril alloy, two kilograms of three star 10% mithril alloy, four kilograms of five star meteor steel. And this." Li Mei listed her purchases with a slow drawl, gesturing toward the etherium ore with a casual wave. "I'll be carrying them all out."  
"Of course, young miss." As the salesman bowed and went to gather her goods, Li Mei put her hand in her pocket and used it as cover to pull the bank card out of storage, infusing it with a longer thread worth 200 mana.  
Nobles didn't haggle. They paid the price asked of them as a show of affluence. Li Mei sighed, an odd sense of nostalgia ringing in her heart. How she missed walking into a luxury store and waving that little black card around!  
But that was burning someone else's money, which made her oblivious of its real value. The small, cheap things she bought after working long hours herself were more precious and meaningful than all the designer clothes, custom accessories, and high-end electronics that little black card once paid for.  
Though she would have traded all her precious new trinkets for that black card the first time her power was cut off...  
Learning a poor person's finance management was a journey in itself.  
Another salesman approached to help with gathering her order. Together the two workers packaged everything in bright wrapping cloth while a third attendant, younger than the others, brought out a sale register.  
When Li Mei pulled her bank card from her pocket, she had to hide her surprise at finding its surface a bright blue. She quickly paid for her goods, then turned to face another display while she waited.  
Blue?  
The 8001c - 15000c range?!  
With just one long thread of mana!  
Li Mei checked her status, which declared her mana was 750 out of the 1000 maximum. 50 for the shorter thread from earlier, 200 from the longer thread.  
The small thread brought her card from a yellow roughly in the range of 3000c, to a green that was probably a little over 5000c.  
Then the long thread brought it from 5000 to... Almost 15000?!  
'That is one ridiculous exchange rate,' Li Mei swore in her heart, struggling to keep her expression placid. 'One point of my mana is worth... 40 or 50 for anyone else? High mana quality is really overpowered!'  
"Miss... Mei."  
Hana's whisper cut through Li Mei's wandering thoughts. The small girl's scarlet eyes were half-narrowed, watching a group of people who clustered around one of the salesmen. Li Mei followed her gaze and frowned.  
The salesman was holding her bismuth - ah, her raw etherium - in his gloved hands. He was shaking slightly, but his back was straight and he didn't lower his head to the people around him.  
Four men in shining armor flanked a young girl in delicate finery, her silky black hair woven in a complicated braid that nearly reached the floor. Jewelry chimed melodically as she moved, leaning close to examine the raw etherium in the salesman's hands. Around the girl's waist, a pale green sash held a noble crest displaying a rose with long thorns.  
"This is a shop, is it not? For the buying and selling of goods? Why, then, are you refusing to hand over that paltry bit of metal?" The noble girl demanded, a scowl on her cute little face. Behind her, the armored men gripped their sheathed weapons and stared menacingly at the poor salesman. "I have been searching shops all day, and this is the only one that still has raw etherium for sale. If not for that, would my honored self ever grace such an unsophisticated establishment? Hand it over this instant!"  
A show of force and pure intimidation didn't break the law, especially from nobles toward commoner shop attendants. One of the armored men held out his hand, clearly waiting for the salesman to obey.  
"I'm very sorry, young miss." Despite their best attempts and his body's own traitorous shivering, the salesman didn't back down. "It has been sold, I cannot give it to you. My deepest apologies."  
"Then bring the patron here, and they will hand it over in your stead!" The noble girl huffed angrily, squaring her shoulders and raising her chin. "Do you not know what House I represent? Who in Brittalund would be reluctant to hand over that which I desire? A once-in-a-lifetime chance arrived on your doorstep to gain my favor, and you have instead earned my ire! What good can this shop be, having an attendant like you?"  
Her tone sounded so righteous and authoritative, but if one paid attention to the words...  
'A spoiled brat...' Li Mei thought to herself, trying not to laugh. The kid couldn't have been more than eleven at most, and seeing her try to scold the grown salesman was pretty funny. Especially with that high, cute voice!  
The armed men behind her were less funny, though. Especially when one of them partially unsheathed his sword with a soft click, his cold eyes looking at the salesman as though the man were already dead.  
The other guests in the store either backed away to the opposite side of the room or left completely, while the other employees stood at some distance shooting concerned looks at the etherium-holding salesman. What was once a lively lapidary had become empty and almost silent... Except for the noble girl's continued ranting.  
"Hand over my etherium, and perhaps I will allow this shop to continue business... So long as you are thrown out with your fellow dogs!"  
Li Mei Scanned the four men, the girl, and the salesman, before patting Hana gently on the head and taking a step toward the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Li Mei doesn't know the exact numbers, but I do!
> 
> Her current mana quality multiplier is 49x. 7x per each star, and she has 7 stars. So, 49x! Essentially, the stars are additive with each other, but they're multiplicative with the mana.
> 
> She's guessing the amounts, but she's pretty close to the truth! (Behind the scenes, I set solid numbers for every amount she estimated then used a calculator to be sure of the maths, as... Well... You know.)
> 
> Numbers are hard... Molecular structures are so much more pleasant...


	63. Moving to RR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.royalroad.com/fiction/32540/villainous
> 
> Referral Code (if you aren't registered with RR yet): https://royalroad.com/signup/RR-4C8A-5ED1

Upon recommendation from uh, many people. Hehe. 

I'll be moving this story's updates (and any future stories) to RoyalRoad. I will not be updating this version anymore, but I will leave the other chapters here for people to enjoy if they wish.

Thank you very much for reading this far, and for your wisdom and appreciation. Sorry if you got excited thinking this was an update. Er... I'll try to update soon to make up for it. On RR though.

Link is in the chapter notes if you want to continue reading. :)


End file.
